Su único deseo
by claricia
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó que terminaría acostándose con su mejor amigo...y que tendría consecuencias. Ahora no solo tiene que enfrentarse a eso, sino también a una nueva amenaza de alguien que busca ser el nuevo señor oscuro. ¿Podrán entre los dos salvar el mundo mágico y crear un futuro lleno de posibilidades para ellos y para su familia?
1. El colgante de Láquesis

**¡Hola!**

 **Hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí y tengo que decir que os echaba de menos.**

 **Comparto esta historia que ya está totalmente terminada y comencé a escribirla hace algunos años.**

 **Aunque no va a ser la tónica de esta historia, este primer capítulo contiene un lemmon muy necesario para la trama.**

 **Como siempre, espero no ofender a nadie, que os guste la historia y que os divirtais leyéndola tanto como yo me he divertido escribiéndola.**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **¡Un besote!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 1: El colgante de Láquesis**

Los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia estaban desiertos, todos se hallaban en el Gran Baile que conmemoraba el final de la guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Tal vez por eso, ella corría de manera tan acelerada. Había terminado su trabajo más tarde de lo que esperaba y se había tenido que cambiar en el despacho. Cuando había salido ya todos sus compañeros se habían ido. Sin embargo, sus ojos ambarinos captaron un movimiento al otro de lado de la puerta del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Con tan solo veintiséis años era la máxima responsable de él. Y como tal, tendía a controlar a todo el que entraba.

La figura le pareció familiar, pero no de un modo fraternal o amistoso. Esa forma de moverse ella la había visto antes y sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Se agachó con presteza cuando la cabeza del individuo se levantó y escrutó la zona de su despacho. Solo Merlín sabía de lo que era capaz si la encontraba allí. Se podría decir que tenía los minutos contados. Y allí agachada, con el vestido dorado de cóctel y el bolso de lentejuelas del mismo color, ella solo era consciente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón. De cómo los segundos se le hacían eternos y las gotas de sudor comenzaban a mojar su frente perfectamente empolvada.

Un ruido cercano la hizo acurrucarme mejor en el hueco del escritorio. Desde allí solo podía ver los zapatos negros y lustrosos del individuo. Abrió mucho sus ojos mientras contenía la respiración. Cualquier mínimo movimiento podría delatar su posición. Ahogó un escalofrío cuando los papeles de su mesa salieron volando por los aires. El desconocido había barrido todo lo que había en la superficie de caoba. No parecía importarle el ruido. El ordenador también cayó al suelo, y es que ella había insistido en tener tecnología muggle, que lo hacia todo más fácil. El desconocido estaba buscando algo que aun no había hallado. Abrió y cerró los cajones del escritorio mientras ella se hacia cada vez más pequeña.

¿Quién le había mandado a ella trabajar hasta tan tarde?

La verdad es que no había sido algo fuera de lo normal. Siempre se iba a casa pasada la hora del cierre del Ministerio. Pero no tenía a nadie que velara por su regreso, así que… ¿qué más daba? Era mejor matar el tiempo adelantando faena. En su casa tan solo estaba Crookshanks y los recuerdos de personas que ya no estaban o no eran las mismas que antes. Se le hacia todo más llevadero, más fácil. Tratar con el resto del mundo era un reto que asumía día a día. Se preguntó dónde estaría Ron y si la echaría de menos. Era raro que no se hubiese presentado en el despacho, con esa jovialidad que le caracterizaba, para obligarla a que bajase ya al baile.

El desconocido seguía barriendo su escritorio y todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todos los archivos, todos los libros, todas las carpetas…todo lo que ella tenía organizado meticulosamente, ahora estaba tirado por el suelo. Se obligó a no pensar en lo que aquello significaba. Solo quería que el desconocido encontrase lo que había venido a buscar y se marchase. Había dejado de pensar en él como una figura conocida. Después de todo, estaba demasiado confusa y asustada. Escuchó más pasos que se acercaban con urgencia. Le parecía increíble como aún no la habían descubierto. Tal vez alguien estaba ejerciendo de ángel de la guarda para ella.

\- Señor, no hemos encontrado nada sobre Las Moiras1. Ni en esta planta ni en la de arriba. ¿Está seguro de que…? –había comenzado a decir el recién llegado. Se notaba que era un mandado más dentro de la organización que había irrumpido en el Ministerio.

\- Silencio. Sé que está aquí, tiene que estar por aquí. La perfecta de Granger nunca viajaría sin él. El colgante de Láquesis tiene que estar por aquí. Es de vital importancia que lo encontremos. –la voz del desconocido se le antojó espeluznantemente familiar.

\- Pero…señor…-la voz del trabajador tembló. Otra indicación más de que el desconocido era alguien digno de temer.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba totalmente conmocionada, se habría desaparecido. Pero entonces sabrían que ella había estado allí en todo momento, y no quería arriesgarse. Además, la mención al colgante de Láquesis la había intrigado sobremanera. ¿Quién podría querer una antigualla como aquella? Bajó el mentón hacia su pecho. Allí, donde comenzaba el valle entre sus pechos, descansaba el colgante de una mujer con túnica griega y una pluma en la mano. Había sido un regalo anónimo para su último cumpleaños. La curiosidad le había llevado en su momento a investigar sobre la moira Láquesis.

Pero lo que ese desconocido quería rayaba más que un simple colgante. Parecía como si la imagen dulce de aquella mujer guardase algo más que escapaba al entendimiento del resto. Sea como fuere, ella se quedó muda y estática en su sitio, notando como las gotas de sudor ya bajaban por su espalda.

\- Si tan solo supiera donde vive…pero esa sangre sucia es más escurridiza que una rata. –escupió el desconocido con odio en la voz. No cabía duda de que la conocía.- Será mejor que nos vayamos. El discurso del Ministro Shacklebot está a punto de comenzar y no quiero que noten nuestra ausencia.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con todo este desaguisado? Se darán cuenta de que alguien ha estado aquí.

\- Y eso es precisamente lo que queremos que piensen. ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? Repliega al resto y ordena una retirada ordenada, no desearía que los sensores del Ministerio captaran a demasiadas personas desapareciéndose a la vez.

\- Muy bien, señor. –el trabajador se marchó hundiendo sus botas en el suelo y produciendo un tenue ruido homogéneo.

\- Sé que lo tienes, Granger. Sé dónde te escondes. Algún día el colgante de Láquesis será mío y el destino cambiará para la humanidad. –con estas palabras, el desconocido se desapareció del despacho.

Tardó unos minutos en salir de debajo de la mesa del despacho y para entonces las piernas le temblaban de una manera muy poco elegante. Los zapatos de tacón dorados que llevaba tampoco hacían ningún bien a su estado. Con su mano derecha agarraba con demasiada fuerza el bolsito de lentejuelas, mientras que la izquierda estaba en su pecho, junto al colgante. Se lo quitó con cuidado y después de mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos, lo metió en el bolsito. Era mejor no llamar la atención esa noche, y mucho menos si el desconocido iba a estar entre los presentes, tal y como le había anunciado a su compañero.

Consiguió salir del despacho sin tropezar ni una sola vez. Estaba claro que antes de llegar al gran salón abovedado del Ministerio, tendría que serenarse. Y sobretodo, por encima de todas las cosas, no debería dejar que Ron notase que estaba nerviosa o rara o que ocultaba algo. Seguro que al día siguiente, viendo las cosas con perspectiva, todo cobraba otro sentido mucho menos macabro. Con cada paso que daba más se concienciaba de que no había sido tan grave. Hasta que topó de bruces con el enemigo.

Era uno de los trabajadores del desconocido, de eso no había duda. Vestía de negro y llevaba una máscara que cubría su rostro. Imposible de identificar. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse por una de las chimeneas homologadas del Ministerio. Cuando la vio, sacó su varita y apuntó en su dirección, pero ella fue más rápida y salió corriendo. Sería una insensatez ponerse a echar maldiciones en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Por eso se encontraba corriendo por aquellos pasillos vacíos.

El ruido de la orquesta que tocaba en el Gran Salón cada vez era más perceptible. Pero ella seguía con la oreja puesta en su espalda. Cualquiera era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que ningún grupo saboteador dejaba testigos con vida. Si tan solo pudiera llegar al lado de Ron…estaba segura de que todo estaría mejor, mucho mejor. No comprendía como estando su vida en juego no podía dejar de pensar en Ron. El pelirrojo tan solo era su mejor amigo, no la persona que le había jurado amor eterno. Pero si que era cierto que desde lo ocurrido a Harry habían estrechado más sus lazos de amistad. Se comprendían el uno al otro y se tenían mucho cariño.

Por fin llegó hasta las puertas del Gran Salón. La luz que inundaba el interior era devastadora, se notaba que habían echado mano de sus mejores organizadores y decoradores. Todo era simplemente perfecto, digno y festivo. Allí se reunían las personas más importantes del mundo mágico. Todos con el único fin de homenajear a los caídos en la guerra y celebrar esa nueva era libre de oscuridad.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión anterior y algunas gotas de sudor aun en su frente, Hermione Granger se abrió paso entre el gentío. Muchos la reconocieron, pero ella se limitó a pasar de largo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, pero fuera quien fuese el que la perseguía, ya no estaba. Llegó hasta la barra del fondo y se sirvió un generoso vaso de whisky de fuego. Con el bolsito de cuentas fuertemente agarrado en una mano, se llevó el vaso a la boca con la otra. El líquido ambarino le produjo ardor al bajar por su garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un instante. Al abrirlos, se llevó la impresión y la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la estudiaban de manera demasiado penetrante.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Ron con delicadeza y dulzura. Siempre tenía ese tono cuando se dirigía a ella. Excepto cuando se peleaban o discutían, cosa que hacían día si día no. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto después de todo. El pelirrojo se sentó en un taburete al lado suyo.- Te has perdido el discurso de Kingsley, aunque se parecía bastante al del año pasado, así que no te has perdido nada. –con tono más preocupado, añadió.- Me tenías preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, Ron. Es que…tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Y ya me conoces, no dejo para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy. –intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo, aunque las arrugas que se formaron en su cara eran de tensión.- ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

\- Es un autentico coñazo, como cada año. Pero bueno, es lo menos que podemos hacer por la sociedad mágica del mundo. Hacerles saber que no olvidamos lo que ocurrió hace ocho años y que recordamos a todos los que murieron. –los ojos de Ron se entristecieron momentáneamente al recordar a sus hermanos Fred y Percy. La castaña le puso una mano encima de la suya y se la apretó cariñosamente.

\- ¿Quieres una copa? –le ofreció, aunque más fue porque no le gustaba beber sola. Merlín sabía que ella necesitaba más de una aquella noche.

\- Si, claro, ¿porqué no? –Ron se encogió de hombros y sirvió una generosa porción de whisky de fuego en los vasos de ambos. A continuación los levantaron con la mano e hicieron chocar el vidrio.- Chin chin.

\- Chin chin. –correspondió Hermione.

Ese fue el primero de muchos brindis. La noche era joven cuando el alcohol entraba en contacto con la sangre del cuerpo. Ron y Hermione lo sabían, y aunque no estaban acostumbrados a beber, siempre había tiempo para una excepción de última hora. Los dos guardaban secretos inconfesables que por una razón u otra les impedían ser felices del todo. Sin embargo, la desinhibición que ofrecía el alcohol les proporcionaba unas horas de felicidad, despreocupación y nula conciencia. El paraíso para alguien como ellos dos.

Tal vez fuera el alcohol, tal vez no.

Tal vez fuera esos secretos inconfesables, tal vez no.

Pero lo cierto es que Ron y Hermione terminaron desapareciéndose en el apartamento de ella. Sus cuerpos unidos eran un revoltijo de manos, brazos y piernas. De bocas que se buscaban con desesperación, de lenguas que nadaban en un mar de inconsciencia y pasión. La castaña había conseguido olvidarse del altercado en su despacho y ahora solo tenia tiempo para acariciar el cabello rojo que se arremolinaba en la nuca de Ron. Era sumamente placentero sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, y en ningún momento se paró a pensar que ese cuerpo era el de Ron.

El bolsito de lentejuelas yacía olvidado en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, así como sus zapatos y la chaqueta de Ron. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente sexy con el cabello revuelto y ese ardor en la mirada? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Hermione cada vez que se aventuraba a mirarlo. Los besos que el pelirrojo repartía con su cuello y el valle de sus pechos eran sumamente excitantes, era como si quisiera emborracharse de ella, de su cuerpo, y no solamente de whisky de fuego. Hermione elevó una pierna, quería sentirlo más cerca, aplacar ese dolor que sentía en su interior. Ron pareció entenderlo enseguida, porque una mano suya la elevó por el muslo y ella terminó subida en su regazo mientras iban dando tumbos hacia la pared más cercana.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido cuando el miembro de Ron chocó contra su ombligo y abrió un poco más las piernas para acortar del todo la distancia. Las manos del pelirrojo parecían tener vida propia mientras palpaban sus senos y jugueteaban con sus pezones por encima de la fina tela del vestido dorado. Era todo demasiado impetuoso, inconsciente, y como toda relación así, la pasión y la lujuria rayaban la locura. La castaña llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del cinturón del pelirrojo y lo abrió, al igual que bajó la cremallera y desabrochó el pantalón. Ahora el que gimió fue Ron.

Cambiaron de posición y la espalda del pelirrojo quedó pegada a la pared mientras que con sus manos sostenía el cuerpo menudo de Hermione desde el trasero. Ella seguía besándolo con ansia y urgencia, deseando que se contacto de lenguas fuera mucho más íntimo y profundo. Rozando con sus pechos el suave y trabajado torso del pelirrojo. Notando como cada vez estaba más mojada y más lista para él.

Las piernas de Ron se doblaron al tiempo que iba bajando por la pared. Quedaron sentados en el suelo, con ella encima de él. Ron bajó la cabeza para enterrarla entre sus pechos al tiempo que luchaba por deshacerse del bonito vestido que no le permitía admirar el impresionante cuerpo de la castaña. Había soñado demasiadas veces con que aquello le ocurría, pero ahora estaba pasando de verdad y a la mañana siguiente no iba a ser capaz de recordarlo. Cuando finalmente el vestido desapareció, los dos exhalaron un suspiro. Los pechos de Hermione apuntaban hacia arriba, como exigiendo ser besados, cosa que el pelirrojo no dudó en hacer. Mientras, ella introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón. Con su mano derecha cogió el suave miembro de Ron y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. El grado de excitación era tal que sentían dolor al no unir sus cuerpos ya.

Los dos parecieron pensar lo mismo, porque cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de unos segundos, el pelirrojo dejó de lamer sus pechos y ella dejó de estimular su miembro. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Hermione ya no podía ocultar más su ansiedad, ni tampoco lo mojada que estaba. Cuando Ron encaminó su miembro hacia el lugar donde confluían las piernas de ella, el calor que emanaba era devastador. Nunca podría haber imaginado que hacer el amor con Hermione iba a ser tan desgarradoramente perfecto. Entró en ella sin ningún problema y ambos dejaron salir sendos gemidos de placer y urgencia.

La castaña comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia delante y hacia atrás. No estaban pensando, no estaban calculando, ni siquiera elucubrando. Tan solo sintiendo. Sintiendo como el placer que derrochaban sus cuerpos se les iba de las manos. Sintiendo como dos viejos amigos daban rienda suelta a deseos mudos que habían vivido demasiado tiempo encerrados en su interior. Sintiendo como el mundo era más bonito cuando todo parecía cobrar sentido entre los dos. Sintiendo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que emborracharse tan solo había sido una excusa para acelerar lo que tenia que pasar.

Esa noche hicieron el amor tres veces, en el salón, en el sofá y en la cama. Ninguno puso medios, ninguno calibró las consecuencias. Pero cuando la luz del sol comenzó a entrar a raudales por las ventanas del dormitorio de la castaña, el efecto del alcohol ya había pasado y pronto dejaría paso a la conciencia, mala o buena, dependiendo de la persona.

Sin embargo, vistos desde fuera, acostados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados, tan solo tapados por una fina sábana de algodón malva…todo pintaba demasiado perfecto, demasiado como debería de ser. La melena de la castaña se arremolinaba en el pecho del pelirrojo que ejercía de almohada. Sus brazos extendidos por encima de la sábana descansaban encima del estómago de Ron. Él, por su parte, tenía un brazo caído hacia fuera de la cama, mientras que el otro rodeaba la cintura de Hermione de manera posesiva.

1


	2. La llegada de la cordura

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 2: La llegada de la cordura.**

La primera en desvelarse a la mañana siguiente fue Hermione. El dolor de cabeza era inmenso, parecía que alguien se había dedicado durante la noche a golpearla con un martillo. Sentía la boca pastosa, como si hubiese dormido con un felpudo entre los dientes. Pero lo peor era notar como cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía al más mínimo movimiento. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar tan cansada? Poco a poco su mente fue recobrando el domino que acostumbraba a tener y Hermione se hizo un cuadro más completo de la situación.

Primero abrió un ojo, y después el otro. El calor que emanaba de un brazo que había alrededor de su cintura no era nada bueno. Luego se dio cuenta de que su almohada se movía, respiraba. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un torso humano muy bien trabajado. Sus manos descansaban en ese torso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. En un acto reflejo se apartó como si estuviera tocando fuego o lava. Rodó por la cama y se cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al comprobar que estaba desnuda, aunque no pudo hacer nada porque un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

El desconocido de la cama, porque todavía no le había visto la cara, se movió en su duermevela. Su respiración dejó de ser la sosegada que se adquiría cuando se está durmiendo. Hermione no sabía cómo actuar; se sentía como una niña pequeña que sabe que ha cometido un error. Como un ladrón que actúa en medio de la noche para no ser visto, la castaña asomó la cabeza por encima del colchón. Si el desconocido estaba ya despierto no tenía forma de saberlo. Su vista no llegaba hasta su rostro. Sospesó lo que podría hacer, aunque pronto llegó a la conclusión de que su actitud estaba siendo ridícula. Había tenido una aventura de una noche con un desconocido, tan solo eso. No había cometido ningún crimen. Lo mejor sería actuar con tranquilidad y usando la razón.

Claro que la razón se fue cuando finalmente se levantó del suelo y pudo ver el rostro de su "desconocido" amante. Temblaba como una hoja y no sabía donde meterse. Meneó la cabeza varias veces, negando la evidencia. Estaba segura de que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto que la noche anterior se había acostado con su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley.

\- Mierda, mi cabeza. –le llegó la voz del pelirrojo desde la cama. Ron se desperezó sin ningún problema y se enderezó en la cama. Se restregó los ojos con las manos antes de enfocar hacia un lado concreto, para entonces, Hermione se había quedado tan sorprendida que no llegaba a darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda delante de él.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Oh, por Merlín, Ronald! –al escuchar su nombre la castaña se agachó y con una mano arrastró la sábana de la cama para cubrirse con ella. El único problema que había es que si ella se cubría con la sábana, Ron se quedaba desnudo encima de la cama. Pero al pelirrojo no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Hermione se sonrojó sobremanera cuando volvió a ponerse derecha y lo miró.- ¡Tápate, Ronald, por favor! –se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.- No me lo puedo creer. Dime que no…que no…

\- ¿Qué no nos emborrachamos y no nos liamos? –suspiró el pelirrojo. Para él también estaba siendo difícil afrontar esa situación, solo que estaba más resuelto a esconder sus sentimientos que la castaña; sobretodo después de ver la reacción de ella.- Me parece que sería una tamaña estupidez negar lo evidente.

\- Oh, Dios mío, Ronald… ¿Qué hemos hecho? –Hermione se sentía tan mal que no controlaba si sus palabras le iban a sentar mal al pelirrojo o no. Se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada de mirarlo ni siquiera a los ojos. Tenía miedo de que su amistad cambiase, de perderlo como amigo, porque sabía que ella y Ron no podrían ser nada más.- Ron…

\- Ey, no te preocupes por nada. –durante su lamento, Ron había aprovechado para ponerse su ropa interior y sus pantalones, que estaban tirados por el suelo. En sus movimientos había pesar, pero no así en sus palabras.- Supongo que…se nos fue la mano con la bebida…y ya está.

\- Pero…pero esto lo cambia todo ¿no? –ella se volteó para mirarlo haciendo gala del poco coraje que le quedaba. Le mataba no poder decirle que se había acostado con él porque en el fondo lo quería de verdad, más que como a un amigo, para nada como a un hermano. Ron nunca había sido como Harry para ella, él siempre había significado algo más.

\- Nada va a cambiar si tú no quieres, Herm. –enternecido por el semblante desesperado de ella, Ron también hizo de tripas a un corazón roto, a unos deseos que le impulsaban a comérsela a besos en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

\- No quiero perderte, Ron. No quiero que nuestra amistad de tantos años se eche a perder por…

\- Lo sé. –la interrumpió él. Se miraron a los ojos, azul y ámbar, y no tuvieron que fingir en las siguientes palabras.- No vas a perderme, Herm. Lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, la única constante que me hace feliz, es saber que tú eres mi amiga y que siempre vas a estar ahí. Me moriría si no pudiera acudir a ti. –con un poco de humor, añadió.- Ya sabes que soy muy dado a meterme en líos.

\- Lo sé. –medio sonrió ella mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.- ¿Recuerdas…algo?

\- Realmente no. Supongo que el alcohol hizo muy bien su trabajo; si lo recordásemos sería mucho más difícil seguir nuestra relación como antes, ¿no?

\- Supongo que si. –admitió la castaña casi derrotada. En sus cabezas ambos sabían que era lo mejor. No soportarían que por culpa de una relación impetuosa se rompiese esa amistad tan bonita y sin la cual no podían vivir ninguno de los dos.- Lo siento.

\- Yo también lo siento, pero ahora ya es inútil arrepentirse. Lo hecho…hecho está. –suspiró Ron.

\- Realmente la gente no te conoce. –Hermione siguió mirándolo a los ojos y le llevó una mano a la mejilla. La magia, el escalofrío, el calor que sintieron la noche anterior…aun estaba allí. La retiró despacio y con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romper ese momento.

\- Bueno…supongo que…lo mejor será que me vaya. –repuso el pelirrojo dándole un tibio beso en la frente y levantándose. Se sintió frío y distante después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, pero de momento era todo lo que podían ofrecerse el uno al otro.- Supongo que vendrás a la reunión de la Orden que se celebra dentro de…-miró el reloj de la mesita de noche-…una hora.

\- Si. Hay algo que quiero contaros. –sorprendentemente Hermione se encontró más cómoda cuando el tema cambió de ángulo y ya no giraba entorno a ellos dos y lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con que anoche estuvieras abochornada y decidieras emborracharte?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –realmente a ella le sorprendió que Ron se hubiese dado cuenta de su leve titubeo. Tenia que reconocer que la conocía mejor de lo que creía.

\- Supongo que te conozco mejor de lo que crees. –ratificó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y acto seguido se desapareció del apartamento hasta su casa.

Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama aun agarrándose la sábana alrededor del pecho. No servía de nada lamentarse por lo ocurrido, y en el fondo no lo lamentaba. De lo poco que podía recordar, había sido la mejor noche que había pasado con un amante. Tampoco es que ella tuviera demasiada experiencia en amantes; había estado Víktor, un chico muggle vecino de sus padres, un compañero de departamento, y el último fue Oliver Wood. Pero ninguno se comparaba con el pelirrojo. ¿La convertía eso en una enferma? ¿Era lícito desear tener sexo con su mejor amigo? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba demasiado confundida como para encontrar una respuesta con algo de lógica.

Se levantó de la cama con un solo movimiento y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Una buena ducha de agua templada conseguiría que volviera a ser ella misma. O al menos lo intentaría. Mientras el agua bajaba en manada hacia su dolorido cuerpo, comenzó a enlazar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Al menos aquellos que se podían contar al consejo de la Orden del Fénix. Le parecía importante que todos supieran lo que buscaban Draco y el resto de mortífagos que les constaba que andaban sueltos. Recordó que el colgante de Láquesis aun estaba en su bolsito de lentejuelas y se hizo un apunte mental de no olvidarlo.

Al salir de la ducha, el recuerdo de Ron había sido borrado de su cuerpo, pero no de su mente. Se vistió y se peinó mientras se enfadaba consigo misma. Después de todo, para Ron no había significado nada. Si no hubiera sido porque ambos estaban borrachos… Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, porque al fin y al cabo todo aquello era muy triste. Con un movimiento de varita recogió y aireó el apartamento. Todavía le sorprendía como el sexo podía llegar a olerse en el ambiente. Mientras, ella metió algunas cosas en su bolso, cosas que necesitaría durante la reunión y también para después, cuando fuera a visitar a Harry a La Madriguera. Ignoraba si Ginny estaría en la reunión, pero por Merlín esperaba que si.

No tuvo que aguardar mucho a saber si su plegaría había sido escuchada o no. Cuando llegó a al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, el primer rostro que vio fue el de la pelirroja. Estaba sumamente tranquila y serena, descansada, diría Hermione. Las dos se quedaron mirándose durante dos pequeños segundos y finalmente se fundieron en un abrazo. Tan solo hacia dos días que no se veían, pero a veces era un período interminable. Los ojos de Ginny escrutaron los de la castaña, tal vez adivinando la desazón que crecía en su corazón. Sin embargo, si la pelirroja tenia pensado interrogarla o decirle algo, se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de más gente.

Con el paso de los años, la Orden del Fénix había llegado a ser una organización de referencia contra los aislados grupos de mortífagos que quedaban. No tenia un líder específico, pero si que las decisiones las tomaban un pequeño grupo de elegidos. Los mismos que esa mañana se iban a reunir en la biblioteca de la ancestral casa de los Black. Hermione y Ginny caminaron juntas y se sentaron del mismo modo en la mesa de caoba en forma de rectángulo. Allí ya estaban Bill, Charlie y George, el señor Weasley y algunos aurores de renombre, Remus, Sirius y Tonks, Luna y Neville charlando de plantas y animales extraños…y Ron.

A Hermione casi se le cae el alma a los pies al ver lo guapo que estaba el pelirrojo. No es que su aspecto hubiera cambiado desde esa mañana, simplemente se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado de ropa, pero…la castaña lo miraba con otros ojos. Decir que se sintió herida cuando Ron la miró y enseguida desvió la mirada, sería mentir. Porque no era eso lo que había pasado por su estómago. Era normal que se sintieran algo extraños. Al fin y al cabo tan solo hacia una hora que se habían despertado en la misma cama. Pero algo había cambiado, lo quisieran ellos o no, algo había cambiado. A Ginny no se le escapó la actitud de su hermano y de su amiga. Estaba segura de que ambos le ocultaban algo. Pero tal y como conocía a la castaña, sabía que tarde o temprano acudiría a ella en busca de consejo y consuelo.

La reunión de la Orden dio comienzo sin más. Hablaron varios de los aurores del Ministerio, así como el señor Weasley y el mayor de sus hijos. Inusualmente callados estaban Sirius, Lupin y Tonks. Normalmente llevaban la voz cantante. Pero Hermione enseguida recordó que la noche anterior había sido luna llena y le envió una mirada de comprensión y de cariño a su antiguo profesor. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras volvía a adquirir su habitual mirada perdida. Tal vez por eso se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su nombre y Ginny la retornó a la realidad dándole un apretón de manos. Abrió mucho los ojos, porque quien la había llamado había sido ÉL.

\- Herm…creo que tenías algo que contarnos, ¿no? –repitió el pelirrojo mirándola como si lo ocurrido la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido. Hermione tuvo que reconocerse a si misma que le dolió su reacción, pero eso también la obligó a plantearse la firme intención de hacer ella lo mismo.

\- Si. –se levantó, aunque no supo muy bien porqué. Con las manos en el regazo, procedió a contar lo que sucedió en su despacho la noche anterior.- Ayer entraron en mi despacho cuando todos estaban en el Gran Baile. Yo me…me había quedado terminando unos informes y lo escuché todo. –suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.- Hace muchos años, una persona, no sé quién, me regaló un colgante. –sacó el colgante de Láquesis del bolsillo de su pantalón tejano.- Ayer, escuché como Draco Malfoy y sus hombres desvalijaban mi despacho en su busca. No sé muy bien para qué lo quieren ni lo que significa para ellos, pero…es importante.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Bill.

\- Porque reconocí su voz. Olvidas que después de siete años viéndolo todos los días lo conozco muy bien. El caso es que…supongo que el colgante debería de quedarse aquí durante un tiempo. No se, al menos hasta que averigüemos lo que significa para los mortífagos. En la cultura muggle Láquesis era una de las tres moiras del destino. Y Draco hizo referencia a él, al destino.

\- Has hecho bien en avisarnos, querida. –dijo el señor Weasley mientras caminaba hasta ella y cogía el colgante de sus manos. Le dio un apretoncito en el hombro y le sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacia con su hija. El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en el estado físico del señor Weasley, pero no así en su forma de ver el mundo y de comportarse. Seguía siendo uno de los hombres más buenos que la castaña conocía.

\- ¿Y dices que no sabes quien te lo regaló? –habló por primera vez Luna. Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella, pero la rubia guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de Hermione.

\- Así es. Fue hace ocho años, para mi cumpleaños. La guerra acababa de terminar y…-no pudo seguir hablando, pero no porque la embargara la emoción, sino porque sorprendiendo a todos, Ginny respondió al enigma.

\- Fue Harry. Él te regaló ese colgante. –su voz era serena, sin ninguna pizca de amargura.

\- ¿Có…cómo…? –Hermione no acertaba a averiguar como su moreno amigo había podido hacerle semejante regalo y mucho menos nadie le había dicho que era de él. La tristeza embargó sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque no se le empañasen.

\- Harry compró el colgante poco antes de que os marcharais en busca de los horrocruxes. Él quería que fuera tuyo cuando todo hubiera terminado. Le recordaba mucho a ti, por la pluma, ya sabes. –se encogió de hombros.- Pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que significa, ni de quienes son las moiras o Láquesis. Y él tampoco puede ayudarnos ya. Así que…

\- Pues hay que averiguar como sea que poderes o que efectos tiene el colgante. Porque una cosa es segura: si Draco Malfoy lo quiere es por algo, y no parará hasta encontrarlo. –sentenció Charlie.

\- Eso son dos cosas. –le corrigió George aligerando un poco el ambiente y poniendo una sonrisa en casi todos los rostros.

\- ¿Tú estás bien, Hermione? –le preguntó el señor Weasley con preocupación.

\- Si, estoy bien. Me pude esconder a tiempo y no creo que Draco supiera que estaba allí. Sino ya me habría matado. –suspiró mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Ginny.

\- No digas eso ni en broma. –si las palabras de Ron sorprendieron a alguien, no se podría decir. El silencio que siguió a la frase solo fue seguido por las pisadas airadas del pelirrojo mientras abandonaba la biblioteca. Estaba enfadado, aunque Hermione no sabría decir porqué. ¿Tendría algo que ver lo ocurrido entre ellos dos la noche anterior?

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien y tenemos la información necesaria para evitar que lo que sea que Draco Malfoy esté llevando a cabo no tenga el efecto deseado. –Sirius se levantó de su silla y ayudó a su buen amigo Remus.

En pocos segundos la biblioteca se quedó vacía y Hermione se derrumbó al fin. Ginny había aguardado pacientemente a que llegara el momento. La reacción de león de su hermano le había dado la pista que necesitaba para terminar de encajar el puzzle. La noche anterior habían pasado más cosas que las que Hermione había contado. Le pasó una mano por la espalda y se la acarició dándole ánimos para hablar.

\- Oh, Ginny…ha ocurrido algo terrible. He cometido un error imperdonable. Imperdonable.

\- Nada puede ser tan grave, Hermione.

\- Si, si que lo es. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Bueno, si no me dices lo que hiciste, no puedo juzgar si fuiste estúpida o no.

\- Anoche me acosté con tu hermano.

\- ¿Con George?

\- Ay, no, Ginny. Con George no. –suspiró y con voz lastimosa confesó.- Con Ron. Me acosté con Ron.


	3. Harry

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 3: Harry.**

Las palabras de Hermione fueron seguidas por un silencio de dos, tres, cuatro minutos. La pelirroja estaba muda de asombro y sus ojos castaños lo ratificaban. Siempre había pensado que entre la castaña y su díscolo hermano podría haber algo más, pero…no estaba preparada para una confesión como esa. ¿Eso significaba que eran pareja? Le resultaba sumamente…precipitado, aunque esa no sería la palabra que hubiera utilizado. Miró a Hermione y abrió la boca una, dos, tres veces, pero ningún sonido salió de su interior.

\- Ginny, di algo, por favor. –le suplicó la castaña. Se notaba que estaba sumamente abochornada por tamaña confesión, pero no arrepentida por lo ocurrido. Lo cierto es que hacia años que no lucía tan bien, sonrosada y con un brillo especial en la mirada. Pasase lo que pasase, la pelirroja tenia claro que su hermano había colmado todas las necesidades de la castaña.- Ginny…

\- No sé qué decir. –dijo al fin.- Es…bueno…algo inesperado… ¿no?

\- Oh, Ginny, lo siento mucho. Yo no… Tú sabes lo que siento por Ron, pero nunca pretendí utilizarlo o pasar un buen rato con él y ya. Siento mucho…

\- Hermione, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Ambos sois adultos y lo suficiente maduros como para saber lo que hicisteis y las consecuencias que puede tener para vuestra vida y vuestra amistad. A mi no me cabe ninguna duda de que Ron te quiere, ya viste como se puso ante la sola posibilidad de que anoche te hubiera pasado algo en el despacho.

\- No, Ginny, no. Él solo se preocupa por mí como lo haría por ti. –negó con la cabeza la castaña.

\- Ay, cielo. Puedes ser la bruja más inteligente de tu generación y de algunas más, pero cuando se trata del amor…eres una inepta y una ingenua. Sin embargo, no voy a ser yo quien te saque de tu estupor. Algún día, espero que no muy lejano, el lelo de mi hermano y tu os daréis cuenta de lo que os estáis perdiendo por negar evidencias. –Ginny le dio una palmadita de consuelo en la mano.

\- Pero, Ginny…me acosté con él. –Hermione dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- ¿Y qué? –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tú sabes lo que yo daría por vivir un momento como ese con Harry? Hermione, estás hablando de que has compartido con mi hermano una de las formas de amor más importantes que existen. No le quites valor a algo que sabes que deseabas desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tal vez eso es lo que lo hace más vergonzoso y abominable a mis ojos. –se tapó la cara con las manos como había hecho en su casa aquella misma mañana.

\- Solo dime una cosa: ¿te arrepientes? –la obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla. Por las mejillas de Hermione corrían lágrimas, pero Ginny no sabría decir que significaban.

\- No. No me arrepiento. ¿Me convierte eso en una persona horrible?

\- No, cielo. Eso te convierte en una persona enamorada del lelo de mi hermano. –Ginny le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella. Siempre habían funcionado como un consuelo la una para la otra, y Ginny estaba contenta de que por una vez las tornas hubieran cambiado y no fuera ella la que necesitaba consuelo.

\- Ron no pude saberlo, Gin. Prométeme que no se lo dirás nunca. –cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Él no me quiere de la misma forma, lo sé. Y no quiero que nuestra relación cambie por mi culpa o por culpa de mis sentimientos.

\- ¿No crees que un poco tarde para eso? ¿Quién te dice que vuestra relación no ha cambiado ya después de lo que ocurrió anoche?

\- No me digas eso, Ginny. Sabes que no podría soportar vivir sin Ron a mí alrededor. –Hermione se apartó del abrazo de la pelirroja y suspiró al tiempo que se serenaba y retiraba los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.- Lo hablamos esta mañana y…ninguno de los dos quiere cambiar nuestra relación.

\- ¿Estás segura? Hermione, llevas enamorada de Ron desde que tenías catorce años, es normal si en algún momento deseas que lo vuestro constituya algo más que una simple amistad.

\- No me digas eso, Ginny, por favor. –repitió Hermione.

\- Está bien, me callaré. –se levantó después de darle un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.- Tal vez deberías de ir a ver a Harry. Ya sabes que él siempre ejerce consuelo y paz cuando estamos enojados o confundidos. Se alegrará de verte, estoy segura. Y mi madre también.

La Madriguera era de aquellos lugares a los que el paso del tiempo parecía no pasarle factura. Hermione siempre la veía igual, como el primer verano que pasó allí cuando era una adolescente de trece años. Se había aparecido fuera del terreno vallado, pues quería caminar un poco antes. Cada vez que iba a visitar a Harry tenía que prepararse mentalmente. Por muy acostumbrada que estuviera a verlo así, no dejaba de sorprenderla los primeros minutos. Ginny había tenido razón al recomendarle ir. El aire del campo sentaba bien a sus pulmones y le ayudaba a esclarecer el cacao mental del que era presa.

La actitud de Ron durante la reunión de la Orden la había desconcertado. Pero para nada compartía la teoría de Ginny. Daba risa solo de pensar que Ron se había fijado en ella alguna vez. Estaba claro que él solo la veía como una amiga y nada más. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior se había debido a la ingesta cantidad de alcohol que ambos habían tomado. De otro modo habría sido imposible. La castaña pensaba que su actitud estaba siendo patética en el tema. No podía comenzar a elucubrar situaciones cada vez más inverosímiles que justificaban lo ocurrido. Al final todo se reducía a lo mismo: se habían acostado juntos.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y nada más y traspasar el umbral se vio arrollada por los maternales brazos de la señora Weasley. Siempre se le olvidaba que después de la guerra, la buena señora había añadido una cucharilla con su foto y otra con la de Harry al peculiar reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.

\- Oh, Hermione, querida, qué alegría verte por aquí. No te esperaba hasta el domingo. –era una tradición para todos ya, que los domingos se reuniesen a comer en La Madriguera. La señora Weasley había sido como una madre después de la muerte de los padres de Hermione hacia el final de la guerra.- Pero, pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

\- Siento presentarme tan de improviso, Molly. –dijo ella recuperando su talante más tímido.

\- No digas tonterías, cielo. Aquí siempre vas a ser bien recibida. Eres como una Weasley más, solo te falta adoptar el apellido. –la señora Weasley le echó una mirada enigmática y continuó caminando hacia sus dominios en la cocina.- ¿Qué tal fue la reunión de hoy? Arthur me dijo que no teníais mucho que tocar.

\- Bueno, hubo una serie de altercados anoche que atañen a mi persona, pero no se preocupe. Ya todos están sobre aviso y esta todo controlado. –Hermione se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina y enseguida se encontró con un vaso de leche y un pedazo de tarta de melaza delante.

\- Umm, eso explica porqué Ron ha llegado tan reservado. –reflexionó la señora Weasley en voz alta. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y juntó las manos encima de la mesa. Seguía teniendo un semblante sereno, amable y tierno, algo más arrugado por el paso del tiempo.

\- ¿Ron está aquí? –Hermione casi se atragantó con el vaso de leche. Tosió discretamente y dejó el vaso en la mesa de nuevo.

\- Así es. Creo que vino a ver a Harry. –puso una mano encima de las de Hermione.- Hija, ¿seguro que no corres peligro? Ron no se comporta tan preocupado y reflexivo por nada. Algo lo tiene preocupado.

\- Yo…-la castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como el corazón le latía demasiado desaforadamente.- No tiene porqué preocuparse. Estoy segura de que Ron no estaba ofuscado por eso. –algo en su tono de voz advirtió a la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? –para nadie era un secreto que Molly Weasley deseaba que su díscolo hijo menor sentara la cabeza con la castaña. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, todo el mundo lo veía, menos los implicados. Suspiró sabiendo que era una tontería albergar esperanza alguna.

\- Pues…-a Hermione le habría encantado poder hablar con ella lo que carcomía su cabeza en esos momentos, pero no debía de olvidar que era la madre de Ron. Además, que el tema ya era bastante bochornoso como para ir compartiéndolo con el resto del mundo. Que lo supiera Ginny ya era suficiente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recular o decir algo en su lugar, la tranquilidad de la cocina se vio interrumpida por la llegada impetuosa del pelirrojo. Hermione levantó la cabeza por encima del plato de tarta de melaza y se lo quedó mirando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo y no darse cuenta de ello? El encanto de Ron radicaba en eso, que no se daba cuenta del potencial que tenía. Y Hermione ya no podía ignorarlo como había hecho desde hacia años. Porque se acordase o no, lo cierto era que había probado su cuerpo y sus besos y que los dos se habían prodigado placer mutuo. La idea la maravillaba y abochornaba por igual. Quizás por eso, cuando los ojos de Ron se encontraron con los suyos, ella bajó la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Ho-hola. No sabía que ibas a venir para aquí. –dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de medio extracto de segundo. La presencia de la señora Weasley era igual de perturbadora que la suya propia.

\- Si. Yo…quería ver a Harry, y como Ginny me dijo que no iba a estar, pues…-se encogió de hombros imposibilitada para decir ninguna palabra más.

\- Lo encontrarás muy tranquilo. –comentó Ron al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa y cogía el trozo de tarta de melaza que ella no pensaba comerse. Ese gesto que habían compartido durante tanto tiempo, en ese momento dirimió en otro significado.- ¿Lo querías tu?

\- No. –contestó Hermione con un suspiro.

\- Eso pensé. –Ron se lo llevó a la boca con presteza, y a juzgar por los sonidos que salían de su boca, nuevamente la señora Weasley era insuperable con su comida.

\- Bueno, yo…iré a ver a Harry. –la castaña se levantó, dejó el vaso de leche medio vacío en la encimera de la cocina y echando un último vistazo salió de allí. El corazón le latía acelerado y una pequeña porción de sudor se había instalado en su nuca. Intentar quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que Ron y ella se habían acostado juntos la noche anterior iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que compartir sus sentimientos con Harry le ayudase a aclarar un poco las cosas en su mente.

Harry Potter yacía en la cama de la habitación de Ron. Había sido así desde hacia ocho años, cuando al terminar la guerra se dieron cuenta de que la perdida de energía que había sufrido en su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, le había dejado en coma. La señora Weasley y Ginny se ocupaban de todos sus cuidados y de que nunca estuviera solo. Todos mantenían la esperanza de que despertase algún día, pero de momento no había ocurrido ni una sola vez. Sus ojos verdes no habían vuelto a abrirse desde aquella fatídica noche en que se cerraron. Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que cualquier cambio de temperatura o ruido extremadamente fuerte podía afectar al funcionamiento del cuerpo de Harry.

Para ella había sido devastador, aunque no le gustaba compararse con Ginny. La pelirroja era su pareja, ella solo su hermana. Pero no contar con la presencia y las palabras sosegadas de Harry en su día a día, hacia que se sintiera incompleta. De todo el mundo, el moreno era el único que sabia lo que sentía por Ron, bueno, y Ginny. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a verlos como una sola célula que contaban como uno. Conteniendo la emoción, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama a su lado. El cuerpo de Harry siempre estaba tibio. Cogió una mano entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de manera que no las podía controlar.

\- Oh, Harry, he hecho algo sumamente estúpido. –confesó al tiempo que se sorbía la nariz.- Todo ha sido culpa mía, si yo no hubiera comenzado a beber, Ron no se habría visto en la obligación de seguirme y…no habría sucedido lo que ocurrió. Ahora todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, aunque no queramos, yo sé que lo ha hecho.

Desde la ventana de la habitación, los ojos amarillos de Hedwig lo controlaban todo. La vieja lechuza no se apartaba del lado de su dueño, como compartiendo ese tiempo de hibernación. Hermione le tenía mucho cariño al animal y solía sacarla a pasear los domingos a última hora de la tarde. Hedwig no es que se fuese muy contenta, pero accedía con resignación. Para todos había sido sumamente traumático el final de Harry. Hubo un tiempo en que la prensa no dejaba de rondar por la casa y escribir burdas estupideces sobre él. Pero los que lo conocían no perdían la esperanza.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado entre nosotros? Sé que yo a Ron no le gusto como mujer, él solo me ve como a una hermana, pero…desearía que no fuera así. No recordar lo sucedido anoche es un consuelo y una condena a la vez. No saber como mi cuerpo reaccionó…como él… Oh, Harry, al final ha sido como un sueño para mí. Pero de esos que al despertar ya no recuerdas nada. Estoy sumamente confundida y no se qué hacer.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que desde la cocina, la señora Weasley le había pedido a Ron que subiera a preguntarle si se iba a quedar a cenar esa noche. Era una tamaña tontería, pues nadie osaba rechazar la invitación de la rechoncha señora. Pero Ron, como buen hijo y cansado de su mirada escrutadora, había subido de manera diligente. Había abierto muy lentamente la puerta de la habitación del ático y se había quedado al otro lado escuchando aquella voz que se colaba en sus sueños cada noche desde hacia más de diez años.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Harry. Ojalá pudieras decirme lo estúpida que soy, y que me consolaras en mi desesperación. Se que tu habrías encontrado una solución a este sin vivir que recubre a mi corazón en este momento. Y me temo que la culpa es mía, siempre ha sido mía. Por no poder medir mis actos cuando él está cerca. Es infantil y caprichoso, lo sé, pero no puedo controlarlo. Luego esta mañana…cuando ha salido tan de repente de la reunión…tan enojado… Ron se preocupa mucho por mí. Ha sabido recoger tu papel a la perfección. Es mi mejor amigo, no podría vivir sin él. –suspiró.- Lo mejor será que yo también olvide lo que sucedió anoche, al igual que él ha hecho.

Ron sintió que se le iba la vida al escucharla hablar con ese tono de voz tan triste. Se sentó en el último escalón de la desigual escalera de madera y se olvidó del mundo y de todo. Tan solo estaba ella y su exquisita voz capaz de levantar pasiones insospechadas en un corazón de león como el suyo.

\- Tan solo quisiera saber porqué se tomó tan a pecho que pudiera sucederme algo. Cuando comenté la posibilidad de que si Malfoy me hubiera descubierto…yo estaría muerta…

\- No digas eso ni en broma. –dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose visible en la puerta. Había repetido la misma frase que en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.- ¿Quieres saber porqué no me gusta que plantees si quiera la idea de que podrías estar muerta? ¿Quieres?

Hermione se quedó muda de asombró. Se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo que el pelirrojo estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Sintiendo como algo se despertaba en su interior. Ron la miraba de una forma tan peculiar que parecía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Se acercó a ella, que para entonces ya se había levantado y se había apartado levemente de la cama de Harry. Las manos del pelirrojo alrededor de su cintura se sentían como puro fuego. El calor invadió su cuerpo por completo. Ron en ningún momento despegó sus ojos azules de los de ella. La acechaba como el león que era.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo?


	4. Eres

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 4: Eres…**

Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…

Hermione solo podía escuchar el irregular ritmo acelerado de su corazón al latir. Ron estaba demasiado cerca y ejercía un calor que los trasladaba a la noche anterior. Una noche que había puesto de manifiesto que su amistad era frágil en realidad. Tal vez fuera porque nunca había sido una amistad normal al uso, pero ambos eran tan testarudos y orgullosos, que aun teniendo las pruebas delante de sus narices se resistían a creerlo. Hermione tenía la boca seca, imposibilitada para responder a la pregunta tan sencilla que Ron había planteado. Porque la verdad era que si, que estaba deseosa de saber la razón. Aguardaba, aunque fuera un ínfimo resquicio, de que él la besara en aquel mismo instante y le confesara que la amaba. Pero poner las cosas así de fáciles nunca había sido para Ron y Hermione.

\- Eres importante para mi, Hermione. –Ron subió una mano hacia la mejilla y acarició el tierno espacio de piel con delicadeza.- Desde que te conocí, siempre que estas en la misma habitación que yo, no puedo dejar de mirarte. Me preocupas, me importas. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido anoche. No puedo dejar de pensar que un error como ese pone en peligro lo que hemos construido todos estos años. –suspiró sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.- Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, Hermione. Y me martiriza pensar que puedas dejar de serlo o que decidas dejar de serlo.

\- Ron, yo…-si no fuera porque las manos de Ron la sujetaban, Hermione se habría caído al suelo en aquel mismo momento. De seguro que la sangre fluía por sus venas en más cantidad.

\- No, déjame terminar. –la misma mano que había puesto en su mejilla, la trasladó a su labios entreabiertos.- No soporto pensar que pudiera ocurrirte algo, ni siquiera que lo insinúes. Mi vida estaría completamente vacía sin ti, Hermione. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo permitirme perderte, me volvería loco. Completamente loco.

\- Yo…-los brillantes ojos de color ámbar de Hermione hablaban por si solos. Ron negó con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciándolos con los dedos de su mano. Eran tan suaves y bonitos, que invitaban a besarla. Todo en Hermione le invitaba a querer hacerla suya de nuevo, todo excepto ese concordato de amistad al cual ambos estaban atados.

Sin embargo… ¿qué supondría un beso más? Solo uno, era cuanto necesitaban para cerciorarse de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un error efecto del alcohol y punto. ¿No? Y lo cierto es que Hermione pensaba lo mismo, porque cuando el pelirrojo se inclinó para besarla, no se movió, no se apartó. Con las mejillas arreboladas esperó a que el contacto llegara, y se sintió igual de decepcionada cuando a escasos centímetros…la puerta de la habitación se abrió retornándolos a ambos a la realidad.

\- Perdón. Mamá no me ha dicho que estabais aquí. –el rostro cansado y algo triste de Ginny apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Enseguida sus ojos castaños se fueron hacia el cuerpo inerte de Harry en la antigua cama de Ron, y dejó salir un suspiro.- Solo quería cerciorarme de que Harry estaba bien, así que…-se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Hermione reaccionó a tiempo y corrió tras ella.

\- No, Ginny. No te vayas. Yo…nosotros…ya íbamos a bajar. ¿Verdad que si, Ron? –Hermione le pidió que corroborase su mentira con una mirada. Ambos eran conscientes de que el momento se había roto y que ahora solo quedaba ese rastro de incomodidad que los perseguía desde la noche anterior. Porque una cosa eran los propósitos y otra muy diferente los sentamientos reales.

\- Si. Mamá ha insistido mucho en que Hermione se quede a cenar esta noche, y sabes como es. No debemos de hacerla esperar más de la cuenta si no queremos que suba aquí y nos arrastre de las orejas. –medio sonrió el pelirrojo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y actuando como si nada. Como si no hubiera desnudado su alma, como si no hubiera puesto en su boca sus temores más íntimos. Como si no estuviera enamorado de Hermione.

\- Bien. –Ginny solo dijo eso antes de entrar en la habitación y sentarse levemente en el borde de la cama de Harry. Ron y Hermione se sintieron fuera de lugar, como que su presencia allí sobraba, pero estaban tan conmovidos que no podían moverse. El pelirrojo se detuvo en la puerta, al lado de ella, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana. Ginny acarició la mejilla de Harry con una ternura y una delicadeza que te hacía sentir muy pequeño. Se mostraba serena, a pesar del puño que tenía oprimiéndole el corazón desde hacia más de ocho años. Se inclinó para besar esa misma mejilla, tan solo rozando su piel con sus labios.- Buenas noches, Harry.

Ron y Hermione tomaron sus manos de manera inconsciente, solo pensado que se necesitaban el uno al otro para afrontar el desgraciado destino de su "hermano". Ginny no era la única que sufría por el estado de Harry. Para los dos amigos era sumamente frustrante no poder hacer nada para sacarlo del coma. Los medimagos decían que un día despertaría como si nada, pero hasta que ese momento llegase, seguía siendo muy duro verlo allí tumbado sin moverse. El calor de sus manos unidas esta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus deseos internos. Había sido un gesto de amistad puro. Así que, en lo que se refería a Harry, no habían perdido ese punto.

Ginny pasó por delante suyo sin decirles nada y bajó las escaleras del mismo modo. Ellos no se atrevieron a tocarla o susurrarle algo. Sabían que la pelirroja necesitaba serenarse a su manera. Y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos aludía nunca a la posibilidad de que Harry no despertase nunca; ese tema era tabú en la familia Weasley. Sobrepasada por todo lo que acababa de ver, Hermione se abrazó a Ron. Se pegó a su cuerpo con cabeza y brazos, buscando un consuelo fraternal que solo el pelirrojo le podía dar. Y así fue. Ron la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Unidos ante la adversidad, pensaron con tristeza.

Para cuando bajaron a la cocina, media familia Weasley ya estaba sentada a la mesa. Tan solo los domingos estaban todos, pues Charlie seguía trabajando en Rumania, y Bill y su familia vivían en la costa suroeste de Inglaterra. Percy tampoco es que fuera asiduo a las reuniones familiares, pero hacia el esfuerzo por su madre. Sabía que le debía algo por su comportamiento al principio de la guerra. Así pues, tan solo George, Ginny y Ron seguían viviendo bajo el techo paterno. Por lo que fue una grata noticia para todos que Hermione se quedase a cenar.

\- Hermione, hija, ¿tienes alguna idea de porqué Harry te regalaba ese colgante? –preguntó el señor Weasley mientras se llevaba una cucharada del entrecot de verdura que había preparado su esposa. El tema tratado esa mañana en la Orden le había dejado muy pensativo. La familia Weasley había perdido muchas cosas en la guerra y no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro miembro más. Y definitivamente, Hermione formaba parte de la familia.

\- Pues no. Y tampoco puedo preguntárselo ahora…-Hermione se encogió de hombros sin saber qué más decir, así que tiró por el lado que más dominaba ella.- Por lo que tengo entendido, Láquesis formaba parte de una triada. La triada del destino. En la mitología griega muggle se encargaban de decidir el destino de las personas. Cloto decidía el comienzo, Láquesis decidía la duración de la vida, y Átropos era la encargada de romperla. Ninguna tenía sentido sin las otras dos, eran un todo unido. Lo que no entiendo es porqué las querría Malfoy. Es algo que no termina de entrarme en la cabeza. –para Hermione era más fácil centrarse en ese aspecto de la conversación que en pensar porqué Ron no dejaba de mirarla de aquella forma. O en la historia de su familia que se ocultaba detrás de ese colgante. No la había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron.

\- Yo opino que Malfoy quiere traer de vuelta a Voldemort. Esa es su meta y su única razón. –dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar los ojos de la figura de la castaña. Ahora más que nunca se sentía atraído por ella. Ya no solo era una ilusión de adolescente.- No tiene ningún sentido que las quiera para él.

\- O tal vez si. –reflexionó la castaña en voz alta. Se mordió el labio inferior, pues sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación provocaría dolor en todos los presentes.- A pesar de su estado, Harry sigue siendo una amenaza para él y para todos los mortífagos. Yo nunca he creído que Draco estuviera dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de otro. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

\- Pero él fue mortífago cuando Voldemort ¿no? –intercedió George, que había estado muy callado hasta el momento.

\- Y Voldemort está muerto y él no. Es más, nunca se encontraron las pruebas concluyentes de que perteneció a los mortífagos por voluntad propia. Eso solo lo sabemos nosotros.

\- A ver si lo entiendo, ¿tú crees que Malfoy quiere ese colgante para terminar con la vida de Harry? –resumió Ron. Al instante meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Herm. ¿Cómo un colgante podría provocar la muerte de alguien?

\- Ron…cuando se trata de Draco…nada tiene sentido y todo tiene sentido al mismo tiempo. –suspiró la castaña. Ella misma opinaba que su hipótesis estaba coja por algún lado, pero no se rendiría hasta que encontrase la verdad.

\- Bueno, el caso es que algunos miembros de la Orden revisaron tu despacho. –explicó el señor Weasley.- No faltaba absolutamente nada. Lo cual concuerda con lo que tu dijiste, que Draco solo quería el colgante de Láquesis. Si es cierta tu teoría, necesitaremos estar preparados para proteger a Harry a toda costa.

\- A Harry nunca nadie le hará más daño. –habló Ginny. Su voz sonó lejana y endurecida, así como sus ojos cuando voltearon a mirarla.- Yo misma me ocuparé de cualquiera que…

\- No, Ginny, hija, eso no será necesario. Además, aun tenemos que corroborar la versión de Hermione. Porque eso significaría que Harry sabe algo que el resto no sabemos. Tal vez algo que vio justo antes de caer en coma.

\- ¿Algo que podría acabar con la imagen privilegiada de Draco? –sospesó Hermione.- Eso concuerda más con mi teoría. Aunque sigo muy confundida con respecto a todo lo demás. Draco no va a detenerse hasta encontrar el colgante. Fue una suerte que mis padres compraran el apartamento con los nombres falsos que implanté en su mente cuando la guerra. Draco no sabe donde vivo y…

\- No puedes seguir viviendo sola, Hermione. –la interrumpió Ron. Sus ojos había una mezcla de rabia, preocupación y algo mucho más profundo. Algo que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Su voz era dulce, aunque firme. Estaba claro que nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo que averigüe donde vives y entonces…

\- Ron, no puedo cambiar mi forma de vida por una posibilidad. Y tampoco quiero vivir con miedo, mirando siempre por encima del hombro a ver si veo algo sospechoso. Además… ¿adónde iría? No es tan fácil deshacer planes y…

\- Aquí. Podrías mudarte aquí. Hay habitaciones de sobra y todos estaríamos más tranquilos. –o al menos yo lo estaré, pensó Ron. No había rastro de sonrojo en su rostro, pues estaba convencido de lo que decía era lo correcto.- ¿Puede quedarse, verdad? –miró a sus padres, aunque sabía que no hacía falta.

\- Pues claro que si, hijo. –la señora Weasley se volvió hacia la castaña. Los temas de la Orden no le interesaban demasiado, pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de los suyos, salía a relucir ese carácter combatiente que le ayudó a derrotar a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange.- No hace falta ni que lo preguntes. Hermione, querida, tu eres como una hija para nosotros. Estaremos encantados si decides quedarte aquí.

Hermione se volteó para mirar al pelirrojo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre ellos, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están. Se acaloraba tan solo de pensar en verlo todas las mañanas en la mesa de la cocina al despertar. Ron provocaba que sus instintos más bajos estuvieran siempre alerta. Agradecía el gesto de preocupación genuina, pero tendría que rechazar la oferta. Por Merlín, si ya se estaba imaginando que ambos se despertaban a medianoche, coincidían en la cocina y daban rienda suelta a esa pasión que reprimían muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. El sonrojo cubrió la cara de Hermione y ella se apresuró a darse la vuelta y centrar su atención en la señora Weasley.

\- Yo se lo agradezco mucho, Molly. Pero como ya he dicho antes, no tengo ninguna intención de cambiarme de casa. Draco no me localizaría en el apartamento de una tal "Emma Watson", no hay forma de relacionarme con ella. –pasó una mano por encima de la mesa para coger la de la buena señora.

\- Al menos dejarás que mañana algunos miembros de la Orden refuercen los hechizos protectores y revisen que todo está en orden, ¿no? –pidió el señor Weasley con la misma mirada de preocupación y resignación que tenia su esposa.

\- Está bien. –se miró el reloj de pulsera y suspiró.- Creo que será mejor que me marche ya. Muchas gracias por la cena, Molly. –se levantó para despedirse del resto.

\- Un placer, querida. –la señora Weasley le plantó un maternal beso en la frente y le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

\- No, no te irás a ninguna parte. –terció Ron sorprendiéndolos a todos. Se había puesto de pie y miraba a la castaña de tal forma que no admitía ninguna excusa por parte de ella.- No puedo permitir que duermas esta noche en tu casa sin saber si está bien protegida.

\- Ron, no…

\- Por favor, Hermione, solo por esta noche. –la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.- Dame ese capricho. Sería incapaz de dormir pensando en que algo pudiera pasarte.

\- Pero es que no me va a pasar nada, Ron. –Hermione no quería decirle que su reticencia se debía a que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. La certeza de que el pelirrojo estaría en la habitación de enfrente…era demasiado perturbadora para ella.

\- Por favor…-repitió Ron. Algo en sus ojos hizo que la castaña cediera, aunque no sabría decir el qué. Suponía que la conversación que habían tenido en la habitación de Harry aun pesaba en su cabeza. Y de alguna forma, ser considerada tan especial e irremplazable para el pelirrojo, hacía que Hermione se sintiera vulnerable. No quería decepcionarlo en ningún momento, así que, aceptó con un asentamiento de cabeza.- Gracias. –Ron cogió su mano y acarició sus dedos antes de levantarse y marcharse al jardín.

\- Bueno, si está ya decidido…dormirás con Ginny, querida. –la señora Weasley dirigió una mirada tierna a las dos chicas.- A menos que prefiráis dormir cada una en una habitación. Pero he pensado que así podríais hablar de vuestras cosas. –sabía que las dos necesitaban la una de la otra, sobretodo su hija. Desde lo ocurrido con Harry, que Ginny se había aislado del mundo ya no mantenía contacto con nadie. Tan solo Luna aparecía de cuando en cuando a hacerles una visita. Si, había sido difícil para Ginny asimilar ese estado de no muerto y no vivo en el que permanecía el moreno. Suspiró y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

Ginny y Hermione se fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Allí, la castaña se dejó caer en la cama y sacó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo durante la presencia del pelirrojo. Era sumamente difícil para ella hacer ver que no había sucedido nada entre ellos y que las palabras de Ron no le habían llegado al corazón. Por suerte, el tema del dichoso colgante de Láquesis y los inmediatos planes de Draco Malfoy la mantenían distraída de cuando en cuando. Sino…ya se habría vuelto loca. Ginny se sentó a su lado en la cama y se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Era poco frecuente ver a Ginny sonreír, así que Hermione no tuvo ánimos de reprenderla, pues sabía que lo que le causaba emoción era lo que habían hablado en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué sois tan testarudos. Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de decirle a Harry lo mucho que lo amo y que él me escuchara…no lo dudaría en ningún momento. Sin embargo, llevo ocho años diciéndoselo a un cuerpo inerte y una mente en estado de pausa permanente. No estáis siendo justos con el mundo ni con vosotros.

\- Ginny…Ron no siente lo mismo por mi que lo que yo siento por él. –afirmó la castaña terca como una mula, pero lo cierto es que en su mente había comenzado a darle vueltas al asunto. Las palabras de Ron en la habitación de Harry seguían danzando por su mente, tejiendo sueños y posibilidades que de momento estaban fuera de su alcance.- Siento que Harry y tu no podáis ser todo lo felices que os merecéis ser.

\- ¿Y tu, Hermione, no te mereces ser feliz? Siempre estás mirando por el bien de los demás, pero descuidas demasiado tus intereses. Mi hermano es un lelo que no se atreve a decirte de lo que siente. Ha sido así desde que tenía catorce años. Pero él te quiere, Hermione. Yo lo sé.

\- Ginny…a Ron y a mi nos une un concepto de amistad muy profundo y especial, pero nada más allá de eso. Nunca podrá ocurrir nada entre nosotros. Y aunque a veces desearía que así fuera…yo también sé que no sucederá.

\- Eres demasiado orgullosa, ese siempre ha sido tu problema.

\- Tal vez. –suspiró la castaña.- Sé que soy importante para Ron, él mismo me lo ha dicho esta tarde. Así que ahora sé que no sentimos lo mismo. Ginny, Ron y yo nunca podremos ser algo más que amigos. Los sentimientos no se pueden cambiar o dirigir.

\- Pero os acostasteis juntos.

\- Ese es un error que no se volverá a repetir y con el cual tendremos que vivir a partir de ahora. –dijo Hermione notando como el corazón se le resquebrajaba. Anular sus sentimientos hacia Ron le iba a costar más de lo que pensaba. Pero orgullosa como era, se había autoconvencido de que era lo mejor. Ajena al hecho de que las últimas frases de su conversación habían sido escuchadas, las dos amigas se metieron en sus camas dispuestas a dormir. Ron, sin embargo, notó como un puñal atravesaba su corazón mientras se apartaba de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Ahora sabía que Hermione no estaba enamorada de él ni nunca lo estaría.


	5. Ojos de fuego

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 5: Ojos de fuego,**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione regresó a su apartamento, se sintió completamente vacía. La cabeza le daba vueltas con imágenes inconexas. Estaba claro que lo ocurrido entre ella y Ron no la dejaría dormir durante una buena temporada. Pero ahora más que nunca se había autoconvencido de que lo suyo no podría ser nunca. Si hasta el mismo pelirrojo había dejado bien claro que ella era importante para él como amiga, solo como amiga. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del comedor y se quedó pensando durante media hora.

Ginny no lo comprendía, nadie lo comprendía. No era cuestión de sacar sus sentimientos. Hermione arriesgaba mucho más que recibir una negativa por parte de Ron. Miró hacia el sofá y sintió arder algo dentro de si. Los vio a ella y a Ron tumbados, abrazados, besándose, amándose. Era todo muy borroso, pero las emociones se percibían como si las estuviera experimentando en ese momento. Las manos de Ron acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, llevándola a la locura; ella besando sus labios, su cuello y su pecho. Y los gemidos. Esos gemidos incontrolados que salían de sus bocas a voluntad propia y ayudaban a excitarlos aún más.

Instintivamente, Hermione se llevó una mano al cuello. Sin embargo, cuando la imagen salió de su mente, dio un respingo. No le costó nada notar que estaba excitada. Tan solo el recuerdo hacía que la sangre ardiera en sus venas. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Es que no iba a superarlo? ¿Se sentiría así cada vez que mirase el sofá…y su cama? Trató de serenarse y respirar hondo. Era mejor eso que seguir pensando en algo que ya pertenecía al pasado y se quedaría como un recuerdo inédito.

Decidió ir hacia la pequeña habitación que utilizaba como despacho/biblioteca. Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban tapiadas por unas intrincadas estanterías de caoba repletas de libros. Nunca había abandonado ese vicio. Era una lectora voraz y sus amigos no dudaban en agasajarla con primeras ediciones de sus libros favoritos. En el otro lado, había una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para dejar pasar la luz del sol con densidad y profundidad. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró. Menos mal que tenía ese pequeño refugio dentro de su casa, sino se volvería loca. Cuando traspasaba los límites de la biblioteca, todos sus problemas quedaban atrás. Y eso mismo hizo con todo lo referente al pelirrojo y a su noche loca. Cuanto antes lo olvidara mejor, se repetía una y otra vez. Entró y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro que había al otro lado del escritorio. Luchó contra las incontables ganas de llorar que sentía al ver que su vida se desmoronaba de nuevo, y abrió su pequeño ordenador portátil. En cuanto el programa le dio la bienvenida, accionó la tecla de internet. Lo mejor que podía hacer era recabar información sobre Láquesis y el resto de Moiras. Solo así podría completar su hipótesis de porqué Draco lo quería.

Cuando lo resolviera, decidió que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones en una isla griega. No volvería a pensar en Ron, ni en mortífagos, ni en oscuridad, ni en La Orden…tan sólo en ella misma.

Tecleó la palabra "Moira" en su buscador habitual. Al cabo de un rato tenía un archivo de Word con toda la información recabada que no era poca. Pero lo más importante es que había conseguido sacar a Ron de su cabeza, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente. Se arrellanó mejor en la silla y procedió a leer lo que había escrito.

 _En la mitología griega, las Moiras eran personificaciones del destino. Sus equivalentes en la mitología romana eran las parcas, y en la nórdica las nornas. Vestidas con túnicas blancas, su número terminó fijándose en tres._

 _La palabra griega Moira significa literalmente 'parte' o 'porción', y por extensión la porción de vida o destino de uno. Controlaban el metafórico hilo de la vida de cada mortal desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte y_ _más allá_ _._

 _En el Templo de Zeus en Megara, Pausanias dedujo de los relieves esculpidos que vio «sobre la cabeza de Zeus están las_ _Horas_ _y las Moiras, y todos pueden ver que es el único dios obedecido por las Moiras.» Lo inferido por Pausanias no tiene apoyos en los_ _cultos_ _, aunque advirtió que había un santuario de las Moiras en Olimpia._

 _Cuando fueron tres, las Moiras eran:_

 _Cloto_ _('hilandera') hilaba la hebra de vida desde su rueca hasta su huso._

 _Láquesis_ _('la que echa a suertes') medía el hilo de la vida de cada persona con su vara de medir._

 _Átropos_ _('inexorable' o 'inevitable') era quien cortaba el hilo de la vida. Elegía la forma en la que moría cada persona, y cuando su tiempo llegaba cortaba su hebra con «sus detestables tijeras»._

 _Se suponía que las Moiras se aparecían tres noches después del nacimiento de un niño para determinar el curso de su vida._

 _A pesar de su reputación, las Moiras podían ser adoradas como diosas. Las novias atenienses les ofrecían mechones de pelo y las mujeres juraban por ellas. Pudieron haber tenido su origen como diosas de los nacimientos, adquiriendo solo más tarde su reputación como agentes del destino._

 _Se las representaba como tres mujeres de aspecto severo: Cloto, con una rueca; Láquesis, con una pluma o un mundo; y Átropos, con una balanza. La representación más comúnmente usada era la de tres viejas hilanderas o unas melancólicas doncellas._

Hermione levantó la vista de ordenador. Si esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Nada de lo que había leído sobre las moiras le instruía a pensar en la razón por la que Draco tenía tanto interés en ellas. Seguía inclinada a pensar en lo que había expuesto la noche anterior en La Madriguera. Y nuevamente, simplemente así, con evocar la noche anterior, se le vino el rostro de Ron a la mente. ¿Es que no iba a poder olvidarlo nunca? ¡Merlín! Estaba por volverse loca completamente. Acostarse con Ron podría haber sido un error o no, pero se estaba convirtiendo en el tema de su perdición. Chasqueó la lengua molesta consigo misma y cerró el archivo para proceder a apagar el ordenador. Retendría esa información en su memoria para ver si más adelante le era útil, pero justamente en ese momento no podía prestarle la atención que requería.

Al bajar la pantalla de portátil pensó que simplemente estaba soñando. Parpadeó varias veces y suspiró. Estaba viendo la cabeza de Ron en las llamas de la chimenea. ¡Ay, señor, esto ya se está saliendo de madre!, pensó. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque el pelirrojo si que estaba en la chimenea y parecía igual de confundido que ella. Sus ojos azules refulgían de fuego, tal y como ella recordaba haberlos visto la noche en que… Llevándose una mano al pecho, justamente donde estaba el corazón, Hermione se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Ron. Era real, tenía que ser real, ella no se podría estar imaginando semejante cosa ¿no? Se arrodilló en el suelo y alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla…estaba a punto de abrasarse la mano con el fuego cuando…

\- ¡Hermione! –unos fuertes y envolventes brazos se abalanzaron sobre ella y retiraron la mano de manera que la que se quemó fue la de esa persona intempestiva. El gemido que escapó de los labios del hombre, hizo que la castaña abriera mucho los ojos y lo mirase.- ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?!

\- ¿Ron? –preguntó ella saliendo de su estupor. El corriente que viajaba desde su cintura, donde él tenía la mano sana colocada, no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Entonces había sido todo una visión? ¡Había comenzado a ver visiones!, pensó abochornada.

\- Pues claro que soy Ron. ¿Qué…? –el pelirrojo dejó la frase a medias, ya que el dolor de la quemadura se extendió por su mano. Contrajo su boca en una mueca no muy halagüeña y contuvo el aliento hasta que el escozor comenzó a remitir.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Ron! –Hermione se fijó en su mano y se apresuró a tomarla con las suyas. No era probable que el gesto le aliviara el dolor, pero de momento era lo único que podía hacer.- Te has quemado. –ratificó después de unos segundos.- Pensarás que soy una tonta, pero…estoy muy confundida, Ron.

\- ¿Confundida con qué? –preguntó él con voz suave y dulce. No era frecuente ver a Hermione tan desconcertada y la expresión de su rostro le encantaba en ese momento. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y unas gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente. Un rebelde mechón de cabello castaño le tapaba parcialmente la visión de un ojo. Seguían sentados en el suelo de la biblioteca, pero sin intención de levantarse. Ron, con mucho esmero, le colocó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sintió como Hermione contenía la respiración.- ¿Qué es lo que te confunde, Herm?

"Tú", pensó en decirle ella. Todavía estaba estremecida por el gesto de él con el cabello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil entre ellos dos? Para la gente de fuera estaba todo muy claro, pero… realmente no era así. Y tampoco era tan fácil olvidar los sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más hondo del corazón. Sobretodo después de haber estado juntos. Ciertamente, esa noche lo había complicado todo y no había resuelto nada.

\- No lo sé. –apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, no queriendo separarse de él todavía. Percibió el olor de su fragancia masculina y poco a poco se fueron despertando partes de ella que creía dormidas.- Todo y nada a la vez. Desde…-respiró hondo-…desde que…Ron, nos acostamos, eso no es tan fácil de olvidar y yo…siento que…

\- Lo sé. Sientes que fue un error, pero yo creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que no volverá a suceder, ¿no? –le levantó la cabeza colocando una mano sobre el mentón de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y percibieron un nuevo sentimiento en el otro. ¿Decepción, resignación?- ¿Eso era lo que te tenía preocupada?

\- No, si. Bueno, eso y…todo el tema con Malfoy. Intento estar tranquila, pero…

\- Ya te dije que sería mejor si te mudaras a La Madriguera una temporada. Tenemos habitaciones libres, así que no tendrías que compartir habitación con Ginny. Tampoco es que pase demasiado tiempo allí. –Ron se encogió de hombros.- Duerme todos los días con Harry…

\- ¿Tu sabías eso, Ron?

\- Pues claro. Todos en casa lo sabemos. La única que no parece o no quiere percibirlo es mamá. Pero a Ginny le hace bien estar con Harry. No es capaz de dormir si está en su habitación sola. Se la pasa mirando al techo y pensando en Harry. Así que…es mejor para los dos sentirse él uno cerca del otro. –casi como nosotros, pensó Ron.

\- Tienes razón. –suspiró Hermione.

\- ¿Entonces te mudas a La Madriguera?

\- No. –medio sonrió la castaña.- No podría hacerlo, además que no quiero. No te lo tomes a mal, Ron. Pero es que yo tengo mi vida hecha aquí, y el día que abandone este apartamento quiero que sea por decisión propia, y si puede ser que incluya a un buen hombre que me quiera. Pero no voy a hacerlo porque el imbécil de Malfoy me haya amenazado. Yo no funciono así. Soy una mujer fuerte y…

\- Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, lo fuerte que eres. Hay pocas mujeres como tu, Hermione. El hombre que se merezca tu amor será muy afortunado. –dijo Ron con un nudo en el estómago, porque sabía que él no la merecía. Siempre había sido así.

\- Ehh…yo…-Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin saber qué contestar a eso. Llevó sus ojos hacia la mano malherida del pelirrojo y suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.- Será mejor que te cure esa quemadura. En el baño tengo una pomada muggle que es muy eficiente y…

\- Vaya…ya casi me había olvidado de ella. –Ron se levantó también y caminó detrás de ella hacia el cuarto de baño. El momento de acercamiento entre los dos se había roto, como siempre ocurría.- Pero vuelve a escocer ahora. –recuperó su mueca de molestia, y se abstuvo de añadir que la única cura que necesitaba esta en ella.

\- Siento mucho haber sido tan irresponsable. Ahora por mi culpa estás sufriendo y…-le indicó con la cabeza que se sentase en el lavabo y ella se estiró para coger la pomada del armarito que había junto al espejo. Era una posición un tanto incómoda, pues el cuerpo de Hermione, y más concretamente sus pechos, estaban demasiado cerca de Ron. El pelirrojo carraspeó y cerró los ojos antes de que ciertas partes de su anatomía se despertasen.- Que tonta soy.

\- Serías la última persona de la tierra en quien pensaría para llamarla tonta. No eres tonta, Hermione. Es solo que tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero no voy a desistir en la idea de que un día te traslades de La Madriguera, al menos hasta que este asunto de Malfoy esté aclarado. –cuando la castaña le aplicó la pomada con mimo y precisión, Ron volteó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba preciosa con esa mueca de concentración y dedicación absoluta. El pasar de sus dedos por su mano era un bálsamo en si.- Uixx, está fría.

\- Esa es la idea. –sonrió Hermione.- Así te aliviará la escozor. –retuvo su mano unos segundos más de lo normal entre las suyas y se sonrojó.

\- Hermione…sobre la otra noche…-los ojos de Ron la miraban de tal forma que parecía que en algún momento la atravesarían con la misma fuerza arrolladora del fuego. La castaña comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y tragó saliva con dificultad. No quería que Ron se disculpase por haberse acostado con ella la otra noche. Eso seria lo peor y la hundiría con seguridad.

\- No digas nada, por favor, Ron. Olvidemos que pasó y sigamos como hasta entonces. –olvidemos que te quiero, olvidemos que estoy enamorada de ti, olvidemos que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, olvidemos que te deseo como nunca, olvidemos que me robas el sentido, olvidemos que te veo en cada rincón, olvidemos que estás clavado en mi corazón, se dijo la castaña en su mente. Soltó la mano del pelirrojo y se retiró a una distancia más prudencial.

\- Está bien. –suspiró Ron y ya no se vio con ánimos de volver a sacar el tema. Se levantó del lavabo y los dos salieron del cuarto de baño.

En el salón, ambos se miraron incómodos. Pues a pesar de que la noche estaba borrosa en su recuerdo, eran conscientes de los rincones en los que habían hecho el amor. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevía a sentarse en el sofá, así que pasó del salón a la cocina con bastante prisa. Ron la siguió en silencio y esperó a que ella preparase un té. Vio como ponía la tetera repleta de agua en la encimera y encendía el fuego. Vio como los hombros de Hermione estaban erguidos y rectos, tirantes. Al parecer, hasta a ella le resultaba difícil olvidar lo ocurrido la otra noche. Ron se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- He estado buscando información sobre las moiras. –rompió ella el silencio de repente. Todavía estaba de espaldas a él y parecía muy entretenida mirando las flores del juego de té.

\- ¿Y…? –Ron la animó a continuar.

\- Y nada. Si Draco quería el colgante de Láquesis por alguna razón, no se me ocurre en este momento. Lo único que puedo hacer es elucubrar teorías e hipótesis que puede que no nos lleven a ningún sitio. Pero…-se mordió el labio inferior mientras se daba la vuelta.- Me inclino a pensar que Harry tiene la llave de todo esto. Él…él sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos. Y ese algo podría costarle la vida, Ron.

\- Eso es teorizar mucho, Herm. Pero yo te creo.

\- ¿Si? A veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, completamente loca. –se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.- Ron, si Draco llega a tener a las 3 representaciones de las moiras… puede trastocar el destino de las personas como quiera. Puede romper el hilo de la vida de una persona antes de tiempo. Puede…

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- Si. Ron…hay algo que nunca le he contado a nadie. No soy exactamente una hija de muggles corrientes. En mi familia ha habido brujas anteriormente. Pero la última de ellas vivió en el siglo XV. Así que… -carraspeó.- Ese colgante de Láquesis…lo llevaba mi última antepasada bruja. Lo vi en una pintura que había en casa de mis abuelos maternos.

\- ¿Así que ese colgante está relacionado contigo de manera mágica? ¿Crees que Malfoy lo sabe?

\- No solo eso, Ron. Mi antepasada bruja…se llamaba Elizabeth Malfoy. Fue desterrada de la familia por casarse con un muggle y abandonar toda forma de brujería, como no.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto en la reunión con la Orden?

\- Porque tengo miedo, Ron. Ese colgante es un amuleto sumamente poderoso, que en las manos inadecuadas puede hacer mucho mal. No me atrevo a hablarlo con nadie porque…porque…Ron, no quiero que te pase nada malo. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? Pues yo también moriría si te ocurriese algo.

\- Nada malo pasará si nos mantenemos unidos como hasta ahora. –Ron se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en su cintura.- Así que…en cierto modo eres una Malfoy. –sonrió.

\- Podría decirse que si. Que un par de gotas de mi sangre es Malfoy. Draco y yo somos los únicos herederos de esa familia. Y por ende, los únicos que podemos controlar el colgante. No sé por qué Harry me lo regaló ni donde lo encontró, pero…de alguna forma supo la historia. Sino, no tendría sentido lo que está pasando ahora. –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- Ron…todo este asunto me da mucho miedo.

\- Nada malo va ocurrirte, yo nunca lo permitiría.

\- Eso es lo que me da miedo precisamente. –murmuró ella antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y dejarse arrullar por esos brazos fuertes y musculados.


	6. La antigua mansión

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 6: La antigua mansión.**

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba consultando. Había pasado un mes desde que le había revelado su secreto a Ron, pero no por ello se sentía más tranquila. El pelirrojo pasaba el mismo tiempo con ella que antes de "la noche", como habían comenzado a referirse ambos en sus cabezas. Para su sorpresa, habían sabido sobreponerse mejor de lo que esperaban. Los nervios y los titubeos seguían ahí cuando estaban demasiado cerca, así como las ganas arrebatadoras de besarse, pero se podían controlar. Gracias a Merlín, Ginny tampoco había sacado el tema a colación después de que la castaña se lo pidiera por favor. Ginny lo consideró como un gesto cobarde y tonto, pero se encogió de hombros diciendo que ella no podía hacer nada si los dos insistían en ser tan obtusos.

El rugido de su estómago vacío la convenció de que por ese día la consulta había terminado. Cerró el pesado volumen de "Historia de las familias mágicas". No había nada en referencia a Elizabeth Malfoy, ni en ese libro ni en "Árboles mágicos", ni en "Acontecimientos mágicos", ni en "Historia de la familia Black". Y es que Hermione estaba encerrada en la biblioteca de la casa de Sirius leyendo con avidez todos los libros que caían en su poder. Nadie había preguntado a que se debía ese interés, pues habrían quedado como unos estúpidos. Hermione siempre tenía ganas de conocimientos.

Se levantó y guardó todos los volúmenes que había sacado para consultar. Se sentía frustrada una vez más, como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida. Sabía que la clave la tenía Elizabeth Malfoy. Hubiera deseado que su antepasada hubiera dejado escrito un diario, algo que le ayudase a conocer el alcance que podría llegar a tener el colgante de Láquesis. Era muy probable que quitando a los muy entendidos en el tema, nadie supiera la verdad. Y la verdad no era otra que los colgantes de Cloto y Átropos eran falsos. Se habían creado para confundir a las mentes malignas a la hora de usarlos. Tan solo el colgante de Láquesis, aquel que su familia había protegido durante generaciones, poseía el poder de redención. Hermione suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Últimamente no se sentía nada bien, más cansada de lo habitual. Volteó sobre si misma para repasar y admirar la biblioteca de la familia de Sirius. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla su magnitud y su magnificencia.

Obvio que mientras investigaba su mente estaba concentrada en el tema del colgante, pero cuando daba por terminada su jornada de trabajo…la cosa cambiaba. Su corazón se aceleró y tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Si, a llorar. Porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento no lo podría volver a tener. Lo suyo con Ron había sido un lapsus inducido por el alcohol. No era justa con Ron ni con ella misma. No se habían prometido amor eterno, ni siquiera sentían lo mismo. Hermione estaba cada vez más convencida de ello. Sobretodo cuando en las últimas semanas Ron se había ido ausentando cada vez que ella iba a La Madriguera. Fingían que todo seguía igual, pero nada era igual. Nada volvería a ser igual. Ojalá no se hubiera quedado a trabajar hasta tarde, ojalá no hubiera sido testigo de la redada de Malfoy, ojalá no hubiera tomado whisky de fuego, ojalá no hubiera besado a Ron, ojalá…

Sintió como un puño invisible le oprimía el pecho, le cogía el corazón y se lo apretaba. Sintió como el dolor se propagaba por sus venas, como recorría su cuerpo y como salía por sus ojos en ese molesto líquido acuoso. Lloraba y sufría en silencio. Habría querido poder borrar aquella noche de su mente, no pensar más en él, pero era una misión simplemente imposible. El aroma del cuerpo de Ron seguía dentro de ella, lo sentía a cada paso que daba, a cada habitación que llenaba. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano y por enésima vez ese día, se obligó a dejar de pensar en él. Sonrió con tristeza mientras se decía a si misma: _como si fuera tan fácil._

Por suerte para ella, en el mes transcurrido no habían recibido ninguna "visita" más del grupo de Malfoy. Tampoco habían descubierto la ubicación de su apartamento. Así que Hermione se había evitado la bochornosa situación de tener que irse a vivir a La Madriguera. No habría soportado el tener que verlo cada mañana y cada noche. Ron escondía demasiados deseos para ella. Pero sobretodo uno, un único deseo: el volver a probar sus labios. Se pasó la lengua por los suyos propios mientras recordaba el sabor a whisky de los de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, el repentino toque de unos nudillos en la puerta de roble, le obligó a abrirlos de nuevo y retocarse las mejillas por si quedaba algún resto de lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta en tensión, no le gustaría que al otro lado de la puerta se encontrase Ron. Y parece ser que su plegaria fue escuchada, ya que no fueron reflejos rojizos los que se colaron, sino de color negro intenso. Sirius Black enseñó primero la cabeza y después abrió la puerta casi al completo. En su mano derecha llevaba una bandeja con un pequeño manjar. Había hecho que Dobby lo preparase especialmente para ella. El concienzudo elfo había sustituido a Kreacher cuando este murió.

\- Pensé que querrías algo de comer. –dijo con esa voz suave y seductora mientras dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesa de caoba. Carraspeó y se volteó para echar un vistazo a las hileras de libros y más libros que recubrían la totalidad de las paredes.- Has estado muy entretenida aquí últimamente.

\- Si, es que tenía una serie de investigaciones que hacer. –Hermione miró de reojo la bandeja, tenía mucha hambre. Alargó un brazo y cogió la manzana que había en el centro.- Es probable que mañana vuelva otro rato.

\- ¿Otro rato? Querrás decir todo el día. Llegas aquí al amanecer y no sales hasta que tu estómago se queja de lo lindo. No lo niegues. Llevas así ya más de dos semanas. Y las ojeras de tus ojos me dicen que no solo investigas cuando estás aquí. ¿Qué está pasando, Hermione?

\- No te lo puedo decir aún, Sirius. Es algo que a su momento llegado compartiré con la Orden, pero de momento no puedo hablar de ello. No te ocultaré que tiene que ver con mi investigación de los últimos días.

\- Bien. Espero que al menos no lo estés llevando todo tu sola.

\- No, yo…Ron está al corriente y me está ayudando en algunas cosas. –dijo Hermione dejando el hueso de la manzana y atacando el cuenco de ensalada. Era increíble lo bien que le entraba esa primera comida de todo el día. Se sonrojó al notar que Sirius la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.- Lo siento, es que…

\- Tranquila. Y hablando de Ron, fue él quien insistió que te subiera algo de comer. Te conoce demasiado bien y sabía que no habrías probado bocado en todo el día.

\- ¿Ron está aquí? –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como el nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo una vez más.

\- Si, está en la cocina. –Sirius ahogó una sonrisa con un carraspeo.- Bueno, yo me retiro que ya es muy tarde. Supongo que te veré mañana aquí mismo.

\- Si. Yo…procuraré comer algo durante el día.

\- Si haces eso pensaré que no eres nuestra eficiente Hermione. No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de subirte otra bandeja de comida como esa. –caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Sirius…y gracias. –señaló la bandeja con una mano.

\- No me las des a mí. Dáselas a Ron y a Dobby, ellos la han preparado; yo solo la he subido. –el moreno cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras de si.

Hermione se apoyó en la mesa y terminó su ensalada con un sorbo al vaso de agua que había en la bandeja pulcramente colocado. También había un plato con algo que parecía ser pescado, pero el solo olor le produjo ganas de vomitar. Apartó la bandeja con una mano y recogió las pocas hojas con anotaciones que había conseguido rellenar en esas dos semanas. No había nada relevante en ellas, nada que les dijera algo más de Elizabeth Malfoy. Y el hecho de que Draco no hubiera dado señales de vida, le decía a Hermione que el rubio estaba organizando un golpe importante. No se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie para obtener lo que quería. Por suerte, el colgante de Láquesis estaba a buen recaudo. Nadie, excepto los miembros de la Orden, sabía de su existencia y que ella lo había tenido durante todos esos años.

Sin embargo, ¿cuan peligroso era que Draco supiera que lo tenía ella? ¿Y cómo se había enterado? ¿Tenía eso algo que ver con Harry? Recordó a su mejor amigo, inconsciente, tirado en una cama. ¿Sabía Harry lo que era cuando se lo regaló?

Suspiró, recogió la bandeja y se dispuso a bajarla hasta la cocina. El silencio que reinaba a esas horas de la noche en la mansión Black era embriagador. Hermione estaba acostumbrada al silencio, a la calma. Quizás por eso el nerviosismo que manejaba su cuerpo desde hacia más de un mes, era algo que la desconcertaba mucho, demasiado. Las tablas de madera del suelo crujieron a su paso, a pesar de que ella iba lo más despacio y ligera posible. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en la cocina y le sorprendió ver la luz encendida cuando tomó el último tramo de escaleras. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el primer escalón, todo se nubló a su alrededor. Perdió la noción de la realidad y notó como poco a poco se iba inclinando ligeramente hacia delante. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y ella se sentía muy cansada, muy muy cansada.

El ruido de la bandeja al estrellarse contra el suelo despertó a todos los que estaban en la casa. Sirius bajó por las escaleras con la varita en ristre, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Remus y Tonks hicieron lo propio al salir de su habitación. Todos ellos iban con el pijama puesto y el pelo revuelto, además de que sus ojos tardaban en acostumbrarse a la claridad. Pero cuando llegaron a la cocina, casi sin decir nada, tan solo algún murmullo distraído, se dieron la vuelta y regresaron en silencio a sus habitaciones. Guardaron las varitas y se acostaron con una sonrisa tranquila y bobalicona en el rostro.

En la cocina, Ron tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos. Se había llevado un susto de muerte al verla marearse en la escalera. Por un momento pensó que no llegaría a tiempo y la castaña caería por las escaleras. Pero no. Había podido sostenerla por la cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Ahora la llevaba en brazos y buscaba un sitio, un diván, en el que poder extenderla. Era la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo desde "la noche". Tuvo que luchar contra las irrefrenables ganas de besarla que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo. Hermione seguía sin conocimiento cuando Dobby acudió al llamado del pelirrojo.

\- Dobby, necesito que prepares una habitación para la señorita Granger, por favor. –le pidió con educación y respeto. Hermione nunca habría permitido que le hablase de manera autoritaria a una criatura como esa.

\- Si, señor. Enseguida, señor. Dobby lo tendrá ya todo listo cuando el señor suba, señor.

El buen elfo doméstico se desapareció con un –crack- y Ron suspiró. Miró el rostro de Hermione y encontró la respuesta a su mareo: el cansancio. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no dormía correctamente? ¿Y comer? Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de preocupación y deseó con toda su alma poder protegerla mejor de lo que lo hacía. Cierto que Hermione era una bruja excepcional y sabía manejar un sinfín de situaciones mejor que él, pero el amor que sentía hacia ella le instaba a querer protegerla en todo momento. Durante un instante fue egoísta y quiso que ese momento durase para siempre. Poder tenerla entre sus brazos para siempre. Con un suspiro se dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina para subir hasta el cuarto que ya habría preparado Dobby.

Un preocupante vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando la dejó encima de la cama, cuando ella dejó de estar en contacto con su piel. Se sentó en el borde de la misma y le pasó una mano por la frente apartando algunos mechones castaños. Era tan bonita, tan suave, tan serena. Ron se derretía con solo mirarla. Había hecho todo lo posible por alejarse de ella de la manera más sutil que había encontrado, pero…pronto comprendió que nunca se podría alejar de Hermione. Ella formaba parte de su vida, ella era su vida. Sin ella estaba perdido. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante la sola posibilidad de no verla al día siguiente. ¿Cómo había llegado a depender tanto de ella? Tendría que aceptar que simplemente estaba enamorado de ella. No había otra respuesta posible.

\- ¿Ron? –Hermione entreabrió los ojos, todavía se sentía mareada. Su voz era lejana y débil, pero reconocería el olor embriagador de la piel de Ron en cualquier sitio. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando la postura más cómoda y abrió los ojos del todo para mirarlo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te has mareado cuando bajabas a la cocina. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no comías? –le preguntó él con dulzura, paciencia y preocupación. Su mano todavía descansaba cerca de la mejilla de ella.- No, mejor no me lo digas. Seguro que no has tomado nada en todo el día. Eso tiene que cambiar, Hermione.

\- Pero Ron…tengo que averiguar…tengo que saber más cosas de Elizabeth, ella es la clave, lo sé, lo siento aquí. –se llevó una mano hacia el pecho.

\- Podrías haberme pedido ayuda a mi.

\- Estabas en una misión, ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí. –Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió.- ¿Dónde se supone que vas?

\- ¿A mi casa?

\- Ni hablar. Esta noche te quedarás aquí descansando. –le puso un dedo en los labios para que ella no hablase.- Hermione, has estado a punto de caerte por las escaleras, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Si no llego a estar yo allí para cogerte…podrías haberte hecho mucho daño.

\- Solo ha sido un mareo, Ron. –la castaña, terca como nadie, se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en el acolchado cabecero.- Creo que…que Elizabeth pudo haber escrito un diario. Ella era la única que conocía lo que podía hacer el colgante, tuvo que haberlo escrito en alguna parte.

\- ¿Y dónde…? –la pregunta de Ron fue interrumpida por la llegada de Dobby. El elfo doméstico se movió sigiloso y en silencio por la habitación, encendiendo la chimenea y recogiendo la ropa de un lado y de otro.

\- Elizabeth Malfoy no era una bruja normal, Ron. Su familia lo sabía, por eso la abandonaron. Vale que el que ella se hubiera enamorado de un muggle ayudó, pero…ya era un peligro antes de eso. He consultado todos los libros que hay en esta casa sobre la familia Malfoy y las familias de sangre limpia, pero no hay nada de Elizabeth. Alguien se encargó de borrar su rastro muy bien. Alguien que no quería que su persona se recordase. Y ese alguien conocía el secreto del colgante.

\- ¿No crees que estás divagando un poco? No sabemos cómo era Elizabeth, no conocemos a nadie que haya oído hablar de ella siquiera. ¿Cómo una mujer muerta hace quinientos años va a ayudarnos a saber por qué Malfoy quiere el colgante de Láquesis?

\- Señor, señorita, Dobby no quiere interrumpir, señor, señorita. Pero Dobby sabe de lo que están hablando, señor, señorita. –dijo el elfo bajando la cabeza y retorciendo el jersey que llevaba entre sus manos.

\- Te ordeno que nos digas todo lo que sabes, Dobby. –el pelirrojo utilizó un tono autoritario nada común en él. Pero fue peor la mirada de Hermione.

\- No le hables así, Ron. Es un ser mágico que merece el mismo respeto que los demás y…

\- Dobby no se siente ofendido, señor, señorita. Dobby les contará todo lo que sabe, señor, señorita. Dobby escuchó al joven Malfoy hablar una vez del colgante. Dijo que era un ópalo de fuego que había sido robado a su familia. Y que él era el elegido para traerlo de vuelta. Dijo que el colgante devolvería el esplendor a la familia Malfoy. Que repararía la falta de Elizabeth, señor, señorita. Elizabeth era una bruja adelantada a su tiempo, pero ella no quería utilizar sus conocimientos para ayudar a la familia. Por eso la familia encerró los poderes de Elizabeth en el ópalo de fuego. Eso es lo que Dobby puede decirles, señor, señorita.

\- Muchas gracias por tu información, Dobby. Ha sido de gran ayuda. ¿Sabrías por casualidad si Elizabeth dejó algún diario? –preguntó Hermione apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Dobby iba a tener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas?

\- El joven Malfoy así lo creía. Pero en la nueva mansión no hay nada; hizo que lo buscasen de manera exhaustiva. Maltrató a muchos elfos domésticos en el proceso, pero el diario no estaba. –bajó aun más la cabeza, de manera que su nariz larga casi tocaba el suelo.- Dobby piensa que tal vez esté en la antigua mansión Malfoy.

\- ¿La antigua mansión Malfoy? –Ron estaba boquiabierto. Intercambió una mirada con Hermione, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los libros consultados sugería que hubiera habido otra mansión Malfoy distinta a la actual.

\- Si. Aquella que el ministerio les arrebató después de la desaparición de Elizabeth. Los Malfoy perdieron dinero, poder y tierras.

\- ¿Y dónde está esa mansión, Dobby? –Hermione se acercó al borde de la cama y cogió la mano del elfo para que este la mirase.

\- Debajo de los cimientos del Ministerio de magia actual. Ahí es donde está la antigua mansión Malfoy.

\- ¡Será cabrón! Por eso tenía tanto interés en entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio. –dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia. Pero Hermione tenía una sonrisa en los labios que hacía semanas que no aparecía. Ya tenía una pista fiable a la que agarrarse. Miró a Ron a los ojos y compartieron un momento sumamente especial.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme mañana al ministerio de magia?


	7. La sospecha

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 7: La sospecha.**

La euforia que Ron y Hermione demostraron aquella noche en que Dobby les reveló donde estaba la antigua mansión Malfoy, les duró una semana exacta. Después de siete días de una infructuosa investigación, Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento de su despacho y suspiró. Debería de haber imaginado que no iba a ser tan fácil. Había recorrido el ministerio de arriba abajo, había consultado los planos viejos, había intentado retroceder aún más en el tiempo, pero nada. No había constancia de los primeros años de vida del ministerio en aquel asentamiento. Y era absurdo pensar que el elfo doméstico les había mentido. Lo único que cabía pensar era que había personas que no querían que se supiera esa información en concreto. ¿Qué ocultaban los cimientos del ministerio de magia? Por mucho que le diera vueltas a la cabeza, era incompleto creer que tan solo se trataba de un cuaderno con los garabatos de Elizabeth Malfoy. Tenía que haber algo más. Sino no lo guardarían con tanto celo. Ya se había ganado la enemistad de un par de viejos trabajadores, cansados de su insistencia.

Decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en los otros dos colgantes, que según la leyenda de las moiras, tenía que haber. Era lógico pensar que sin los colgantes de Cloto y Átropos, Draco no podría hacer nada. De todas maneras, el colgante de Láquesis estaba a buen recaudo en la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Se pasó una mano por la cara y la cabeza; todavía no había hablado con los miembros de la Orden sobre su secreto. Sabía que le esperaban momentos tensos en cuanto se supiera, y que estaban en su perfecto derecho de enfadarse con ella. Pero no había sido nada fácil asimilar que ella, una sangresucia, formaba parte de una de las familias más puras y odiosas del mundo mágico. En ocasiones, hasta le repelía ese parentesco lejano. De momento, el único que lo conocía era Ron.

"Ron", pensó y suspiró.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde "la noche", y Hermione aún se estremecía al recordar sus caricias y sus besos. Querría que todo fuera menos complicado. Que Ron no fuera Ron y que ella no fuera ella. No, mentía. Lo único que querría era que Ron la mirase como a algo más que a una amiga, aunque fuera la mejor. Durante años había ocultado esos sentimientos que ahora amenazaban con desbordarse y arrasar con la vida que había conocido. Todavía no tenía claro si lo ocurrido con Ron aquella noche había sido algo positivo o negativo. Sintió un acceso de angustia cuando los nervios se aposentaron en su estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener ese nuevo torrente. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y rápidamente hubo de echar mano de la papelera para vomitar en su interior. En su boca quedó el regusto amargo de la bilis y una sensación de que algo no iba bien. Se arrellanó en su asiento con el pensamiento de tener a Ron a su lado inundando su corazón.

Cuando el reloj de su despacho marcó las seis de la tarde, Hermione recogió el primer libro en el que había buscado esa mañana. Era un ejemplar gastado, propiedad de la biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia. Lo había cogido con la esperanza de hallar algo más sobre el colgante y sus propiedades. Pero tras varias horas estudiándolo, lo único que pudo sacar en claro fue que allí no encontraría nada de Elizabeth Malfoy ni del origen del colgante. Lo que si encontró fue una referencia de un tiempo pasado. Le pareció curioso porque no formaba parte del libro original. Alguien lo había escrito en el margen derecho.

" _Colgante de Láquesis, también conocido como Ópalo de Fuego. Según los estudios más recientes, data del año 2036 a.C. Inusual piedra tallada en forma de llama ondulante y de un color naranja intenso. Poderes curativos y/o destructivos, depende del alma de la persona poseedora. No debería de ser encontrado nunca. Según la creencia popular es el símbolo del diablo y de la muerte, de la brujería y la hechicería. Todo aquel que lo posea será considerado parte del mal._ _ **Necesario**_ _encontrar la balanza de Átropos y la rueda de Cloto."_

Esa información le había dejado más confundida que otra cosa, pero en cierto modo sabía que era importante para su propósito. Quienquiera que fuera la persona que lo había escrito allí, debía de tener alguna razón. Según esas líneas debía de haber otros dos colgantes para hacer funcionar al de Láquesis. Eran un todo. Tal y como funcionaban las Tres Moiras del Olímpo griego. Pensó en la frase "símbolo del diablo y de la muerte". Pero más allá de repetirla varias veces en su cabeza, la frase no le dijo nada. Aun así, la apuntó en el cuaderno donde iba recopilando la información. Le habría gustado tener a alguien de su familia para que le aclarase el embrollo y le explicase la procedencia del colgante. Estaba segura de que la historia debía de haber pasado de generación en generación. Pero todos sus parientes habían muerto, incluso sus padres. Y eso era como un puñal que se le clavaba en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en ellos.

Cerró la libreta de un solo movimiento. Si seguía allí sentada pensando, acabaría por ponerse sentimental, y no era algo que ella quisiera en esos momentos. Decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse a casa. Su jornada laboral en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas ya había concluido hacía una hora. Pero a nadie le extrañaba que día si y día también se demorase más de la cuenta en su despacho. Guardó el cuaderno en su bolso y se puso de pie con la intención de marcharse. Ya en el pasillo la envolvió una sensación de inseguridad que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Recordó vagamente el día de la conmemoración del fin de la guerra. Aquella noche fue testigo de cómo asaltaban su despacho, de cómo su vida corría peligro. Y no estaba dispuesta a que ocurriera de nuevo. Caminó cautelosamente por los ensortijados pasillos del ministerio de magia.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido instalar su departamento en la parte más alejada de la plazoleta central?

Apretó el paso, apretando su bolso y con el corazón en la boca. Sentía un insistente dolor en las sienes, señal inequívoca de que algo iba mal. Miró hacia un lado y otro del pasillo, no quedaba nadie a quién recurrir. Y como ocurrió hacía dos meses, Hermione escuchó la voz que le visitaba en sus pesadillas. El grupo de Draco Malfoy volvía a invadir el ministerio y la buscaba a ella. Ignoraba por qué era tan importante para el mortífago encontrarla. Ya no era simplemente la segregación de la sangre por la que él continuaba pensando que ella era una sangresucia y no se merecía estar allí. Tenía que haber algo más.

Hermione sintió como el pasillo se llenaba de mortífagos, como la rodeaban, como ella se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Sacó su varita y dio dos vueltas sobre si misma. Esos malditos no se iban a detener por nada ni ante nadie. Y no es como si pudiera pedir ayuda con sólo pensarlo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Movió su varita varias veces pero de la punta no salió ningún rayo. Tampoco era esa su intención. Temblaba mientras decidía cuál sería el paso siguiente, pero los mortífagos tenían otros planes y no le quedó otra que atacar ella también. Hacía tiempo había perdido la práctica en hechizos defensivos. No era una auror como Ron, ni siquiera se había considerado nunca una guerra. Pero que la condenasen a Azkabán si se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Comenzó a mover la varita de un lado a otro, anulando las maldiciones que querían impactar contra ella, que querían hacerle daño, que querían verla muerta. Sintió como un par de ellas lastimaban la piel de sus brazos y soltó un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Apartaos! –dijo la voz que ella conocía tan bien. Se acercaba desde la oscuridad del pasillo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de quedarse completamente sola después de lo ocurrido?- La sangresucia es mía. Solo yo puedo matarla.

\- ¿A qué debo semejante honor, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione aprovechando para colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.- No sabía que era tan importante para ti.

\- ¡Cállate! –Draco se acercó con la varita en ristre preparado para atacarla cuando menos se lo esperase. Era como una hiena dando caza a su presa.- Tienes algo que me pertenece. Sé que es así.

\- Pues tendrás que venir a por él. –dijo Hermione sin negar en ningún momento lo que decía el rubio. No entendía para qué gastar saliva en ese sentido cuando los dos sabían que Draco decía la verdad.

\- Cuando acabe contigo no tendrás tantas ganas de jugar. Que digo, estarás muerta.

\- Solo oigo palabras.

Draco fue el primero en atacar, pero Hermione estaba preparada. Esquivó la maldición del rubio que se estrelló contra la pared haciendo un boquete. No se iban por las ramas, la maldición más imperdonable rebotaba una y otra vez en el hechizo protector conjurado por Hermione. Por primera vez en su vida, la castaña notó como las fuerzas la abandonaban y pronto tuvo que idear una nueva estrategia. No era capaz de mantener el hechizo por más tiempo. Malfoy lo sabía. Sabía que ella estaba atrapada, sabía que ella era débil. Presionó un poco más, por la izquierda, por la derecha. Hermione gritó, se dejó hacer al suelo, de rodillas, con los brazos rodeando su cintura. Draco Malfoy sonrió de esa manera tan suya, que no sabías si era de puro contento o de pura maldad o las dos cosas. Esa sonrisa que era capaz de provocar ataques de miedo, de celos, de ira…

\- Ahí te quería ver, Granger. –se acercó a ella, apuntándola con la varita.- Estás en el sitio que te mereces; arrastrándote por el suelo, suplicándome por tu vida.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a suplicar? –Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- ¿Crees que matándome a mi solucionas tu problema?

\- No, pero tú seguirás estando muerta.

\- Acéptalo, Malfoy. Perdisteis la guerra. Vuelve a la cueva inmunda de la que sales cada noche, como un vulgar ladrón que codicia lo que no es suyo. Arrasas al amparo de la noche, crees que infundes terror. Pero no es cierto; jamás podrás ser como aquel al que pretendes sustituir.

\- Yo no quiero sustituir a nadie, asquerosa sangresucia. Estás confundida. –movió la varita y Hermione se retorció de dolor.- ¿Pensabas que te iba a matar enseguida?

Hermione estaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, intentando proteger todos sus músculos del dolor de la maldición tortura. Era cierto, cuanta más rabia tenía el mago que la lanzaba, más fuerte y dolorosa era esta. Respiraba con dificultad y ahí estaba otra vez ese odioso dolor de cabeza. Y su corazón latía con tanto ímpetu que parecía que se quería escapar del pecho. Tuvo un nuevo acceso de vómito y se concentró para no echarlo en ese preciso instante. No quería darle otro motivo a Malfoy para que se burlara de ella.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando? Mátame. –le dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sorprendido por el comportamiento de ella, el rubio bajó la varita y enarcó una ceja. Algo no iba bien si la sangresucia no peleaba por su vida. Después de todos los años al lado de Potter y el pobretón Weasley, de ver como luchaban contra el señor oscuro, de ver como salían victoriosos en todos y cada uno de sus encontronazos… ¿se rendía tan fácilmente ante él? No era así como había imaginado acabar con ella. Chasqueó la lengua con una expresión de disgusto y dejó de apuntarla con la varita. Así no valía la pena, no había diversión en eso. Tendría que idear un nuevo plan, uno que satisficiera sus ansias de dramatismo y teatralidad, uno que hiciera que la sangresucia le suplicara por su vida. Y si podía estar el traidor a la sangre Weasley, mejor que mejor. Pero antes volvería a disfrutar viendo como ella se retorcía por última vez.

La apuntó con su varita de nuevo.

\- ¡Cruccio!

Hermione gritó como no lo había hecho antes, sintiendo ese dolor agudo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Como si le estuvieran clavando cientos de chinchetas, como si se encontrase tumbada contra una cama de clavos. Era un dolor que se le metía en las entrañas, en la sangre que corría por sus venas. Esa clase de dolor que solo el odio era capaz de invocar. Sollozó al ver como su mano temblorosa soltaba su varita. Estaba indefensa y a merced del mortífago más buscado por el ministerio de magia. Y ella en lo último que pudo pensar fue en Ron. En cómo se sentiría el pelirrojo si cuando llegase ella estaba ya muerta; en cómo había desaprovechado todas las oportunidades para decirle que lo amaba.

\- ¡Nos vamos! –gritó Draco Malfoy y se desapareció con todos sus seguidores.

Hermione se quedó tumbada en el suelo del pasillo, no sintiéndose con fuerzas aún para moverse. Y de repente, todo se fundió en negro. Dejó de ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No pudo ver la cara de estupefacción y claro terror de Ron, ni pudo sentir el cariño que emanaba de sus brazos cuando la alzó y se desapareció con ella hasta La Madriguera. Ni siquiera pudo mirarle a los ojos cuando la tumbó en una cama, seguramente en la antigua habitación de Percy. La mano de Ron temblaba mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Había recibido su mensaje demasiado tarde. Ignoraba como Hermione había conseguido hacer un hechizo telepático tan fuerte, pero por las barbas de Merlín que había acudido lo más rápido posible.

Estaba aterrado ante la simple idea de perderla, de no volver a ver sus ojos algún día.

 _¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!,_ pensó. _Haré que te arrepientas de lo que le has hecho._

Se la quedó mirando sintiendo como el corazón se le ponía en la garganta. Era tan frágil, estaba tan delgada, y él no había sido capaz de verlo hasta ahora. Todo aquel asunto del colgante de Láquesis la estaba consumiendo. Contuvo una lágrima rebelde que se empeñaba por derrapar por su mejilla derecha. No era momento para llorar. Tendría que aprender a controlar toda esa rabia y sacarla en el momento adecuado. Acercó su mano pecosa hasta la mejilla de ella y la acarició varias veces. El dolor que ella había sentido, el que estaba sintiendo, Ron también lo sentía. No había sabido protegerla, había roto la promesa que se hizo a si mismo cuando terminó la guerra. Ya había visto sufrir a Hermione una vez, en la mansión Malfoy, y ya se había sentido inútil, vano, incapaz. Respiró hondo y se concentró en el rostro sereno de ella, de donde había desaparecido todo rastro de dolor.

Era tan hermosa y significaba tanto para él…

A pesar de que no quería dejarla, cuando Ginny asomó su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, Ron se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña. Se quedó mirando como su hermana ocupaba su lugar en el borde de la cama. Las manos de las dos amigas se entrelazaron, aunque solo una de ellas fue consciente. Ron se marchó sin hacer ruido, tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar con la orden. Y sabía que estando allí, a Hermione ya no podrían hacerle más daño.

\- ¿Ginny? -susurró Hermione de manera casi inaudible. Tenía la voz rota, quebrada por el recuerdo del dolor y del miedo.- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

\- Ron te trajo. Él te encontró y…-Ginny no pudo contener las lágrimas. La mayor parte del tiempo intentaba ser fuerte, pero hasta la persona más fuerte tiene momentos de debilidad. Desde que terminó la guerra, Hermione siempre había sido el pilar en el que apoyarse, en el que derrumbarse. Y verla así en ese estado pudo con la pelirroja.

\- Funcionó. –dijo Hermione y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.- ¿Dónde está Ron ahora?

\- Ha ido al cuartel de la orden. Tiene un cabreo de mil demonios. Te juro que nunca lo había visto así; estaba fuera de si, Hermione. Primero contigo en los brazos y después paseándose de un lado a otro mientras mamá te examinaba para asegurarse de que no te habías quedado como…como…-no dijo el nombre, pero ambas sabían que se refería a Harry.

\- Creo que ha sido solo un mareo producto del estrés. –dijo Hermione volviendo a ser un poquito más ella, un poquito más racional, un poquito más ratón de biblioteca.- Últimamente me pasa mucho.

\- Hermione…-Ginny la miró fijamente, esperando a que ella abriera sus ojos.- Tienes que empezar a comer mejor, y todas esas horas de más que pasas en ministerio… Ya no estás segura allí, ya no puedes permitirte moverte con la misma libertad que antes. Draco Malfoy ha puesto precio a tu cabeza y…

\- Ginny, creo que estoy embarazada. –dijo Hermione dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta.


	8. La prueba

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 8: La prueba.**

Los ojos marrones de Ginny no podían ser más grandes, ni su boca abrirse más. Si no fuera porque era una situación de todo menos cómica, Hermione se habría echado a reír. Pero la sospecha que había estado rondando su cabeza durante la última semana por fin había salido de sus labios. Por fin había hecho partícipe a alguien más de algo que si fuera verdad, lo cambiaría todo para siempre. Ginny parpadeó varias veces y cerró la boca de golpe, volvió a abrirla y luego a cerrarla. Desde que Hermione le había contado que se había acostado con Ron, albergaba la esperanza de que los dos se dieran cuenta de que lo que sentían era real y correspondido. Pero jamás pensó que ese desliz pudiera dar lugar a una nueva vida.

\- ¿Có…cómo ha podido pasar? –preguntó con un atisbo de voz.- Quiero decir, ya sé cómo ha pasado, pero… ¿Es que no usasteis protección?

\- Estábamos muy borrachos, Ginny. –se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó con fuerza.- Además, está todo tan borroso en mi mente… No logro recordar lo que ocurrió. – _mejor_ , pensó, _porque si ya sin recordar los momentos más tórrido de nuestro encuentro, me derrito cada vez que lo tengo a mi lado…no quiero ni pensar si supiera toda la verdad._ \- Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

\- ¿Que qué pienso? –Ginny se puso de pie y cogió ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas.- Pienso que es maravilloso, Hermione.

\- ¿Enserio? -inconscientemente, Hermione se llevó una mano al vientre y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. No sabía si era porque había estado tan cerca de morir, pero la perspectiva de traer una nueva vida al mundo ya no le parecía tan terrible. Cierto que Ron y ella no estaban en la mejor situación posible, bueno, su relación no lo estaba. Pero aún así...

\- ¡Hermione: Ron y tú vais a tener un bebé! -exclamó Ginny emocionada.

\- Shhhh, Gin. Baja la voz. -Hermione se movió en la cama y quedó completamente sentada.- Además, todavía no sabemos seguro si estoy embarazada y luego está el tema de decírselo a Ron y...-vio como Ginny la apuntaba con su varita y se echó para atrás.- Pero, Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿No es obvio? Hacerte una prueba de embarazo. -contestó la pelirroja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Tú...tú sabes lo que hay que hacer?

\- Claro. Mi madre me enseñó cuando estabais fuera, buscando a Voldemort. Ella sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Harry y él de mi, y que cuando todo terminase...-Ginny hizo una pausa-...que íbamos a estar juntos. Así que...me dijo algo así como: chica precavida vale por dos.

\- Gin, lo siento. -Hermione se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio un suave apretón de manos.

\- En fin, que si tu quieres, podemos salir de dudas ahora mismo.

\- Cla-claro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Tú nada. -apuntó de nuevo con su varita hacia el vientre de la castaña y antes de decir las palabras adecuadas, añadió.- No sé qué se supone que hace esto, nunca lo he probado. Pero estoy segura que de alguna forma sabremos diferenciar si es un si o un no. ¿Preparada? -Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras le corazón le bombeaba intensamente.- Graviditate revelio.

Al principio no pasó nada y tanto Ginny como Hermione se miraron confundidas, decepcionadas. ¿Enserio no estaba embarazada? Hermione sintió como se rompía su corazón. Durante unos minutos había pensado que sería posible, que una parte de Ron estuviera creciendo en su interior. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos tristes a la pelirroja. No se atrevía ni a mirarla. Y entonces, cuando ya habían perdido toda esperanza... Apareció un bebé, con su pañal y todo, bailando en medio de la habitación. Hermione levantó corriendo la cabeza y Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca para contener, a duras penas, un gritito de felicidad.

¿Eso significaba que estaba embarazada?

\- Ginny... ¿eso es un...si? -Hermione pestañeó varias veces para poder ver a través de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

\- Si, Hermione. Estás embarazada. Voy a ser tía. -se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña y las dos cayeron hacia atrás en la cama.- Ah, nunca me había alegrado tanto de que tú y mi hermanos os emborrachaseis y os acostaseis aquella noche.

\- Ginny. -la reprendió Hermione, pero no podía evitar sonreír, así que su regañina perdía todo el efecto. Respiró hondo haciéndose todavía a la idea. _Es real_ , pensó. _Ron y yo vamos a tener un bebé_. Dejó de reír de repente y miró a la pelirroja con algo de pánico.- Ginny... ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a Ron?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Hermione? ¡No! -levantó una mano con el dedo en alto a modo de advertencia cuando vio que la castaña abría la boca para replicar.- No empieces ahora con que no quieres que vuestra relación cambie, que Ron no te ve como a una mujer, que no siente nada por ti... Tal vez todo eso te servía antes para autoconvencerte, de algo que es no es cierto, pero bueno... Pero ahora ya no estás solo tú. Tienes que pensar en tu hijo.

\- Voy a tener un hijo. -afirmó más para si que para la pelirroja. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, descansando de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada.- Me estoy mareando, Gin.

\- Pues vete acostumbrando. -rió Ginny.

En otro momento, escuchar la risa de la pelirroja durante tanto tiempo habría supuesto un mundo para ella. Pero su mundo acababa de tambalearse y no entendía por qué Ginny lo encontraba tan divertido. De verdad que sentía nauseas tan solo de pensar enfrentarse a Ron y tener que decirle que aquella noche que habían acordado olvidar había dejado un recordatorio para siempre de la misma. El corazón volvía a martillearle en el pecho y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Y si la reacción de Ron no era la que Ginny esperaba? ¿Y ella, qué reacción esperaba de Ron? Ninguno pensó en las consecuencias que podría tener aquella noche. Y ella había estado tan concentrada en la búsqueda de información sobre el colgante de Láquesis, su significado, por qué lo quería Draco Malfoy, dónde estaban los colgantes de Átropos y Cloto...

pero una cosa era segura: tenía que hablar con Ron lo antes posible.

\- Ginny, ¿dónde está Ron? -le preguntó haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por controlarse y volviendo a ser ella misma.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tonta. Está en el cuartel de la orden del fénix. -vio como la castaña se levantaba de la cama, cogía su varita y se desaparecía.- Hermione... -suspiró.- Bueno, creo que subiré a contárselo a Harry. -dijo a nadie en particular.

Hermione apareció en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo posterior de los pantalones y bajó los escalones hasta la cocina, de donde salían varias voces. Ron estaba sentado en la mesa, con Remus, Sirius y Tonks. Hablaban de lo sucedido aquella tarde en el ministerio, lo que le había sucedido a ella. Y Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tan fuera de si y con tanta preocupación en el tono de su voz. Quería lanzarse a la aventura, ir en busca de Draco Malfoy y matarlo por lo que le había hecho a ella, por haberla torturado, por haberla dejado tirada como una alpargata olvidada en el pasillo del ministerio, por haber intentado matarla.

\- Ron, sé razonable. No sabemos donde se encuentra su guarida. El ministerio tiene constancia de cinco propiedades Malfoy y están todas bajo vigilancia. Pero por allí no se percibe nada. Nadie las visita, no hay restos de magia en el ambiente. -explicaba Remus con un vaso de té entre las manos.

\- Me da igual. No puedo dejarlo correr. Ha estado a punto de matar a Hermione. -exclamó Ron dando un golpe con el puño en la superficie de madera de la mesa.

\- No seas insensato. -insistió su antiguo profesor.

\- Si hubiera sido Tonks la atacada, ¿cómo te sentirías? -Ron se levantó y comenzó a pasearse arriba y abajo.- Cuando la he visto ahí tirada en el suelo, por un momento, he pensado que estaba muerta. Que ese maldito había conseguido lo que quería y que ella...que ella ya no estaba aquí. Que me había abandonado, me había dejado solo. Y creí que me moría, Remus. Se apoderó de mi una sensación que ni el más poderoso veneno podría haber hecho más dolorosa. No puedo perder a Hermione. Y si para asegurarme de que ella está bien tengo que ir en busca de Malfoy, meterme en la maldita boca del diablo...

\- Ron, te entendemos perfectamente. -Tonks le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniendo su paseo.- Siéntate, hombre. Vas a conseguir hacer un agujero en el suelo. Te entendemos. -le repitió.- Quieres a Hermione, estás enamorado de ella. Pero tienes que dejarnos actuar a nosotros. La orden del fénix no existe para que cada uno de nosotros actue según sus emociones. Si aún estamos en activo es para capturar a los partidarios de Voldemort que todavía siguen caminando por nuestras calles.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? -se desasió del agarre de la metamórfaga.- Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser.

\- Sirius, dile algo. -pidió Remus a su mejor amigo que observaba el intercambio desde la cabecera de la mesa.- Tiene que entrar en razón. No hemos perdido a Hermione hoy, pero... ¿y si te perdemos a ti?

\- ¿Tan mal mago me crees?

\- No, yo no he dicho eso. Creo que eres un mago magnífico y un auror aún mejor. Pero cuando actuamos bajo la rabia o la venganza, es porque el amor nos ciega. Y el amor que sientes por Hermione te hace vulnerable a los ojos de Draco. Como la hace vulnerable también a ella.

\- Remus tiene razón, chico. -dijo Sirius al fin.- Entiendo perfectamente que quieras tener tu dosis de venganza con Malfoy. Pero eso no detendrá al resto de magos tenebrosos en su intento de restablecer el régimen del terror aún sin un señor tenebroso al que seguir y obedecer. Tienes que dejarlo pasar por esta vez, Ron. Por ti, por ella.

Hermione estaba muda, parada detrás de la puerta. Lo que había escuchado en boca de Tonks tenía a su corazón desbocado, como si cientos de caballos salvajes lo aporrearan con sus cascos. Ron estaba enamorado de ella, ¿sería verdad? ¿Y por qué nunca le había dicho nada? Bueno, tampoco es que ella fuera un ejemplo de valentía en ese sentido. Se llevó una mano a la frente, demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Y aún no había terminado. Todavía tenía que hablar con Ron, tenía que decirle lo del bebé. Y tenía que darle las gracias por haberla salvado. Porque ella sentía que el pelirrojo la había salvado.

Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar por lo estúpida que había sido, por haberse rendido tan pronto, tan fácilmente.

Si Draco Malfoy hubiera querido, ella estaría muerta en esos momentos.

Muy lentamente abrió la puerta de la cocina y se quedó parada allí en el umbral, estática, inmóvil, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Todo había parecido muy claro en su mente, pero ahora que lo tenía delante... Tragó saliva varias veces, dándose tiempo para encontrar el valor necesario. Pero Ron se le adelantó y fue corriendo hacia ella, le pasó una mano por la cintura y le acarició la mejilla con mucha ternura. Sus ojos azules la buscaban intentando escudriñar cuando mucho o poco había escuchado la castaña. Aunque sobretodo lo que quería averiguar era cómo se encontraba y por qué estaba allí en lugar de descansando en La Madriguera. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y todas estaban tan aturulladas en la punta de su lengua que era como si ninguna encontrara el camino de salida.

Azul y ámbar. Se miraban como si fuera la primera vez que se estuvieran viendo.

\- Hermione, cariño, ¿qué tal te encuentras? -preguntó Sirius rompiendo el hechizo.- Ron nos estaba poniendo al corriente de lo ocurrido en el ministerio.

\- Estoy bien. -contestó ella con una serenidad que no sentía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar descansando. -le recriminó el pelirrojo pero con mucho cariño, sin soltar el agarre de su cintura, aguantando todo el peso de ella cuando Hermione se dejó caer en su pecho.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. -repitió y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de él, que la escudriñaban en busca de algo más.- Me...me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, Ron

\- Dora, querida, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a la cama, a dormir. -dijo Remus levantándose y colocando la silla en su sitio.- Ron, no hagas nada sin antes consultarlo con la orden. -se acercó a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Me alegro de que estés bien, Hermione.

Ella sonrió a medias y esperó a que uno a uno los dejaran solos en la cocina. En la chimenea ardía un fuego generoso, haciéndole olvidar el clima desapacible que reinaba en el exterior. Ninguno de los dos elfos domésticos que trabajaban para Sirius estaba por allí, lo cual le facilitaba las cosas. Porque no podía evitar que le saliera su vena reivindicativa y los animara a buscar su libertad o al menos a conquistar los derechos de un empleo digno. Y eso sería desviarse del tema que le había llevado hasta allí.

\- Pero, Remus, yo no tengo sueño. -rezongó Tonks mientras lo seguía fuera de la cocina dedicándoles a los dos más jóvenes un saludo con la mano.- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con Ron y Hermione?

\- Dora, ¿no te das cuenta de que quieren estar a solas? -fue lo último que escucharon de Remus mientras sus pisadas se perdían en la escalera que ascendía hacia los dormitorios. Si Tonks replicó algo más, no llegaron a escucharlo. Y mejor, porque el comentario de Remus ya los había puesto rojos como tomates.

\- Bueno, yo también me marcho. -Sirius se levantó y agitó su varita para que toda la broza de encima de la mesa se lavase sola o fuera a parar al contenedor.- Quedaos todo el tiempo que queráis. Ya sabéis que estáis en vuestra casa. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis cogerla. Buenas noches.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas, ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de moverse. Ron bajó la cabeza para mirarla y fue como si viera el reflejo de su alma en los ojos de ella. Se estaba ahogando por no poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba, se sentía como un león enjaulado, como un pez fuera del agua luchando por respirar. Tendría que poner remedio a esa situación más temprano que tarde, pero no esa noche, pensó el pelirrojo. Arrastró sus cuerpos hasta la mesa y se sentaron en las dos sillas más cercanas. Aún podía ver lo frágil y debilitada que estaba ella y eso hizo que se acordara del maldito Malfoy. Ninguna de las personas con las que había hablado había entendido cómo se había sentido él aquella tarde.

\- No tendrías que haberte levantado de la cama. -le dijo con calma, sin soltar su mano entrelazada con la suya.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Y dime la verdad.

\- Estoy cansada; podría dormir durante una semana entera. -confesó ella. Si le iba a desnudar su alma y a contarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, bien podía decirle también cómo se sentía físicamente.

\- Te lo he dicho, pero nunca me haces caso. No deberías de haber venido. -acarició su mejilla izquierda con la mano libre.

\- Tenía que hacerlo; tenía que hablar contigo. -dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? Puedes contármelo; a mi me puedes decir cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Hermione cubrió la mano que él tenía en su mejilla con la de ella.

\- Ron...estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo. -dijo al fin.


	9. Bésame

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 9: Bésame.**

Ron se quedó más tieso que una piedra. No podía estar escuchando bien. Hermione no había dicho lo que había dicho, ¿verdad? La mente de Ron no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar tan deprisa y menos con la creciente presión que sentía en la boca de su estómago. No podía apartar sus ojos de los de Hermione. Los latidos de su corazón eran como un golpeteo fuerte e insistente en sus oídos. Vio como ella bajaba la mirada cansada, derrotada, avergonzada, insegura... ¿decepcionada? Ron no podía permitir que ella pensara que la perspectiva de tener un hijo juntos no era de su agrado o le ponía de mal humor. No, tan solo estaba conmocionado. Jamás se le pasó esa posibilidad por la cabeza.

\- ¿Có…cómo ha podido pasar? –preguntó cuando recuperó la voz.- Quiero decir, ya sé cómo ha pasado, pero… -sus palabras eran prácticamente las mismas que las que había pronunciado Ginny menos de una hora antes.- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, muy segura. -levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarlo, con la inseguridad plantada en sus ojos.- Ginny me hizo una prueba.

\- Yo...no sé qué decir. -Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás, revolviéndoselo.- Es algo inesperado.

\- Ron...si no quieres...si para ti es un inconveniente...yo...-dijo Hermione al ver que él no decía nada más y le costaba salir de su estupor. No pensaba decirle que había escuchado lo que había afirmado Tonks y él no había negado. No pensaba presionarlo.

\- ¿Qué? -Ron volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de su error. Alzó la barbilla de Hermione con su mano derecha, con delicadeza, acarició ese trozo de piel, suave, sin ninguna imperfección.- Hermione, no. No sigas por ahí. No voy a dejarte sola con esto. Es solo...solo que aún me estoy haciendo a la idea.

\- ¿Entonces no me odias?

\- ¿Odiarte? Hermione yo te quiero, te amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. Jamás podría odiarte. -bajó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro.- He sido un completo idiota. Todos estos años...tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perderte; y luego pasó lo de Harry y yo me sentí como si os hubiera fallado a todos y... -se interrumpió y volvió a mirarla.- Vamos a tener un hijo.

\- Si. -contestó ella aún emocionada por las palabras del pelirrojo. Era tal el cúmulo de emociones que barría su cuerpo en esos momentos que no atinaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ron le había dicho que la amaba, que llevaba todos esos años amándola en silencio. Parpadeó varias veces, relegando las lágrimas a un segundo plano.- Ron, bésame.

Ron no se movió enseguida. Pensó que volvía a estar confundido por las palabras de ella, que no había escuchado bien. Tenía miedo de ser objeto de un hechizo confundus. Pero el rostro de Hermione estaba tan cerca del suyo, las pequeñas pecas que recorrían el puente de su nariz le eran tan familiares. Y sus labios entreabiertos, esperando su respuesta, tan apetecibles, tan deseables. Ron se moría de ganas de atacar con pasión, de demostrarle con acciones lo que le había dicho con palabras. Porque se lo había dicho. Él, Ron Weasley, le había confesado a Hermione Granger que la amaba, que siempre la había amado y que siempre lo haría. Y ahora ella llevaba un hijo suyo en su interior. Durante un instante, Ron pensó que la vida no podía ser más bonita ni él más afortunado. Pero tan solo durante un momento, puesto que después se impuso la realidad que les rodeaba, que rodeaba a Harry. Si tan solo su amigo despertara…

Hermione esperaba algún movimiento por su parte, algo que le indicara que la había escuchado. Pero Ron parecía mirarla sin verla. Se preguntó si no sería mejor lanzarse ella, acercarse a su boca y besar sus labios. Tal vez así consiguiera que borrase esa expresión de incredulidad de su rostro. Habían pasado muchos años y demasiadas cosas entre ellos dos como para postergar más el momento. Y de repente, Hermione estaba ansiosa por sentirlo, por demostrarle que ella también lo amaba con toda su alma. Se acercó más a él con esa intención…

\- Ro…-fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

Ron la besó.

Se lanzó hacia ella como un león sobre su presa, le pasó los brazos por la cintura, acarició su espalda mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La pegó contra su pecho, restregó su nariz con la de ella en un gesto casi infantil, casi inocente, casi simple. Los dos habían estado esperando ese momento tanto tiempo…que cuando los labios de Ron encontraron los suyos fue como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo para detener el tiempo. Hermione se colgó de su cuello, intentando traspasar su espacio, invadirlo, confundirse con él. Ron la besaba con suavidad, con la misma cadencia que una hoja balanceada por el viento. Sus labios eran cálidos y su boca sabía al whisky de fuego que se había tomado mientras discutía con Remus, Tonks y Sirius.

Fue un beso lento y profundo que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Hermione siguió anclada a su cuello, tenía la sensación de que si se soltaba se caería. Le temblaban las piernas y el tic, tac de su corazón le provocaba náuseas. Ron tampoco soltó el agarre de su cintura, buscando postergar ese momento el máximo tiempo posible. Aun creía que despertaría de ese maravilloso sueño y solo le quedaría la rabia por lo que Malfoy había hecho.

\- Ron…

La voz de Hermione volvió a sacarlo de su ensoñación y a decirle que todo era verdad. Subió una de sus manos para lisonjear su cara y su cabello. Para tatuar en su piel lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no olvidarlo nunca. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella y esta vez la besó ligeramente, fue más un roce que otra cosa. Y dejó que sus frentes se apoyaran la una en la otra.

\- Ron…-repitió Hermione y respiró hondo para inhalar el perfume de su piel.

\- Te quiero, Hermione. Siempre lo he hecho. –volvió a asegurarle él. Cuando apartó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.- No llores, tontina. –le dijo muy dulcemente.

\- Lo siento. –se disculpó ella.

\- No lo sientas. –Ron al fin se separó de ella y la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina. Él se arrodilló a su lado, aun sin soltarle la mano.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –preguntó refiriéndose al embarazo.

\- No hace más de una hora. Pero llevaba como una semana sospechándolo. Al principio pensé que era porque no estaba comiendo del todo bien, ni tampoco dormía las horas necesarias…

\- Sabes que eso se ha terminado, ¿no? –le dijo él muy dulcemente.- Ahora tienes que mirar también por el bebé.

\- Lo sé. Pero tampoco quiero que me trates como a una inválida, Ron. No estoy enferma.

\- Conforme. –se levantó y ahora si que se sentó en la silla de al lado.- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

\- Ginny. Tenía que confesarme con alguien y…esta vez no podías ser tú. No quería traer un tema tan subjetivo; no quería que nos replanteásemos nuestra relación si al final no había nada.

\- Tiene lógica. Pero de ahora en adelante quiero que me hables de cualquier cosa, por insignificante que te parezca.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ron… ¿y qué pasa con nosotros?

\- ¿Tú qué quieres que pase?

\- Yo…

La respuesta de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada de Tonks, que los miró de arriba abajo, escrutó sus rostros y se detuvo en sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa. No llegaba a ser consciente del momento que había interrumpido. Entró en la cocina chocándose con un par de cubos mal colocados y armando un pequeño escándalo. Hizo una mueca con la boca y se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, como si alguien más que no fuera ella estuviera haciendo ruido. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de resignación. Tonks llegó hasta el fregadero, lleno un cazo con agua y lo puso al fuego. Había olvidado su varita en su habitación, así que lo tendría que hacer todo en modo muggle. Se apoyó en el borde de la encimera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando a que el agua hirviera.

\- ¿Qué tal, chicos? –les preguntó. A pesar de que ambos tenían ya veintiocho años, ella los seguía viendo como a los dos adolescentes que conoció cuando retomaron la orden del fénix.

\- Bien. –contestó Hermione, puesto que Ron estaba algo molesto por la interrupción, lo veía en sus ojos.- ¿Para qué es eso?

\- Oh, para Remus. Cada vez que se acerca la luna llena, al pobre se agarrotan los músculos. Ya le he dicho que se está haciendo viejo para la transformación. –dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.- Un poco tarde para seguir por aquí, ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos contestó esta vez y Tonks, en algo muy inusual en ella, pareció coger la indirecta. Se dio la vuelta, vertió el agua caliente en una bolsa ya destinada para retener el calor y volvió a mirar a los dos amigos que continuaban con sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa. Estaba deseando contárselo a Remus.

\- Bueno, chicos, yo ya me voy. No os acostéis muy tarde. Buenas noches.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Ron le sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

\- Herm, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ron asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Sostenía con su mano izquierda su varita, de la cual salía un rayo de luz. Era pasada medianoche, y todos en la mansión Black dormían.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de atrás y en su rostro se adivinaba una palidez extrema. Después de las confesiones que habían compartido en la cocina, Ron había propuesto que se quedasen a dormir, pues era muy tarde ya para volver a casa. Ella no había tenido fuerzas para discutir con él y había conseguido instalarse en una de las habitaciones libres de los pisos de arriba. Pero nada más tumbarse en la cama, las náuseas habían acudido a su boca. Ya había ido tres veces al cuarto de baño y expulsado tan solo bilis. Al final, descubrió que esa postura de sentada en la cama, apoyada con los cojines en su espalda, era la mejor para controlar su malestar.

\- Si. -le aseguró al pelirrojo componiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.- Lo siento si te he despertado.

Ron se había quedado en la cocina hasta mucho rato después de que ella se acostara. Tenía muchas cosas en la que pensar: el ataque en el ministerio, la seguridad de Hermione, averiguar el sitio donde se escondía Malfoy, acabar con ese maldito...y sobretodo asimilar que iba a tener un hijo con su mejor amiga. Le había dicho que la amaba en un arranque de sinceridad, desnudando su alma, entregándole su corazón en bandeja de plata.

\- ¿Otra vez tienes náuseas? -entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, pero sin rozarla. Ahora que la tenía más cerca podía ver también las sombras oscuras que rodeaban sus ojos. No cabía duda de que había estado sometida a un gran estrés en los últimos tiempos.

\- Tengo náuseas a todas horas. -confesó ella al fin. Siempre le había costado mantener la compostura cuando él la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el mullido regazo de los cojines.

\- Lo siento. -dijo Ron cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya.

\- Bueno, en cierto modo si que lo és. -se atrevió a decir el pelirrojo y ambos se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron.

\- Cada vez que estoy tumbada tengo ganas de vomitar. -compartió Hermione. Él tenía razón; él formaba parte de todo aquello.- La única forma de descansar que tengo es esta postura.

\- Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo.

\- ¿Qué? -ella lo miró extrañada.- No puedo pedirte eso, Ron. Ya se me pasará. Hasta donde yo sé, es normal en los primeros meses que...

\- Pero es que no me lo estás pidiendo. -la cortó él llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de ella.- Quiero hacerlo.

\- Ron, de verdad, no es necesario. ¿Para qué vamos a pasar los dos la noche en vela? No tiene sentido. Y tú necesitas descansar, estás agotado, no me lo niegues.

\- Es mi hijo el que está ahí dentro. -llevó la su mano por primera vez hacia el vientre de ella y los dos contuvieron la respiración.- No pienso dejarte pasar sola todo esto. Estamos juntos en esto. -le aseguró una vez más.

\- Ron...

No quiero discutir contigo, Hermione. -se levantó, se quitó los zapatos y el jersey que llevaba.- Anda hazme un hueco en la cama. Está decidido.

Hermione viendo que no conseguiría nada intentando razonar con él, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se movió hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama. Le dejó la otra mitad del amplio colchón, pero el pelirrojo tenía otros planes. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos e instándola a que se apoyara en él, con la cabeza en su hombro y su mano en su corazón. Le dio un beso en el cabello castaño y se dejó caer él también hacia atrás después de taparlos con una manta.

\- Ron…yo también te quiero. –dijo Hermione al fin; levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, se encontró con sus ojos en la oscuridad y subió su mano para acercar su rostro al de ella y fundirse en un nuevo beso. De seguro que tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar al día siguiente, pero en esos momentos, Hermione solo podía pensar en besar sus labios y en estar junto a él.


	10. Juntos

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

 **Capítulo 10: Juntos.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione despertaron desorientados. Durante la noche se habían ido deslizando hacia abajo en la cama hasta quedar completamente tumbados y abrazados. Ron le pasaba un brazo con la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, hacia la almohada que ejercía su pecho. Hermione estaba prácticamente encima de él, con su oído pegado muy cerca de su corazón. Él fue el primero en abrir los ojos molesto por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas. Desconcertado al principio, se detuvo a mirar la habitación de un lado a otro. No estaba en su casa, eso seguro. Y entonces lo recordó todo. El ataque al ministerio, el rescate de Hermione, su declaración de amor, cómo ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada y finalmente como le había confesado que también lo amaba. Y en ese momento, Ronald Weasley se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. Acarició su cabello castaño y estrechó el agarre de su cintura.

Hermione Granger abrió sus ojos en ese momento; en el momento en que sintió el abrazo de Ron. A ella no le hizo falta ningún segundo para recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Habían sido demasiadas emociones, demasiada adrenalina. Había pasado una noche tranquila, plácida, sin sueños tenebrosos. Y por fin, se había olvidado de las náuseas. No le cabía duda de que seguían allí, pero con Ron a su lado las sobrellevaba mejor. Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y soñar con mil amaneceres como ese.

\- Buenos días. –exclamó el pelirrojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Hola. -dijo Hermione desde su puesto aún apoyada en el pecho de Ron. Había colocado sus dos brazos formando una cruz y en el centro descansaba su barbilla. En sus ojos ya no se adivinaban los intensos círculos oscuros de la noche anterior, ahora ya eran mucho más leves. Había sido extraño dormir a su lado después de todo ese tiempo,

\- Al final has podido dormir. -afirmó Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era extraño despertarse y ver a Hermione tan cerca.

\- Si. -contestó ella bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose. Era una sensación totalmente nueva la que estaba sintiendo y le gustaba y aterraba a partes iguales.- Ron... ¿qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros? ¿Qué somos?

Ron se había pasado media noche haciéndose la misma pregunta, encontrando una respuesta, aplacando los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientras la veía dormir. Había descubierto que su semblante se volvía sereno, vulnerable y hermoso cuando dormía. Le movió un rizo castaño para apartárselo de la cara.

\- Yo solo sé que te quiero. -le dijo sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de ella. Ahora que por fin lo había dicho, no iba a pasar otros diez años callando.- Pero no quiero apresurarte para que tomemos una decisión.

\- Ron llevo desde los catorce años esperando pacientemente a que te fijaras en mi, a que me vieras. –respiró hondo.- Ninguna decisión que tomemos se podrá clasificar como precipitada.

\- Yo siempre me fijé en ti, Hermione. Siempre he sabido que eras una chica. –le aseguró él con mucha dulzura. Rió cuando ella enarcó una ceja incrédula.- Bueno, no siempre, vale. Pero después del baile de navidad…

\- Parece tan lejano todo aquello ahora mismo. –reflexionó Hermione y su mirada se ensombreció al pensar en Harry.- Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Supongo que todo depende de ti.

\- ¿De mí? –rió ella esta vez.- A ver, explícame eso.

\- Bueno, yo ya te he dicho lo que sentía y…

\- ¿Y…?

\- …pues ahora la pelota está en tu tejado, como dicen los muggles.

Hermione rió con más fuerza.

\- Eres incorregible, Ronald.

\- Pero has dicho que me querías.

\- Es cierto. –acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso rápido.

\- ¿A eso le llamas beso? –le reprochó él medio en broma medio en serio. Se movió hasta que ella quedó tumbada en la cama y él asumió la posición encima. Miró sus ojos primero, luego su boca y después sus ojos de nuevo. Y entonces la besó como la noche anterior. De manera suave, lenta, deteniéndose en los detalles. Dejando que ella sintiera todo el amor que él estaba dispuesto a brindarle. Cuando se separaron, tocó sus labios con sus dedos.- Eso es un beso.

\- Tendrás que enseñarme. –dijo ella con un destello pícaro en sus ojos ambarinos.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Tonks asomó su cabeza, seguida de Remus y de Sirius con las varitas en ristre. Los tres miraron a la pareja y tuvieron reacciones diferentes: la metamórfaga abrió la boca sorprendida, su marido giró la cabeza avergonzado por haberlos pillado en esa posición tan íntima, y el dueño de la casa se mantuvo en su sitio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Habían recibido un _patronus_ preocupado de la señora Weasley al no ver a su hijo bajar para desayunar. Sea como fuere, los tres habían decidido investigar por la casa, por si el pelirrojo se hubiera quedado a dormir después de estar investigando hasta tarde. Y cuando habían escuchado las risas provenientes de dentro de la habitación, no se les había ocurrido otra cosa que lanzarse a investigar.

Hermione apartó suavemente a Ron, instándole a que se saliera de encima suyo. Estaba sonrojada y sofocada a partes iguales; la primera por la pillada y la segunda por el beso de su ¿amigo? ¿novio? _¡Mierda!,_ pensó, _aún no sabemos qué somos_. Estaba preocupada por cómo explicar la situación en la que los habían encontrado. Miró a Ron y vio como él estaba más molesto que otra cosa por dicha interrupción. Dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente contra el pecho de ella y murmuró una maldición. Solo entonces se apartó de Hermione y le devolvió su espacio. Quedó sentado en la cama, mirando hacia los tres "invasores". Hermione se levantó y comenzó a colocarse bien la ropa que estaba arrugada.

\- Buenos días. –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, avergonzada como estaba.

\- Para algunos mejor que otros. –contestó Tonks ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

\- Habrían sido aún mejores si no nos hubierais interrumpido. –rezongó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

\- Creo que será mejor que dejemos a estos tortolitos seguir con lo suyo. –terció Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.- Ya era hora. –añadió antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

\- Vamos Dora. –dijo Lupin tirando de su mujer.

\- Ron, tú madre está preocupada por ti. –le dijo ella aún reticente a moverse de la puerta.- Ya voy, Remus. Deja de empujarme.

\- Menuda panda de entrometidos. –masculló Ron cuando se quedaron a solas.

\- Ron no seas infantil. –caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró.- Debería de ir a casa a cambiarme. –se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

\- No me gusta que vayas sola. –apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella.- Aún no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió en el ministerio. Si te pasara algo yo me moriría.

\- No me pasará nada, Ron. –le aseguró ella.

\- Aun así quiero acompañarte. No te pasará nada por aparecerte, ¿no? –dijo lanzando una mirada hacia su vientre donde crecía su hijo. Aún no podía creérselo.

\- No. –repuso Hermione enternecida por su preocupación. Se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?

Ron no contestó directamente, sino que la agarró con fuerza y se aparecieron en el apartamento de ella. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse a trabajar al ministerio el día anterior. Pero aún así, para cerciorarse, Ron pronunció varios hechizos que se suponía que tendrían que revelar la presencia de alguien durante su ausencia. Además, tan solo accedió a que Hermione siguiera viviendo allí si extremaba las precauciones. Lo que suponía otra nueva sarta de hechizos defensores y reforzar los que ya había. A mitad del proceso, Hermione se había cansado y se había tenido que sentar. Era una sensación extraña la de dejarle a Ron todo el trabajo mientras ella miraba. Pero las náuseas habían vuelto y notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Esperaba que por el bien de ambos aquella etapa del embarazo terminase pronto. Aprovechó que él estaba ocupado para mandar una lechuza al ministerio avisando de que ese día no iría a trabajar, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo. Pues en todos los años que hacía que la conocía, Hermione jamás había dejado en un segundo plano las responsabilidades.

Cuando todo el apartamento estuvo asegurado a su gusto, o lo suficientemente cercano a lo que él consideraba aceptable, Ron se dejó caer al lado de ella en el sofá. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione y enseguida se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Se había quedado dormida, sentada como estaba en el sofá. A Ron le dio miedo despertarla, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla tal y como estaba. Lo único que hizo fue echarle una manta por encima y apartarle un mechón de la frente para darle un beso. Él también envió un mensaje al ministerio y a la orden para decirles que ese día no aparecería por ninguno de los dos sitios.

Cuando volvió a salón se sentó en la butaca aparte que había junto a la chimenea y se dedicó a mirar el fuego que había encendido con la ayuda de su varita. Tenía muchas cosas sobre las que reflexionar. Iba a ser padre; en unos meses tendría una personita de la que ocuparse, alguien que dependería totalmente de él y de Hermione, una responsabilidad para siempre. Y aún seguían sin resolver la cuestión más inmediata. ¿Qué eran ellos? Ron estaba seguro de que en el fondo ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero después de tantos años mareando la perdiz, negando la evidencia, se les había demasiado precipitado. También pensó en lo que diría su familia. Tendrían que decírselo más temprano que tarde. Hermione ya le había dicho que Ginny lo sabía. Y estaba seguro que de alguna forma, a la castaña le gustaría hacer partícipe también a Harry de la noticia. Se mantuvo en la misma postura durante las dos horas siguientes, soñando despierto mientras Hermione dormía.

Hermione despertó cuando el olor de la comida se coló por sus fosas nasales. No sabía qué le había ocurrido. Un momento estaba mirando como Ron lanzaba hechizos a su apartamento y al siguiente se había quedado dormida. Se llevó una mano al cuello dolorido por la postura escogida. No podía creerlo, ¡se había quedado dormida sentada! Apartó la manta que cubría su cuerpo y se desperezó. Cuando ya estuvo despierta del todo y con la sangre circulando por sus venas, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Allí se encontró con Ron haciendo el almuerzo. Enarcó una ceja interrogativa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Era la primera vez que lo veía cocinando delante de unos fogones con una pala y un tenedor en cada mano. Se sentó en el taburete de la isla y cruzó los brazos por encima del mármol.

\- Huele bien. -apreció moviendo su nariz por la estancia.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Huevos fritos. -respondió él sin darse la vuelta y centrando su atención en la sartén.- No te creas que sé cocinar, ehh. Apenas un par de huevos fritos, unas patatas, ensalada...comida de vuelta y vuelta que le digo yo. Pero pensé que necesitaríamos fuerzas antes de ir a La Madriguera.

\- Buena idea. -dijo Hermione sin querer darle importancia a las connotaciones que, de repente, tenía esa frase.- Quieres decírselo, ¿verdad?

\- Si. -Ron apagó el fuego y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- He estado pensando durante largo rato y...si. Me gustaría que mi familia fuera partícipe del bonito momento que estamos viviendo. Merlín sabe que ellos también lo necesitan.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque eso no significa que no me dé un poco de vértigo enfrentarme a tu madre. -confesó Hermione.

\- Pero si mi madre te adora. -le aseguró él mientras servía los huevos fritos y dejaba un plato delante de ella y el otro delante de él. Se sentó en el taburete correspondiente y atacó con el tenedor.- No vas a tener ningún problema. Además, si alguien se va a llevar alguna bronca, te aseguro que voy a ser yo. Mi madre siempre encuentra algo, ya lo verás.

\- Aun así, me da algo de respeto.

\- Hermione, vas a tener a su nieto. Créeme, te van a adorar aún más. -Ron cogió su mano por encima del mármol y le dio un suave apretón.- ¿No comes? -preguntó viendo como ella aún no había probado el huevo.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad. -Hermione apartó el plato hacia un lado. El olor que al principio le había parecido tan apetitoso, ahora le daba asco.- Creo que me tomaré un té. -se bajó del taburete y se movió por su cocina buscando el tarro de té y la tetera que llenó de agua y la puso a calentar en el fuego.

\- Tienes que comer mejor, lo sabes, ¿no? -Ron se dio la vuelta en su taburete y alargó sus brazos para retenerla entre ellos. No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, Hermione se dejó estrechar por sus brazos y se apoyó en su pecho.- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No lo sé. -confesó ella.- Es una sensación extraña.

\- Lo sé. A mi me pasa lo mismo. -la apartó ligeramente para poder verle la cara.- Herm, ¿qué somos? -preguntó él esta vez.- Creo que cuando aclaremos ese punto, todos nuestros miedos, nuestros recelos, desaparecerán. Incluida esa sensación rara.

\- Ron...yo...yo lo quiero ser todo para ti. -dijo ella al fin poniéndose colorada, muy colorada.

\- Lo eres todo para mi. -le confirmó Ron.- Pero también me gustaría que fueras mi novia o mi pareja, como quieras llamarlo.

\- Si. -contestó ella enseguida.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -la respuesta de Hermione le pilló desprevenido. Ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por la facilidad de palabra en cuanto a confesar y concretar sus sentimientos. Pero eso era antes, parecía. Antes de que la realidad les hubiera explotado en la cara, antes de que ella hubiera vuelto a sentir la muerte de cerca, antes de...antes del bebé.

\- Que si que quiero ser tú novia. -se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Ron farfulló algo en referencia al beso que le había dado y volvió a capturar sus labios con los suyos. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que el sonido de la tetera los separó.

\- Maldito trasto. -rezongó el pelirrojo.- Siempre en el mejor momento.


	11. Esperanzas

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Esperanza.**

Llegaron a La Madriguera después de comer, ya bien entrada la tarde, calculando que el señor Weasley ya habría vuelto del ministerio. Hermione apretaba con fuerza la mano de Ron; todavía seguía algo nerviosa por la reacción que fuera a tener que señora Weasley, por mucho que él dijera que estaría encantada. Nunca se había visto en una situación semejante, así que no tenía con qué compararla. Ginny escuchó sus pisadas en la hierba cuando se aparecieron y salió a su encuentro. Su amiga parecía de buen humor y enseguida se abrazó a ella.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? -le preguntó como si Ron no estuviera allí. Como única respuesta, Hermione alzó las manos de los dos entrelazadas. Ginny ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.- ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó.- Sabía que el hecho de que no volvierais ninguno de los dos era buena señal.

\- No ha pasado nada, Ginny. -le dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

\- No creo que vayas a poder mantener esa mentira durante más tiempo, Hermione. -desvió su mirada hacia el vientre de la castaña.- Está claro que pasó algo.

\- ¡Ginny!

\- ¿Papá ha llegado ya del trabajo? -preguntó Ron; por mucho que le gustase observar a esa Hermione insegura, sonrojada y escandalizada, habían venido por un motivo en concreto.

\- Si. -contestó su hermana.- Y George también está. ¿Vais a contárselo a todos?

\- Claro, para eso hemos venido.

Antes de entrar en la casa, Ginny se paró en seco y se acercó a su hermano. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo despreocupado.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, hermanito. Por los dos.

\- Gracias, Gin.

Dentro de La Madriguera, la señora Weasley estaba atareada en la cocina mientras su marido y su hijo jugaban una partida de ajedrez. George no era tan bueno como Ron, pero era un buen contrincante para pasar el rato. Ambos levantaron la cabeza cuando escucharon su pasos y olvidaron el juego para ir a su encuentro y saludarlos. El señor Weasley miró a Hermione con sus tiernos ojos llenos de preocupación. Él también estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en el ministerio. Y después de tantos años, quería a la chica como si fuera su propia hija. La observó bien, como queriendo cerciorarse de que no estaba herida. Después saludó a su hijo con un abrazo rápido y volvió a sentarse en su butaca delante de la chimenea. George fue más rápido que su padre y él si que se dio cuenta del cambio efectuado en la pareja y, sobretodo, en sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Algo que contar, Ronnie? -le preguntó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos marrones. Desde que Fred había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts, no había sido el mismo. Pero se esforzaba por no perder la perspectiva y el humor. Además, había empezado a salir con Angelina y eso lo tenía bastante atareado cuando no estaba en la tienda.

\- Bueno, ya que sacas el tema...-comenzó a decir Ron, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de su madre.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? Ningún mensaje, ninguna nota, nada que nos confirmara que estás bien. -le dio un capón a su hijo, a pesar de que este le sacaba por lo menos treinta centímetros.- Me tenías muy preocupada, Ronald Weasley. No he dormido en toda la noche. -luego, como dándose cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, cambió su semblante por otro mucho más dulce y añadió.- Oh, Hermione, querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? Estás un poco paliducha aún. ¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer?

\- No, no, Molly. Estoy bien. -se apresuró a decir Hermione. La sola mención de la comida le provocaba náuseas.- Fue culpa mía que Ron no les avisara a anoche. Estuvo conmigo toda la noche. -al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes y la sonrisa boba de Ginny se dispuso a aclarar sus palabras.- Quiero decir que los dos nos quedamos hasta tarde en el cuartel de la orden y...y no queríamos despertar a nadie apareciéndonos a horas intempestivas.

\- Oh, querida, no te preocupes. Ahora que sé que estaba contigo me quedo mucho más tranquila. -la señora Weasley le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la dirigió hasta que ambas quedaron sentadas en el sofá. La mujer miró a la chica con la misma ternura con la que la miraba su marido. Después de la muerte de los padres de Hermione, la habían acogido sin ningún problema bajo su protección.

\- ¿A ella le dice que no pasa nada y a mi me monta un número de la ostia? -preguntó Ron a su hermano.- No es justo.

\- Así que...juntos, eh. -dijo George dándole un codazo.

\- Auch. -Ron se tocó el codo invadido, le lanzó una mirada siniestra y se aclaró la garganta.- A propósito de eso, Hermione y yo tenemos algo que contaros.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? -preguntó el señor Weasley pensando que querrían compartir lo del ataque al ministerio. Fuerzas oscuras se estaban acercando demasiado y, aunque no era ni mucho menos como en tiempos de Cornelius Fudge, los altas esferas se resistían a creer que podrían estar delante lo suficientemente serio como para alertar a la población o incrementar la seguridad del ministerio.- ¿Es algo relacionado con lo sucedido en el ministerio?

\- Esto...no, papá. No tiene nada que ver con el ministerio. -el pelirrojo tragó saliva. Mientras estaba con Hermione, los dos solos, le había parecido que comunicarles la buenanueva a sus padres sería algo sencillo, pero ahora que los tenía delante mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de preocupación momentos, Ron se dio cuenta de que ambos habían sufrido mucho con las muertes de Fred y Percy y el coma de Harry.

\- Pues, ¿qué ocurre, Ron? Ya no nos hagas esperar más. -pidió la señora Weasley. Vio como Hermione contenía la respiración e intercambiaba una mirada con Ginny. Su hija pequeña se había quedado de pie, junto a la chimenea y se había cruzado de brazos. Pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

\- Te estás haciendo de rogar, Ronnie. Aunque si es lo que creo que es...-intervino George.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que es? -insistió el señor Weasley mirando a sus hijos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.- Que alguien nos diga algo, por favor.

Ron volvió a carraspear y miró a Hermione mientras lo decía:

\- Hermione y yo vamos a tener un hijo. -soltó al fin.

\- ¡¿Quéééé?! -exclamó George girándose sorprendido hacia su hermano pequeño.- Yo creía que nos ibais a decir que estabais juntos. Pero veo que os habéis saltado de paso intermedio.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -le preguntó la señora Weasley a Hermione, que la tenía más cerca. Se llevó una mano a la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Si. Vamos a tener un hijo. -le confirmó la castaña y sonrió de manera tímida.

Enseguida se vio engullida por los brazos de la señora Weasley que lloraba y reía a partes iguales. Hermione se dejó envolver y apoyó la cabeza en el generoso pecho de la madre de Ron. Ella también sentía que tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué: si de miedo o de alivio. Seguramente por las dos cosas a la vez. Era un reto emocionante el que se les presentaba, pero también aterrador. El señor Weasley se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su hijo sin dejar de exclamar ¡vaya, vaya! Y entonces Ginny se unió a sus hermanos y se abrazaron. Celebrar la llegada de una nueva vida a la familia bien valía esas muestras de cariño. Cuando se calmaron más las cosas, la señora Weasley comenzó con el interrogatorio.

\- Pero... ¿cuando ha pasado eso? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo que estabais juntos?

\- Esto...-Hermione se sonrojó sobremanera y su rostro adoptó una tonalidad como su hubiera estado expuesta al sol durante toda la mañana. ¿Cómo le explicaban a la madre de Ron que se habían acostado por culpa del alcohol y que así era como había sido concebido su nieto?

\- Porque queríamos mantenerlo en secreto, mamá. -intervino el pelirrojo para sacarla del atolladero.- Todos vosotros siempre habéis sido testigos de nuestra relación, pero queríamos tener un pedacito para nosotros solos antes de compartirlo.

\- Está bien. Os perdono porque estoy muy muy contenta. -volvió a abrazar a Hermione y se levantó para rodear el cuerpo de su hijo. Le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla y sonrió como una niña pequeña.- Mi pequeño Ron va a ser papá...y con Hermione. Eso hay que celebrarlo. -miró a ambos y añadió.- Habéis tardado mucho en daros cuenta de lo obvio, eh.

\- Ronnie, Fred estaría muy orgulloso de ti en estos momentos. -dijo George ya recobrado de la sorpresa.

\- Arthur vamos a ser abuelos otra vez, ¿no dices nada?

\- Estoy muy contento, de veras que si. -dijo el señor Weasley con la emoción tomando el control de su voz.- Necesitábamos una noticia como esta. Ya lo creo que si. -abrazó a su hijo y también a la castaña.

\- Esto merece una reunión familiar en toda regla. -dijo rápidamente la señora Weasley mientras revoloteaba de un lado a otro.- Voy a mandar una lechuza a Charlie y otra a Bill. George, ¿tú y Angelina podéis venir el domingo a comer?

\- Mamá, no creo que estemos preparados para...-comenzó a decir Ron viendo la cara de angustia de Hermione.

\- Déjala, Ron. -le interrumpió su hermana.- Necesitamos celebrar algo bonito por una vez.

Hermione se levantó y se reunió con los dos hermanos. Ron enseguida la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ginny los miró negando con la cabeza y una expresión de falso hastío en su rostro.

\- Con que no sentíais lo mismo el uno por el otro, ¿eh? -les medio abroncó.- "Ron solo me ve como a una amiga", "Hermione nunca sentirá por mi lo que yo siento por ella". ¡Ocho años! Ocho años he tenido que soportar eso; y eso sin contar los años en Hogwarts. -les recriminó.- Pero estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos. -terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Enana alcahueta. -murmuró Ron.

Hermione le dio un codazo.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Ginny, ¿verdad Ron?

\- Si, lo que sea. -contestó él molesto.

\- Solo desearía que Harry estuviera aquí también. Él tiene muchas más cosas que reprocharos que yo, seguro. -dijo Ginny y se marchó a la cocina para controlar el grado de excitación de su madre. La señora Weasley estaba fuera de si de contenta y ya planeaba una gran fiesta para el domingo con todos sus hijos y sus nietos.

\- Bueno, no ha sido tan malo, ¿no? -le preguntó Ron a Hermione refiriéndose a cómo se lo habían tomado sus padres.

\- No. Definitivamente no ha sido tan malo. -dijo ella rodeándole el cuello y besándolo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Harry, como si esperase en algún momento escuchar su voz dándole permiso para entrar. Pero eso no era posible, al menos de momento. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, continuaba en su estado catatónico particular. Sin embargo, ella quería compartir con él la que se había convertido en la gran noticia del día. Había dejado a Ron abajo, rodeado de sus padres y de sus hermanos, disfrutando de ese momento maravilloso. Y había visto en sus ojos un brillo nuevo a la hora de mirarla. Por fin había aclarado las cosas y estaban juntos. Caminó hasta la cama de Harry y se tumbó a su lado, como siempre.

\- Harry tengo algo que contarte. Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que hablé contigo. Pero creo que la más importante tiene que ver con Ron y conmigo. Tú siempre supiste lo que sentía por él, te confié mis secretos y nunca me traicionaste. Por eso sé que te encantará saber lo que voy a decirte. –se detuvo para coger la mano inerte de Harry y acercársela hasta su vientre todavía plano.- Harry, Ron y yo vamos a tener un hijo, un bebé.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron por primera vez en ocho años. Ese color verde como de césped recién cortado, como el de la hierba después de la lluvia, volvió a la vida. Mas no se movió ni se produjo ninguna otra señal de que hubiera vuelto de su sueño. Hermione contuvo sus ganas de llorar y de gritar. La recuperación de Harry iba a llevar mucho más tiempo del que nadie pensó alguna vez. Pero con una cosa podían contar.

Esperanza.

El bebé de Ron y Hermione les había dado esperanzas.

Salió de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación corriendo.

\- ¡Ron, Ginny: Harry ha abierto los ojos! -gritó a través del nudo en la garganta y de las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas. Era una buena señal, lo era. Su mejor amigo continuaba ahí dentro y se aferraba a la vida.


	12. Realidades

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Realidades.**

Ante el grito de Hermione, hubo una estampida en las torcidas y desiguales escaleras de La Madriguera. Ginny iba en cabeza, con el corazón en la boca y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Durante un segundo había pensado que no había escuchado bien a Hermione, que sus oídos la traicionaban. Pero luego había reaccionado rápido y había echado a correr. Su casa nunca le había parecido tan grande, tan alta; tenía la sensación de que no llegaría nunca al ático. Pero al fin lo hizo, con Ron rozándole los talones. Su hermano también estaba nervioso y también se había corrompido al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Desde el día anterior que vivía en tensión; en más tensión que los días previos. Aún le sobrecogía recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior en el ministerio de magia. Pero cuando llegó arriba y se detuvo en el rellano detrás de su hermana, se encontraba tan descompuesto como ella.

Hermione estaba sentada en un lado de la cama, acariciando el rostro de Harry, que continuaba inerte. Vertiendo sus lágrimas en el rostro de su mejor amigo mientras le instaba a responder a sus palabras. Pero a excepción de sus ojos abiertos, el estado vegetativo de Harry seguía siendo el mismo. Compartió una mirada con Ginny cuando esta se acercó y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Harry? –preguntó Ginny cogiéndole de la mano.- Harry, mi amor, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Puedes decirme algo?

Era sobrecogedor observar como todas sus esperanzas fueron desapareciendo una a una.

En un segundo plano, los señores Weasley y George miraban la escena con el mismo dolor que ellos. No sabían qué significaba que Harry hubiera abierto los ojos ese día, en ese preciso instante. Ron se acercó al lado en el que estaba Hermione y se sentó detrás suyo, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella dejó escapar un sollozo, pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry. Ginny tampoco se movió ni un milímetro y su mano pronto fue a sustituir a la de Hermione en su mejilla. Tenía la piel pálida, pero caliente. Durante ocho años ella se había ocupado de que así fuera. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano con una mueca desencajada en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no se despierta? –le preguntó.- ¿Por qué no vuelve conmigo?

\- Ginny…-dijo Ron derribando el nudo en el estómago que le impedía formar frases completas. No conseguía acostumbrarse a ver así a su hermana. Le dolía muchísimo verla así y sentirse tan impotente.

\- No es justo; no es justo. –sollozó Ginny.- ¿Por qué no vuelve? ¿Por qué no vuelve a mi?

\- Ginny…Harry volverá, estoy segura. –dijo Hermione con una seguridad que nadie más de los que estaban ahí sentía.- Harry está ahí dentro, está luchando por volver a nosotros, a ti.

\- ¿De verdad? –Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró a la castaña a través de las lágrimas. Se sentía desolada y con el corazón roto nuevamente, y le temblaban la barbilla y las manos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo paciente, manteniendo la esperanza. Pero hasta el más optimista tenía días malos, días en los que esa determinación se tambaleaba.- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Enserio. Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo. –agarró la otra mano libre de Harry.- Pero nosotros esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta, Harry. No nos rendiremos.

Ron miró a Hermione y pensó que jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella. Acercó sus labios a la cabeza de rizos castaños y le dio un beso. La señora Weasley se acercó a su hija y la abrazó; había tardado en reaccionar y estaba muy emocionada también. Pero Hermione tenía razón: eso tan solo les daba esperanzas. Ginny miró a Harry, a esos ojos verdes con los que había soñado tantas noches

\- No nos rendiremos. –repitió el señor Weasley abrazando a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana después, todos los miembros de la orden y amigos conocían lo ocurrido con Harry. Y todos por igual querían pensar que era algo para tener en cuenta. Pero cuando los ataques de los grupos de resistencia mortífagos se incrementaron en diferentes puntos del país, no le quedó más remedio que volver su atención hacia el problema más acuciante. El peor temor que podían tener era que uno de esos mortífagos estuviera preparado para ser el nuevo señor oscuro. Y Ron sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Tenía varias cuentas pendientes con Malfoy, siendo la última el ataque a Hermione en el ministerio. Desde entonces, insistía en tener una comunicación continua con la castaña. Por eso le había fastidiado tanto que lo mandasen fuera de las fronteras inglesas en busca de rebeldes.

Hermione continuó con su trabajo en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y en sus ratos libres consultaba libros y más libros sobre las moiras o sobre la antigua mansión Malfoy. Pero las reservas se le terminaban y no parecía que quedase ningún pedazo de papel hablando de la existencia de su antepasada Elizabeth Malfoy. Tenía el presentimiento que la respuesta al enigma del colgante de Láquesis estaba en ella. Dobby había dicho que todo estaba bajo tierra, bajo los cimientos del nuevo ministerio. Y ella se había pateado la última planta de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, sin tener suerte alguna. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla y se apartó el sudor de la frente con una mano. Estaba cansada y, sin Ron, las náuseas habían vuelto con más fuerza. No quería depender tanto de él, pero se engañaba diciendo que era por culpa del bebé. Aunque lo cierto es que después de tantos años soñando con tener una relación, con ser su novia, nadie podía negar que se merecía esa atención continua.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis de la tarde, la figura de Sirius Black entró por la puerta. No le sorprendía; el día anterior había aparecido Remus Lupin con una excusa muy tonta de preguntarle por los derechos de los hombres-lobo; y el día anterior a ese, Tonks se había pasado como quién no quiere la cosa y la había invitado a cenar en Grimmauld Place aludiendo que se sentía sola viviendo con dos hombres. Hermione respiró hondo y miró al padrino de Harry con el ceño fruncido.

\- A ver si lo adivino: pasabas por aquí y te has acordado de mí y quieres que vaya a cenar a Grimmauld Place porque estás cansado de compartir todo tu tiempo con Remus y Tonks. O puede que quieras saber qué clase de derechos tienen los animagos. O puedes decirme la verdad y confesar que Ron ha tejido toda una red de protectores mientras él está fuera. –le dijo antes de que el mago tuviera tiempo de sentarse en la silla de delante.

\- Vaya, sigues siendo la bruja más brillante de tu generación, Hermione. No has perdido tu toque. –contestó él con una sonrisa y un guiño al pasado, cuando con trece años ella y Harry lo salvaron del beso del dementor.

\- ¿Y bien? –le urgió la castaña poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

\- La última; tiene que ser la última.

\- No me va a pasar nada. No es como si Malfoy pudiera pasearse por el ministerio como si fuera su dueño y señor.

\- Ya lo ha hecho otras veces. No culpes a Ron por querer ser precavido. Además, ahora ya no puedes pensar solamente en ti. Tengo entendido que hay un pequeño Weasley en camino.

\- Esto…si. –Hermione se sonrojó ante esta última afirmación.- Queríamos decíroslo los dos juntos; pero después pasó lo de Harry, y luego lo de los ataques mortífagos, y Ron se tuvo que ir y…

\- No pasa nada, Hermione, tranquila. No he venido a echarte la bronca. Estoy muy contento por vosotros dos. –afirmó el hombre mirándola con sus tiernos ojos azules.- Aunque tengo que reconocer que nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. Esperábamos que en algún momento hubiera algún movimiento en la dirección correcta pero lo del bebé…

\- Créeme, no estás más estupefacto que yo. –reconoció la castaña, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo decía.

\- Es una noticia maravillosa, de verdad que si.

\- Supongo que me acompañarás hasta mi casa entonces, ¿no? –Hermione cerró el expediente que estaba revisando, cogió su pesado bolso y se levantó. Sirius la imitó y para su alivio no pretendió cogerle el bolso ni tratarla como alguien diferente. Recorrieron los pasillos del ministerio en silencio hasta que Hermione se detuvo y lo miró.- ¿Te importa si voy a tu casa a consultar un par de libros?

\- ¿Un par de libros? –preguntó él riendo. Cualquiera que conociese a Hermione sabía que nunca se quedaba satisfecha con " _un par de libros_ ". A la castaña siempre le había gustado leer, y mucho; todos lo sabían.

\- Bueno, quién dice un par dice unos cuantos. -aceptó poniendo su mejor cara de alumna sobresaliente.- Aún nos queda mucho por averiguar sobre el colgante y...-se interrumpió recordando que aún no había compartido con la orden su parentesco con Elizabeth Malfoy y su teoría de lo que pretendía Draco. Esperaría a que Ron regresara.- ...y muchas cosas más.

Llegaron al número doce de Grimmauld Place a través de la red flu. Aunque le había dicho a Ron que no había ningún problema en aparecerse, no las tenía todas consigo y por eso prefería prevenir. Sirius bajó a la cocina, donde parecía que se desarrollaba toda la actividad en esa casa, y Hermione se encaminó directamente hacia la biblioteca. Llegados a este punto, estaba segura de que conocía todos y cada uno de los libros colocados en las estanterías. Pero no estaba de más repasarlos por si había pasado algo por alto. Fue balda por balda y cogió un puñado de libros al azar. Estornudó cuando una nube de polvo entró en contacto con sus fosas nasales y se llevó una mano a la nariz para calmar el picor.

Después de dos horas revisando libros sin parar, estaba decida a dejarlo por ese día. Terminaría con el montón que había sacado y volvería al día siguiente. El primer libro no le reveló nada nuevo; el segundo era sobre trols, un tema del todo irrelevante en su investigación; pero el tercer libro...Hermione se lo quedó mirando. Era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba segura de ello. Le llamó la atención el título: _El triunfo de la muerte o los tres destinos_. Y algo le decía que en su interior encontraría la información que buscaba. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y se sumergió en la lectura. En una libreta iba apuntado la información que le parecía relevante.

 _Se suponía que las moiras se aparecían tres noches después del nacimiento de un niño para determinar el curso de su vida. Los griegos afirmaban que eran hijas de Zeus y la titánide Temis o de seres primordiales como Nix, Caos o Ananké._

 _La moira es inflexible, como el destino. Encarnan una ley que ni los mismos dioses pueden transgredir sin poner en riesgo el_ _orden del universo_ _, por eso impedían a cualquier dios acudir al socorro de un héroe en el campo de batalla cuando le llegaba la hora._

 _Durante se el siglo XV se extendió la creencia que las moiras en realidad eran_ _representaciones de personas vivas_ _. En la comunidad mágica las familias de sangre limpia cribaron sus árboles genealógicos buscando, la mayoría de las veces infructuosamente, alguna señal de que entre los suyos se encontraba una de las parcas._

 _No hay constancia_ _de que esta creencia fuera cierta; ni archivos, ni declaraciones ni ninguna clase de documento._

 _Al menos d_ _esde 1564_ _._

 _Pero_ _ **¿y antes de 1564?**_

Hermione levantó la vista de lo que había escrito; definitivamente eso significaba algo, pero no estaba segura de el qué. A pesar de que quería seguir revisando el resto de libros, ahora con más ganas que nunca, se levantó cuando su estómago rugió de hambre. Estaba empezando a comprender que ahora comía por dos y que no era bueno que se saltase ninguna de sus comidas. Además, de seguro que Ron se enteraría y le montaría un jaleo...y esta vez con razón. Se pasó una mano por el vientre plano y con la libreta apretada en su mano derecha salió de la biblioteca. Hizo acto de presencia en la cocina para decirles a los habitantes de la casa que se marchaba. Inocentemente, pensó que tal solo se trataría de un segundo.

\- ¡Hermione! -exclamó Tonks y corrió a abrazarla.- Que alegría verte. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

\- No. -repuso inmediatamente. No es no disfrutase de la compañía de los tres amigos, pero realmente se encontraba muy cansada y no veía el momento de llegar a su cama y tumbarse en el sofá delante del televisor muggle.- Solo venía a despedirme; es tarde ya.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió Remus desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Si, si. Estupendamente, solo un poco cansada. El día ha sido muy largo.

\- Bien. Supongo que nos veremos mañana o en la próxima reunión de la orden dentro de dos días.

\- Claro. -cuando vio que Sirius se estaba poniendo su chaqueta, añadió.- No, no, no, no. Sirius no hace falta que me acompañes a mi casa. Esto ya es demasiado.

\- Pero Ron...-repuso el metamórfago. No tenía ganas de discutir con Hermione, pero peor sería tener que enfrentarse a los reproches del pelirrojo si le sucediera algo a su chica.- No me lo ponga difícil, Hermione.

\- Mmmm. -masculló la castaña no contenta con la solución del todo.- La última vez; voy a tener que hablar con Ron sobre todo este tinglado que me ha montado.

\- Se preocupa por ti, Hermione. -dijo Tonks.

\- Y yo se lo agradezco, pero...me está agobiando. Ya sé que fui descuidada la otra vez en el ministerio, pero...

\- En cuanto a eso...-comenzó a decir Lupin.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Os lo contaré todo en la reunión. Quería haberlo hecho antes, pero entre lo del bebé y lo de Harry...

\- Han sido unos días llenos de emociones. -terminó Sirius. Él también estaba conmocionado por lo ocurrido con su ahijado.

Se despidieron de Lupin y Tonks y utilizaron, nuevamente, la red flu para trasladarse. Ya en su apartamento, Sirius se dio una vuelta, convocó varios hechizos y cuando se sintió satisfecho se marchó a su casa con la promesa/imposición de que al día siguiente volvería a ir a buscarla a la salida del trabajo. Hermione aceptó con resignación y fue a la cocina a hacerse unos spaguetti con tomate para cenar. A lo largo de los años le había cogido el gusto a cocinar, aunque no era ni de lejos una buena cocinera. Relamió el plato entero y lo dejó en el lavavajillas. Cuando se fue a vivir sola, decidió que no quería renunciar a las comodidades muggles. En su día a día prefería balancear su vida mágica y su vida no mágica.

Se tumbó en el sofá y puso una película muggle de fondo. No le prestó demasiada atención, puesto que en su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo encontrado en casa de Sirius. Cogió la libreta y miró la última anotación que ella misma había añadido. Por lo que ella sabía, Elizabeth Malfoy había nacido en 1529, así que sus poderes se manifestaron antes de 1564. ¿Podría ser que...? No; Hermione desechó la idea enseguida. No podía ser. ¿Verdad? Se levantó del sofá comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por el salón. Todas las pistas le llevaban a una misma conclusión, por muy inverosímil que fuera. Tendría que averiguar más sobre el tema, pero... ¿era posible que Elizabeth Malfoy hubiera sido la personificación de una de las moiras del destino? Y en caso de ser así, ¿quienes eran las otras dos moiras?

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. Odiaba cuando resolver una pregunta presentaba otro interrogante.

Debió de quedarse dormida en el sofá, porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de Ron llevándola hasta la cama.

\- ¿Ron? Has vuelto. -contestó no del todo despierta.- No te esperaba.

\- Shhh, sigue durmiendo. -Ron la dejó en la cama y la tapó con una manta. Le dio un beso en la frente y estaba por irse de la habitación cuando la mano de ella lo retuvo.

\- No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. -le pidió antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Ron no se lo pensó dos veces y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella pegarse al suyo y sus labios muy cerca del hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.


	13. Ven a vivir conmigo

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

 **Capítulo 13: Ven a vivir conmigo.**

\- Ven a vivir conmigo. -dijo Ron de repente mientras acariciaba su brazo derecho. Estaban tumbados en la cama después de haberse pasado varias horas amándose, demostrándose cariño..

\- ¿Qué? -Hermione lo miró sorprendida y luego rió.- Ron estás loco.

\- ¿Por qué? -quiso saber él. Durante los días que había estado de misión no había dejado de pensar en ello y en su mente se conjuraba como la opción más lógica.

Hermione apoyó su codo izquierdo en la cama e incorporó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Entendía por qué a Ron se le había ocurrido esa idea; si se metía en su cabeza lo entendía. Pero ella no quería irse a vivir con él; al menos, no de momento. Quería a Ron, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, y esperaba que él tampoco la tuviera. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No crees que estamos llevando las cosas demasiado deprisa?

\- No. -contestó el pelirrojo todavía convencido de su idea.

\- Se sincero, Ronald. -Hermione se sentó en la cama, sin importarle que la sábana se le escurriera y dejara al descubierto sus pechos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás.- ¿No crees que están sucediendo demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo? Por que yo si.

\- A mi eso solo me suena a excusa, Hermione. -Ron la imitó y se sentó también.- ¿Por qué no quieres vivir conmigo?

\- Pues...para empezar no tienes casa, Ron. Vives en La Madriguera con tus padres. -levantó una mano al ver que él abría la boca para protestar.- No te estoy criticando, es solo un hecho.

\- Pues compraré una casa. -afirmó.

\- ¡Ron! -Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara.- Esa no es la solución.

\- Está claro que no quieres vivir conmigo entonces.

\- No estoy diciendo que no quiera vivir contigo nunca, es solo que...no es el momento, Ron. -lo miró desde su posición y su semblante se enterneció cuando lo vio buscar contestaciones rápidas a su negativa. Sabía que iba a luchar hasta el final.

\- ¿Y cuando será eso? Porque dentro de...¿cuánto?...¿cinco o seis meses?...vamos a tener un hijo, Hermione. Un bebé, de los dos, tuyo y mío. ¿Crees que entonces será el momento?

\- No estás siendo justo, Ron. -Hermione volvió a sentarse y ahora si que buscó entre las sábanas para ponerse una camiseta.

\- Lo siento. -dijo Ron buscando su mano y apretándola ligeramente. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ella, pero no quería que su intercambio de palabras terminara en una discusión como las que ellos estaban acostumbrados.- No quería hacerte enfadar. -le aseguró.- Pero todo este asunto de Maflfoy, el colgante, las moiras esas...me tienen muy nervioso. Además, estás embarazada, Hermione.

\- Ya lo sé. -convino ella enternecida por su preocupación. Levantó una mano para ponerla en su mejilla.- Pero no tienes que tratarme diferente por ello. No estoy enferma, Ron.

\- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé. -le dio un beso corto en los labios.- Ron, solo te estoy pidiendo un poco más de tiempo. Nunca vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados en apenas unas semanas. ¿Crees que podrás dármelo?

\- Ya sabes que si. -besó la mano que se había detenido en sus labios.- Siempre y cuando no esté en peligro tu seguridad.

\- Me parece justo.

\- Creo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera "pelea" como pareja. -rió el pelirrojo.

\- No será la última. -dijo Hermione riendo también.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La reunión de la orden del fénix iba a tener lugar, como no podía ser de otra forma, en su cuartel general, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Hasta allí se desplazaron todos los miembros más destacados para oír los últimos informes sobre los grupos de mortífagos que estaban causando estragos en el mundo. Nunca antes, en la comunidad mágica, había habido tal rebelión contra el resultado de una guerra. Tal vez la diferencia radicaba en que si bien Voldemort estaba muerto, Harry Potter tampoco parecía estar vivo. De seguro que si estuviera despierto, Harry habría aglutinado más fuerzas a su alrededor, y su sola presencia habría disuadido a los partidarios del otrora señor oscuro en la búsqueda de un nuevo líder. Pero así las cosas, a la orden del fénix no le quedaba otra que seguir luchando por la supremacía de la libertad.

Hermione llegó con Ron y enseguida se sentó en un segundo plano, haciendo ver que estaba más interesada en la conversación que mantenía con la señora Weasley que en los murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor. No es que no fuera importante para ella todo lo que tenía que decir la buena señora, en especial porque se estaba refiriendo a su hijo no nato, pero la castaña quería estar alerta para captar los ánimos de los asistentes. Ron, por su parte, enseguida se fue a hablar con su hermano Charlie, que traía noticias de Rumanía y, también por qué no, para recibir su felicitación por la buena nueva. Él no había podido ir a la reunión de La Madriguera y Ron ahora entendía por qué.

Sirius, Remus y Tonks entraron por la puerta y todos guardaron silencio en señal de respeto por ser las personas que vivían en aquella casa y custodiaban todos los secretos de la orden. Kingsley Shaklebot, el ministro de magia, hizo su aparición rodeado de un grupo de aurores de su confianza. Así como Minerva MacGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, llegó acompañada de Hagrid. El semigigante estaba un poco alicaído después de lo ocurrido con Harry; todo el mundo sabía que desde el principio, le había cogido mucho cariño al muchacho. Ginny se unió a la mesa y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione. Volvía a tener ese semblante ausente, con su piel pálida y algo demacrada. A ella había sido a la que más le había costado aceptar que Harry había abierto los ojos…pero nada más. Se pasaba las noches en vela mirando aquellos orbes verdes, buscando algo qué le instara a creer, como decía Hermione, que Harry seguía allí dentro. Pero hasta la fecha, su búsqueda había sido infructuosa.

\- Bueno, todos hemos leído ya el informe de las últimas escaramuzas de los todavía siervos de Voldemort. –dijo Sirius alzando la voz por encima de todos.- Pero me complace informar que la normalidad ha sido restablecida y que hemos conseguido encarcelar a algunos miembros interesantes de dicha resistencia.

\- Así es. –confirmó el ministro de magia.- Están en Azkabán a la espera de juicio.

\- Sin embargo, aún queda mucho por hacer. Uno de los grupos más activos, el liderado por el señor Malfoy, aún está causando estragos allá por donde pisa. –aportó Lupin mirando a todos y cada uno de los asistentes.- Y tengo entendido que consigue burlar, siempre que quiere, la seguridad del ministerio.

\- Eso es imposible. –dijo enseguida Shaklebot; sentía esa acusación como un insulto a su persona.- A lo largo de los años hemos ido reforzando la seguridad del ministerio con cientos, miles de hechizos; algunos incluso son de desconocimiento público. Y aunque en el caso de que Malfoy hubiera conseguido penetrar en los pasillos del ministerio, en algún momento habrían saltado las alarmas.

\- Y aun así, atacó a Hermione hace una semana. –sentenció Ron sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.- Según el señor ministro, aquí presente, nadie puede violar la seguridad del ministerio de magia. Según él, el trabajo se hizo y se hizo bien. Según él, todo el mundo debería de estar segura en el ministerio, ¿no es así? –con cada palabra que pronunciaba se iba cabreando más.- ¿Y cómo explica, señor ministro, que estuviéramos, que yo estuviera, a punto de perder a Hermione?

\- Lo siento, Ron. Nadie me ha informado de eso.

\- Entonces estás diciendo que hay un problema de seguridad en el ministerio de magia. –dijo el señor Weasley desde su asiento rodeado por sus hijos mayores.- ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a la gente que está segura en su trabajo?

\- No hay necesidad de alarmar a la gente. –opinó uno de los aurores.

\- Entonces… ¿qué solución hay? –preguntó Tonks; su cabello cambió de su tono violeta habitual a uno más azulado mientras hablaba.- Algo habrá que decirle a la gente; no nos podemos permitir una violación de este calibre del espacio ministerial.

\- Tal vez, Hermione podría contarnos lo ocurrido en el ministerio. –intercedió Luna ganándose la mirada estupefacta de todo el mundo. La rubia había aparecido en la puerta acompañada de su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, y de Neville Longbottom.- al fin y al cabo, ha sido a ella a la que han atacado dos veces. Malfoy parece tener algo personal contra ti, Hermione. –le dijo directamente a ella.

\- La señorita Lovegood tiene razón. –habló por primera vez la profesora MacGnagall.- Si Draco Malfoy tiene algo en contra tuyo, no se detendrá ante nada ni ante nadie. Ya era así de pequeño, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja…

\- Pues tendrá que vérselas conmigo. –dijo Ron caminando hasta ponerse detrás de la silla que ocupaba Hermione, como si así pudiera evitarle cualquier disgusto o cualquier intromisión.- Juro por Merlín que mataré a ese desgraciado.

\- Hermione, querida, ¿te importaría contarnos lo sucedido? ¿Y por qué no fuimos informados inmediatamente? –preguntó Sirius mirándola muy fijamente con sus ojos azules. Estaba molesto porque no le hubiera dicho nada antes, teniendo en cuenta que la castaña se pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en su biblioteca.

\- Esto…yo…primero quiero pediros disculpas…-empezó a decir Hermione.

\- ¿Disculpas? –dijo Ron molesto por la sumisión de ella.- No es como si hubieras estado de vacaciones y hubiera decidido no decir nada. Han pasado muchas cosas esta última semana; cosas que se tienen que ir digiriendo poco a poco y… Que insinúes que…

\- Ron, déjalo. –le pidió ella cogiéndole la mano que había apoyado en su hombro.- Tienen razón; tendríamos que habérselo dicho en el momento pero…-se sonrojó-…hubo un contratiempo. Después del ataque descubrí que estaba embarazada y…

\- ¿Embarazada? –exclamó Hagrid sorprendido y, haciendo gala del cariño que sentía por ella, añadió.- ¿Y se puede saber quién es el padre?

\- ¡Hagrid! –le regañó la profesora MacGonagall.- No es necesario que sepamos…

\- Ron es el padre. –dijo Hermione para terminar con el murmullo que se había iniciado entre las personas que no conocían la noticia.- Pero esa no es la cuestión; el caso es que entre eso y después lo de Harry…pensamos que sería mejor guardarnos esa información hasta la reunión de hoy.

\- Aun así ha sido una decisión muy poco sensata. –opinó Bill. Su hermano le echó una mirada de pocos amigos y el hombre cerró la boca. En lo concerniente a Hermione, había aprendido hacía muchos años, era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Ron.

\- Lo sé. –se apresuró a decir Hermione antes de que Ron volviera a abrir la boca.- Pero creo que ya sé por qué Malfoy tiene tanto interés en mi. El colgante de Láquesis…

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Lupin intercambiando una mirada con Sirius y con Tonks.- ¿Qué más no nos habéis contando, Hermione?

\- Hace 500 años vivió una bruja llamada Elizabeth Malfoy, era mi antepasada. –confesó y los dejó a todos estupefactos.- Estoy segura de que Malfoy ha averiguado nuestro…nexo común. Aunque sea muy lejana, una mínima parte de mi sangre es Malfoy. siguiendo con Elizabeth, llevo más de un mes investigando incansablemente y no he logrado saber casi nada de ella. Algo ocurrió que el nombre de Elizabeth fue borrado de la historia de la familia y de la comunidad mágica. Elizabeth era la dueña del colgante de Láquesis que me regaló Harry y que Malfoy quiere.

\- Pero… ¿qué significa todo eso? –preguntó Ginny.- Harry no podía saber todo eso cuando compró el colgante; me lo habría dicho, habría compartido sus pensamientos conmigo.

\- No sé lo que sabía Harry, Gin. Pero no creo que sea una coincidencia que ese colgante volviera a mi después de estar décadas perdido. Significa algo, lo sé aquí dentro. –se llevó una mano hasta su corazón.- Y Elizabeth Malfoy está en el centro de todo esto. Algunos de los libros que he consultado corroboran la creencia de que existían tres colgantes, no solo el de Láquesis, sino también el de sus hermanas Cloto y Átropos. Y quien tuviera en su poder los tres colgantes…tendría en su mano el poder de los tres destinos. Ya os dije que en la mitología muggle las moiras eran las que decidían cuando comenzaba o terminaba la vida de los humanos.

\- Si, pero... todo eso es mitología, ¿no? Nada es real. –dijo Tonks confundida como la mayoría de los que estaban allí.

\- Si…y no. Puede que para los muggles fuera todo fantasía, que se tratase de historias que pasaban de abuelos a hijos y a nietos. Pero para la comunidad mágica… -se encogió de hombros.- Ya todos conocéis que la leyenda de las reliquias de la muerte resultó ser cierta. ¿Y si resulta que lo que se dice de las tres moiras del destino también es real?

\- Pero, entonces…estaríamos hablando de que una persona podría aglutinar en su mano…podría…sería…-dijo Charlie conteniendo la respiración.

\- Exacto. Si alguien, lo suficientemente suicida como para tomar enserio toda esta palabrería, y que además no tuviera nada que perder…se hiciera con el poder de los tres colgantes…

\- Estaríamos delante de un nuevo señor oscuro. –sentenció Sirius. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño.- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así? ¿Cómo no éramos sabedores de que esto podría suceder?

\- No se ha lanzado ninguna profecía. En estos momentos, tan solo la existencia del colgante de Láquesis nos invita a pensar que nada de esto es palabrería. Que de verdad existe un riesgo de vernos de nuevo abocados a una guerra sin fin…y que Malfoy juega fuerte por ser el líder esta vez.

\- Son noticias nefastas para la comunidad mágica. –dijo Kingsley Shaklebot.- ¿Os dais cuenta de la alarma que despertaría si algo de lo dicho aquí esta tarde se hiciera público? Cundiría el pánico.

\- Es tu trabajo como ministro de magia que eso no vuelva a suceder. –le recordó el señor Weasley algo más brusco de lo que pretendía.

\- Entonces… ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en aceptar que la teoría de Granger podría ser cierta? –preguntó otro de los aurores del ministerio.- Porque si es así, deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra para que eso no se haga realidad.

\- Si. –confirmó Remus Lupin.- Damos por cierta la teoría de Hermione. Parece ser que el mundo mágico tiene a un nuevo candidato para señor oscuro. Y Malfoy no se detendrá ante nada ni ante nadie para conseguir lo que busca. Y te busca a ti, Hermione. Aún no sabemos por qué, pero está claro que tiene cuentas pendientes contigo.


	14. El plano

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

 **Capítulo 14: El plano.**

La reunión de la orden terminó con más incógnitas de las que se habían planteado inicialmente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había que reforzar la seguridad de toda la comunidad mágica en general y del ministerio de magia en particular. También se formó una comisión para determinar la forma en que Draco Malfoy y sus mortífagos conseguían burlar los hechizos protectores del ministerio. Y para consternación de Hermione, se debatió la posibilidad de trasladarla a una casa franca de la orden, o que se mudara a Grimmauld Place mismo o a La Madriguera. Ella cansada de que todo el mundo metiera las narices en su vida, se levantó enfadada y salió de la sala dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Ella creía que ya había cubierto esa parte aquella mañana durante su conversación con Ron.

Ron quiso seguirla en cuanto ella salió por la puerta, pero su hermana le puso una mano en el brazo y lo retuvo. Iba a ir ella en su lugar. Algo le decía que era mejor así. La encontró al pie de la escalera, con las manos en las caderas y paseándose de un lado a otro. A pesar de que su estado de ánimo se encontraba por los suelos, Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse y entender cómo se sentía su mejor amiga. Hermione se detuvo en su pasear y miró a la pelirroja. Todo el humor se le fue al instante. Se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada cuando Ginny lo estaba pasando tan mal.

\- Lo siento, Gin. No tendría que haberme ido así de la reunión es que…-chasqueó la lengua molesta.- Sé que mi seguridad es importante para todos y, en especial, para tu hermano. Pero también necesito que me dejen respirar un poco. De un tiempo a esta parte todo son novedades y no termino de asimilarlas, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Acaso piensan que no he tenido ya esa discusión con tu hermano?

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –Ginny comenzó a bajar hacia la cocina, por lo que a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Allí se encontraron con uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión Black, lo que hizo que la castaña volviera a torcer el morro.- ¿Hermione?

\- Pues que me fuera vivir con él. –cogió un trozo de pan de la encimera y le dio un mordisco.- Ya sé que me quiere, que solo quiere protegerme y que está preocupado por mi…y por el bebé. ¡Pero es ridículo! Le he dicho que ni siquiera tenía casa.

Ginny sonrió.

\- ¿Y cómo ha terminado la cosa?

\- Nada; le he pedido tiempo y él ha aceptado. Iremos viendo sobre la marcha lo que sea más conveniente para los dos…para los tres. –apoyó la cadera en uno de los salientes de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y ya está? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.- Pues si que han cambiado las cosas entre vosotros, si. Hace unos meses una discusión como esa habría terminado con uno de los dos desapareciendo y el otro echando hechizos por la boca.

\- Tienes razón. –rió Hermione. Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.- ¿Cómo estás, Gin?

\- Es difícil, Hermione. –confesó la pelirroja cambiando su semblante.- No te puedo engañar. Hay días en los que todo se me hace muy cuesta arriba y llego a pensar que mejor hubiera sido que muriera. Porque este vivir sin vivir está acabando conmigo. –lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.- Y ya sé que tengo que ser fuerte, que todo el mundo espera que no me rinda pero…

\- Hasta la persona más fuerte tiene derecho a sus momentos de debilidad. –abrazó a Ginny con fuerza.- Y no todos pensamos que tengas que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, Ginny. Tienes que buscar momentos en los que puedas ser tú misma. Siento si no he contribuido mucho últimamente a…

\- No digas tonterías. Tenías algo muy importante en tu mente. –la interrumpió Ginny poniéndole una mano en el vientre.- Se me pasará; no te preocupes. –apartando las lágrimas añadió.- ¿Entonces no te animas a ser compañera de casa nuestra?

\- Ginny. –la reprendió negando con la cabeza, pero enseguida volvió a abrazar a su amiga y le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Harry se va a recuperar, ya verás. ¿Por qué no vamos a ese café muggle que te gusta tanto y te desahogas un poco?

\- ¿Y qué dirá Ron?

\- Ron puede ir a La Madriguera, a pasar tiempo con Harry, así no estará solo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vale. –contestó Ginny. Y fue con esa contestación que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo hundida que estaba su mejor amiga y se prometió que haría todo lo posible por resucitar a Harry de ese sueño involuntario que lo tenía postrado en una cama sin ser consciente de nada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione volvió a su trabajo en el ministerio de magia al día siguiente, aunque para contentar a Ron extremó todas las precauciones y siempre tenía su varita a mano. El pelirrojo se pasó la primera media hora sentado al otro lado del escritorio viendo como ella revisaba expedientes y hacia una anotación aquí y otra allá. Bufó varias veces ante lo monótono del trabajo y se levantó exasperado cuando Hermione le dijo que parase de hacer ruido. Al final consiguió contentarlo mandándolo a buscar algo para almorzar.

\- Señorita Granger, han traído esto para usted. –dijo uno de sus asistentes más jóvenes; un chico recién graduado de Hogwarts.

\- Te he dicho decenas de veces que me llames Hermione. –contestó ella levantando la vista del expediente de turno. Alargó la mano para coger el paquete que el chico le traía.- Gracias, Dennis. –iba a abrirlo haciendo uso de las manos, pero entonces se acordó de que le había prometido a Ron que sería más cuidadosa y conjuró un hechizo protector alrededor del paquete mientras este se desenvolvía solo.- ¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó cuando vio de que se trataba.- Dennis, Dennis… ¿quién ha traído este paquete? –gritó desde su escritorio. Y era algo muy extraño, porque ella nunca perdía la compostura en su trabajo.

\- No…no lo sé. –dijo el chico tartamudeando.- Un repartidor cualquiera supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo? Señorita, yo…

\- No, no te preocupes. –le aseguró viendo que el chico se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Se levantó de su asiento, movió la varita para quitar el hechizo protector y cogió el pergamino. Lo miró detenidamente, no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo e ir a investigar, pero enseguida recordó su promesa al pelirrojo y, por una vez, decidió hacerle caso.- Tengo que ir a buscar a Ron. –anunció antes de abandonar su despacho a la carrera.

El camino hasta la gran fuente del centro se le hizo largo y, una vez más, se preguntó quién había decidido que el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas estuviera tan apartado de todo lo demás. Apretó con fuerza el pergamino, como si temiera que en cualquier momento desapareciera. Se encontró con varios compañeros que la miraron extrañada por no pararse a charlar con ellos. Pero Hermione no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que tenía entre las manos. Por fin todos los misterios de la presencia de Elizabeth Malfoy en la tierra se iban a disipar; estaba segura de ello. Tan solo tenía que encontrar a Ron, que parecía que se había ido a comprar el almuerzo a Marte. Cuando llegó a la cantina del ministerio lo buscó por todos lados, pero sus ojos no lograron encontrarlo. Paseó desesperada entre las mesas sin resultado alguno; Ron allí no estaba. Salió mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando dónde se podría haber entretenido. Y entonces, como si Merlín la hubiera escuchado, lo vio a lo lejos, apoyado en una esquina y hablando con una bruja que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, y no en el buen sentido precisamente.

Hermione se encaminó hacia donde estaban las dos figuras, notando a cada paso como su enfado crecía.

\- ¡Ron! -lo llamó cuando estuvo segura de que él la escucharía.- Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente.

\- Cómo no...siempre es urgente para la perfecta Hermione Granger. -dijo la mujer de manera despectiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos y torcía el morro.- No has cambiado nada; sigues tratándolo como a tu perrito faldero.

\- Lavender. -dijo Hermione y volvió su atención al pelirrojo.- Ron...-le apremió.

\- Esto...Lavender...ha sido genial volver a verte y saber que estás bien. -se despidió Ron al ver los ojos de pocos amigos de la castaña. De seguro que se había ganado una bronca por parte de ella. Pero también era cierto que con el paso de los años se había vuelto un experto en sortearlas.- ¿Qué pasa, Herm?

Hermione miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Lavender se había quedado donde estaba.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Se suponía que estabas aquí para protegerme; al menos así es como me lo vendiste anoche. -le recriminó.

\- Lo siento; es que tenía hambre. Y luego en la cantina me he encontrado con Lav y...

\- ¿Lav? ¿Ahora es Lav? -Hermione se cruzó de brazos y caminó airadamente de vuelta al corredor donde se encontraba su departamento. Ver a Ron con Lavender le había traído recuerdos que ella pensaba olvidados hacia mucho tiempo y, con ellos, sus inseguridades con respecto a los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Le había hecho recordar cómo con dieciséis años le rompió el corazón.- Seguro que sigue considerándote interesante, ahora que eres un auror de renombre y...

\- Hermione, ¿estás celosa? -le preguntó Ron sin poder evitar el deje de satisfacción de su voz. La había detenido en medio del pasillo y la miraba con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

\- ¿Celosa yo? Para nada. -se apresuró a contestar ella.- Tan solo soy la madre de tu futuro hijo y, en realidad, tú y yo...

\- Hermione...no sigas. No vayas a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir cuando se te pase el cabreo por los celos. -se acercó a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared más próxima y le puso las manos en ambos brazos.- Mírame, Hermione. -le pidió.- Por favor. -ella levantó la cabeza.- Lavender no significa nada para mi. Y tú no solo eres la madre de mi hijo, eres el amor de mi vida. Creía que lo sabías.

\- Ron...-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas con la declaración de él y notó como poco a poco su enfado se iba aplacando. El pelirrojo aprovechó su desconcierto para robarle un beso rápido pero intenso.

\- Siento mucho haberme ausentado tanto. -le pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y añadió.- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías discutir conmigo? ¿O ha sido solo para deshacerte de Lavender?

\- No, claro que no. -Hermione carraspeó.- He recibido un paquete. -levantó la mano al ver que él abría la boca para protestar.- He tomado precauciones antes de abrirlo, tranquilo. Pero lo más desconcertante y a la vez alucinante, es que dentro del paquete había esto. -blandió el pergamino delante de sus narices.

\- ¿Un manojo de papeles? -preguntó Ron confundido.

\- No; no es un " _manojo de papeles_ ", Ronald. Es el plano original de la antigua mansión Malfoy. Ya sabes, la que descansa bajo los cimientos de este ministerio.

\- ¿Y cómo han llegado a tus manos?

\- Eso es lo más extraño; no lo sé. Dennis ha dicho que habían traído un paquete a mi nombre y no ha sabido decirme nada más del repartidor aparte de que parecía normal.

\- Pues vaya birria de ayudante tienes si no sabe distinguir entre un repartidor y otro. -protestó Ron algo molesto porque ella hubiera abierto el paquete sin estar él presente y se hubiera expuesto a algún peligro. Claro que él estaba con Lavender en ese momento, así que por su bien se abstendría de volver a comentarlo.- A ver, dámelo.

Hermione se lo dio y entre los dos le echaron una ojeada intentando adivinar dónde estaba el acceso a la antigua mansión. Pero por mucho que se dejasen los ojos en el mapa, no eran capaces de distinguir...prácticamente nada. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de la posición correcta del plano. La puerta de la mansión no tenía porqué coincidir con la puerta de acceso al ministerio. Los pasillos no tenían porqué seguir los mismos caminos que los originales. Al fin y al cabo, el ministerio era mucho más grande que a mansión. Hermione suspiró exasperada; otra nueva pista que no les servía para nada. Se había emocionado antes de tiempo y ahora tenía que lidiar con su desilusión. Ron se dio cuenta enseguida del cambio de humor de ella, cerró el mapa y se volteó para mirarla. Estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Herm? No estarás aún enfadada por verme con Lavender en la cantina, ¿no? Ya te he dicho que...

\- No, no es eso, Ron. -se limpió las lágrimas apresuradamente.- Tenía la esperanza de que...-bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- Tenía la esperanza de que en la antigua mansión hubiera una cura para Harry. Si, lo sé, ahora suena ridículo. -dijo antes de que él pudiera decir nada.- Pero de alguna manera Harry, el colgante, la mansión, Elizabeth, Malfoy y yo estamos conectados. Y me repatea no saber por qué.

\- No estás acostumbrada a no saber algo. -dijo Ron de manera comprensiva. No quiso señalarle que su idea de que todos estaban conectados era del todo inverosímil. Al menos a él no le cabía en la cabeza ninguna razón para que ella, Malfoy y Harry estuvieran conectados. Por mucha antepasada que compartieran los primeros. Y si, remotamente, la hubiera, seguía sin explicar el estado catatónico de Harry y cómo devolverle a la vida.

\- Debes de pensar que estoy loca. -dijo Hermione leyéndole el pensamiento. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su despacho.- Supongo que lo mejor será entregar el mapa a la orden para que lo estudie con detenimiento. Tal vez los aurores que siempre acompañan al ministro de magia conozcan algún pasadizo secreto que nos lleve a algún sitio del plano.

\- O también podríamos quedarnos nosotros con el mapa y no compartir su existencia con nadie. -propuso Ron llamando la atención de la castaña, que se paró en seco y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- Tú podrías estudiar ese mapa mejor que ninguno de nosotros; te he visto trabajar, reunir información y leer libros de manera incansable desde que te conozco. No se me ocurre otra investigadora mejor que tú. Además, no me fío de los aurores del ministerio.

\- Tú eres un auror del ministerio, Ron. -comentó ella sin llegar a la parte importante de todo lo que había dicho él.- ¿Por qué no te fías de los aurores de Kinsgley?

\- No lo sé. -se encogió de hombros.- Llámalo presentimiento. Pero me sigue pareciendo muy extraño que a pesar de que los hechizos protectores del ministerio se revisen cada dos días y se refuercen cada tres, Malfoy y los suyos puedan entrar sin llamar la atención y con una facilidad pasmosa.

\- La verdad es que a mi también me parece extraño, pero...-reflexionó ella.

\- Dejemos pasar unos días antes de decir nada, ¿vale? -le propuso cuando ya estaban delante de la puerta del despacho.

\- Está bien. -convino ella. Pasaron por delante del escritorio de Dennis, que miró al pelirrojo con algo de miedo, como si esperase una bronca de su parte. Pero Ron no le hizo caso y pasó al interior del despacho de la castaña sin prestarle ninguna atención. Hermione se sentó detrás de su mesa y se pasó una mano por la frente.- ¿De verdad crees que seré capaz de resolver el mapa?

\- Claro. -Ron se sentó en el borde de la mesa y cogió una mano de ella entre las suyas.- No lo decía por decir lo de que les das mil vueltas a los investigadores de la orden. Bueno, no lo he dicho así, pero es lo que quería decir.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi, Ron. Significa mucho para mi. -Hermione le miró antes de hechizar el mapa y guardarlo en su bolso.- Y siento haberme puesto sentimental antes, es que...había pensado que todo sería mucho más fácil, ¿sabes? Además, el hecho de que Harry abriera los ojos cuando le dije que tú y yo íbamos a tener un hijo...-se encogió de hombros-...no se, esperé oír su voz diciéndonos que ya era hora, o algo así. Ridículo, ¿no?

\- No, no lo es en absoluto. -Ron se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella; se arrodilló delante suyo y le rodeó la cara con sus manos.- Yo también lo echo de menos, ¿sabes? No ha sido fácil lidiar contigo y con Ginny a la vez yo solo. -sonrieron.- Pero no me parece para nada ridículo que quieras que nuestro mejor amigo despierte y sea partícipe de este momento tan especial que estamos viviendo. -le dio un beso rápido.

\- Ron, estoy en el trabajo. -se quejó ella aunque sin mucha convicción.

\- ¿Y? -solo para contrariarla, le dio otro beso, aunque este duró algo más.

\- Ron...Dennis podría entrar en cualquier momento.

\- Voy a tener que hechizar la puerta entonces para que nadie nos interrumpa. -bromeó él...o no tanto.

\- ¡Ron!

\- Está bien, está bien. -se levantó y volvió a sentarse en la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio.- Ya te dejo trabajar. -cogió la revista de Quidditch que había traído con él y se puso a mirarla.

\- Te vas a quedar todo el día, ¿no? -preguntó Hermione resignada.

\- Si. -dijo Ron sin levantar la cabeza de la revista.

Hermione resopló pero no dijo nada más, sino que retornó su atención a los expedientes que había dejado a medias. Le sería difícil concentrarse después de todo. Sentía como en su bolso el mapa quemaba y pugnaba por ser abierto e investigado. Pero eso tendría que esperar a que llegara a casa. Fuera como fuera, Hermione se prometió que desentrañaría el enigma de la antigua mansión Malfoy. Levantó la mirada para observar a Ron y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No lo admitiría ante él, pero se sentía más tranquila teniendo a Ron con ella allí.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la hora convenida, Ron y Hermione utilizaron el sistema de aparición conjunta para trasladarse al apartamento de la castaña. Mientras estuvieron en el despacho de ella prefirieron no volver a hablar del pergamino con el mapa. Ron había comenzado a desconfiar de Dennis, aunque a Hermione le pareciera ridículo tan solo insinuarlo. Pero accedió a ser un poco más cuidadosa a la hora de hablar allí dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan descabellado mantener las distancias y ser selectiva con la gente con la que se relacionaba. La experiencia le había enseñado que la mayoría de las veces no te podías fiar de nadie.

Sin embargo, toda esa determinación se vino abajo cuando los dos miraron a ambos lados del apartamento y las señales de alarma comenzaron a soñar. Hermione abrió muchísimo los ojos sin comprender del todo lo que estaba viendo. Ron estaba cada vez más furioso y tenía ganas de matar a alguien, a alguien muy concreto. Su rostro se había vuelto del mismo color que su cabello y apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible...cómo...? No conseguía acertar con las preguntas que se sucedían una tras otra en su cabeza. Pero le bastó con mirar a Hermione una sola vez como para saber que su prioridad, en esos momentos, era ella. Estaba desencajada, temblando de arriba abajo y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que bajaban como un torrente por sus mejillas. Ningún sonido salía de su boca; ningún gesto de sus manos; ningún paso de sus pies.

\- Hermione, lo siento. –Ron acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza mientras que con su varita lanzaba varios hechizos _patronus._

Ella continuaba en shock viendo como todas sus pertenencias estaban revueltas, sucias tras haber sido tocadas por las manos de los mortífagos de Draco Malfoy. también los muebles estaban arañados, tirados y destrozados. Pero si hay algo que tocó especialmente el corazón de Hermione fue ver como su pequeña biblioteca había sido arrasada, los libros rotos, las paredes quemadas. Draco Malfoy había dado con su refugio y, lo más sorprendente, había conseguido burlar los sortilegios de seguridad de Ron y del ministerio juntos. Cómo lo hacía aún era todo un misterio.

Hermione lloraba en silencio.

Sentía que su intimidad había sido violada; sentía que la inmensidad del odio era un terreno desconocido para ella; sentía que nunca más volvería a sentirse segura mientras aquella historia terminase; sentía que volvía a ser muy pequeña y vulnerable; y sentía que Ron era el único pilar que la mantenía unida al suelo.


	15. Cambio de planes

_**Disclaimer: los personajes ni el mundo en el que se mueven me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

 **Capítulo 15: Cambio de planes.**

Todavía en shock tras lo ocurrido en su casa, Hermione se dejó sentar en el sofá de La Madriguera. Ron enseguida los había trasladado allí al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el apartamento de ella. Hermione estaba pálida y no sabía qué hacer con el temblor de sus manos. Había sido todo lo cuidadosa que había podido; había pensado que en su apartamento estaba a salvo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas como si su poder tuviera una redención que no encontraba por ningún lado. Ron no sabía qué hacer; deseaba poder estar en dos sitios a la vez. Por un lado, no quería alejarse de Hermione y, por el otro, quería estar en el apartamento de ella, liderando la investigación, ser él quien atrapara a Malfoy de una vez y le hiciera pagar por todo el sufrimiento sufrido por ella.

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina tan pronto como escuchó el chasquido de su aparición. Debieron de pillarla haciendo la cena, porque la buena señora se iba limpiando las manos en un trapo anudado a su cintura. Vio como su hijo se sentaba junto a Hermione y le cogía sus manos entre las suyas. Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un gemido. Ginny apareció en ese momento, bajando las escaleras desde la habitación de Harry. Se quedó mirando también la escena y abrió mucho sus ojos marrones intentando discernir lo que había pasado. Pero ninguna de las dos podía imaginar que algo tan malo hubiera sucedido. Porque qué Malfoy y sus seguidores hubieran encontrado el apartamento de Hermione y hubieran podido entrar sin que saltasen las alarmas, significaba que tenían mucha más fuerza y más ayuda de la que imaginaba nadie. Ron ya estaba pensando que dentro de la orden del fénix y, por ende, del ministerio, había un topo.

\- Hermione, mírame. -le pidió a la castaña muy dulcemente.- Hermione...

\- Han entrado, han entrado en mi casa. Han...-no dejaba de repetir ella balanceándose de un lado a otro.

\- Hermione...

\- No puedo volver a allí; no puedo...-levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Dónde voy a dormir esta noche? ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ron?

\- Tú nada. -dijo él con mucha convicción, a lo que ella enseguida iba a protestar.- No te lo he pedido nunca, Hermione. Pero hoy vas a hacerme caso, vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Es por tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo. -su tono de voz había sido más severo de lo que quería.- Lo siento. -le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Es que estoy muy preocupado.

\- Y furioso. -observó ella.- Estás furioso. Ron no quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio, no si estás furioso.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Ginny después de haberlos estado observando durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar. -dijo Hermione y se levantó corriendo para ir al cuarto de baño más cercano.

\- Han entrado en su apartamento; el hijo de puta de Malfoy y los suyos han destrozado su apartamento. –dijo Ron sin apenas contener la rabia que corría por sus venas. Se levantó del sofá, se pasó una mano por la cara y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro bajo la estupefacta mirada de su madre y de su hermana.- Creía que allí estaría a salvo, creí que… Pero no. Ese maldito ha vuelto a hacerlo y ya estoy cansado de que siempre camine dos pasos por delante de nosotros. He enviado _patronus_ a los únicos miembros de la orden del fénix de los que me fío. Algo me huele muy mal.

\- Pero, hijo…-la señora Weasley se acercó a Ron y le puso una mano en el brazo, compartiendo en una mirada todo lo que quería saber. Tragó saliva muy lentamente y asintió.- Iré a ver como se encuentra Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado, Ron?

\- No lo sé. –volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara y por la frente.- Ni siquiera sé por qué está pasando todo esto. No tiene ningún sentido…-se detuvo en seco y miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos-…a menos que todo lo que Hermione ha averiguado sea verdad. A menos que su teoría de que… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

La señora Weasley ya volvía por el pasillo con una Hermione con la piel muy pálida, casi transparente. Se apoyaba en la madre de Ron como si la vida le fuera en ello. Por su cabeza no cesaban de aparecer las imágenes de su apartamento destrozado, arrollado sin ninguna conmiseración. La persona que lo había hecho buscaba algo y ya dejaba claro que no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie. Y eso era lo que más miedo le producía a Hermione. Sabía que Ron no descansaría hasta dar con Malfoy y buscar una confrontación con él. Para él se había convertido en un asunto personal.

\- Láquesis es una persona, ¿verdad? No un colgante. Es lo que llevas pensando desde hace un tiempo, ¿me equivoco? Es lo que te tenía tan ausente la otra noche cuando…-dijo Ron nada más alcanzar a Hermione.- Dímelo, Hermione. Necesito que…

\- Si, es lo que pienso. –esta vez fue ella la que se pasó una mano por el rostro.- Pero no sé en qué medida y cómo me afecta a mi, ni por qué Malfoy ha desarrollado esa obsesión por mi…

Ron se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, comprendiendo de golpe qué era lo que había visto Malfoy. algo que, efectivamente, la ponía a ella, y a su hijo, en peligro de muerte. Era la única explicación razonable si la razón se encontraba por alguna parte en todo ese asunto. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para contener las irrefrenables ganas que tenía de cogerla de la mano y desaparecer de ese mundo hasta encontrar un sitio seguro para su familia. Porque iban a ser una familia, y ese pensamiento hizo que algo en su interior se rompiera y se volviera a recomponer a la vez.

\- Maldita sea. Malfoy piensa que tú eres Láquesis. –afirmó Ron.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez mientras lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

\- Ron no puede…-Hermione frunció el ceño, pero se detuvo en medio de la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que lo que había dicho el pelirrojo fuera cierto. No podían descartar ninguna hipótesis.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso, Ron? –dijo la voz de Sirius Black detrás de todos ellos. A su lado estaban Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Habían recibido el _patronus_ del pelirrojo cuando ya estaban a punto de irse a la cama. Y aunque al principio no habían entendido nada, ahora más que nunca, exigían explicaciones a lo último que acababan de escuchar.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, por la chimenea salieron el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y George. Miraron hacia un lado y a otro, expresando su desconcierto por encontrar a tantas personas en el salón de su casa. El señor Weasley se quitó su capa de viaje y buscó con la mirada a su esposa. Al igual que a los primeros, Ron tampoco les había querido decir a sus hermanos lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Hermione, temiendo que su mensaje fuera interceptado. Cogió de la mano a la castaña y la devolvió a su asiento en el sofá. Ella no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, intentando recomponer ese rompecabezas que desafiaba todas las leyes de lo posible y lo imposible.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó el señor Weasley ajeno a todo lo ocurrido.- ¿Molly?

\- Ron me has dado un susto de muerte. Uno de los dragones ha estado a punto de abrasarme la mano. –se quejó Charlie.- Se puede saber qué ha pasado y qué hacemos todos aquí.

\- Eso mismo iba a decir yo. –dijo George, se giró hacia su hermano Charlie y añadió.- Lo del dragón no, claro. Yo estaba ya cerrando la tienda cuando…-se interrumpió al ver la cara de seriedad de su hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Piensas contarnos lo que ha pasado o lo tendremos que leer mañana en El Profeta? –preguntó Bill también molesto por la interrupción sin explicación alguna.

\- Queréis de dejar de quejaros como si fuerais unos niños pequeños. –les regañó su madre con el semblante serio y sin el acostumbrado rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.- Lo ocurrido es lo suficientemente grave como para que… -se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó a llorar.

\- Tranquila, mamá. –Ginny se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por los hombros.- No ha pasado nada; están los dos bien.

\- Pero podría haber pasado. –sollozó la señora Weasley.- Imagínate que los mortífagos aún hubieran estado en el apartamento. ¿Entonces qué? Ya sé que vosotros estabais demasiado conmocionados por lo ocurrido, pero… ¡podríais haber muerto, Ron!

\- ¿Mortífagos? ¿Apartamento? –Lupin los miró confundido y dejándose caer en una de las sillas más cercanas. Hacia dos días que había sido luna llena y aún se encontraba algo débil.- Ron, explícanos de una vez lo que ha ocurrido.

\- ¿No deberíamos convocar una reunión de la orden? –preguntó Tonks apoyando una mano en el hombro de su marido.

\- ¡NO! –exclamó Ron rápidamente.- Las únicas personas en las que confío plenamente se encuentran en esta habitación, y no voy a permitir que la vida de la mujer a la que amo y la de mi hijo esté en manos de otras personas.

\- Ron me estás asustando. –dijo Tonks.

\- Ha habido un ataque, al apartamento de Hermione. Han sido Malfoy y los suyos. Si, a pesar de todos los hechizos de seguridad han conseguido entrar sin que sonaran las alarmas, al igual que en el ministerio. Lo que me lleva a pensar que tenemos un topo dentro de la orden del fénix.

\- ¿Un topo? Eso es imposible. –opinó Sirius.- En la orden del fénix…

-…ingresa todo tipo de gente. –terminó Ron por él.- Solo tienen que asegurar que quieren luchar contra los mortífagos que quedan sueltos. Debimos de exigir un juramento inquebrantable o algo así. –se sentó al lado de Hermione y le cogió una mano entre las suyas.- Y no sería la primera vez que nuestro enemigo se infiltra en el ministerio de magia. Lo hemos subestimado una y otra vez. Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Pero… ¿por qué querría entrar en el apartamento de Hermione? –preguntó Bill, intrigado por las palabras de su hermano. Nunca antes había visto a Ron con un semblante tan grave y una determinación tan clara en sus ojos.

\- Supongo que lo siguiente sería mejor que lo explicases tú. –le dijo Ron a Hermione.- Siempre se te ha dado mejor explicar las cosas. –se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos hasta que ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No hemos sido del todo sinceros con la orden. Al final si que encontré cierta información sobre Elizabeth Malfoy y sobre la antigua mansión Malfoy que se encontraba dónde se alza actualmente el ministerio de magia. –al ver la cara de desconcierto de los presentes, sonrió.- A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando Dobby nos lo confirmó. Pero el caso es que…Elizabeth Malfoy no era una bruja cualquiera. En uno de los últimos libros que consulté en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place se hablaba de las tres moiras del destino como si fueran reales, personas de carne y hueso. Estoy bastante segura de que Elizabeth era una de ellas y que por eso tenía el colgante de Láquesis y…

\- Para, para, para. –dijo Tonks levantando las manos.- ¿Es enserio todo esto? ¿Y dónde encajas tú en todo eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver una bruja, antepasada tuya, vale, pero que vivió hace más de quinientos años…?

\- Creemos que Malfoy piensa que Hermione es la nueva Láquesis. –comentó Ron esta vez.- Por eso ese deseo incansable de ir a por ella y por eso…

\- Pero tú no eres Láquesis, tú eres Hermione. –apuntó Tonks cada vez más confundida.- ¿No?

\- Claro que es Hermione, Tonks. –dijo Charlie, que había estado callado durante toda la explicación.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo habéis llegado a la conclusión de que Láquesis era una persona real y no parte de un relato muggle, de un mito que le dicen.

\- ¿Tan solo eso no te ha quedado claro? –preguntó Bill mientras lo miraba con sorna.- No sé, chicos, toda esta historia parece una locura. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que…?

\- A ver, yo no soy Láquesis. Piense lo que piense Malfoy se ha equivocado. Elizabeth Malfoy era Láquesis y ella está muerta, desde hace más de quinientos años. –se volvió hacia Ron y añadió.- Tenemos que encontrar la entrada a la mansión como sea, Ron. Sé que allí encontraremos la respuesta a muchas incógnitas.

\- ¿Qué entrada? ¿A qué mansión? –Sirius se estaba cabreando con los chicos.- ¿Se puede saber por qué no nos habíais contando nada de esto antes? ¿Y qué más nos estáis ocultando? Habéis puesto en peligro muchas vidas sin…

\- No, eso no es cierto. –lo cortó Ron.- Aquí la única vida amenazada una y otra vez es la de Hermione. Y no veo que ella se queje. Os estamos contando todo lo que sabemos ahora. Sabemos que podéis sentiros un poco traicionados por nuestra parte al no haberos puesto al corriente de inmediato. Pero necesitábamos pruebas de que nuestra teoría era correcta y…así ha sido. Hoy alguien nos ha echado un cable enviando a Hermione un plano de la antigua mansión Malfoy, pero no hemos conseguido encontrar la puerta de entrada. Al menos no queda claro en el plano actual de ministerio. Os he reunido a todos aquí porque sois en las personas que más confío, pero si me he equivocado…si alguno de vosotros no quiere saber nada de esto, ahora es el momento de que se levante y se vaya.

\- Hijo…-comenzó a decir el señor Weasley.- Sabes que tienes todo el apoyo de la familia, ¿no?

\- Todos somos una familia. –se apresuró a decir Tonks mientras cogía de la mano a Remus.

\- Está bien. –dijo Sirius finalmente.- No más reproches, pero no más ocultar información también.

\- Me parece justo. –convino Ron.- Ahora deberíamos ir al apartamento de Hermione a ver si podemos averiguar como esos malditos se colaron e hicieron tamaño estropicio. –miró a la castaña.- Me quedaría más tranquilo si te quedases aquí con mi madre y con Ginny. –al ver la mueca de desagrado de ella, añadió.- No va a ser posible, ¿verdad?

\- Es mi casa, Ron. Tengo que estar allí. –le aseguró ella y al pelirrojo no le quedó otra que asentir, aunque estaba lejos de estar complacido con la perspectiva. Había sido mucho mejor que él fuera con Sirius, Remus, Tonks, sus hermanos y su padre. De esa manera podría investigar sin tener sus ojos continuamente puestos en ella, vigilando todos sus pasos, queriendo evitar que volvieran a hacerle daño. Pero después de quince años que hacía que la conocía, ya debería de saber que Hermione Granger no era una damisela en apuros que dejaba que un chico la salvara de las fauces de la muerte. De hecho, si no recordaba mal, había sido ella la que una y otra vez los había salvado a Harry y a él.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, se dijo.

Hermione era su chica.

Hermione y él iban a tener un hijo.

Iban a formar una familia.

Y Draco Malfoy se pudriría en el infierno.


	16. Promesas

****Disclaimer: los personajes ni el mundo en el que se mueven me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.****

 **Capítulo 16: Promesas.**

La investigación de lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Hermione no trajo ninguna noticia ni ninguna novedad. Al cabo de una semana revolviendo todo el lugar en busca de huellas, hechizos, pistas o algo que les dijera cómo habían entrado, seguían como al principio. Habían decidido no contar lo ocurrido a nadie más y ahora todos estaban con la mosca detrás de la oreja y sospechando de todos los que no formaban parte de este nuevo grupo tan reducido. Ron parecía tener razón; a Tonks no le había pasado desapercibido que en los últimos días los mortífagos parecían estar esperando su llegada cuando iban a detenerlos. Ello había supuesto más trabajo, más esfuerzo y algunas muertes de compañeros. Pero no podían decir nada todavía, pues no tenían ni idea de quién podría ser el traidor.

Hermione se adaptó a su nueva vida en La Madriguera con resignación. Por muy a gusto que se sintiera con los Weasley, por mucho que le gustase compartir techo con Harry, y por mucho que le encantase despertarse todos los días con Ron a su lado, sentía que le habían robado ese rincón tan especial donde podía ser ella misma, donde encontraba su espacio en cada rincón. Ron no lo entendía, pero ya había dejado de repetirle que lo hacían por su bien, por su seguridad. Y ella había desistido de discutir con él, de intentar explicarle como se sentía realmente. Seguía yendo a su trabajo en el ministerio acompañada por Ron, por Sirius, por Lupin o por alguno de los hermanos de Ron.

No era así cómo había imaginado que sería su vida ahora que por fin ella y Ron estaban juntos.

Hermione se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de silbar.

Pero no podía hacerlo, porque todo lo que hacían, lo hacían por su bien, se repetía una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, su vientre había comenzado a crecer y ya comenzaba a notarse una pequeña curva en su silueta. Estando en La Madriguera entró en su cuarto mes y, para su alivio, las náuseas y los mareos desaparecieron. Y no todo eran malas noticias en esa convivencia impuesta; Ron se había revelado como un compañero solícito que no dudaba en darle masajes o en ir a buscar comida a cualquier hora del día y de la noche. Además, la señora Weasley estaba pletórica de que su hijo menor por fin hubiese sentado la cabeza junto a la castaña; y Ginny ya no se sentía tan sola con la carga que suponía encargarse de Harry todo el tiempo además de sobrellevar la pena que ello suponía. Habían pasado muy buenos momentos hablando de los sentimientos de la pelirroja, cosa que le hacía bien.

\- Hermione, querida, pásame la harina. -le dijo la señora Weasley aquella tarde. Estaban en la cocina haciendo un bizcocho. Hermione había llegado de trabajar en compañía de Charlie, pero el pelirrojo se había marchado enseguida alegando que le esperaban en Rumanía.

\- Huele muy bien. -observó mientras veía como la mujer batía con energía para que la harina se incorporase sin grumos en la mezcla.- Tendrá que darme la receta.

\- Claro que si, querida. Recuerdo que cuando estaba embarazada de...-la señora Weasley se detuvo y se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos-...bueneo, no recuerdo en cual de ellos. -rió.- Es que han sido seis embarazados. -se justificó.- Pero recuerdo que me gustaba mucho comer este bizcocho en particular, que sentía cómo se deshacía en mi boca y...-se la quedó mirando.- En fin, que he pensado que tal vez te gustaría probarlo.

\- ¿Es para mi? Pensaba que lo estaba haciendo para Ron. -dijo Hermione sorprendida y conmovida. Aunque no tenía que haberle sorprendido; desde que vivía allí, la señora Weasley se había desvivido por ella.

\- Claro, querida. Ahora comes por dos, aunque estoy segura de que estás cansada de escucharlo, no deja de ser la verdad. -carraspeó antes de seguir.- Cambiando de tema...ya sé que yo no soy tan leída o tan activa como el resto de los miembros de la orden, pero... ¿has podido averiguar algo más del tema ese de la mansión Malfoy?

\- No. y me tiene un poco disgustada, la verdad. He leído todos los libros que he encontrado al respecto. Me he paseado incansablemente por el ministerio buscando...algo. Pero quién lo construyó, supo borrar muy bien las huellas de lo que había debajo.

\- Bueno, no desesperes. La experiencia me dice que cuando menos esperas algo...tiende a aparecer. -le dedicó una sonrisa maternal cargada de nostalgia.- Y dime, ¿ha comenzado a moverse ya mi nieto?

\- No, aún no. pero he leído que no tardará en hacerlo. -se mordió el labio inferior.- Tengo algo de miedo, ¿sabe? Es algo que no puedo controlar y que no sé qué esperar a excepción de las cuatro pinceladas que cuentan en los libros para embarazadas de los muggles. -le confesó.- No se lo diga a Ron, por favor. No quiero que se preocupe por mi más de la cuenta.

\- Eso sería imposible, querida. -la señora Weasley vertió la masa en un molde y con un toque de varita lo llevó hasta el horno. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y se las secó antes de sentarse en la mesa de al lado de Hermione. Cogió una de las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.- Es normal que tengas algo de miedo, Hermione. Cuando yo esperaba a Bill también estaba nerviosa. Pero tengo que decirte que resultó una de las experiencias más hermosas de mi vida. Fíjate que repetí otras cinco veces. -rió.

\- Ya sé que este embarazo no llega en el mejor momento y que no fue para nada planeado, pero...

\- Hermione, llevas enamorada de mi hijo desde que tenías quince años, al menos, y mi hijo de ti también. Créeme, ha sido un suplicio ver como los gestos y las miradas estaban ahí pero las palabras no. -apretó la mano de cubría la de Hermione.- Todos los bebés llegan en el momento adecuado, aunque al principio no sepamos verlo. Y yo estoy encantada de que así sea.

\- Gracias, señora Weasley. -sonrió la castaña.

\- Por qué no me llamas Molly de una vez. Eres la madre de mi nieto, te mereces ese privilegio. -las dos rieron.- Ron te quiere, Hermione. No lo olvides. Te lo digo porque a veces su terquedad y su ceguera pueden chocar con esas dos palabras. Sé de lo que hablo; Arthur era así cuando la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Está en el gen Weasley querer proteger a sus mujeres, aunque sus mujeres seamos perfectamente capaces de protegernos a nosotras mismas y al que haga falta.

La señora Weasley se levantó y fue a mirar como iba el bizcocho en el horno. Hermione se la quedó mirando y pensó que no podía haber en el mundo una mujer más maravillosa, maternal y protectora que la madre de Ron. Inconscientemente se llevó al mano a su vientre y la dejó allí durante unos minutos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos días después, Ron llegó del trabajo muy agitado, con la varita en la mano y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Corrió de un lado a otro con la desesperación pintada en su mirada recorría la casa en busca de la persona a la que amaba. Su llegaba llamó la atención de Ginny, que salió de la habitación de Harry alarmada. Frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano tan nervioso y bajó las escaleras corriendo para acudir a su encuentro. Últimamente, cuando algo ocurría, la persona que traía malas noticias tenía mismo aspecto desencajado que tenía Ron. Ginny llegó a su altura y lo interrogó con la mirada. Con el paso de los años, habían perfeccionado esa forma de comunicación que les permitía hablar sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Han atacado el ministerio. -dijo Ron respondiendo a la pregunta muda de ella.- Hay muchos muertos, Ginny. Esos cabrones se han infiltrado por las cañerías, han burlado los detectores de seguridad y...-apretó las manos en un puño.- Y no solo aquí. Hemos recibido _patronus_ de Francia y de Alemania. Allí también han atacado, a la vez que a nosotros. ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Y mamá?

\- Mamá está en Shell Cottage; iba a ver a Fleur y a los niños, ¿recuerdas? -tragó saliva digiriendo todo lo que acababa de decir su hermano.- Hermione está en el jardín, ha dicho que necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire. -lo retuvo de la manga de su chaqueta cuando él se movió hacia la salida.- Ron... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo ha quedado el ministerio ahora?

\- Están haciendo todo lo posible por controlarlo, pero yo tenía que venir a casa. Tenía que comprobar que tú, Harry, mamá y Hermione estabais bien. Papá está bien; lo he dejado con Charlie. -le aclaró antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de preguntar.- Voy a ver a Hermione.

\- Estaré arriba con Harry. -Ginny subió dos peldaños antes de darse la vuelta.- Ron...no creerás que puedan venir aquí también, ¿no? Harry...

\- Es una posibilidad, Gin. No te voy a mentir. Por eso vamos a estar preparados mientras hacemos lo posible para que eso no ocurra. -Ginny asintió y Ron salió por la puerta hasta alcanzar el jardín.- ¡Hermione!

Hermione estaba sentada en la hierba con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en la tierra. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia el cielo y una suave brisa movía sus cabellos castaños. Al escuchar la voz angustiada de Ron se levantó y se lo quedó mirando mientras corría en dirección a ella. La expresión de su rostro le llamó la atención. Cuando llegó a su lado intentó leer en sus ojos lo ocurrido, la angustia que había sentido...Pero Ron cortó el espacio que los separaba y simplemente la besó. Chocó sus labios con los suyos, la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, abrazó su espalda con sus manos, se agarró a ella como lo haría un náufrago a un salvavidas.

\- Ron, ¿qué...? -comenzó a decir ella cuando se separaron.

\- Estás bien; estás bien. -no dejaba de decir él mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le apartaba el cabello. Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.- Gracias a Merlín que estáis bien.

\- Ron me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hermione agarrándose a su chaqueta mientras tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de él.

\- Ha habido un ataque en masa a varios ministerios de magia, el nuestro incluido. O me atrevería a decir que el nuestro ha sido el principal. Hay muertos, Hermione. Y heridos. -se pasó una mano por la boca.- Pero yo no podía...no dejaba...tenía que verte, tenía que saber que estabas bien. Y estás bien, los dos estáis bien. -se apartó para darle un nuevo beso en los labios.

\- ¿Ha sido Malfoy?

\- Si. Al parecer el resto de grupos de resistencia mortífaga, se han unido a él. Lo ven como el próximo señor oscuro y eso ha aumentado su poder. Ojalá me equivoque pero...parece que vamos camino de una nueva guerra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible, Ron? -se apartó de él aterrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.- Apenas sobrevivimos a una guerra, Ron. No se si podremos...

\- No pienses eso. -volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.- Haremos que ese maldito y sus seguidores vuelvan al lugar que les pertenece. No me he pasado toda mi infancia luchando contra un señor oscuro para que mi hijo acabe naciendo durante el mandato de otro. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea.

\- Eso es lo que más miedo me da, Ron. No puedo perderte a ti también.

\- Tengo que volver al ministerio para ayudar a los demás.

\- No, no te vayas, Ron. Por favor. -Hermione comenzó a llorar.- Se que estoy siendo muy poco razonable, pero no quiero que te vayas. No me dejes sola.

Ron se debatía entre hacer lo que Hermione le pedía, que era también lo que él quería, y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, aquello que se esperaba de él. La apartó suavemente de sus brazos, borró sus lagrimas con los dedos de sus manos, besó sus labios lentamente, como queriendo prolongar ese último contacto antes de irse al infierno. Su padre y sus hermanos estaban allí, y no sería justo que él se quedara en La Madriguera tan solo porque la mujer a la que amaba estaba allí. Reuniendo todo el valor del que era capaz, caminó hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Voy contigo, Ron. Voy...-dijo Hermione a través de las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

\- No. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. Ginny y Harry te necesitan. Volveré en cuanto pueda. -le dijo él antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Ron! -gritó Hermione en medio del jardín, pero Ron ya no estaba.

Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío, con la misma sensación de abandono que cuando nueve años atrás, Ron también se había marchado dejándolos a ella y a Harry solos en su búsqueda de los horrocruses. Respirando con dificultad entró en la csa y comenzó a lanzar hechizos protectores por todos lados. No dejó de mover la varita hasta que el brazo le dolió. Escuchaba Ginny trastear en el piso de arriba, pero sabía que no se atrevería a dejar solo a Harry en la situación de alarma en la que se encontraban. Se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina y pasó una, dos, tres horas esperando unas noticias que no terminaron de llegar. Cuando el trasero se le puso tan duro como la madera de la silla, se levantó y preparó té y unos bocadillos para ella y para Ginny.

Ninguna de las dos probó casi nada, apenas unas mordidas para mantener ocupadas sus mentes durante ese pequeño período. Estaban sentadas en la habitación de Harry, mirando como este dormía ajeno a la angustia que acuciaba a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro e intercambió una mirada repleta de significado con Ginny. La pelirroja le cogió una mano y la apretó, pero Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y bajó de nuevo hasta la cocina. Se paseó de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha, bajo la atenta mirada de las lechuzas de la familia. Cuando se cansó, se dejó caer en el sofá con la mirada fija en las manecillas del reloj de la señora Weasley. Cada " _peligro de muerte_ " estampado en las caras sonrientes le oprimía más el corazón.

Debió de quedarse dormida en algún momento, porque lo siguiente que recordó fue el ruido de las apariciones, una tras otra, del señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George...y Ron. A través de las ventanas se colaban los primeros rayos del sol anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Hermione se levantó de un salto y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Fue pasando uno por uno por los rostros de los hermanos Weasley, vio sus sonrisas cansadas pero satisfechas. Vio como ellos la miraban a ella: Bill con expectación, Charlie con curiosidad y George haciendo gestos con sus cejas. Pero a ella solo le interesaba la expresión de los ojos azules de Ron. Y cuando se encontró con ellos fue como si la rabia que había sentido horas antes cuando la dejó sola en el jardín volviera a ella multiplicada por diez. Se acercó a él tambaleándose, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola, Ronald Weasley! -le gritó Hermione dándole con los puños cerrados en el pecho.

\- Estoy bien, Herm. Todos estamos bien. -le aseguró él mientras le cogía los puños para impedir que le siguiera haciendo daño.- Hermione...

\- No me vuelvas a dejar sola, Ron. -lloró esta vez y se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- No lo haré, te lo prometo. -le dio un beso en la cabeza.- No volveré a hacerlo.

\- No me vuelvas a dejar sola nunca más. -repitió ella por tercera vez.

Ron se quedó mirando la imagen de los dos en el espejo mientras Hermione lloraba cada vez más fuerte y él la abrazaba para que no se cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño en las rodillas. Su rostro mostraba los estragos de toda una noche de lucha, pero también la satisfacción de que los suyos estaban bien...de momento.


	17. Objetivo Hermione

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se han tomado el ratito de leerme y dejarme un comentario. ¡Un besote!**_

 **Capítulo 17: Objetivo Hermione.**

Durante los tres días siguientes, Ron no se separó de Hermione ni para respirar. En el ministerio habían suspendido el día a día normal mientras se llevaban a cabo los trabajos de rehabilitación. Mientras, los miembros de la orden del fénix habían formado una comisión para tratar de averiguar cómo Malfoy conseguía burlar todos los sistemas de seguridad habidos y por haber. Y el pequeño grupo al que Ron y Hermione le habían confiado sus teorías y sus averiguaciones, mantenía una tensa calma en la que todo el mundo era sospechoso de pertenecer al otro bando. Si la teoría de Hermione era correcta y Malfoy pensaba que ella podría ser, de alguna manera, la reencarnación de Láquesis…respondería a por qué ese interés en matarla. O no, pensó Ron aquella mañana.

¿Por qué Malfoy querría matar a Hermione si ella podía tener el poder de devolver a la vida a…?

Ron se levantó de la cama de un salto y se la quedó mirando intensamente. Hermione cerró la boca a media frase y frunció el entrecejo. Estaban en la antigua habitación de Bill y Charlie, que desde hacía ocho años ahora pertenecía a Ron. Después de pasar una noche inquietos por todo lo ocurrido y siempre alerta, había decidido remolonear un poco antes de bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila y le había perdonado el que la dejase sola. Ron sabía que todas las palabras que habían salido por su boca a su regreso del ministerio habían sido pronunciadas en medio de un ataque de pánico e histeria provocados por el miedo a perderlo. Pero ahora le tocaba a él estar preocupado.

\- Ron…-lo llamó Hermione al ver que él la miraba sin responder a ninguno de sus gestos.

\- ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidos? –se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación.- ¿Cómo no lo hemos visto antes? Estaba delante de nuestras narices y aun así…-se detuvo en seco y se arrodilló delante de la castaña.- Lo siento, Herm. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Todo este tiempo…has estado en peligro por mi culpa. –bajó la cabeza decepcionado consigo mismo.

\- Ron ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

\- Malfoy no quiere matarte; quiere utilizarte. ¿Es que no lo ves? –le cogió sus manos entre las suyas.- Si de verdad él cree que tú puedas ser Láquesis… ¿qué razón tendría para matarte? ¿No sería más lógico que quisiera utilizarte en su propio beneficio?

Hermione se quedó muda durante unos minutos, lo que decía Ron no parecía ser tan descabellado.

\- Pudo matarme, ¿sabes? Hace dos meses cuando me atacó en el ministerio y…-levantó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos azules-…le dije que me matase. Estaba tan cansada de luchar y estaba sola y…-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha.- Pero fue antes de saber que estaba embarazada. –llevó una de sus manos hasta el pequeño bulto de su vientre.- Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento…pero no lo sabía, Ron, no lo sabía.

Ron tuvo que luchar con sus ganas de gritarle que ella también era importante, que no solo no tendría que haberse rendido por el bebé, sino por ella misma, por él. Pero no le dijo nada, sino que se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hermione sollozaba de manera descontrolada, dándose cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado. Si Draco Malfoy hubiera querido matarla, ella no estaría allí sentada en aquellos momentos. Había tenido su oportunidad.

\- Escúchame bien, Hermione. –le dijo él con un tono de voz duro, más del que pretendía.- No quiero que vuelvas a infravalorarte de esa manera. No soportaría…no podría. –le cogió su cara entre las manos.- Eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida, con bebé o sin bebé. Y el hecho de que tú pensaras, en algún momento, que tu vida no era tan importante, que daba igual si Malfoy te mataba…-la mandíbula le tembló haciendo que se le quebrara la voz.- No vuelvas a rendirte, Hermione.

\- Ron…

\- Estaría perdido sin ti. –acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Pasó sus manos por el cabello de ella primero y después las bajó hasta su espalda.- Tú vida es importante para mi. –le dio cuando se separaron y dejó apoyada su frente contra la de ella.- Me pongo enfermo solo de pensar que…

\- Lo siento. –dijo la castaña aferrándose al insondable pozo de sus ojos azules.- Lo siento, Ron.

\- Shh. Estás aquí conmigo, ¿no? –Ron se apartó y le puso una mano en la mejilla.- Yo también lo siento. Me vuelvo un poco irrazonable cuando se trata de ti. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Si tengo razón y Malfoy lo que busca es utilizarte…

\- Pero… ¿para qué? ¿A quién querría que resucitase?

\- No creo que quiera que resucites a nadie, sino más bien que lo mates. Dijiste que las moiras tenían el poder de cortar la vida de las personas, ¿no? –ella asintió.- Pues eso. Aunque seguimos sin saber a quién va dirigido todo su odio. Pensaba que era hacia a ti, por haber descubierto que erais familia y tal, pero…ya no estoy tan seguro. Es decir, ya no lo creo. Hay otra persona que podría hacer tambalear todo lo que ha conseguido Malfoy en los últimos años.

Hermione se quedó pensando durante unos minutos y entonces lo supo.

La respuesta le vino a la velocidad de un rayo y atravesó su alma dejándole una nueva grieta. Le dio una palmada a Ron en la rodilla y esperó a que el pelirrojo la mirase.

\- Harry. Malfoy quiere que yo mate a Harry. –al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron, añadió.- Piénsalo. La única persona que podría detener todo este intento de refutar a un señor oscuro…es Harry. Si él estuviera vivo…nadie habría tenido la valentía de desafiarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione volvió al trabajo a pesar de la reticencia de Ron, pero tal y como ella le había dicho mientras discutían sobre el tema, si se quedaba un minuto más encerrada en La Madriguera se volvería loca. Ya había dejado pasar una semana de más desde que el resto se había incorporado a sus trabajos en el ministerio de magia. Había aprovechado ese tiempo para seguir averiguando cosas con respeto a la creencia de la época medieval de que las moiras eran personas de carne y hueso. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, no había encontrado mucha más información de la que tenía al principio. Parecía que el tema de las tres moiras del destino era tabú en el mundo mágico. Nadie decía conocer su existencia y enseguida desechaban " _tamaña_ _sarta de sandeces_."

Ginny había sido de gran ayuda y habían pasado muchas horas hablando y paseando por los alrededores de La Madriguera. La castaña había llegado a comprender la frustración que sentía su amiga y cómo todo lo ocurrido con Harry le había cambiado el carácter. Había reconocido en Ginny a una persona extremadamente fuerte que, a pesar de las caídas, volvía a levantarse una y otra vez con más ganas del suelo. Y había descubierto que Ginny aún guardaba la esperanza de un futuro junto a Harry, uno en el que pudieran ser felices para siempre de una vez.

Hermione suspiró mientras miraba por encima de su expediente a la comitiva de seguridad que Ron le había puesto. Había discutido con él hasta la saciedad, pero por una vez, el pelirrojo se había mostrado inflexible y la había amenazado con encerrarla en La Madriguera sino atendía a sus peticiones. Qué decir tiene que todos los habitantes de la casa se habían esfumado cuando las voces llegaron a un nivel para nada civilizado. Habían tenido una bronca como no recordaban en años. Y Hermione había pasado dos días sin hablarle. Ron había aguantado el chaparrón y se justificaba ante todo el mundo que lo hacía por su bien. Pero a Hermione esa explicación ya se le quedaba pequeña y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la tratase como a una niña tonta. Nunca lo había sido, así que no iba a empezar ahora a los veintiséis años. Entendía que Ron estaba preocupado por ella y que solo buscaba su seguridad, pero todavía no había nacido el hombre que le dijera a Hermione Granger lo que tenía que hacer.

Suspiró otra vez, y otra, mientras encerraba las ganas que tenía de levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo. Devolvió la mirada al expediente que estaba tramitando y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estuvo trabajando en perfecta armonía consigo misma durante las dos horas siguientes. Hasta que sintió algo parecido a un aleteo de mariposas en su vientre. Apartó la silla del escritorio y se miró la barriga. Dejó caer la pluma y puso su mano en el sitio donde había sentido ese movimiento casi imperceptible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto. Había sido la sensación más extraordinaria que había sentido en toda su vida. Apretó ligeramente el bultito, como esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero no hubo ninguna.

El bebé se había movido por primera vez.

Se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa en el rostro y salió de su despacho. Ya no le importaba que Remus y los aurores destinados a su cuidado salieran detrás de ella. Avanzó deprisa por los pasillos del ministerio buscando la salida al gran recibidor. Tenía que ver a Ron, tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido. Remus se apresuraba por seguir el ritmo de la castaña, con la varita en alto y los sentidos en alerta. Intercambió una mirada con uno de los aurores y le indicó que se adelantara. No sería él quién se enfrentara a Ron si algo le pasaba a Hermione durante su guardia. Pero el ministerio parecía haber recobrado su ritmo normal y cuando llegaron a la gran fuente y al monumento que recordaba a los caídos en la guerra contra Voldemort, el ir y venir de los magos y brujas que realizaban su trabajo, lo convenció de que todo era normal. Respiró aliviado y bajó la varita. Hermione se encaminó hacia uno de los ascensores para bajar al nivel donde se encontraba el departamento de seguridad mágica, donde se encontraba Ron.

\- Hermione, espera. -le dijo Remus al ver que ella iba con el piloto automático puesto. Sentía que él ya estaba viejo para esas aventuras, por mucho que Tonks no parase de decirle lo contrario.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde vamos?

\- No ocurre nada, Remus. -contestó la castaña sin pararse a mirarlo.- Tengo que hablar con Ron de algo muy importante.

\- Pero él dijo que lo mejor seria que no salieras de tu despacho.

\- Ya, bueno, dijo muchas cosas.

\- Hermione...

\- Si me vas a decir que solo mira por mi seguridad...mejor no digas nada. -le dijo parándose en seco y mirándolo de manera muy intensa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y contó hasta diez con los ojos cerrados.- Lo siento, Remus. No llevo muy bien eso de que todos os preocupéis por mi a todas horas. A veces necesito mi espacio, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé. -contestó el hombre-lobo.- Pero tienes que comprender que seguimos en máxima alerta.

\- Lo sé. -dijo ella esta vez.- Pero de verdad que no puedo esperar a que Ron se decida a pasar por mi despacho para ver como estoy. Sabes que yo no soy así. Me conoces desde que tenía trece años.

\- Lo sé. -sonrió él sabiendo que ella tenia razón.

\- ¿No puedes, al menos, acompañarme tú solo? -preguntó desviando su mirada hacia los tres aurores que les seguían los pasos de cerca.- Me siento como si formase parte de la familia real muggle. Es muy incómodo.

\- Está bien. -concedió Remus después de pensárselo durante unos segundos. Se entretuvo dándoles nuevas instrucciones a los aurores y volvió al lado de Hermione.- ¿Así que algo que no puede esperar? -le preguntó mientras esperaban el ascensor. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que detrás suyo se había parado otra persona.- ¿Tiene que ver con el bebé?

Hermione se llevó una mano a su vientre, en un gesto que ya era habitual en ella, y levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Bueno, siempre tienes un brillo especial en la mirada cuando se trata del bebé.

\- Se ha movido por primera vez. Y quería que Ron fuera el primero en saberlo, en sentirlo. -confesó ella ajena al terremoto que habían producido sus palabras en la persona que estaba detrás de Remus.

\- ¡¿Vas a tener un hijo de mi Ro-Ro?! -exclamó Lavender Brown sin poder creérselo todavía. Apretó sus manos en sendos puños y arrugó la nariz de una manera muy poco favorecedora.- Sabía que querías echarle el guante, como ahora es el más interesante de los dos... Pero caer tan bajo para cazarlo... Nunca lo había imaginado de ti.

\- Lavender...-comenzó a decir Remus mientras se interponía entre las dos mujeres.

\- No, Remus, déjala que diga todo lo que tiene que decir. -Hermione se encogió de hombros.- No cambiará la realidad por mucho que la deforme.

El ascensor llegó y salieron cuatro magos que les echaron una mirada curiosa, pero continuaron con su camino. Remus Lupin empujó suavemente a Hermione para que entrase en el ascensor y dejaran a Lavender atrás. Pero la rubia tenía otros planes y entró en el ascensor con ellos. Hermione se apoyó en una de las esquinas, con los brazos cruzados y contando mentalmente para no perder la paciencia. No iba a permitir que Lavender le chafara el buen ánimo que las patadas de su bebé le había supuesto. La rubia, por su parte, se sentía traicionada, a pesar de que hacia más de ocho años que su relación con Ron había terminado. Pero siempre había sabido que la culpa la había tenido Hermione.

-¿Y estás segura de que el hijo es de mi Ro-Ro? -le preguntó con su voz chillona.- Todo el mundo sabe que desde que terminó la guerra no te has quedado en casa precisamente. Rita Skeeter escribió en _El_ _Profeta_ que volvías a verte con Víktor Krum.

\- Di lo que quieras, Lavender. Quien sea el padre de mi hijo no es asunto tuyo.

\- O tal vez te aprovechaste del pobre Harry, impedido como está, para obtener lo que siempre has querido. -la acusó con un dedo.- Oh, si. Siempre lo supe. Siempre detrás de el elegido, siempre dándolo todo por él, siempre siendo su paño de lágrimas, siempre...

\- No sabes lo que dices, Lavender.

Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del exterior que hicieron que Lavender cerrase la boca y levantase la cabeza para mirar por encima suyo. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron sobremanera y una expresión de puro terror y genuina sorpresa se tatuaron en su rostro. Una cascada de hechizos iba directa hacia la cabina del ascensor. Hermione sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta y se agarró con fuerza a una de las manecillas de cobre. Remus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para repeler el que iba a impactar sobre ellos. Pero fue demasiado tarde. La cabina se movió de un lado a otro. Lavender lanzó un grito desgarrador que se quedaría por siempre en la memoria de Hermione. Ella también quiso gritar como la rubia, también quiso lanzar hechizos como Lupin, pero lo único que acertó a hacer fue acurrucarse en un rincón y rodearse la cintura con ambas manos. El cable que sostenía el ascensor primero se tenso, produciendo un sonido de succión hacia arriba y luego, muy lentamente al principio y a gran velocidad después, el ascensor comenzó a caer hacia el vacío, hacia la nada. Remus cayó al lado de Hermione, viendo que ya no podía hacer nada con su varita. Los gritos de Lavender eran cada vez más desesperados. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando por seguir respirando.

\- Ron...-murmuró. Ella solo quería decirle a Ron que su hijo se había movido por primera vez.


	18. San Mungo

**_**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_**

 **Capítulo 18: San Mungo.**

Ron corría a través de los pasillos que conformaban el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En apenas uno segundos, se había producido una auténtica revolución. Cientos de personas corrían de un lado a otro mientras los _patronus_ informando de lo que sucedía en las plantas de arriba se sucedían cada pocos segundos. Pudo ver el pánico reflejado en las caras de sus compañeros, cómo no podían creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacia relativamente poco que el ministerio había sido atacado, nueve días para ser exactos. Y tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que los mortífagos hubieran actuado tan pronto les había cogido por sorpresa. Lanzaban hechizos de contención mientras los muros, las paredes, se les venían encima. La gente gritaba, lloraba, se desaparecía, se quedaba petrificada por el miedo… Pero Ron no podía permitirse ninguna de esas cosas. Con la varita en la mano y los sentidos alerta, avanzó como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la zona de los ascensores. Tenía que encontrar la forma de subir arriba, de…

 _Hermione,_ fue su único pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

El corazón comenzó a bombearle tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho. Se le secó la boca y pensó que estaba a punto de morir. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella, de poder protegerla. Si este nuevo ataque tenía como objetivo coger de rehén a Hermione, hacerle daño o cualquier otra cosa que la alejase de su lado… Ron estaba dispuesto a desatar la tercera guerra del mundo mágico moderno. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera violenta, acompañando sus intentos por respirar. Y entonces, cuando estuvo en el centro de la planta, allí donde iban a parar todos los ascensores…su vida se detuvo por completo. Uno a uno, todos los ascensores comenzaron a estrellarse contra el suelo, uno a uno transportaron los gritos ensordecedores de las personas que iban dentro, uno a uno fueron levantando una cascada de ladrillos y polvo, y uno a uno sumieron el recibidor en un silencio estremecedor y malsano.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Las puertas de los ascensores, o lo que quedaba de ellas, empezaron a abrirse una tras otra revelando la tragedia de su interior. Cientos se figuras aparecían tiradas en las posturas más inverosímiles y muy pocas se movían. De los veinticinco ascensores que disponía el ministerio para bajar por ese lado, cuatro habían desaparecido hasta estrellarse contra los cimientos de seis pisos más abajo. Ron se pasó una mano por la boca y por la cara mientras se veía rodeado por cada vez más gente. Los aurores comenzaron a mirar si quedaba algún superviviente en las cabinas, algunos llamando a familiares y amigos, otros temiéndose lo peor. Ron se quedó parado unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que algo hizo contacto en su cerebro y se unió a la búsqueda de supervivientes.

Su cabeza seguía pensando en Hermione, en dónde estaría y si estaría bien. Pero no sería justo abandonar a toda esa gente a su suerte cuando él tenía dos fuertes brazos para retirar escombros y ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

En los dos primeros ascensores no encontró nadie con vida, pero en el tercero una bruja joven le devolvió la mirada con los ojos más aterrados que Ron había visto nunca. Se agarraba el brazo derecho con fuerza y luchaba contra las ganas que tenía de gritar de dolor. La ayudó a salir de allí y le aplicó un hechizo para estabilizar el brazo y otro para que no sintiera más dolor. La bruja le sonrió agradecida y se fue para ser atendida por los medimagos. En los siguientes cuatro ascensores se repitió el mismo proceso con magos y brujas que presentaban sobretodo roturas en algunas extremidades y traumatismos cerebrales.

Llevaba trabajando como una hora cuando un compañero lo llamó desde la otra punta del recibidor y el tono de voz utilizado le heló la sangre. Dejó al mago que estaba ayudando a salir del amasijo de hierros y corrió sin aliento hasta donde estaba el auror. Sentía que la sangre había dejado de circular por su cuerpo y vio como la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba de manera incontrolable.

\- ¡Ron! -volvió a llamarlo el auror. Estaba arrodillado delante de un ascensor con la puerta totalmente bloqueada por el amasijo de hierros y los ladrillos.

\- Perkins... ¿quién...quién...? -no podía terminar la frase porque temía la respuesta. Y en el fondo, lo sabía.

\- Es Hermione, es tu chica. -confirmó Perkins mirándolo intensamente.- No logro averiguar si está...-ahora fue él quién dejó la frase a medias. Todos sabían lo que la castaña significaba para el pelirrojo.- ¡Ayúdame a quitar esos ladrillos de allí!

\- ¡Hermione! -gritó Ron con desesperación. Se acercó todo lo que las runas le permitieron, metió un brazo a través de un hueco, buscó a tientas que ella respondiera a su gesto agarrando su mano, pero nada de eso se produjo. Apenas podía ver su rostro bajo el cuerpo inerte de Remus Lupin. Ron se llevó una mano a la boca y se ordenó no echarse a llorar. Perspectiva, necesitaba perspectiva para salir de esa. Se volvió hacia Perkins y le preguntó.- ¿Qué hacemos para sacarlos de ahí?

\- Apunta con la varita hacia esos ladrillos. -le ordenó el veterano auror.- Iremos separándolos de un en uno, sino corremos el riesgo de que haya un desprendimiento y caiga encima de ellos. ¡Vamos, Ron! -le animó.

Trabajaron con ahínco durante los siguientes veinte minutos sin importarles que se les durmieran las manos, que se les agarrotaran los brazos, que les sangrasen los dedos. Ron no dejaba de pensar que todo ese tiempo Hermione había estado allí tirada y que él había estado ayudando a otras personas cuando podía haberla salvado a ella. _Aquellas personas también merecían tu ayuda, zoquete,_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Pero a ella la amo_ , le contestó él sin encontrar replica alguna. Tosió cuando una nube de polvo cubrió su cabeza, pero no dejó de trabajar. Continuó sacando ladrillos, piedras, runa, cemento, tierra, retorció hierros, los cortó, los amontonó a un lado... Pero ella cada vez parecía estar más lejos.

\- Hermione...-susurró pestañeando para que las lágrimas no se le agolparan en los ojos-...te vas a poner bien, mi amor. Enseguida estoy a tu lado y vas a estar bien. Yo te voy a cuidar, yo...-hablaba mientras continuaba retirando los escombros.

Varios compañeros, enternecidos por la escena, se unieron a su esfuerzo cuando todos los demás ascensores fueron atendidos. Muchos de ellos tenían mujeres y maridos, personas a las que amaban, y se sentían identificados con esa impotencia mostrada por el pelirrojo. Con ese convencimiento de que lo peor había pasado y que juntos lo superarían, trabajaron en perfecta armonía. A cada centímetro que estaba más cerca de ella, le seguían palabras de ánimo, incluso vítores. Y cuando, por fin, Perkins consiguió apartar los hierros, Ron se lanzó hacia el interior como un elefante en una cacharrería. Pero no pensaba pedir perdón por su impulsividad y su desesperación.

Tocó primero el cuerpo de Remus Lupin y dejó escapar un suspiro largo: estaba vivo. Perkins y otros aurores elevaron el cuerpo del hombre-lobo y lo trasladaron corriendo al puesto de enfermería que se había instalado en uno de los pasillos.

Entonces vio el cuerpo sin vida de Lavender Brown y sintió como un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda.

Pero tenía que concentrarse en Hermione.

\- Hermione...-la llamó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y le ponía una mano en el cuello para comprobar que todavía respiraba. Y respiraba, se dijo Ron mientras se echaba a llorar.- Hermione...-acunó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y buscó sus ojos con la mirada, pero ella continuaba inconsciente. Además, al levantarla del suelo, se reveló que estaba sangrando.- Te-tengo que llevarla a San Mungo. Tengo que...

\- Espera, Ron. No puedes aparecerte allí así de esta manera. -le dijo Perkins que también se había dado cuenta de lo urgente de la situación.- Lo más seguro es que aquello sea un auténtico caos.

\- Pero, John...-se justificó Ron utilizando por primera vez el nombre de pila del auror-...ella está embarazada.

\- Emba... ¡Mierda! -maldijo Perkins. Se llevó una mano hacia la cintura y sospesó las opciones dos segundos.- Está bien. Llévala a San Mungo e intenta que la atiendan cuanto antes. -le ordenó.- ¡Suerte!

Ron agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de Hermione, estrechándolo contra su pecho, y enseguida notó como los dos comenzaban a dar vueltas. Se aparecieron en una de las salas de entrada del hospital, donde el trabajo era frenético tal y como le había asegurado Perkins. Por todos lados se veían a medimagos corriendo, enfermeras gritando órdenes a los mas jóvenes, familiares llorando o con rostros preocupados y mucha mucha gente herida cuyos cuerpos eran levitados hasta las áreas de reconocimiento más cercanas. Y durante un solo segundo, Ron se vio sobrepasado por todo ello.

¿Qué derecho tenía él a exigir un trato especial para Hermione?

Pero el pensamiento le duró lo mismo que tardó en pestañear dos veces.

Se levantó como pudo del suelo, con Hermione aún inconsciente en sus brazos y se acercó a la primera enfermera que encontró. Esta abrió la boca para decirle que tenía que rellenar primero unos formularios, pero al ver de quién se trataba y el estado en el que se encontraba la castaña, decidió que podían saltarse el procedimiento. Todo el mundo conocía a los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, los mismos que le habían ayudado a derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Le indicó al pelirrojo que la siguiera hasta una pequeña habitación con una camilla en el centro y varios focos de luz. Dejó a Hermione sobre ella y se quedó en un lado, con los brazos colgándole a los lados, sin saber qué hacer ni dónde mirar. Se sentía un completo inútil en aquel momento, alguien que no merecía la mirada de compasión que había visto en los ojos de la enfermera. Cuando vio que ella cortaba la ropa de Hermione y le aplicaba distintos hechizos para comprobar su estado, Ron se vino abajo y ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Está embarazada. -fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se dejaba caer en una esquina, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas fuertemente recogidas contra su pecho.

Entraron dos enfermeras más seguidas de una medimaga y comenzaron a tratar a Hermione de las heridas internas que parecía haber sufrido. Ron no podía dejar de mirar el charco de sangre que se había formado a los pies de la camilla y se preguntó si aquella mañana había perdido a su hijo. Tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo y se pasó una mano por las mejillas y la boca. No debería de estar pensando en eso, no debería dejarse llevar por la negatividad. Hermione iba a estar bien, tenía que estar bien. Porque él tenía que decirle que la amaba con locura, que era la mujer de su vida y que quería que tuvieran una vida juntos como pareja y como padres. No había tenido tiempo de decírselo y ahora eso le pesaba.

\- Tendrá que espera fuera. -le dijo una de las enfermeras cuando estabilizaron la situación de Hermione. La medimaga seguía trabajando para detener la hemorragia y ya le habían aplicado unos hechizos sedantes que garantizaban la inconsciencia de la castaña por lo menos hasta unas horas después.- En cuanto termine, la medimaga saldrá a hablar con usted. Pero ha tenido mucha suerte, eso si que puedo decírselo.

\- Ella está embarazada. -repitió Ron mientras se levantaba.- Ha estado sangrando y...

\- El bebé parece estar bien y vamos a seguir trabajando para que así sea. Ahora mismo nos preocupa más el golpe sufrido en su cabeza que puede provocar problemas de memoria, de conducta, de habla o de movimiento.

\- Pero ella se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Ron con un atisbo de esperanza pintado en sus ojos azules.

\- Espere fuera, señor Weasley. Y le diremos más en cuanto sepamos algo concreto. -le dijo la enfermera y le acompañó hasta la puerta.- Intentaremos no tardar mucho. -añadió antes de dejarlo solo en la sala de espera donde se había aparecido.

Ron se quedó allí en medio quieto, sin moverse, con las manos en las caderas y un peso cada vez más grande en los hombros y el corazón. Sabía que tenía que dejar trabajar a la medimaga y que su presencia dentro de la habitación era un auténtico estorbo, pero no podía evitar sentir que la había abandonado, que no debería haber salido. Las palabras de la enfermera le habían tranquilizado lo justo para que mantuviera la calma. Hermione se iba a poner bien y por Merlín que su hijo también iba a estar bien. Ambos se merecían conservar ese rayo de esperanza que había llegado para iluminar sus vidas y las de las personas que los querían.

Cuando se convenció de que allí de pie no hacía nada, se sentó en una de las sillas libres y escondió la cara entre las manos. Tendría que ir a preguntar por Remus, tendría que interesarse por el estado de su viejo amigo, de la persona que había salvado a Hermione al ponerse él delante. Pero no podía, y esperaba que Tonks lo entendiese. Le había prometido a Hermione que nunca más la dejaría sola, que no la abandonaría. Y pensaba cumplir su promesa.

\- ¡Ron! -la voz de su padre lo pilló por sorpresa. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio acercarse acompañado de George y Ginny. Su hermana enseguida se sentó a su lado y lo envolvió en un abrazo intenso.- ¿Cómo está Hermione? Perkins nos ha avisado...

\- Están con ella. -dijo él a través del cabello rojo de su hermana. Se la quedó mirando y añadió.- ¿Y Harry?

\- Está con mamá y con Sirius. -contestó ella. Todo el mundo sabia que no le gustaba alejarse demasiado tiempo del cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. Durante esos ocho años, Ginny había sido una constante en cada minuto de la vida del moreno.- Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

\- Eso creo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó George mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- Han atacado el ministerio otra vez. Esos malditos...-Ron apretó las manos en un puño y se levantó con furia del asiento.- Te juro por Merlín que cuando le ponga las manos encima al hijo de puta de Malfoy...no habrá hechizo capaz de pararme. Pagará por lo que ha hecho.

\- Ron...no digas eso ahora. Piensa en Hermione. -le recordó su hermana.

\- Y eso hago, Gin, eso hago. -dijo el pelirrojo con dureza en su mirada.- Jamás le perdonaré; jamás podré estar tranquilo si él sigue con vida en este mundo.

\- Me estás asustando, Ron.

\- Ron...no es momento ahora para tomar decisiones. Estás demasiado alterado. -le indicó su padre acercándose a él y poniéndole un mano en el brazo izquierdo.- Te entiendo perfectamente, hijo.

\- No, no me entiendes, papá. Ese cabrón ha estado a punto de matar a la mujer a la que amo y a mi hijo. No voy a tener compasión con él y no lo siento. ¿Qué harías tú si se tratase de mamá? -miró a su hermana y dijo.- ¿O tú si se tratase de Harry? Un día cometerá un error, o yo descubriré dónde se oculta como el cobarde que es. Y cuando llegue ese momento...ni el mismísimo dios de las tinieblas podrá detenerme.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a las palabras del pelirrojo. En el fondo todos sabía que tenía razón, que no solo la rabia era la que hablaba. Había un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad y venganza en cada palabra, en cada gesto, en cada movimiento. Ron Weasley ya había perdido a su mejor amigo hacia ocho años y veía cómo día a día su hermana se consumía por la pena. No iba a permitir que el destino le arrebatase a Hermione y le condenase a vagar por ese mundo como un muerto en vida.

\- ¿Señor Weasley? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de la medimaga que había estado atendiendo a Hermione; era bastante joven, bajita y morena, pero en sus ojos había una determinación que le dijo al pelirrojo que sabía lo que hacia.- La señorita Granger se encuentra estable. Hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia; afortunadamente, no se debía al embarazado, sino que se debía a un profundo corte en la ingle izquierda. Las pruebas realizadas en su cabeza no muestran signos de ningún traumatismo, lo que en su caso es una verdadera suerte. Se encuentra sedada al máximo y esperamos que se despierte en las próximas horas. En estos momentos está siendo trasladada a una habitación de la planta seis. Cuando puedan pasar a verla, una enfermera vendrá a informarles.

\- Gracias, doctora. -contestó el señor Weasley al ver que su hijo no decía nada.

Cuando la medimaga se fue, Ron se vino abajo por segunda vez en media hora y rompió a llorar como un chiquillo.


	19. Tú y yo

**_**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_**

 **Capítulo 19: Tú y yo.**

Una hora después, Ron se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Hermione. No apartaba sus ojos azules de su rostro mientras murmuraba palabras que solo él entendía. La castaña aún no se había despertado de los hechizos que le habían aplicado, pero la enfermera le había asegurado que era perfectamente normal. Se quedaría en San Mungo hasta el día siguiente para tenerla en observación y ver cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Ron se llevó una mano al cabello rojo y se lo echó hacia atrás; estaba cansado, agotado y se había negado a que ningún medimago le curase las manos, no si eso significaba separarse de Hermione. Ginny estaba sentada en la otra silla de la habitación y observaba todo con aprensión. La última vez que estuvo en el hospital fue cuando se llevaron a Harry después de derrotar a Voldemort. Por lo que sus recuerdos no eran para alegres o alentadores. El señor Weasley y George se habían ido al ministerio de magia para informase de lo que había pasado exactamente y cuál era el recuento de víctimas.

\- Se va a recuperar, lo sabes, ¿no? -dijo Ginny de repente. Desvió sus ojos marrones del cuerpo de su amiga y miró a Ron con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.- Hermione es fuerte.

\- Lo sé. -contestó él apretando la mano que había entrelazado con una de las de la castaña. Respiró hondo y miró a su hermana.- Harry también es fuerte.

\- Lo sé. -la pelirroja sonrió tristemente.- Pero está tardando mucho en volver a mi.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un par de minutos, sin añadir nada más. Ron nunca había hablado con Ginny de los sentimientos de esta hacia Harry. Sabía que ella se confesaba a menudo con Hermione y que las dos se apoyaban mutuamente. Pero él había aprendido a no hablar de lo que sentía cada vez que veía el cuerpo inerte de Harry en su cama de La Madriguera. Nadie sabía lo culpable e inútil que sentía por no poder ayudar a su amigo. Desvió la mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en la castaña. _Vaya par_ , pensó. _Los dos hermanos Weasley sufriendo por amor._ Bajó la cabeza y besó la mano de Hermione. La realidad seguía golpeándole con fuerza en su mente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, el cuerpo de Hermione se movió en la cama.

\- Eyy, ¿cómo te encuentras? -Ron enseguida se levantó de la silla y acercó su rostro al de ella. Vio como Hermione abría muy lentamente los ojos y hacia una mueca de dolor.

\- Me duele bastante la cabeza. -dijo ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo y llevándose la mano libre hacia la frente. No pudo evitar que de sus ojos cayeran dos grandes lágrimas al recordar lo que había pasado y las posibles consecuencias que podrían haber tenido. No quería preguntárselo, pero se volvería loca si él no le respondía enseguida.- Ron... ¿el bebé?

\- Está bien, tranquila. -le aseguró él mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama. Podía sentir como Hermione sufría cada vez que recordaba algo y se le ponía el vello de punta.- Abre los ojos, mi amor. -le pidió él sin ser consciente de que era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Llevó su mano libre hasta el vientre de ella, hacia la pequeña redondez que se adivinaba bajo las sábanas.- Abre los ojos, Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró su rostro detenidamente. Ron nunca le mentiría con algo así. Bajó la cabeza y vio la mano de él y la pequeña montañita y sollozó. En lo único que había estado pensando mientras el ataque ocurría era en que iba a perder a su hijo antes de haberlo conocido. Y saber que estaba bien era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber hecho nunca. Ron se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Él también sentía que había viajado del infierno al cielo en un solo día. Dejó caer la cabeza encima de su pecho y se concentró en los latidos del corazón de ella. Hermione levantó una mano y acarició el cabello rojo de manera distraída. Desvió la mirada y vio como Ginny los observaba en completo silencio. Su amiga tampoco se había movido de su lado desde que la habían trasladado a la habitación. Y en los ojos de Ginny también se adivinaba una preocupación profunda. Todos sabían lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando: ya habían tenido demasiadas desgracias en la familia para llenar una vida entera. Hermione le sonrió y la alentó a que se acercara por el otro lado.

\- Nos has dado un susto de muerte. –le dijo apoyando la cadera en la cama y mirándola detenidamente.

\- No era mi intención. –Hermione frunció el ceño al recordar algo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y preguntó.- Remus… ¿Cómo está Remus? Él…él se me echó encima y…

\- Está siendo operado en estos momentos. Su vida no corre peligro, pero ha sufrido varias contracturas y golpes. Cuando lo sacaron tenía una pierna rota y un brazo en una posición muy poco natural. –le informó Ginny.- Pensaba pasarme a ver si hay alguna noticia nueva. Tonks seguro que agradecerá la compañía. Y aquí tú estás bien atendida.

\- Dile a Tonks que lo siento. –susurró Hermione justo antes de que Ginny saliera por la puerta. La pelirroja no dijo nada y dejó a la pareja a solas en la habitación. Ser testigo del amor que se profesaban Ron y Hermione, por momento se le hacía cuesta arriba. No era fácil ver como todos los días se prodigaban gestos de cariño, besos o caricias, cuando ella no podía hacer lo mismo con Harry.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó Ron levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo sientes? No ha sido culpa tuya que ese maldito haya decidido atacar el ministerio por segunda vez. Tú has sido una víctima como todos los demás.

\- No, Ron. Yo soy la culpable de que Remus estuviera en el ascensor conmigo. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en mi despacho, tal vez ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí. –Hermione desvió la mirada compungida. Le tenía mucho afecto al hombre-lobo que en muchas ocasiones había actuado como un padre para con ella. Siempre podía encontrar sensatez en las palabras de Lupin.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo.

\- Pero tenía tantas ganas de decírtelo. –continuó diciendo la castaña como si no hubiera escuchado lo que él había dicho.

\- ¿Decirme el qué? –Ron le puso la mano en el mentón y le giró la cabeza para que lo mirase.- ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme, Herm?

\- El bebé se movió por primera vez esta mañana. –le anunció ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios.- Quería contártelo enseguida, estaba tan contenta, tan emocionada, que no pensé…

\- Hermione eso es fantástico. –acarició con su mano el vientre de ella y la miró maravillado. Le dio un beso rápido en la boca y dejó escapar una carcajada acompañada de unas lágrimas.- Nuestro hijo se comunica con nosotros, Hermione. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, sobretodo después de que haya estado a punto de perderos a los dos.

\- Ron…

\- No, Herm, déjame terminar. Mientras esperaba en la sala, he estado pensando mucho, en nosotros, en ti y en mi. Nunca llegamos a tener una conversación propiamente dicha sobre nosotros. Si, los dos nos queremos, nos amamos. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que eres la mujer de mi vida y que espero para el resto de ella a tu lado. –cogió ambas manos de ella entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas.- Lo quiero todo contigo, Hermione. Quiero despertarme a tu lado cada mañana, quiero discutir contigo cuando no estemos de acuerdo, quiero presentarte al mundo como mi chica, quiero ser tu familia, quiero amarte cada noche antes de irnos a dormir, quiero ser tu roca como tú eres la mía. Quiero que seamos los dos juntos contra el mundo, un equipo, una unidad.

\- Ron…-a Hermione se corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Ella también quería todo eso y más. Ron siempre había sido la persona más especial e importante de su vida. Lo supo en el momento en que con catorce años una mirada suya le producía mariposas en el estómago y su desprecio una brecha en el corazón. Lo supo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry era su hermano pero Ron no. Y habían tenido muchas piedras en el camino, habían sacrificado muchas cosas para llegar hasta allí.- Yo también te amo, Ron. –dijo finalmente.- Y quiero todas esas cosas.

\- Creo que Harry nos diría una sola cosa: ya era hora. –rió el pelirrojo mientras la besaba de nuevo. Retuvo su rostro pegado al de ella y acarició con su nariz la de ella.- Así que nuestro pequeñín se ha movido por primera vez. –miró hacia abajo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

\- Si. Leí en un libro muggle que al llegar a la mitad del cuarto mes era totalmente normal. Pero no estaba preparada cuando lo he sentido esta mañana. Ha sido una sensación…mágica, a falta de otro adjetivo.

\- Estoy deseando poder sentirlo yo también.

Se quedaron mirándose los dos durante unos minutos, cómodos en ese entendimiento mutuo de las personas que hace mucho tiempo que se conocen. Había pasado lo peor, estaban convencidos de ello. Aunque ahora, más que nunca, se precisaba de una reacción conjunta del ministerio de magia y de la orden del fénix. La comunidad mágica tenía que saber que sus funcionarios velaban por su seguridad. No podían permitir que nadie se viniera abajo pensando que se acercaban nuevos días de oscuridad. Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces iban a pagar por lo que habían hecho, Ron así se lo había prometido a sí mismo. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por mucho que ahora su atención estuviera centrada en la castaña.

Hermione lo observaba sabiendo todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin necesidad de hacer uso de ningún conjuro. La mayor parte del tiempo, Ron era como un libro abierto. Y veía en sus ojos las ansias de venganza que le había reportado el ataque de esa mañana. Tragó saliva esperando que con ella se llevase el terror pintado en sus ojos. Sabía que nada podría detener a Ron, pero eso no hacia disminuir su miedo a perderlo.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Estás muy cansada? –le preguntó solícito cuando vio que ella bostezaba. Se levantó de la cama y le acomodó mejor la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Ron…ven aquí conmigo, no seas tonto. –le dijo ella divertida con su reacción. Vio como él se sentaba de nuevo en la silla que había a su izquierda y batallaba por encontrar una postura cómoda.- Túmbate a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué dices, Herm? –exclamó él casi horrorizado.- Tú tienes que descansar, y yo…

\- Y tú también. –lo cortó ella, agarró la manta y la sábana y las apartó para que él entrase.- No seas tonto, Ronald.

\- No seas mandona, Hermione. Además, no voy a tumbarme a tu lado y…-se paró en seco buscando la excusa adecuada.- Te acaban de operar, Hermione. Puede que hasta te hayan dado puntos en…-señaló con una mano la zona de la ingle de ella.- No voy a tumbarme y arriesgarme que se te suelte alguno.

\- ¿Vas a hacer que una chica te ruegue porque te acuestes en su cama? No me hagas esto, Ron. Estoy bien, ¿vale? –le insistió la castaña.- Y no te va a servir de nada esa pose de remilgado que se te ha puesto. Ven a la cama conmigo. –le repitió haciendo hincapié en cada palabra.

\- Bueno…-rezongó él mientras se quitaba los zapatos de un puntapié-…pero como mañana la medimaga diga algo al respecto, le voy a decir que has sido tú. Que tú insististe porque me metiera en tu cama.

\- Claro. –dijo Hermione sonriendo y acomodándose a la almohada que suponía el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y le pasó una mano por la cintura.- Seguro que te va a encantar explicar cómo una pobre enferma te rogó porque te metieras en la cama con ella.

\- Aún puedo quedarme en el sillón. Podría convertirlo fácilmente en una cama cómoda y mullida, ¿sabes? Para eso soy mago.

\- Si, pero tú no quieres eso. –afirmó Hermione sintiendo como los brazos de Ron la rodeaban y sus labios le dejaban un beso en la cabeza.- Mucho mejor ahora. Y no tengo ningún punto, Ronald. Eso solo los ponen los médicos muggles. Aquí tenemos otros métodos más inmediatos para cerrar heridas. Deja de inventarte excusas; voy a pensar que no quieres dormir conmigo.

\- Eso nunca. -dijo Ron estrechando más su abrazo. Apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos. Era un acto reflejo, pues sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche. Allí tumbado, sintiendo el suave peso de Hermione contra su cuerpo, era más consciente que nunca de lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Y solo Merlín sabía que habría sido de su vida sin ella; estaría perdido, se sentiría como una pez fuera del agua buscando la manera de sobrevivir.

Hermione sentía como Ron no se relajaba del todo, como su cuerpo continuaba rígido. Quiso decirle algunas palabras de consuelo, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero... ¿realmente podía haberlo? ¿Hasta donde llegaba la obsesión de Draco Malfoy por convertirse en el nuevo señor oscuro? ¿Y por terminar con ella y hacerse con el control del colgante de Láquesis? Porque Malfoy no podía saber aún que el colgante era algo simbólico, que no contenía ningún poder. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar los diarios de Elizabeth Malfoy... Hermione dejó salir un suspiro. No era el día ni el momento para pensar en eso. Había estado a punto de morir en ese ascensor, de hecho, pensaba que una parte de ella, la que aún creía que todas las personas tenían una parte de bondad, había muerto. Porque nadie que tuviera un mínimo de humanidad habría provocado lo ocurrido en el ministerio de magia. Todos esos magos y brujas muertos, todas esas familias destrozadas...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se movió incómoda en los brazos de Ron. Pero allí se sentía segura; entre sus brazos sabía que nada malo podría pasarle.

\- Hoy he estado a punto de perderos a los dos. -dijo Ron poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos. Había sospesado mucho la idea de si hablar o no. Pero si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años, era que los sentimientos mejor expresarlos que guardárselos en el interior.- Cuando te he visto inconsciente en el ascensor... Te juro por Merlín que pensé que estabas muerta y...

\- Ron...-Hermione le puso una mano en el pecho y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- He sentido que yo también había muerto; que mi vida ya no tenía sentido si tu no estabas para compartirla conmigo. -continuó diciendo él conmovido por las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña.- Tenía que decírtelo, Hermione. Tenía que... -dejo escapar un sollozo que ella acalló con un beso en sus labios.

\- Estoy bien, Ron. Los dos estamos bien. -le aseguró ella con el tono de voz más dulce del que era capaz.- Tú nos has salvado; tú nos has traído de vuelta. ¿No pensarás que después de catorce años enamorada de ti me iba a conformar solo con unas semanas a tu lado? Aún te queda mucha vida para soportarme.

\- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. -dijo él volviéndola a abrazar.- Tú y yo contra el mundo.

\- Umm, me gusta como suena eso de tú y yo. -enlazó sus ojos con los de él y sonrió somnolienta.- Intenta dormir un poco, ¿vale?

A Hermione le dieron el alta la tarde siguiente y Ron se deshizo en contemplaciones cuando regresaron a La Madriguera. La señora Weasley lo observaba divertida ir de un lado a otro cerciorándose de que todo estaba tal y como Hermione quería. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo tan volcado en alguien, y que esa persona fuera su nuera y la madre de su nieto…llenaba su corazón por completo. Porque a pesar de que nadie le había dicho de los planes futuros de la pareja, para la señora Weasley Hermione ya era su nuera por derecho propio. Se había llevado un susto tremendo cuando Arthur le informó de lo ocurrido en el ministerio, pero por fortuna su familia estaba bien. Volvió su atención al estofado que estaba cocinando y pensó en el bebé que llegaría en unos meses para alegrar las paredes de su casa.

Ginny también sonrió divertida al ver a su hermano como un perrito faldero mientras que Hermione ponía sus mejores muecas de resignación ante tanta atención. De regreso del hospital, había pasado la noche abrazada al cuerpo de Harry. Él siempre le daba consuelo cuando las cosas en el mundo iban mal. No sabía porqué, tal vez era su presencia muda e inerte; o tal vez la certeza de que tarde o temprano despertaría. Pero Ginny siempre se sentía mejor después de haber pasado unas horas con Harry. A pesar de que hacia tiempo que ya no hablaba con él, se sorprendió pensando que le encantaría contarle las nuevas aventuras de sus amigos y el excitante viaje en el que se habían embarcado. Sin embargo, de momento lo mejor era seguir observando al lelo de su hermano desvivirse por Hermione.

\- Ron, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. -le aseguró por cuarta vez la castaña.

\- Sigo pensando que estarías mucho mejor en la cama. -el pelirrojo se plantó delante del sofá y la miró con los brazos en las caderas.- Si no fueras tan cabezona y me hubieras hecho caso...

\- Y si tu no fueras tan...persistente...-contestó ella conteniéndose. No quería ofenderlo después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, de sus atenciones y de sus cuidados, pero a veces, no se daba cuenta de que era demasiado.- Ron, haz el favor de estarte quieto de una vez, me estás mareando.

\- Ya está, te voy a subir arriba a la habitación. -decidió él y dio un paso hacia ella.

\- ¡Ron! -protestó Hermione dejando de lado el libro que tenía sobre el regazo. Miró hacia la pelirroja y añadió.- Ginny, dile algo. Tú sabes que su comportamiento no es normal. Díselo.

\- A mi no me metáis. -dijo Ginny levantando las manos.- Vosotros sabréis lo que os traéis entre los dos. -se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la cocina para ayudar a su madre.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó Ron sorprendido mientras la seguía con la mirada.

\- Ron, haz el favor, siéntate de una vez. -le pidió Hermione.- Escucha, sé que todo lo que haces es con la mejor de las intenciones, pero... No estoy enferma, Ronald. -el pelirrojo murmuró algo que ella obvió a propósito.- Escucha, si sigues tratándome como algo que se va a romper en cualquier momento...esto va a terminar muy mal.

\- ¿No quieres que te cuide?

\- Claro que quiero que me cuides; del mismo modo que quiero cuidarte yo a ti. Pero no puedes estar encima mio todo el tiempo, Ron. No puedo respirar sin que tú me estés preguntado si me duele algo. -cogió las manos de él entre las suyas.- Tenemos que encontrar cierto balance entre los dos. He accedido a no volver al ministerio en las próximas dos...

\- Tres semanas. -le recordó él.

\- Tres semanas. -aceptó ella refunfuñando.- Y no podemos pasarnos las próximas tres semanas así. Yo necesito...necesito sentirme útil, Ron. No estás tú solo en la lucha contra Malfoy. Creí que en el hospital lo habíamos dejado claro. Que a partir de ahora íbamos a ser tú y yo.

\- Tú y yo. -repitió él.- Pero yo no quiero que te pase nada...

\- Y eso es muy dulce por tu parte. Pero así no es como funciona el mundo, Ron. Todos corremos un riesgo cada día de nuestra vida. Y si no me dejas participar en la búsqueda de...-se calló y lo miró a los ojos.- Mi amor, nada malo puede ocurrirme si estás conmigo, ¿vale?

\- Repite eso.

\- Nada malo va a ocurrirme si estás a mi lado.

\- No, eso no. -acercó su rostro al de ella con una sonrisa boba en los labios.- Lo de "mi amor". Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

\- Mi amor. -repitió ella dejándose caer para darle un beso en los labios.- Intentaré ser un poco más paciente con tus atenciones.

\- Y yo intentaré ser algo menos...lunático. Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. Me encanta que me trates como a una princesa. -le dijo Hermione guiñándole el ojo.

\- Tantos años escuchando sus discusiones sin fin y sin sentido, viendo como se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza y luego pasaban semanas sin dirigirse la palabra y ahora... Es increíble. -opinó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.- Nos habrían ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza si se hubieran dado cuenta antes de lo enamorados que están.

\- Pero entonces no habría sido tan divertido. -dijo Ginny siguiendo la mirada de su madre.

Después de esa pequeña tregua a la que llegaron Ron y Hermione, los días pasaron mucho más tranquilos y llevaderos. El pelirrojo pasaba la mañana en el ministerio de magia, yendo de reunión en reunión, analizando a todos y cada uno de los aurores que componían el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Mientras, Hermione se recorría de arriba abajo la biblioteca de los Black, empecinada en encontrar nueva información que corroborase su teoría. Sirius le escuchaba con sumo gusto y también atendía sus necesidades culinarias con callada modestia. Cuando Remus fue dado de alta en el hospital, Hermione se aficionó a pasar media hora en su habitación hablando con él y poniéndolo al corriente de sus descubrimientos. Pero el momento que más esperaban los dos se producía al atardecer cuando se reunían para volver a casa y hablar de cómo les había ido el día.

Ginny solía bromear con que se habían convertido en un viejo matrimonio, a lo que ellos correspondían sonrojándose.

Ron había aprendido a darle espacio a Hermione y ella había aprendido a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba o tomarse un descanso cuando estaba agotada. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hicieran podía poner freno a su frustración. El grupo de Draco Malfoy, con él mismo a la cabeza, se había esfumado. No llegaban pistas verdaderas sobre su paradero y, a menudo, los aurores eran enviados a lugares inhóspitos con el único objetivo de minar su confianza. Ron entrenaba cada día con más ahínco, con más fervor, con más esfuerzo. Lo suyo se había convertido en un objetivo personal, todo el mundo lo sabía. Su puesto en el Departamento le permitía vigilar de cerca a los aurores y tantear cómo estaban los ánimos. Estaba enfadado con Kingsley Shaklebott, el ministro de magia, por no haber previsto lo ocurrido en el último ataque, y sus intercambios de palabras en las reuniones de la orden del fénix solían ser tensos e hirientes. Pero a Ron ya no le importaba nada; no cuando la seguridad de la mujer a la que amaba estaba en entredicho. Y quizás por eso, los aurores también habían aprendido a temerlo.

También Hermione vivía momentos de frustración infinitos cuando después de pasarse horas revisando un libro se daba cuenta que este no incluía nada de su interés. Estaba segura que ya había leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca de los Black. Pero del mismo modo, creía firmemente que una familia de sangre pura tan antigua con esa, debería de tener los libros que ella buscaba.

\- ¿Aún liada? –preguntó Ron asomando su cabeza pelirroja por el umbral de la puerta. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y paseó la vista por la hilera de libros que ella tenía a sus pies.- Creí que habíamos dicho que te ibas a tomar las cosas con calma.

\- Y eso hago. –respondió Hermione cerrando el libro que estaba consultando en ese momento.- Solo estoy leyendo, Ronald. No requiere de ningún esfuerzo, así que no empieces. –lo miró detenidamente y vio las arrugas de preocupación que habían aparecido en su frente.- ¿Qué tal por el ministerio?

\- Nada de nada. Nadie parece haber oído o visto nada. –dejó escapar un resoplido.- Ya estamos como hace unos años cuando nadie quería creer que Voldemort había resucitado. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mal que se lo hicieron pasar a Harry? ¿Como lo trataron de mentiroso? Pues parece que las cosas no han cambiado demasiado.

Hermione se levantó y fue a darle un abrazo. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- Terminarán cediendo, ya lo verás. Y cuando Malfoy vuelva a aparecer estaremos preparados. –le dijo con más convicción de la que sentía.

\- Umm…-murmuró él enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

\- Gorda. –dijo ella sin pensar, lo que provocó la risa de Ron. Se apartó de él indignada y le dio un golpe nada amistoso en el brazo.- No te rías de mí. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que me estoy poniendo como una pelota de fútbol. Y no es agradable a la vista, que lo sepas.

\- No estás gorda, Hermione. Estás embarazada de cinco meses; es normal que tu vientre tenga la forma de una bludger. –afirmó Ron mientras le pasaba la mano para sentir a su hijo.- Imagínate cuando la bludger pase a ser una pelota de baloncesto…eso si que va a ser digno de ver.

\- ¡Ron! –exclamó ella horrorizada.- Esta noche duermes en el sofá.

\- No te enfades, tonta. –se acercó a ella y le puso ambas manos en los hombros mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules.- No me has dejado terminar. Saber que mi hijo crece en tu interior es lo más agradable a la vista que veré jamás.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No lo dices solo porque no quieres dormir en el sofá?

\- Enserio. –le dio un beso rápido en los labios y pasó su mano por su espalda mientras salían de la biblioteca.- Aunque tengo que reconocer que ese sofá es lo más incómodo que he probado nunca.

\- ¡Ron!


	20. La leyenda del portador

**_**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_**

 **Capítulo 20: La leyenda del portador**

Aquella misma noche, cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo y Ron y Hermione estaban cómodamente tumbados en su cama, el pelirrojo se atrevió a mostrarse tan vulnerable como realmente se sentía. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la castaña y dejó que fuera ella la que alejase todos los malos pensamientos que avasallaban su mente. La mayor parte del tiempo sentía que estaba solo en esa lucha contra la oscuridad, que nadie comprendía realmente el alcance de lo que ocurriría si Malfoy se hiciera con el poder. Hermione lo escuchaba en silencio, recordando lo que se sentía al verse atrapada en ese círculo sin salida.

\- Ojalá Harry estuviera vivo. -dijo Ron moviendo su cabeza por el pecho de ella.- Quiero decir que ojalá pudiera hablar con nosotros, formar parte activa de nuestra vida. Con él, nada de esto habría pasado. A veces pienso...a veces pienso que la guerra no se ha terminado. Que seguimos viviendo en alerta permanente y...y eso me asusta. Sobretodo ahora...-acarició el vientre de ella con la mano-...que vamos a tener un hijo.

\- Se lo que quieres decir, pero en algún momento todo acabará. -le aseguró Hermione dejando escapar un suspiro.- Y cuando llegue ese momento, le podrás decir a tu hijo que tú lo hiciste posible.

\- Te quiero mucho, Hermione. -levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- Te quiero tanto que incluso me duele.

\- Lo mismo me ocurre a mi. -Hermione llevó una mano hasta el cabello rojo y compuso una sonrisa.- Últimamente hablamos de manera muy intensa y vehemente. Echo de menos los tiempos en los que también teníamos espacio para las risas.

\- Lo sé; yo también. -compartieron la mirada hasta que él la apartó de repente, sorprendido por lo que acababa de captar su mano.- ¡Se ha movido! -exclamó mirando la "bludger" del vientre de ella.- Se ha movido.

\- ¿Lo has sentido? -le preguntó Hermione emocionada; ella ya llevaba casi tres semanas sintiéndolo, desde el día del ataque al ministerio. Había empezado como un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago para terminar siendo, en los últimos días, unas patadas en toda regla.

\- Siiiii. -Ron se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara loco de contento. Se paseó por la habitación si saber qué hacer y volvió a sentarse en la cama, al lado de la castaña.- Ese es mi hijo.

\- Lo es. -dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Te parecerá una locura pero hasta este momento no me he dado cuenta de que es real. Que de verdad tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo y una vida juntos. Sigo pensando que en algún momento me despertaré y...tú estarás casada con _Vicky_ o con el imbécil de MacLaggen.

\- No digas tonterías, Ron. -le puso ambas manos en las mejillas de él y atrajo su rostro hasta el de ella.- Lo nuestro es real, Ronald. Estamos juntos, tú y yo ¿recuerdas? -le dio un beso para demostrárselo.

\- Lo recuerdo...pero a veces me disperso. -confesó él.

\- Mientras encuentres siempre el camino de vuelta a mi...-Hermione volvió a besarlo atrayendo todo su cuerpo para ponerlo encima de ella. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus labios se separaron.- ¿Te parece lo suficientemente real?

\- Umm...tal vez si me besaras otra vez...-dijo Ron sonriendo.

Y Hermione lo besó, feliz de corresponderlo. Forcejeó con la camiseta de él para quitársela y se quedó mirando el torso desnudo y fornido, de piel blanca y un leve vello rojizo que desaparecía dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón. Ron desabrochó los botones de la camisa de dormir que llevaba ella y se quedó maravillado cuando su barriga hizo aparición. Bajó su cabeza y besó cada rincón del "hogar" de su hijo mientras se ganaba una nueva patadita. Podría haberse pasado toda la noche allí, con su mejilla y sus labios pegados al ombligo de Hermione, pero ella reclamó sus labios de nuevo y él se sintió feliz de cumplir.

Hicieron el amor con lentitud, paciencia y cariño. Deleitándose con los sonidos de pasión que salían de las gargantas del otro. Llevándose hasta la locura con caricias y movimientos cadenciosos. Sintiéndose vivos y únicos por compartir ese momento con la persona a la que amaban. Dejando en el olvido, aunque fuera durante un instante, las preocupaciones y las obligaciones que les esperarían al día siguiente. Decidiendo que esa noche serían solo Ron y Hermione, dos corazones que latían al unísono.

\- Guau. -dijo Hermione cuando los dos recobraron el aliento.- Eso ha sido...intenso.

\- Si. -dijo Ron mientras echaba la sábana y la manta encima de sus cuerpos desnudos. Abrazó a Hermione desde atrás, pegando su espalda a su pecho y le dio un beso en el hombro.- Esto es algo que deberíamos de hacer más a menudo. ¿Dónde estabas durante toda mi vida sexual?

\- Delante de tus narices, como siempre. -le recordó ella jugueteando con sus manos entrelazadas en su cintura.- Pero tú no parecías darte cuenta.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que tú me dieras alguna pista.

\- ¿Que no te di ninguna pista? Aún me debes un baile, Ronald Weasley. -dijo Hermione en clara alusión al baile de navidad celebrado durante El Torneo de los Tres Magos.- Admite que te pusiste celoso cuando me viste aparecer con Víktor.

\- Lo admito, pero solo porque al final el que ha conseguido llevarte a la cama soy yo.

\- ¡Ron! -exclamó ella dándole un manotazo.- Creo que es justo decir que los dos nos llevamos a la cama mutuamente.

\- Tienes razón. -le dio un nuevo beso en el hombro.- Pero no te acostumbres a que te la dé.

\- Que tonto eres. -sintió como él le daba un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Y aún así me quieres. -dijo Ron cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un sueño tranquilo y reparador.

Dos días después, Hermione había viajado hasta Hogwarts para revisar la extensa biblioteca del castillo. Había tenido que aceptar que no encontraría nada más en la mansión de los Black. Y aunque a Ron no le había hecho ninguna gracia que viajara hasta Escocia, aunque fuera mediante polvos flu, se había calmado al saber que Ginny le acompañaría y que allí estaría arropada por la directora MacGonagall y por Neville Longbottom, que había conseguido un puesto como profesor de Herbología. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otra de la biblioteca, bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que allí estaban estudiando. Madame Pince le había propuestos que cerrasen la sala a los alumnos, pero ella sabía lo importante que era para algunos poder hacer los deberes allí. No en vano, ella pasó mucho más tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes que en su dormitorio cuando estudiaba allí. Y estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención. Desde que había terminado la guerra y el mundo mágico se había enterado de la condición de Harry...los focos se habían vuelto hacia ella y hacia Ron.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el abdomen. Había revisado las estanterías de D _efensa contra las artes oscuras_ y ya llevaba más de la mitad de _Historia de la magia_. A su lado, Ginny también recorría los títulos de los libros, buscando alguno que le llamase la atención. Había accedido a acompañar a Hermione no solo para tranquilizar a su hermano, sino para salir de casa. Ver los ojos verdes de Harry abiertos cada día, pero sin ninguna señal de comprensión, de regreso, le provocaba continuos dolores de cabeza. ¿Por qué Harry no conseguía despertar del todo? Los medimagos consultados tampoco se explicaban la reacción del moreno y negaban con la cabeza ante la sola mención de una mejoría. Pero Ginny no podía rendirse, todavía no.

\- Hermione, aquí no vamos a encontrar nada. -le dijo frustrada y resoplando para apartarse un mechón de cabello rojo de la frente. Se sacudió el polvo que los libros había dejado en sus pantalones tejanos y se levantó del suelo.- Necesito tomar un poco el aire, ¿me acompañas?

\- Todavía nos quedan dos estanterías por revisar, Ginny. -contestó Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba consultando. Pasó varias páginas más antes de darse cuenta de que la pelirroja continuaba delante suyo.- ¿Qué?

\- No era una pregunta. Le prometí a Ron que te obligaría a hacer algún descanso que otro. -le quitó el libro de las manos y lo puso en el montón que ya había sido consultado. Con un movimiento de su varita, los libros volvieron a su sitio.- Vamos.

\- ¡Ginny! -protestó Hermione, pero se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y siguió a su cuñada afuera.- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de que tu hermano me trate como una enferma. Ya han pasado tres semanas del ataque y en algún momento tendré que volver a mi vida normal.

\- Solo se preocupa por ti, Hermione. Él no puede estar todo el tiempo a tu lado...-Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar el sol de media tarde.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo defiendes? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida mientras apretaba el paso para seguir el ritmo de la pelirroja.

\- Desde que estuvimos a punto de perderte a ti también. -Ginny la miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de intención, luego desvió la mirada y continuó caminando hasta un grupo de piedras que había delante del lago negro. Se sentaron una en cada piedra y contemplaron la falsa tranquilidad de aquellas aguas.- No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi hermano, Hermione. Y para mi también, ¿sabes?

\- Ginny...-susurró Hermione conmovida por las palabras de la chica. Le agarró una mano con las suyas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en ese momento.- Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Pero aún se me hace raro todo esto. No dejo de pensar que...

\- Piensas demasiado, Hermione. -Ginny giró la cabeza para mirarla.- Vive el momento, solo eso.

\- Lo siento, es que...necesito sentirme útil de alguna forma. Con el bebé...-se llevó la mano libre hasta su vientre-...sé que no puedo entrar en combate y me repatea tener que depender de otros para mi seguridad. Pero puedo usar mis neuronas, que como bien sabes son muchas y muy eficaces. -se movió algo incómoda.- Tengo el presentimiento que el conflicto con Malfoy marcará el final y el principio para todos.

\- Harry te diría que te estás volviendo un poco paranoica, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Es extraño estar aquí sin él. -dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos.- Es extraño sentir como mi vida avanza...sin él.

\- Lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo. -Ginny suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.- Se supone que tengo que sentirme feliz por todo el mundo, escuchar cómo me dicen que tengo que seguir con mi vida, aguantar las miradas de compasión y de tristeza que recibo cuando la gente me ve... ¿Pero cómo voy a cerrar esa etapa de mi vida si Harry continua aquí?

\- Lo siento tanto, Gin…

\- Si hasta he llegado a pensar que si la historia esa de las moiras es cierta y como cree Malfoy tú eres una de ellas…-Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos-…tú le ayudarías, tú harías que Harry volviera a mi ¿verdad?

\- Claro que si, Gin. –dijo Hermione tragando saliva con dificultad.- Escucha, aún no sabemos gran cosa de…esa teoría. Todo son conjeturas y como tú dices, yo no puedo ser…esa persona de la que hablan. Pero de alguna manera voy a encontrar la clave para resolver todo esto. Porque si Malfoy cree que puede resucitar a…-se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos-…no se, a quien quiera que sea que tenga en mente, yo también haré todo lo posible por traer a Harry de vuelta.

\- Y para ello tienes que leer muchos más libros.

\- Exacto. –Hermione expresó su malestar cuando sintió una patada inusualmente fuerte; Ginny la observó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego llevó muy lentamente la mano hasta el vientre de la castaña.- No ha dejado de moverse desde que estamos aquí.

\- Parece brujería. –dijo Ginny cuando sintió una, dos, tres, cuatro patadas contra su mano.

De regreso al castillo, Hermione pensó que Ginny tenía razón y que no iban a encontrar el libro que buscaban en la biblioteca. Pero tal vez había otra forma de conseguirlo. Solo tenía que quedarse muy quieta delante de una pared, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar en el objeto que quería encontrar. Si estaba en Hogwarts, seguro que aparecería. Tal y como apareció una sala de entreno cuando en quinto año necesitaron un lugar donde practicar, o cuando en séptimo los alumnos de Gryffindor necesitaron un lugar en el que esconderse de los mortífagos que controlaban el colegio. La Sala de los Menesteres siempre les había prestado su ayuda cuando más la necesitaban, y Hermione confiaba que aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

Ginny se la quedó mirando, extrañada por su comportamiento después de su intercambio de palabras en el lago. Siempre se sentía exhausta cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido que lo mejor era dejar que los demás creyeran que estaba bien. Y a menudo solo con Hermione se dejaba llevar por la melancolía, la tristeza y la desazón. De alguna manera, sabía que la castaña la entendía y que no la juzgaba. Ella también perdió a su hermano aquella noche, aunque no les uniera ni una gota de sangre. Ginny dio un paso hacia su cuñada y levantó una mano para llamar su atención, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, en la pared de enfrente fue apareciendo la silueta de una puerta.

El corazón de ambas comenzó a latir descocadamente conforme la puerta se materializaba completamente y terminaba con un chasquido que les avisaba que podían entrar. Intercambiaron una mirada expectante, recobrando las fuerzas gastadas durante la mañana y en el paseo. Hermione respiró hondo antes de dar un paso al frente, y después otro y otro y otro. Empujó la puerta con la mano y asomó la cabeza en el interior. Abrió mucho los ojos y no se movió hasta sentir la presencia de Ginny detrás suyo, a su espalda. La pelirroja dejó escapar una exclamación de pura sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has pensado para que apareciera esto, Hermione? –le preguntó sin quitar la vista del interior. Se parecía muchísimo a la antigua habitación que la castaña había tenido en casa de sus padres, antes de la guerra, antes de que ambos murieran a manos de mortífagos. Hermione no hablaba nunca del tema, pero Ginny sabía que siempre se sentiría culpable.

Hermione entró en la habitación y se abrazó su creciente cintura con los brazos. Era como volver a ser niña otra vez; ahí estaba su cama con su edredón de retales, el peluche que le regaló su padre cuando cumplió cinco años, las fotografías que ella había guardado en un cajón bajo llave, la bailarina de ballet que daba vueltas mientras sonaba _Fur Elise_ …y su inmensa colección de libros. En el escritorio bajo la ventana había un libro abierto por la mitad. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar que sentía, Hermione se acercó hasta allí y leyó el título: _**La leyenda del portador.**_

La música de Beethoven seguía sonando de fondo mientras se dejaba caer en un lateral de la cama y con manos temblorosas cogía el libro. Ginny la imitó y se sentó a su lado. Si antes había sido ella la que necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga, ahora era la castaña la que estaba falta de ese aliento. Si ella tenía el corazón encogido al contemplar todo aquello…no quería ni pensar en todos los recuerdos que se estarían agolpando en la mente de Hermione en esos momentos.

\- Hermione…

\- Perspectiva, necesito perspectiva, Ginny. –dijo Hermione deteniendo el flujo de palabras que pugnaba por salir de la boca de la pelirroja. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un par de segundos y volvió a abrirlos con determinación. Ya tendría tiempo después de analizar si hacer aparecer su antigua habitación había sido un error o simplemente un efecto de la costumbre. Pero cuando pensaba en su lugar preferido para leer y estar tranquila…aquella habitación era su sitio. Le dio la vuelta al libro para observar la portada: _Leyendas olvidadas y otros mitos caídos._ Nunca lo había visto antes y ella recordaba con bastante precisión todos los libros que habían pasado por sus manos en algún momento de su vida.- Tengo la sensación de haber encontrado algo importante, Ginny.

 **La leyenda del portador.**

 _Hace 2000 años vivió una bruja tan bella como ninguna otra. Con la piel tan blanca cual nieve que reposa, labios tan rojos al igual que la sangre, el pelo negro como alas de cuervo y ojos tan azules como las aguas del mar._

 _Un día a la puerta de la bruja llegó un muchacho con la ropa raída, los ojos tristes y el corazón roto. Huyendo de la hambruna que asolaba la ciudad, la bruja se apiadó de él. Le dio cobijo, comida y amor. Le confesó su secreto más íntimo, aquel por el que se había aislado del mundo, confió en él, le entregó su corazón._

 _Cuando ella terminó de hablar, el muchacho dejó de ser un muchacho, sus ojos la observaron con frialdad y su corazón dejó de ser bondadoso y compasivo. Se transformó en un mago cruel y astuto y allí mismo la apuñaló._

 _Al amparo de la noche se marchó, creyéndose vencedor e inalcanzable gracias a su secreto._

 _La bruja en su cabaña sola se quedó, se agarró la herida con sus manos mientras caía al suelo y maldecía el día que aquel muchacho había llamado a su puerta._

 _Tres gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo que con sus lágrimas ella regó._

 _Con su último aliento infundió vida a un nuevo ser de excepcional belleza y estas palabras pronunció:_

 _gira, gira la rueda de la fortuna,_

 _enreda, enreda la cuerda del destino,_

 _corta, corta el hilo de la vida._

 _Estos tres poderes te doy: insufla vida, entrecruza caminos, ponle fin al sufrimiento._

\- Hermione… ¿qué…-comenzó a decir Ginny sin entender cómo lo que acababan de leer podía tener algún sentido.

\- Son las moiras, Gin. –contestó Hermione todavía mirando la página.- Es la leyenda de la creación de las moiras, diferente a la versión de la mitología griega de los muggles, pero…

\- Pero… ¿no eran tres las moiras? Aquí solo habla de un ser de excepcional belleza…

\- Eso es porque la adaptación que hicieron los muggles de esta historia contenía tres hermanas. Pero según este libro, tan solo había una creada a partir de tres gotas de sangre.

\- No entiendo nada, Herm.

\- Espera. –Hermione pasó la página y leyó lo siguiente.- _Condenado a vagar eternamente por el universo, el mago perverso no pudo realizar su sueño. Cuando fue a pronunciar el conjuro secreto, un nudo en su lengua se lo impidió. La maldición de la bruja lo persigue…_

\- Aquí. –dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia. Le quitó el libro a Hermione y leyó.- _Portador de luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte... El linaje de la bruja pervive hasta nuestros días. Y cada 500 años nace un nuevo ser…_

\- Un nuevo ser con los tres poderes de las moiras. –terminó Hermione y se levantó. Cogió el peluche y se lo llevó a la nariz, olía a su padre. Lo abrazó con fuerza y añadió.-Entonces no se trata de ningún amuleto ni de ningún objeto. El colgante de Láquesis era tan solo una distracción. El poder se encuentra ya en el interior de esa persona.

\- ¿Y Malfoy piensa que eres tú?

\- O él. Pero no podemos ser ninguno de nosotros. –reflexionó Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no habían pasado 500 años cuando nacimos.

\- Entonces… ¿quién es el portador y cómo hacemos para localizarlo?

Hermione no contestó, pero algo en su mirada hizo estremecer a la pelirroja.


	21. Hermione se equivoca

**_**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_**

 **Capítulo 21: Hermione se equivoca.**

\- Ginny, no me siento bien. –dijo Hermione de repente; se llevó la mano a la boca, dejó el libro sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación hasta el baño más cercano.

Ginny se la quedó mirando sorprendida, recogió el libro y ella también salió de la sala de los menesteres. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, la habitación desapareció. Había sido una suerte que en un arranque hubiera agarrado el libro. No estaba muy segura de lo que habían leído ahí dentro, pero si Hermione creía que era importante…era importante. Caminó lentamente hasta el baño que había dos pasillos más adelante. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de Hermione, que había tenido que revivir muchos recuerdos ocurridos en esa habitación; habría pensado en sus padres, que estaban muertos; había visto sus fotos colgando de las paredes y en el escritorio. Testimonios de una infancia feliz que ya no existía. Era totalmente normal que se hubiera sentido mal. Además, estaba el embarazo que, si bien iba fenomenal, la ponía más sensible y suspicaz.

Pero Hermione no estaba vomitando por ninguna de esas razones. Si, había sido toda una sorpresa ver la réplica exacta de su habitación en casa de sus padres. Si, había removido muchos recuerdos y sentimientos que ella tenía guardados bajo llave; sin embargo, lo que había hecho que se sintiera mal había sido darse cuenta de la identidad del portador. Tendría que hablar con Ron, tendría que contarle todo lo que había averiguado y entre los dos tomarían la decisión correcta. Porque Malfoy no iba tan desencaminado en señalarla a ella como el objetivo a eliminar. Se llevó ambas manos a su vientre mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo del baño y cientos de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Hermione. –la llamó Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? –Ginny miraba la puerta impotente, cambiando el peso de un lado a otro y apretando el libro con fuerza contra su pecho. No le gustaba nada el cariz que había tomado todo aquello.- Hermione…-al seguir sin obtener respuesta, probó añadiendo.- Como no me digas qué ocurre, voy a llamar a Ron.

Pero Hermione siguió sin decir nada y sin moverse del suelo.

Ginny se apartó de la puerta y se encerró en un aula cercana para mandar un _patronus_ a su hermano. Que Hermione no hubiera reaccionado ante la mención de Ron… Se quedó mirando el libro sin todavía comprender qué podría haber interpretado Hermione que ella había pasado por alto. Pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho tiempo, ya que su hermano se materializó a su lado con una rapidez inusitada. Se llevó una mano al pecho sobresaltada y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ron estaba tenso, podía verlo en la rigidez de su mandíbula, y apretaba con fuerza su varita, como si esperase tener que usarla en cualquier momento. Se acercó aún más a su hermana y le cogió el codo con la mano libre.

\- Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Hermione está bien? –le preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a la castaña.

\- No, Ron, no está bien. Hemos encontrado el libro que buscaba, uno que habla de una leyenda y de un portador…-se pasó una mano por la frente-…no sé, no he llegado a comprender del todo la historia. El caso es que Hermione parece que si que ha descubierto algo importante y se me dicho que no se encontraba bien y se ha encerrado en el baño. He intentado hablar con ella pero no me responde. Ron…estoy preocupada.

\- Gracias por avisarme. –le dio un apretón a la pelirroja en el codo y con cara circunspecta salió de la clase y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.- Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos. –le dijo a su hermana. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del baño, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como si estuviera cerrada con magia para que nadie pudiera entrar. Apoyó el oído en la gastada madera y se concentró unos segundos para escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado. Le pareció escuchar unos sollozos pero no podía estar del todo seguro.- Hermione…abre la puerta, mi amor.

\- ¿Ron? –murmuró la castaña entre sollozos e hipidos. No se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado la puerta con magia, y tampoco sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí. Desde que había leído lo de la marca de los 500 años, era como si su vida se hubiera detenido. Saber que Ron estaba al otro lado hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Movió la varita que había dejado caer en el suelo y la puerta se abrió con un click.- Ron…-dijo cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Herm? –el pelirrojo entró rápidamente al baño y se arrodilló a su lado, acogiendo el cuerpo menudo de Hermione entre sus brazos. Ginny creyó que sería más prudente entrar ella también en la diminuta estancia que dejar la puerta abierta y que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts fuera testigo de ese momento de crisis de lo que quedaba del trío de oro. Ron acarició el cabello castaño mientras que Hermione se agarraba a su jersey como si le fuera la vida.- Hermione, cuéntame qué ocurre.

\- Es él, Ron. Es nuestro hijo, él es el portador. –sollozó Hermione una vez más.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca mientras ahogaba un gemido de horror y sorpresa.

\- ¿Portador, qué portador? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Ron miró con extrañeza a las dos mujeres y se impacientó cuando no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Hermione seguía sollozando entre sus brazos y sus hipidos eran cada vez más sentidos. Y Ginny se había quedado blanca de repente y había tenido que apoyarse en el lavamanos.- ¿Alguna de las dos me puede decir de lo que estamos hablando?

\- Te lo he dicho. Encontramos un libro, con una leyenda. –le informó su hermana.- Al parecer, cada 500 años nace una persona con los poderes de las tres moiras, que puede decidir entre la vida y la muerte, y Hermione piensa que esa persona es vuestro hijo.

\- Pero eso es ridículo. –soltó Ron sin pensar en el efecto que tendrían sus palabras.

\- ¿Ahora piensas que soy ridícula, Ronald? –le preguntó Hermione apartándose de él.

\- Yo no he dicho eso, Herm.

\- Nuestro hijo corre un grave peligro y tú no te lo tomas enserio.

\- Creo que esto se está saliendo un poco de contexto. –opinó Ron.- ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y con tranquilidad, después de que os toméis una tila o un té, me contáis todo eso de la leyenda del portador?

Ginny, que había estado en silencio durante todo el intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y Hermione, estimó oportuno adelantarse a esta última. Había visto su rostro ante la propuesta de Ron y estaba segura de que los empujaría a una nueva discusión en la que el tema principal dejaría de ser el tema principal. Como había ocurrido siempre en las discusiones entre esos dos. Pero esta vez el tema era importante y no se podían desviar ni un milímetro de él. y tenía que ser sincera, su hermano tenía gran parte de razón. Primero que no le habían explicado propiamente lo que habían averiguado, y segundo que a Hermione ciertamente le haría bien un té o unas de las hierbas que su madre tenía en la cocina.

\- Creo que lo mejor será es seguir el consejo de Ron. –se puso en cuclillas y miró el rostro sofocado de Hermione.- Aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer. Y tienes que aceptar que no se lo hemos contado del todo bien. Incluso yo que lo he leído aún estoy un poco…flipando.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se dejó conducir por el pelirrojo fuera del cuarto de baño. Su salida coincidió con el cambio de clase de los alumnos llenaron los pasillos con su alegre despreocupación. Ron acercó el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo propio y la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo, por primera vez, que la barriga de ella comenzaba a ser un problema para estar frente a frente. Ginny murmuró algo de ir a despedirse de Neville antes de regresar a casa y se perdió entre los uniformes del colegio. Varios alumnos se quedaron mirando a la castaña y al pelirrojo, pero tenían miedo de acercárseles. Mejor, pensó Ron, porque en ese momento no estaba para fiestas.

\- Escucha, quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea lo vamos a afrontar juntos, ¿vale? -le dijo a Hermione atrayendo su rostro al suyo y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.- Tú y nuestro hijo sois lo más importante para mi. Siento si antes ha parecido que no me lo tomaba enserio.

\- Llévame a casa, Ron. -contestó Hermione cerrando los ojos para contener las nuevas lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del pelirrojo y enseguida notó como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Ron no quiso esperar a encontrar la chimenea disponible para trasladarse mediante los polvos flu. Sujetó el cuerpo de Hermione pegado al suyo y en pocos segundos estaban en el salón de La Madriguera. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina y los miró con extrañeza. No esperaba que volvieran tan pronto y menos los dos juntos. ¿Dónde estaba Ginny? Y lo más importante, ¿qué demonios había pasado para que Hermione estuviera llorando? Por Merlín que la castaña era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, junto con su hija. Se limpió las manos en el delantal y se acercó a ellos con todas esas preguntas pintadas en sus ojos marrones.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ron? ¿Qué significa esto? -le preguntó mientras veía como su hijo ayudaba a sentarse a Hermione en el sillón que normalmente ocupaba el señor Weasley. Ron se arrodilló delante de ella y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- Mamá, ¿puedes prepararle un tónico para calmar los nervios a Hermione? -le pidió el pelirrojo con mucho cariño.

\- Enseguida, hijo. -la señora Weasley le dio una última mirada preocupada y resignada y corrió a la cocina.

\- Hermione... ¿qué significa eso de que nuestro hijo es el portador? ¿El portador de qué?

\- Lo siento, Ron. Todo es culpa mía. -dijo Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos.- Si yo no estuviera emparentada con los Malfoy nuestro hijo no tendría parte de su sangre y no nacería con esa maldición a sus espaldas. Porque Ron yo estoy segura de que es una maldición. Nada bueno puede salir con tener el poder de la vida y la muerte en tus manos.

\- Para, para. Te estás acelerando de nuevo. -le quitó las manos de la cara y se sentó en el brazo del sillón. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su pierna y dejó que él le acariciase el cabello.- Rebobina y cuéntame todo lo que habéis averiguado.

\- Ginny y yo hemos pasado la mañana en la biblioteca consultando libros sin parar, pero no encontramos nada que llamara nuestra atención. Hemos salido al lago a tomar un poco el aire y despejar nuestras mentes. Y a la vuelta...he pensado que quizás, como ya ocurrió en otras ocasiones, hubiera un lugar en Hogwarts que podría proveernos de lo que necesitábamos. En este caso, un libro. Y he pensado en la...

\- La sala de los menesteres. -terminó él por ella.

\- Exacto. Y entonces ha aparecido la puerta y dentro estaba mi habitación, la que tenía en la casa de mis padres y...y allí estaba el libro. -Hermione hablaba muy rápido como siempre que se concentraba en explicar algo que le importaba mucho.- Y hablaba de la leyenda del portador. Y decía que cada 500 años nacía una persona con el poder de las 3 moiras y...y tú y yo sabemos que Malfoy piensa que él o yo tenemos ese poder. Pero cuando nosotros nacimos, no se habían cumplido los 500 años del nacimiento de Elizabeth y...el año que viene se cumplen los 500 años y...nuestro hijo nacerá en febrero del año que viene y...

La mente de Ron comenzó a trabajar tan rápido y tan concienzudamente como nunca lo había hecho. Analizaba todas las palabras que Hermione había pronunciado, buscando un sentido que no terminaba de encontrar. Entendía que la castaña estuviera la mar de confundida, que la tensión de las últimas semanas le habían pasado factura y que el baile de emociones del embarazo, habían influido en que se viniera abajo. Pero, por primera vez, él tenía que ser la voz de la racionalidad. Y después de haberlo soltado todo, poniendo en palabras todo lo que había pasado por su mente, Hermione tenía que reconocer que nada de aquello tenía sentido. Pero aún así...ella estaba convencida de que su hijo estaba en peligro, de que Draco Malfoy iba tras ella porque...

\- Pero... ¿tienes alguna prueba de que Elizabeth Malfoy fue la anterior portadora? -Ron se movió en su improvisado asiento e hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza para mirarlo en el mismo instante en que Ginny bajaba por las escaleras después de aparecerse en la habitación de Harry.

\- No. -tuvo que admitir la castaña.- Pero Malfoy...él... ¿por qué iba a tener tanto interés en matarme sino?

\- Hermione, Malfoy ya tenía interés en ti antes de que te quedaras embarazada, ¿recuerdas? De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, fue precisamente esa primera noche en la que registró tu despacho en busca del colgante de Láquesis la que te quedaste embarazada. -dijo Ron haciendo que ella se sonrojara.- Escucha...estamos todos bajo mucha presión y queremos encontrar respuestas cuanto antes, pero... ¿no crees que os habéis precipitado?

Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar. Ron tenía razón, se había precipitado en su dictamen. Se había dejado llevar por sus ansias de respuesta y...y no estaba acostumbrada a que fuera Ron el que tuviera la razón.

\- Visto así...-admitió finalmente.- Pero Ron...

\- Ron tiene razón, Hermione. -dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.- Yo tampoco creo que vuestro hijo sea el portador de la leyenda. Además, piensa, ¿y si solo es una leyenda? No tiene por qué ser real. La gente que vivió en los siglos XIV y XV temían todo aquello a lo que no podían buscarle una explicación racional. Y fue entonces cuando nuestro mundo se vio obligado a adoptar medidas de invisibilidad. ¿Qué tal que uno de esos individuos viera algo inexplicable y comenzara a urdir una historia? Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa con las historias; van pasando de boca en boca y al final termina más adornada que un árbol de navidad muggle.

\- Entonces... ¿nuestro hijo no corre ningún peligro? -preguntó Hermione temblorosa.

\- Peligro si que corre, mi amor, no te voy a engañar. Piensa que si tú corres peligro él también. -Ron se acarició la mejilla izquierda con una mano.- Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no es el portador.

\- Pero alguien tiene que serlo. Sigo pensando que alguien tiene que serlo. -declaró Hermione mirando a los dos hermanos Weasley de uno a otro.

\- Lo siento. Me he comportado como una estúpida hoy. -dijo Hermione al ver entrar a Ron en su habitación. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama ya con el pijama puesto. Hacia una noche especialmente fría y por eso las ventanas estaban cerradas y el pelirrojo había lanzado un hechizo de calor que flotaba por todos lados.

\- No digas tonterías. -se sentó a su lado en la cama y la miró con ternura.- Te has portado como una madre.

\- Mira quién dice tonterías ahora. -replicó ella ahogando una sonrisa y bajando la cabeza.- De verdad que no sé lo que me ha pasado. Supongo que las ganas que tengo de resolver todo este asunto…me han nublado el juicio.

\- Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de todo durante, al menos, las próximas veinticuatro horas.

\- Siento haberte asustado y que tuvieras que salir del ministerio a la carrera.-continuó diciendo Hermione. Realmente estaba muy avergonzada.

\- De todas formas, hoy me he dado cuenta de algo. -Ron se tumbó de lado y apoyó la cabeza en una mano para poder mirarla.- No dejamos de referirnos al bebé como él y... ¿y si fuera una chica?

Hermione se movió en la cama para quedar en la misma postura que él, aunque requirió de algo más de trabajo. Ahora los dos se estaban mirando fijamente y en sus ojos había aparecido un brillo especial, como siempre que hablaban de su bebé.

\- Umm, estoy bastante segura de que será un chico. -dijo Hermione con convicción.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Ron llevó su mano hasta el vientre de ella y sonrió cuando sintió a su hijo patalear. Ahora ocurría siempre que la tocaba. No sabía si se debería al calor que desprendía su mano o a que su hijo ya tenía la inteligencia de Hermione y sabía que se trataba de su padre.

\- Porque los Weasley solo hacéis niños.

\- Ginny es una chica.

\- Si, la primera chica después de siete generaciones y después de seis hermanos varones. Mucha confianza no me da tu comentario.

\- Pues espero que te equivoques. –la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de amor.

\- ¿Tú quieres una niña? –le preguntó Hermione arqueando ambas cejas. Era cierto que con todo el caso de Malfoy y de las moiras, casi no habían tenido tiempo de hablar del bebé, ni de lo que les deparaba el futuro a ellos como pareja y padres.

\- No, en realidad me da igual. Pero con tal de llevarte la contraria y de que te equivoques...-dijo el pelirrojo para molestarla.

\- ¡Ron! –Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro y ambos rieron.

\- Ya sé que lo importante es que esté bien, no te preocupes. Pero me gustaría no tener que esperar a que nazca para saber si es un chico o una chica.

\- Bueno, hay una manera de saberlo. Los muggles tienen unas cosas que se llaman ecografías.

\- ¿Eso es una enfermedad o algo parecido?

\- No tonto; es una prueba que le hacen a las embarazadas donde puede verse al bebé en una pantalla y saber si es un niño o una niña.

\- Mola. ¿A ti te gustaría hacer una _economía_ de esas?

\- Ecografía, Ron. – Hermione se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé. También hay algo mágico en no saber qué es y llevarnos la sorpresa el día que nazca. Pero por otro lado…sería bonito saberlo, buscarle un nombre…

\- Ah, es verdad. Necesitamos un nombre. –dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la nariz.- ¿Qué te parece…Gertrude?

Hermione pardeó varias veces y se incorporó, todo lo rápido que pudo, hasta quedar sentada.

\- ¿Enserio quieres que nuestra hija se llame Gertrude?

\- Es un nombre con fuerza. –afirmó el pelirrojo sin moverse del sitio.- ¿Ethel? ¿Fionnoula?

\- ¿Por qué odias a nuestra hija?

\- ¿Ves? Tú también piensas que vamos a tener una niña.

\- Yo no…yo no he dicho eso. Y seguro que no vamos a tener una hija que se llame Gertrude o Ethel o cualquier otro nombre horrible que se te ocurra, Ronald Weasley. –dijo Hermione apartándose un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara. Vio como el pelirrojo comenzaba a reírse y eso la indignó aún más.- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

\- De ti. –la agarró para tumbarla de nuevo a su lado, pese a las protestas de ella.- Te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas. ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría ponerle Gertrude a nuestra hija?

\- No lo sé. A veces puedes llegar a ser muy raro.

\- Eyyy, eso ha dolido. –se hizo el falso ofendido mientras se tumbaba encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla.- No, definitivamente nuestra hija tendrá un nombre bonito, como el de su madre.

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar en ponerle mi nombre. –dijo enseguida Hermione.

\- Pues estamos como al principio. Menos mal que aún nos quedan cuatro meses para verla. –le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a retomar su posición en la cama, abrazándola, pegando su espalda a su pecho y tapándolos con la manta.

\- O para verlo. –murmuró Hermione dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Ron.


	22. La mansión Malfoy

**_**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_**

 **Capítulo 22: La Mansión Malfoy**

Ron soltó un taco de plena frustración que tenía. Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione encontrase el libro ese en la Sala de los Menesteres y aún no habían conseguido descifrar nada con seguridad. Ni siquiera él con todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a su servicio había sido capaz de reunir una sola pista sobre el paradero de Draco Malfoy. Estaban en un callejón sin salida. Y viendo de lo que era capaz del rubio…todos los trabajadores del ministerio iban tensos por los pasillos. Muchos habían perdido a familiares o a amigos o a ambos. El ministro de magia se había visto obligado a hacer unas declaraciones sobre lo _potencialmente_ _peligroso_ que era ese grupo.

\- Potencialmente peligroso…-repitió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a nadie en particular. Estaba solo en su despacho, revisando informes, buscando algo que provocase un clic en su cerebro. Lo suyo con Malfoy se había vuelto un conflicto personal y todo el mundo lo sabía.

A su alrededor continuaban los trabajos de reconstrucción de las plantas superiores y de la zona de ascensores. Habían tenido que habilitar un espacio para que los aurores se aparecieran y desaparecieran ante la imposibilidad de bajar del modo tradicional los más de veinte pisos que los separaban de la superficie. Ron aún se sorprendía del daño causado, y eso que había pasado ya un mes desde el ataque. Pero los secuaces de Malfoy habían sabido dar en los puntos más débiles del ministerio, en aquellos que les hacían más vulnerables. El ataque también tuvo como consecuencias la llegada de un montón de solicitudes, cientos, para ingresar en el cuerpo de aurores.

La gente tenía miedo si, pero también quería luchar. Habían estado a punto de perder su libertad dos veces, en las dos guerras contra Voldemort, y ahora, esperaba Ron, estaban mucho más concienciados de que tenía que movilizarse ellos también. Eso le llevó a pensar que tendría que ir a Hogwarts a hablar con Hagrid y preguntarle si él sabía qué se decía en los círculos de las criaturas del bosque. En la anterior guerra, no quisieron participar. Pero alguien tendría que hablar con ellos y decirles que lo que ocurriera en el mundo de los magos…también les afectaba a ellos. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar como cuando tenía doce años junto a Harry se había adentrado en el bosque en busca de una araña gigantesca…amiga de Hagrid. Se sacudió el cuerpo e hizo una mueca de asco; podría vivir perfectamente sin tener ningún contacto con ninguna araña nunca, nunca más.

Pensó en Hermione y en lo afectada que tendría que estar para posponer voluntariamente su vuelta al trabajo. No habían hablado de ello, pero Ron sabía que lo ocurrido en el ascensor había sido traumático para ella. Por el momento, se conformaba con concentrar todas sus fuerzas en recabar información acerca de ese supuesto portador. El pelirrojo no creía que existiera tal figura y se inclinaba más a pensar en la primera teoría que barajaron. Pero según Hermione, el colgante de Láquesis era falso y tan solo servía como una distracción para no revelar donde se encontraba verdaderamente el poder de las tres moiras del destino. Para él todo aquello era palabrería; una persona no podría guardar en su interior esa clase de poder, la mataría. Además, tampoco entendía de qué forma había logrado pasar desapercibida esa historia. Él se había criado entre magos, sus padres también, y nunca antes habían escuchado hablar de la leyenda del portador ni de las moiras.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era algo que Ginny le había contado.

Hermione había hecho aparecer su antigua habitación en la Sala de los Menesteres, aquella que tenía en casa de sus padres, con todas sus cosas y todos sus recuerdos. Él sabía que aquella habitación ya no existía. Que los mortífagos de Voldemort habían quemado y arrasado todo cuando mataron también a sus padres. Sabía también que Hermione se había sentido culpable al conocer la noticia, y que seguía sintiéndose así. Pero era un tema del que nunca hablaban por expreso deseo de ella. Tal vez, ahora, con la llegada del bebé, iba siendo hora de que cambiase la cosa. Estaba seguro de que a su chica le encantaría poder compartir su estado y su alegría con sus padres, y que la mataba no poder hacerlo.

Ron se pasó las manos por la cara y se masajeó la frente. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiadas personas a las que proteger…y ninguna pista del maldito Malfoy, se recordó con ira.

\- Deberías irte a casa a descansar. –le dijo una voz desde la puerta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la amigable cara de Sirius Black. El otrora convicto fugado de Azkaban apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta y añadió.- Tienes una cara horrible.

\- Gracias. –contestó Ron con ironía.- Tú, en cambio, te ves muy descansado.

\- Será la falta de preocupaciones. –entró en el despacho y se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio.- Menuda tenéis montada aquí, ¿no?

\- Si. Los daños han sido mayores a los esperados. –reconoció Ron.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Es que no puede uno visitar a un viejo amigo? –se cruzó de brazos y observó la fotografía que tenía el pelirrojo encima de su escritorio, en ella salían Harry, Hermione y él mismo en la boda de Bill y Fleur, justo antes de que se fueran de viaje, antes de que acabara la guerra, antes de que Harry… Dejó la fotografía en su sitio con cuidado y desvió la mirada. Demasiados tristes recuerdos.

\- Tú nunca vienes al ministerio a no ser que…-Ron se interrumpió y miró al mago con los ojos entrecerrados.- Ha sido Hermione, ¿verdad? Ella te ha mandado aquí.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Solo quería tener una charla de colegas durante un rato contigo. –al ver como el pelirrojo arqueaba las cejas en señal de incredulidad, añadió.- Oh, vale, está bien. Soy muy malo mintiendo.

\- Bueno, podrías haberme dicho que venías por un tema de la orden. Eso no habría levantado mis sospechas.

\- ¡Qué tonto! –se llevó una mano a la frente y escondió su rostro tras ella.

\- ¿Por qué te envía Hermione? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en casa? No, claro que no. Si no ya me lo hubieras dicho.

\- Está preocupada por ti. –explicó Sirius.- Dice que llegas muy tenso y muy tarde a casa y que sabe que estás trabajando demasiado para atrapar a Malfoy y…-abrió las manos para reafirmar sus palabras-…está preocupada por ti. –repitió.

\- Yo soy el que está preocupado por ella. A mi no me pasa nada. –se defendió Ron.

\- Sabes que no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo, ¿verdad? Nos tienes a nosotros, Ron. Pide ayuda. Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

\- Mientras no sepamos donde se oculta ese maldito hijo de puta…-Ron apretó las manos en dos puños de rabia que dejaron sus nudillos blancos.- No puedo relajarme, Sirius.

\- Te entiendo, pero…te lo vuelvo a decir. No puedes echarte sobre tu espalda la responsabilidad de salvarnos a todos. Hermione está preocupada por ti, y tu familia también. ¿Te has fijado en tu rostro últimamente? Tienes ojeras, estás pálido, demacrado. Si sigues así acabarás cometiendo un fallo, y ese fallo podría costarte la vida.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco melodramático?

\- Tú también estarías así si hubieras recibido la visita de una llorosa Hermione esta mañana. Pensé que había ocurrido algo terrible.

Ron se lo quedó mirando, ya sin ningún ápice de ironía en su cara. No tenía idea de que Hermione había ido a Grimmauld Place esa mañana. Tendría que hablar con ella.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada durante dos horas. Se llevó ambas manos a la espalda, moviendo su columna de un lado a otro. Debería de recordar esa sensación la próxima vez que decidiera que era buena idea sentarse a leer libros en la mesa de la cocina. Su cuerpo protestó ante el gesto y el bebé que llevaba en su vientre se unió al movimiento con unas cuantas pataditas. Se sentía frustrada, al igual que Ron, después de no haber encontrado nada nuevo en el libro aparecido en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y ella le había puesto tanta ilusión, había volcado tanto sus esperanzas en ese libro…que simplemente se sentía desolada.

También estaba muy preocupada por Ron, por eso había ido a hablar con Sirius esa mañana. El pelirrojo se estaba obcecando demasiado en encontrar a Malfoy y se estaba descuidando un poco a si mismo. En su afán por terminar con todo aquello, no se estaba dando cuenta del verdadero peligro que corría. Y si él no quería pedir ayuda, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en su lugar. Ron tenía que aprender a dejar de ser tan cabezota, a volver a confiar en otras personas que no fueran ella o su familia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? –le preguntó la señora Weasley. La mujer estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea y tejía con rapidez una jersecito para su próximo nieto. A su lado, dos pares de agujas trabajaban al unísono, mediante la magia, preparando los tradicionales jerseys Weasley para el día de navidad.

\- Si, si. Un poco cansada, nada más. Creo que me iré arriba a tumbarme un rato. –le contestó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras. Se llevó una mano hacia su redondeado vientre mientras que con la otra se agarraba a la barandilla. Que la habitación de Ron estuviera en el penúltimo piso, comenzaba a ser un problema. Y eso que estaba solo de seis meses, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería subir esas empinadas escaleras en la recta final.

Llegó exhausta hasta el rellano que comunicaba las habitaciones de Ginny y de Ron. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo, tratando de recobrar el aliento y la energía perdidos. La semana anterior, cuando estuvieron en San Mungo visitando a su medimago, le habían dicho que era perfectamente normal que a medida que avanzaba el embarazo ella se sintiera más cansada y pesada. No en vano, estaba fabricando un bebé desde cero. Sonrió al pensar que ahora mismo el proceso de producción estaba al 65%. Prefería pensar en cualquier cosa, por tonta que fuera, antes de continuar dándole vueltas a la situación actual del mundo mágico. Cuando terminó la guerra, ella pensó que aquello no volvería a repetirse. Pero se equivocaba, como en muchas otras cosas. A lo largo de los años, había descubierto que no era tan inteligente como pensaba. Si, con un libro a su alcance era la mejor, pero había otras cosas…cosas de la vida, de la intuición, en las que se sentía una completa inútil. El último ejemplo había sido su fallida interpretación del texto del libro encontrado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello; no le gustaba pensar en la Sala de los Menesteres ni en lo ocurrido allí. Porque si dejaba que su mente volviera a ese instante, se tendría que enfrentar a su antigua habitación y a todos los recuerdos que con ella se había llevado. No había hablado de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres fue como si ella, en cierto modo, hubiera dejado de existir también. Tan solo el cariño y la paciencia de Ron consiguieron traerla de vuelta del sitio oscuro en el que había ido a parar. Pero nunca le había dicho al pelirrojo que aún se sentía culpable y que siempre lo haría; que una parte de ella murió aquel día y que nunca la recuperaría.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, siguió subiendo hasta el último piso y se detuvo delante de la habitación de Harry. Sabía que estaba solo, pues Ginny había salido para hacer unas compras y visitar a Luna. Abrió la puerta muy lentamente, como si temiera despertarlo. Pero Harry no estaba dormido, ni tampoco despierto. El primer segundo de verlo siempre se le hacía el más difícil. Porque esperaba que su amigo, su hermano, acudiera a su lado, o le lanzase una sonrisa de las suyas. Entró del todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Hedwig la miró desde su sitio en el alfeizar de la ventana. Los ojos amarillos del animal escrutaron su figura como tratando de decidir si era bienvenida o no. Emitió un fino ulular y se dio la vuelta para mirar el prado que rodeaba a La Madriguera iluminado por la suave luz del atardecer.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó al lado de Harry. Le resultaba extraño verlo con los ojos verdes abiertos, estáticos, mirando el techo. Se acomodó muy cerca de su cuerpo tibio, descansando la cabeza en su pecho y cogiéndole una mano con otra de las suyas.

\- Están pasando muchas cosas malas, Harry. Estoy muy preocupada por Ron. Nuestro amigo ha tenido que madurar de golpe y yo sé que te echa mucho, muchísimo de menos. Son malos tiempos, Harry; una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros. Y por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo resolverlo, no sé cómo ayudar. –emitió un sollozo.- Cuando nos fuimos contigo en busca de los Horrocruxes teníamos un objetivo final, teníamos un plan. Y estábamos los tres juntos. Pero ahora… Harry tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo a Ron. No puedo perderlo, no ahora, no a él.

Comenzó a llorar procurando no armar mucho alboroto. No quería llamar la atención de la señora Weasley, o que Ginny la viera llorando cuando se apareciera allí de regreso a casa. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y no quería reconocer delante de Ron que estaba muy asustada. Todavía podía recordar cómo se había sentido mientras el ascensor caía al vacío desde más de veinte pisos de altura. Malfoy estaba muy loco, había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta lo inimaginable con tal de convertirse en el nuevo señor tenebroso e instaurar un gobierno de terror en el ministerio.

\- Harry, Ron y yo vamos a tener un bebé. Ya sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero…-se detuvo y respiró hondo una vez más.- No estoy muy segura de si puedes oírme, Harry. Te echo tanto de menos. Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por Ron, guardaste mi secreto, me escuchaste cuando él…en fin, cuando su comportamiento me hacía daño. Y ahora…ahora…ojalá pudieras vernos ahora. –sonrió a través de las lágrimas.- Hemos decidido que vamos a estar juntos. No solo por el bebé, sino porque nos queremos. Pero eso tú ya lo sabías. –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- Siento mucho subir siempre para hablarte de mis problemas. Estoy segura de que Hedwig me mira mal por eso. Pero tú siempre fuiste mi confidente y yo no soy muy buena cambiando de costumbres. –el bebé se movió y Hermione puso la mano de Harry en su barriga.- ¿Sientes eso? Es tu sobrino; aunque Ron piensa que podría ser una niña. Pero no le hagas caso. Su familia no se caracteriza precisamente por el número de chicas que hay. Incluso Bill y Fleur tuvieron dos niños. –el bebé continuó moviéndose y Hermione fue guiando la mano del moreno de un lado a otro.- Está revoltoso hoy. Ojalá pudieras decirme qué piensas, qué sientes… ¿Dónde estás Harry? ¿Dónde ha ido a parar tu mente todo este tiempo? Te necesitamos, hermano. Yo te necesito aquí conmigo.

Hermione volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, poniendo su atención en sus regulares latidos del corazón. Ginny tenía razón; hablar con Harry siempre dejaba calmado a su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se quedó medio dormida, arrebujada contra el cuerpo del moreno, y no llegó a ver lo que se produjo en el rostro de este. Porque por primera vez en ocho años, Harry Potter mostró una emoción. De sus ojos verdes cayeron dos lágrimas que fueron a secarse en sus mejillas.

Ron se había quedado pensativo el resto de la tarde tras la marcha de Sirius. Era cierto que últimamente estaba más irascible, más irracional, más...atontado. No le gustaba saber que estaba preocupando a Hermione más de lo normal. Ella lo que necesitaba era tranquilidad y no alterarse más de la cuenta. Tal vez, solo por eso, Ron estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Sirius y pedir ayuda...cuando la necesitase. Porque de momento consideraba que no había llegado el momento definitivo. Quería ser él quién atrapase a Malfoy, ¿tan difícil de comprender era eso? ¿O tenía que recordárles una vez más que ese maldito hurón había estado a punto de matar a su chica y a su hijo?

Descargó su puño izquierdo contra la mesa y los papeles que había en ella se elevaron levemente para volver a caer en su sitio. Tendría que ir a casa y hablar con Hermione. No podía concentrarse si ella lo estaba pasando mal. Merlín, ¿es que después de haber vivido una guerra no podían tener una vida normal y corriente como el resto del mundo? Bastante estúpido había sido que había perdido ocho años intentando ignorar lo que sentía por ella. Se levantó de la silla y caminó con energía hacia la puerta. Los últimos trabajos de reconstrucción estaban a punto de terminar, aquello había sido relativamente fácil. Lo complicado sería reemplazar a las personas que habían perdido la vida y que se tornaba una misión irreemplazable.

Solo de pensar que Hermione podría encontrarse entre ellos...Ron volvía a sentirse tan pequeño como se sintió en la esquina de la habitación de hospital donde las medimagas la atendieron. Se había sentido un inútil, un inepto, un incompetente. Verla tan pálida en aquella camilla...sin saber si ella y/o su hijo sobrevivirían...

Y la gente quería que tuviera paciencia...

 _¡A la mierda la paciencia!,_ pensó.

\- Auror Weasley...-un becario del departamento se cruzó en su camino. Era un muchacho que acababa de salir de Hogwarts y estaba entrenando para convertirse en auror. Le tenía mucho respeto al pelirrojo, y también miedo. Bajó la cabeza cuando Ron lo miró bruscamente por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos.- El auror Perkins requiere su presencia en la galeria número 9. Dice que es urgente, que tiene que enseñarle algo.

\- ¿La galería número 9? ¿No se había derrumbado por completo? Creía que hoy terminarían los trabajos de...-dejó la frase a medias mientras abría la marcha hacia donde le esperaba su colega.- Deja de llamarme auror Weasley, chico. Soy solo Ron. -le pidió aprovechando el momento. Odiaba cuando lo trataban con tanto respeto; le hacía sentir diferente...y viejo. Y Ron Weasley no había sido ninguna de las dos cosas nunca en su vida.

\- Lo siento. -el chaval apretó el paso para seguir el ritmo de las zancadas del pelirrojo.- Al parecer han encontrado algo. Yo no lo he visto bien, pero algunos aurores mayores han pedido algunas cuerdas de...los muggles le llaman escalar...no se si sabe a lo que me refiero.

\- Si, sé cómo son esas cuerdas y para qué se utilizan. Pero... ¿por qué necesitarían escalar los aurores aquí en el ministerio? Nosotros somos magos. -reflexionó Ron. Vio que el chaval iba a añadir algo más, pero al doblar el siguiente pasillo se encontraron de golpe en la galería 9, la que estaba pegada al recibidor de los ascensores. Varios de sus compañeros estaban ya allí y murmuraban bastantes cosas.- Perkins... ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¡Hemos encontrado algo! -gritó el auror. Cuando Ron se acercó un poco más, vio que Perkins era uno de los improvisados _escaladores_ que se encontraban dentro de un boquete del tamaño de un coche.- Pensé que querrías echarle un vistazo tú más que nadie.

\- ¿Y por qué querría yo...? -se asomó al boquete y se quedó sin habla.- ¿Es...qué...hasta donde baja exactamente este agüjero, Perkins? -preguntó Ron con el corazón acelerado.

\- Es lo que estamos intentando averiguar; pero parece que va más allá de los cimientos del ministerio. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que hayan otras cosas en su interior? -preguntó Perkins sin saber el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en el pelirrojo.

\- Puede ser...el ministerio es un lugar muy antiguo. -Ron se acuclilló en el borde del boquete y apuntó con su varita hacia el interior. La luz blanca que salía de la punta le permitía tener una visión clara de los cimientos del ministerio de magia, de sus compañeros suspendidos en el vacío y...no estaba seguro, pero... ¿podría tratarse de la antigua mansión Malfoy lo que estaban contemplando?- Necesito bajar, Perkins.

\- Ya sabía yo que si alguien podía interpretar este hallazgo ese serías tú. -rió su compañero desde el agüjero.- Chicos, ayudar al auror Weasley a ponerse unos _calentadores_ de estos. Tengo que reconocer que los muggles tienen algunas cosas muy útiles. Imagínate bajar levitando sin saber donde queda el suelo.

\- Puedo hacerme una idea. -dijo Ron mientras se pasaba el arnés por las piernas y lo ataba a la cintura. Le temblaban las manos de tan nervioso que estaba. Si Dobby había tenido razón todo ese tiempo y la mansión Malfoy se encontraba a sus pies, era posible que el imbécil de Malfoy les hubiera mostrado el camino con su ataque. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la cuerda estaba bien amarrada, se dejó colgar por el agujero, con la varita siempre en alto para iluminar lo que se encontrara alrededor.- ¿Alguno de vosotros ha bajado más allá de los cimientos?

\- No. No lo hemos considerado prudente. -contestó Perkins; después de Ron, era el auror con más poder en el Departamento.- No sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos.

\- Ya, claro. Ha sido una decisión muy inteligente. -dijo Ron bajando un metro más que el resto de aurores.- Pero si queremos saber qué hay ahí abajo... Voy a bajar.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No es necesario, de verdad. -no quería que su compañero se arriesgara por cumplir con su obligación de compañerismo.- Perkins voy a bajar yo solo. Con que se arriesgue uno de nosotros es suficiente.

\- Como te pase algo tu chica me mata.

\- Y como te pase algo a ti, tu mujer me perseguirá hasta después de muerto...y tus chicos. -los dos rieron ante sus comentarios.- Espérame aquí. Solo quiero echar un vistazo rápido. Mañana podremos bajar más preparados y con más tiempo. Pero primero tenemos que ver a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Siempre lo tengo. -dijo Ron mientras se descolgaba del todo y desaparecía de la vista de sus compañeros. Bajó lo que le parecieron veinte o treinta metros más, tal vez cuarenta. Tosió ante el aire viciado que se respiraba en aquella... ¿catacumba? No sabía como llamarlo. Porque la verdad es que si aquella casa llevaba enterrada y cerrada durante 500 años... ¿podría tratarse de una tumba? Movió la varita de un lado a otro, asomando la cabeza tras ella, inclinándose para ver mejor entre los muros de piedra comidos por el moho. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y entonces lo sintió. Poco a poco se fue acercando una fuerza ancestral y una sensación de tristeza lo invadió. El frío se trasladó a su cuerpo, a sus huesos, a su corazón. Y fue como si toda la alegría del mundo hubiera desaparecido. Dos dementores iban directos hacia él y él los miraba sin saber qué hacer, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y sus labios temblando de frío. Suerte que la impresión le duró tan solo cinco segundos.- ¡ _Expecto_ _patronum_! -gritó y de su varita salió un simpático perro que ahuyentó a aquellas criaturas espeluznantes. No le dio tiempo a detener a sus compañeros, que comenzaron a tirar de su cuerda con una velocidad pasmosa.

¿Qué guardaban esos dementores en la antigua Mansión Malfoy con tanto celo?

\- ¡Ron! -escuchó la voz de Perkins a medida que se iba acercando a él.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. -dijo él a modo de mantra tranquilizador.

\- ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? –preguntó Perkins muy pálido y con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

\- Dementores.

\- ¿Dementores en las catacumbas del ministerio? ¿Qué está pasando, Weasley?

\- Ojalá lo supiera. –Ron desvió la mirada y observó a los otros cuatro aurores con detenimiento. A dos de ellos no los conocía mucho y creyó ver en sus miradas algo parecido a la expectativa. _Deja de inventarte cosas, Ron_ , se dijo a si mismo.- Pero tengo que volver a bajar, Perkins. –declaró el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa de su compañero.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, Weasley? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Escucha…hay algo importante que debo…hacer. –insistió Ron. No le estaba pidiendo permiso, ni siquiera ayuda, pero después de toparse con los dos dementores, era mejor que alguien supiera donde estaba…por si acaso.

\- Está bien, pero no irás solo. Yo bajaré contigo. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que el ministro de magia querrá un informe detallado de lo ocurrido y de lo encontrado. –silbó para que los muchachos de arriba volvieran a soltar sus cuerdas.- ¡Vamos a bajar! –les gritó.- Robb, Matthison…con nosotros. –les ordenó a los aurores que Ron no conocía. Iba a protestar, pero eso sería menoscabar la autoridad de Perkins delante de los demás.

\- Walker, Joel…quedaros aquí por si…necesitásemos una mano. –dijo Ron a los otros dos aurores que le merecían más confianza.

Ron llegó a La Madriguera casi a medianoche, pero tuvo bien en decirle a uno de los chavales que enviara un mensaje avisando de que estaba bien, que se retrasaría porque le había surgido un imprevisto de última hora. No quiso ser más específico por miedo a que su mensaje fuera interceptado. Pero la verdad es que estaba eufórico. ¡Por fin habían dado un paso en la dirección correcta! Esta vez la intuición de Hermione si que se correspondía con la realidad. Ron ignoraba como había estado tan segura, todo el tiempo, de que existía un diario escrito por Elizabeth Malfoy y que este se encontraba en la antigua mansión de su familia. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era lógico que todo hubiera sido enterrado y olvidado junto. Se palpó una vez más el bolsillo del pantalón donde se había guardado el pequeño libro aprovechando un descuido de sus compañeros.

Al final no había ocurrido nada extraño, como él había temido todo el tiempo. Ni Robb ni Matthison habían hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso, no habían intentado atacarlo, ni siquiera habían tocado nada. Los cuatro se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando se encontraron delante de los muros que rodeaban la mansión. Claro que Ron se había cuidado muy mucho de abrir la boca y revelarles dónde se encontraban realmente. De momento, aquella información era confidencial y solo la barajaban unas cuantas personas de su infinita confianza, su familia. Tuvieron que enfrentarse de nuevo, dos veces, a los dementores, que se mostraron cada vez más agresivos. Pero una vez hubieron traspasado el muro, fue como si volvieran atrás en el tiempo.

Ron estaba deseando poder contarle a Hermione lo ocurrido.

En un primer momento, había pensado en llamarla y hacerla partícipe de su hallazgo. Era justo que los dos pudieran investigar sobre el terreno. Pero primero la única forma de bajar se le antojaba un poco complicada para una embarazada de seis meses, y segundo, por si le quedaba alguna duda, la aparición de los dementores terminó por convencerlo. Ya habría frente al enfado de Hermione más tarde. Porque sabía que ella se enfadaría muchísimo por verse relegada a un segundo plano. Pero ella tendría que aceptar que en aquellas circunstancias…él había hecho lo mejor para ella y para el bebé.

Antes de subir a su habitación, se entretuvo en la cocina buscando algo de comer. Lo bueno de vivir con Molly Weasley era que siempre se encontraban cosas ricas en su cocina. Dejó sobre la mesa una fuente con ensalada, cortó algo de pavo y se agenció dos bollitos de canela. Hasta que no había llegado a casa, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía ni había sido consciente de las horas que habían pasado desde la última vez que comió. El rugido de sus tripas se hizo un hueco en el silencio de la noche y él sacó el pequeño librito y lo dejó encima de la mesa. En la panera también encontró los restos de un bizcocho de almendras y una tableta de chocolate.

Un suave susurro se escuchó a su espalda y él se quedó estático.

\- Menudo banquete de medianoche te estás montando. No creo que tu madre mañana se trague el cuento de que han sido los gnomos.

Ron se dio la vuelta para ver a Hermione, con los brazos cruzados sobre su barriga, en la puerta de la cocina. Elevó ambas cejas en señal de interrogación y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver al pelirrojo con las manos llenas de comida. Llevaba un pijama compuesto por un pantalón largo de algodón rojo y una camiseta de manga larga en color naranja que había pertenecido a Ron. Él por su parte se sonrojó un poco y fue dejando las cosas encima de la mesa. Se rascó el cogote mientras miraba como poco a poco había ido llenando la mesa de la cocina y sonrió también. Tal vez se había pasado un poquito. Se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras la acompañaba hasta la silla más cercana. Ella se dejó guiar y no opuso resistencia por sus atenciones.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? –le preguntó él suavemente y aprovechó la diferencia de altura para robarle un beso.

\- Bueno, resulta que aquí…-se llevó sus manos a su vientre-…hay una persona tan inquieta como su padre. No ha dejado de moverse desde esta tarde. Y mira que lo he probado todo; hasta un baño relajante de agua caliente como dicen en los libros _muggles_. Pero ni por esas.

\- Parece que ambos hemos tenido una tarde movidita. –observó Ron mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado y comenzaba a comer sin ton ni son, mezclando dulce y salvado.- Ha ocurrido algo en el ministerio. No quería…no podía decírtelo en el mensaje, no podía arriesgarme a que fuera interceptado…o peor, a que te presentases en el ministerio.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me habría presentado en el…?

\- La he encontrado. –le interrumpió Ron.- La antigua mansión Malfoy. todo este tiempo ha estado literalmente bajo nuestros pies, bajo el suelo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. –Hermione lo escuchaba con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendida para reprocharle que no se lo hubiera contado antes.- Durante los últimos trabajos de reconstrucción, Perkins y otros aurores se dieron cuenta de que había un boquete en la galería 9, la que está pegada a los ascensores. Bajaron a investigar y…enseguida me llamaron. Y allí estaba. –rió como un niño.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –le reclamó, ahora si, ella.

\- Porque habían dementores.

\- ¿Dementores en el subsuelo del ministerio? –preguntó entre sorprendida y horrorizada. Impidió que Ron siguiera comiendo y le obligó a mirarla. Con sus manos palpó su cabeza, su rostro, sus hombros y sus brazos, como buscando alguna herida.- ¿Estás bien? –la antigua Hermione habría discutido con él, habría continuado enfadada porque no le hubiera esperado; pero la antigua Hermione no iba a ser madre.

\- Estoy bien, amor. –le dijo Ron con un tono de voz tranquilizador.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso sin que nadie en el ministerio lo supiera? Quiero decir que los dementores están bajo su control.

\- No lo sé. –Ron abrió la tableta de chocolate y cortó varias onzas.- Pero eso no es lo más interesante.

\- ¿Ser atacado por unos dementores ya no te parece interesante y peligroso?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. –se llevó dos trozos de chocolate a la boca.- Pero he encontrado una cosa. –sonrió como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo la mañana de navidad. Señaló con la cabeza hacia el librito que había en el borde de la mesa y que le había pasado totalmente desapercibido a Hermione hasta ese momento.- Lo he sacado de extranjis; no quiero que nadie se entere de que lo tenemos, no todavía.

\- ¿Qué…? –comenzó a decir Hermione mientras sus manos volaban hacia el librito y lo abrían por la primera página.- ¡El diario de Elizabeth Malfoy!

\- No he tenido oportunidad de leerlo aún, pero le he echado un vistazo rápido a la última página. Creo que deberías leerla.

Sin más, Hermione le dio la vuelta al libro y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la última escrita. Antes de leer, compartió una mirada con Ron que le llenó el corazón de amor y esperanza.

 _ **Algo terrible ha pasado esta noche y me hayo sin consuelo.**_

 _ **Esta es la última vez que voy a escribir en este diario.**_

 _ **Mi familia tenía razón, soy un ser cruel y despreciable.**_

 _ **Y ahora por mi culpa mi amado está muerto…**_

 _ **Muerto…**_

 _ **No sé cómo ha ocurrido.**_

 _ **Yo no quería…no sabía…no era mi intención…**_

 _ **¿En qué mente enferma creció la semilla de dejar en las manos de una persona el poder de la humanidad?**_

 _ **Si, las leyendas son ciertas.**_

 _ **Y yo soy el monstruo del que hablan.**_

 _ **Pero te juro, diario mío, que voy a hacer lo que esté en mi mano para que no vuelva a ocurrir nunca más. Encontraré la manera de romper esta maldición, porque eso es lo que es, por el bien de la humanidad y del hijo que crece en mi vientre.**_

 _ **Si fracaso en esta misión, que Merlín se apiade de mi alma.**_

 _ **Adiós querido diario.**_

 _ **Adiós amor mío.**_


	23. El diario de Elizabeth

**_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_** ** __**

 ** **Capítulo 23: El diario de Elizabeth.****

\- ¿Qué...qué significa esto? -preguntó Hermione cuando terminó de leer la última entrada en el diario de Elizabeth Malfoy. Miró a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos temblando. Tuvo que dejar el libro encima de la mesa de la cocina por miedo a que se cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

\- No lo sé. -él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.- Esperaba que lo supieras tú. Tú eres la inteligente.

\- Yo...yo no lo sé, Ron. -se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño echándose los mechones hacia atrás.- Supongo que tendré que leer el contenido del diario con detenimiento. A ver si en alguna entrada habla del poder que ella pensaba que guardaba en su interior. Pero entonces... ¿Elizabeth era una portadora?

\- No estoy seguro de que...

\- Ya sé que tú piensas que la leyenda del portador no es cierta y que yo estaba equivocada. -se llevó una mano hacia su vientre, como queriendo, con ese gesto, proteger a su hijo.- Pero... ¿y si no fuera así? ¿Y si yo estaba en lo cierto y...? -la voz le tembló en esa última frase y pudo terminarla, pero los dos sabían a lo que se refería.

\- No es así, Hermione. -Ron dejó el bollo de canela y agarró la mano libre de la castaña con la suya.- A nuestro hijo no va a ocurrirle nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -sollozó Hermione.- Aún no ha nacido y ya se tiene que enfrentar a numerosas amenazas. -levantó la cabeza y miró a aquellos ojos azules que tantos sentimientos se le provocaban y pronunció las palabras que se prometió que nunca volvería a pronunciar. Porque las cosas habían cambiado.- Ron...tengo miedo.

A Ron se le encogió el corazón cuando escuchó su confesión. Conocía la lucha interna que había tenido que tener ella para soltarle aquella frase. Hermione nunca se había caracterizado por mostrar sus debilidades. Siempre había tirado hacia delante ante la adversidad; había sido una roca en su apoyo a Harry durante la guerra; se había convertido en su mayor sostén cuando la presión de ser el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estuvo a punto de terminar con él y hacerle abandonar. Se arrastró hasta el borde de la silla para poder estar más cerca de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se aferró a él como un náufrago a la deriva abrazaría un salvavidas. Los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto quedo y pausado, pero que tenía el poder de romperle el corazón al pelirrojo. Lo último que él había querido al traer el diario a casa era poner triste y preocupar a Hermione. Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y acarició el cabello castaño mientras le decía palabras de consuelo en el oído.

\- Lo siento. -murmuró ella agarrándose con más fuerza a su cuello.- Sé que estoy siendo una tonta y para nada racional, pero...

\- Vas a ser mamá, tienes derecho a ser todo lo irracional que quieras.

\- Pero yo no soy así.

\- Ahora si.

\- Ron...-Hermione se apartó ligeramente de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Y si...y si Malfoy tiene razón y el portador somos o él o yo? ¿Y si soy yo?

Antes de contestar, Ron le cogió la cara entre sus manos, apoyando sus palmas en sus mejillas, y sonrió.

\- Créeme, amor, no eres tú. Y nuestro hijo tampoco.

\- Pero...-un beso de él en los labios la acalló.

\- No, nada de peros. Vas a tener que aceptar que esta vez el que tiene razón soy yo. Entiendo tus miedos, entiendo que estés preocupada, entiendo que quieras, necesites, hacer todo lo posible que resolver este enigma. Pero no me gusta verte sufrir tontamente.

\- Ron...-ella estaba, en cierto modo, conmovida por sus palabras y por su comprensión. Pero eso no significaba que desistiera de sus teorías, que desaparecieran sus miedos, que dejara de estar preocupada.- Me gustaría pensar como tú, créeme que si, pero...la experiencia nos ha enseñado que hasta la frase más inocente, según la persona que la interpreta, se puede convertir en el simiente de una guerra.

\- Por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo que dejes de darle vueltas. -le dio un nuevo beso, cogió su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que todo lo que había sacado volviera a su sitio, que las sobras se guardasen en los armarios, que los desechos fueran a parar a la basura, y que la mesa luciera limpia y sin ninguna miga.- Vámonos a la cama.

\- No estoy segura de que pueda dormir después de todo esto. -dijo Hermione, pero se levantó junto a él, no sin antes coger el diario de Elizabeth, y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Ron le pasó una mano por la cintura y no dijo nada más hasta que estuvieron ya dentro de su habitación, con la puerta cerrada y las cortinas echadas.

\- Merlín, qué frío hace aquí. -comentó antes de realizar un hechizo que dejó el cuarto calentito.

\- Ron...-volvió a decir Hermione mientras se tumbaba en la cama y se tapaba con la sábana y la manta. Vio como él se tumbaba a su lado y abría los brazos para que ella se apoyara en su pecho. Allí era el único sitio en el que se sentía protegida; le costaba pensar en algún momento de su vida en que no se hubiera sentido así con respecto al pelirrojo, aunque su relación hubiera cambiado y se hubiera estrechado aún más tan solo en los últimos seis meses.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta hoy? -le dio un beso en el pelo mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.- Nos estamos perdiendo esa experiencia maravillosa que es esperar un hijo. Las preocupaciones no nos están dejando disfrutar de esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida.

\- Lo sé. -reconoció ella con pesar. Era cierto que no se estaba dejando vivir ese embarazo con toda la ilusión que se suponía que debía de experimentar una madre primeriza como ella.- Pero tenemos tantas cosas en las que pensar… Si no fuera por… -Hermione se interrumpió, no quería que Ron malinterpretase sus palabras.

\- Dilo, Hermione, di lo que estás pensando. -le animó él tomándola por sorpresa. Era increíble lo bien que la conocía.

\- Yo…a veces pienso que tal vez este bebé no llegue en el mejor momento de nuestra vida. -dijo la castaña con pesar.- No lo tomes a mal, no quiero decir que me arrepienta de nada de lo que hicimos, ni de estar contigo, ni de haberme quedado embarazada. Es solo que…no sé…desearía que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

Ron se quedó reflexionando durante un par de minutos.

\- Te entiendo; y no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. -acercó más sus cuerpos, si eso era posible.- A mí también me gustaría que todo se hubiera desarrollado en un mundo diferente. Que no hubiera ninguna amenaza, que Harry estuviera despierto, que no corriéramos peligro alguno… Pero no me arrepiento. -levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- Sigo pensando que este bebé es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, que me ha pasado en la vida. -movió una de sus manos para descansarla sobre la tripa de ella.

\- Y a mí. -respondió Hermione componiendo una sonrisa y uniendo su mano a la del pelirrojo.- Pero es difícil; y a veces se me hace muy cuesta arriba. Además, me gustaría poder ayudar más y…siento que no estoy siendo…que no te estoy apoyando todo lo que debería.

\- Eso es la tontería más grande que has dicho hoy.

\- Yo no digo tonterías, Ronald.

\- ¿Entonces por qué acabas de decir eso? No conozco a nadie más entregado a la investigación que tú. ¿Es porque no puedes blandirte a duelo? Quiero decir, poder puedes, pero sería contraproducente para tu estado, y lo sabes. No estás siendo menos productiva por eso, Hermione. Creí que a estas alturas sabrías que la orden del fénix sin ti no es nada, que Harry y yo sin ti no habríamos logrado nada…que yo sin ti no soy nada.

\- Ron…-susurró ella con ojos llorosos.- Lo siento; últimamente me estoy volviendo muy tontorrona y lloro por todo.

\- Prométeme una cosa. -le pidió Ron usando su tono de voz más dulce.- Prométeme que buscaremos esos momentos para vivir esta experiencia. Que no dejaremos que los días malos ensombrezcan nuestro futuro.

Hermione lo miró aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Cuando más desesperada se sentía, Ron siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla. Le había costado muchos años apreciar esa cualidad del pelirrojo. O tal vez, quizás, es que solo había aparecido cuando más solos y desolados se sintieron. Después de la guerra, Ron se vio en la obligación de asumir el rol de confidente que hasta el momento había sido de Harry.

\- Te lo prometo. -le dijo finalmente; compartieron un beso tierno, lento, antes de que Hermione volviera a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.- Y hablando de buscar momentos... ¿todavía quieres saber si será niño o niña?

\- Me encantaría, lo sabes. Sería más fácil a la hora de buscarle un nombre; ya bastante difícil va a ser ponernos de acuerdo una vez como para tener que hacerlo dos veces y que encima una de ellas no valga. Además, así también podríamos ir de compras. Todavía no hemos comprado nada y...-acarició la barriga de ella-...la bludger ya ha pasado a pelota de fútbol como mínimo.

\- ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente? -preguntó Hermione pasando por alto el comentario de él que dejaba implícito que cada vez estaba más grande.

\- Bueno...tal vez...alguno tengo en la recámara.

\- ¿Y no piensas decírmelos?

\- No, porque seguro que te vas a reír de mi. -acarició el cabello castaño, enganchando algunos de sus rizos con sus dedos.- Me gusta mucho Daisy, no me preguntes por qué. Y también Rose, Violet, Iris y Marigold.

\- Esos son muchos nombres de flores. -observó Hermione aguantándose la risa.- Y además son todos de chicas.

\- Ya te he dicho que esta calabacita va a ser una niña.

\- Pareces muy seguro, pero yo sigo pensando que será un niño.

\- ¿Quieres apostar algo? Ambos tenemos las mismas posibilidades de acertar.

\- ¿Y qué ganaría el que lo acierte?

\- Ummm...si es niña, elijo yo el nombre, y si es niño, como tú piensas, lo eliges tú.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Hermione movió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- Mira que vas a terminar con un hijo que se llame Sherlock Weasley.

\- Hermione... ¿por qué odias a nuestro hijo? -dijo Ron con el horror pintado en su cara. Se ganó un suave manotazo en el pecho por parte de la castaña.

\- Pues para que lo sepas, Sherlock Holmes es uno de los personajes literarios más conocidos en el mundo muggle. Es un detective con una gran inteligencia que resuelve casos dificilísimos.

\- Será el ser más inteligente del planeta si tú quieres, pero nuestro hijo no se va a llamar Sherlock. Ese nombre está vetado.

\- Pues entonces yo veto Marigold. Es un nombre horroroso.

\- No es cierto, solo lo dices para fastidiarme.

\- ¿Enserio ibas a llamar a nuestra hija Marigold? ¿Qué va a nacer con cincuenta años ya cumplidos?

\- Vamos a tener que consultarlo con la almohada, me parece a mi. -dijo Ron algo ofendido por la risa de Hermione.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente, mientras Ron volvió al ministerio, Hermione se quedó en La Madriguera con el firme propósito de leer el diario de Elizabeth. Además, en el exterior hacía un día de lo más desapacible, con intervalos de lluvia y algún que otro copo de nieve suelto. Las cosas en la casa estaban extremadamente calmadas, ya que la señora Weasley había decidido ir a hacerles una visita a sus nietos y tanto George como el señor Weasley estaban en sus puestos de trabajo. Durante el desayuno recibió una lechuza del ministro de magia interesándose por su estado y diciéndole que podría disponer de todo el tiempo de "baja" que precisase. A Hermione le pareció algo…exagerada esa muestra de complacencia por parte de Kingsley Shaklebot, pero seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

En La Madriguera se sentía segura; desde que tenía doce años había considerado aquella casa como una segunda residencia, a medida que su amistad con Ron y Harry se iba estrechando. Siempre se había sentido bienvenida y querida allí; los abrazos de la señora Weasley, los comentarios risueños del señor Weasley, las noches en vela hablando con Ginny, las veces que había sido víctima de las bromas de los gemelos…aquellas paredes guardaban muchos y muy buenos recuerdos, se dijo. Y debería de recordarlo más a menudo.

Ginny apareció en el salón y se quedó mirando a su cuñada. Hermione estaba a punto de sumergirse en la lectura del diario de Elizabeth Malfoy, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a caminar insegura hasta llegar a su altura. Estaba nerviosa; Hermione sería la primera persona con la que compartiría su decisión. Y no es que temiera que la castaña no la apoyase o se mostrase contraria a ello, pero se trataba de desvelar, nuevamente, sus sentimientos. Y Ginny se había convertido en una experta en camuflar como realmente se sentía durante los últimos ocho años.

\- Hermione…-dijo para llamar su atención; cuando esta levantó la cabeza y la miró, prosiguió.- ¿Puedo…puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? -Hermione cerró el libro y se concentró en la pelirroja. Había detectado un nada frecuente titubeo en la voz de su cuñada.

\- Esto…yo he estado pensando, ¿sabes? -se sentó en el sofá con las piernas muy juntas y bajó la cabeza al suelo.- Hace ocho años que se paró mi vida, y desde entonces me he dedicado exclusivamente al cuidado de Harry. No es que lo lamente…-se apresuró a decir-…porque no es así. Pero me he dado cuenta de que…-respiró hondo-…el tiempo pasa, Hermione. Y yo…yo quiero ser algo más que la enfermera, la guardiana de Harry.

\- Oh, Ginny. -a Hermione le conmovieron las palabras de la pelirroja. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por el estado de Harry y que lo seguía haciendo.

\- Durante estos ocho años, yo…yo sé que no he servido para mucho más que lamentarme sobre lo ocurrido en la guerra y…

\- Ginny, no voy a permitir que te infravalores de esa manera. -la interrumpió Hermione cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas.- Yo no sabría que habría hecho si a Ron…bueno, tú sabes que lo amo desde mucho antes de la guerra…y…-le recorrió un escalofrío.- Ginny has sido la perfecta compañera para Harry en estos años tan oscuros. Nunca has flaqueado, nunca has perdido la esperanza, y le has cuidado maravillosamente bien. Cualquiera podría ver lo mucho que lo amas. Pero ya va siendo hora de que tú también tengas un espacio, un momento para ti. No tienes que justificarte.

\- Quiero…quiero estudiar medimagia. -declaró la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de emoción por las palabras alentadoras de Hermione.- He estado pensándolo mucho y…quiero ser capaz de ayudar a otros, y cuidarlos del mismo modo en que he cuidado a Harry todos estos años. Siento que ha llegado el momento, que… Aunque eso no significa que vaya a abandonar a Harry, voy a seguir a su lado…

\- En ningún momento he pensado eso, Gin.

\- ¿Entonces qué opinas?

\- Opino que es genial; que vas a ser una medimaga maravillosa y que vamos a estar aún más orgullosos de ti. -le dijo Hermione abrazándola y aguantándose las lágrimas.- Todos nos sentimos perdidos alguna vez, Ginny. Pero lo importante es saber encontrar el camino de regreso, da igual el tiempo que tardemos.

\- ¿Crees que a Harry…crees que le parecerá bien? Ya sé que él no puede hablar, ni siquiera creo que me escuche cuando le hablo pero…

\- Harry te habría dicho lo mismo que yo. Estoy muy contenta por ti, Gin. -Hermione no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y se puso a llorar con la pelirroja.

\- Míranos, que tontas somos. -dijo Ginny al cabo de unos minutos sonriendo.- Imagínate a Ron entrando por la puerta ahora; le daría un ataque al corazón.

\- Se está portando muy bien conmigo. -Hermione se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.- Está convencido de que va a ser una niña.

\- ¿Si? Pues mira que con el historial de nacimientos varones de esta familia…eso es ir contracorriente.

\- ¡Gracias! Eso es lo que le dije yo. Que los Weasley solo sabíais hacer niños.

\- No puedo creer que utilizaras esa expresión. -dijo Ginny riendo.

\- ¿Por qué? Tampoco es tan mala. -Hermione la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- No es la frase; eres tú. -Ginny se encogió de hombros.- No sé, con lo correcta que tu eres no imaginaba saliendo una expresión como esa de tu boca.

\- Yo no soy correcta, Ginevra. ¡Para de reírte! -exclamó al ver que la pelirroja reía cada vez más fuerte.- No te reirías tan alto si supieras que cabe la posibilidad de que tengas una sobrina que se llame Marigold.

\- ¿Marigold? ¿Enserio? -efectivamente, a Ginny se le cortó la risa de golpe.- Por Merlín, Hermione, creía que tenías mejor gusto.

\- No lo he aportado yo.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Enserio? Le habrás dicho que ni lo sueñe, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que si; dame un poco de crédito, Ginevra.

\- Marigold…-repitió Ginny poniendo cara de asco.- Quiero decir…no es un nombre horroroso, pero…no es un nombre para una Weasley. Si acabáis teniendo una niña, espero que le pongáis un nombre fuerte, con personalidad, con presencia.

\- Como su tía. -dijo Hermione volviendo a abrazar a Ginny.- Estoy más que encantada de que lo que has decidido, Gin. Eres una mujer muy valiente.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de la conversación con Ginny, Hermione se encontró de nuevo a solas, aunque esta vez en la comodidad de su habitación. Lanzó un hechizo para calentar la estancia mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba la lluvia caer. Se abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos y ahogó un lamento. Tal y como le había dicho a Ginny, y a Ron la noche anterior, últimamente estaba más sensible de lo normal y lloraba por todo. Pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses y lo tonta que había sido por no haber aceptados sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo mucho antes. El miedo los había paralizado a ambos y habían perdido un tiempo que ya no podrían recuperar. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, se dijo. También pensó en Ginny y en el enorme paso que había dado para comenzar a pensar un poquito más en ella y no enfocar su vida únicamente en Harry. Era lo correcto, ella así lo sentía y estaba segura de que los Weasley estarían de acuerdo con ella. Ir a la universidad mágica a estudiar medimagia era un gran compromiso. El bebé se movió en su vientre y Hermione posó una mano protectora allí donde había sentido la patada.

Miró el libro que había dejado sobre la cama y enseguida la invadió una sensación de tristeza. La última anotación que Ron y ella habían leído la noche anterior, era del todo desalentadora y descorazonadora. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y decidió que aún tenía tiempo de leer algunas hojas del libro antes de bajar a comer. Se sentó en la cama, acomodando su espalda contra dos grandes almohadones y cogió el libro y acarició la encuadernación de color azul marino con rayas en finos hilos de oro. Desprendía un olor a viejo y guardado, no en vano, tenía 500 años. Las páginas eran frágiles y amarillentas y tanto ella como Ron tuvieron a bien hacerle un hechizo de conservación. Lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

 ** _ **Querido diario, hoy lo he visto por primera vez.**_**

 ** _ **Sé que te parecerá una tontería, pero sé que es ÉL.**_**

 ** _ **Siento cómo el aguijón de cupido ha pinchado en mis venas.**_**

 ** _ **Mi elfina Pinky está nerviosa, no sé qué le ocurre últimamente.**_**

 ** _ **Una señorita como usted no puede ir fijándose en…personas como él, me ha dicho.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario, hoy es mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, lo que significa que ya soy mayor de edad.**_**

 ** _ **Mis padres me han regalado un colgante, un camafeo con el dibujo de una mujer con túnica griega y una pluma en la mano.**_**

 ** _ **Cuídalo bien, me ha dicho mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.**_**

 ** _ **No sé muy bien a qué se refería.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…el colgante encierra un gran poder en su interior.**_**

 ** _ **Lo noto cada vez que lo llevo puesto, como todo mi ser cambia, como mis sentidos se agudizan.**_**

 ** _ **Y he visto miedo en las personas cuando me ven con él puesto.**_**

 ** _ **¿Por qué me regalarían mis padres algo que infringe miedo a los demás?**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…ya sé qué significa el colgante.**_**

 ** _ **Ya tengo conocimiento de la enorme fuerza, del enorme poder que guarda en su interior.**_**

 ** _ **Escuché a mamá discutiendo con papá.**_**

 ** _ **Piensan que yo podría…que yo debería de utilizar ese poder para ganar prestigio en el ministerio.**_**

 ** _ **Pero yo no sé de qué poder hablan.**_**

 ** _ **Comienzo a pensar que se trata de algo malo.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…mis peores temores se han confirmado.**_**

 ** _ **¡Soy un monstruo!**_**

 ** _ **Ni siquiera puedo escribir de lo que soy capaz.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…he…he matado a un hombre.**_**

 ** _ **No sé cómo ha pasado, no logro entender…**_**

 ** _ **El colgante me ha quemado la piel y ha comenzado a hacer un ruido que aún puedo oír en mis oídos.**_**

 ** _ **Ha sido horrible, diario. Ha sido horrible.**_**

 ** _ **No tiene justificación ninguna, aunque mi familia piense que si.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…ha vuelto a ocurrir.**_**

 ** _ **Y esta vez auspiciado por mi padre…era un hombre que se oponía a todas sus ideas en el wizengamot.**_**

 ** _ **Mi familia piensa que este poder mío les ayudará a conquistar el ministerio y así poder controlar el mundo mágico.**_**

 ** _ **Pero yo no quiero.**_**

 ** _ **Es zafío y ruin.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…he cometido la insensatez de enfrentarme a mi padre.**_**

 ** _ **Y ahora me hallo aquí encerrada, sin poder salir, como un objeto inanimado más de esta habitación.**_**

 ** _ **Pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo.**_**

 ** _ **La gente ya ha comenzado a murmurar…los Malfoy vuelven a ser poderosos, más poderosos que nunca.**_**

 ** _ **Me siento como a un perro que le ordenan que salte y se espera de él que salte.**_**

 ** _ **Esta noche mi padre ha organizado una reunión de urgencia de algunos miembros del wizengamot.**_**

 ** _ **Me ha dicho que esté lista.**_**

 ** _ **Tengo miedo.**_**

 ** _ **Querido diario…no puedo ni mirarme a la cara.**_**

 ** _ **No puedo sostener la visión de mi rostro en el espejo.**_**

 ** _ **Hice algo terrible anoche.**_**

 ** _ **Maté a varios miembros del wizengamot.**_**

 ** _ **Pero estoy decidida a que no vuelva a ocurrir, así tenga que poner fin a mi vida.**_**

Hermione leyó esa última entrada con el corazón encogido y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. ¿Qué clase de padres utilizaban a su hija para unos propósitos tan…macabros? ¿Y qué había ocurrido al final? Pasó las siguientes páginas del diario, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba incompleto. Alguien había arrancado las siguientes anotaciones y tan solo había dejado la entrada final.

¿Qué ocultaban aquellas páginas que había alguien que no quería que leyeran?


	24. El Callejón Diagón

**_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni el mundo en el que se mueven, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomo prestados y trastoco un poco sus vidas.**_** ** __**

 ** **Capítulo 24: El Callejón Diagón.****

 **Ron caminaba por los pasillos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que e había contado Hermione hacia cuatro noches. Por muchas vueltas que le diera al asunto, no conseguía entender cómo un texto de 500 años había quedado incompleto, a no ser que ya antes de ocultarlo alguien hubiera suprimido aquellas páginas. Pero lo peor era que aquella nueva incógnita se había convertido en una obsesión para Hermione y todo el trabajo que había hecho él porque se relajase...se había ido al garete. Ese mismo día había vuelto a su puesto como jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y andaba como loca buscando información entre sus archivos, a sabiendas de que ya los había revisado y no había encontrado nada.**

 **Se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo en un gesto que ya se había convertido en un clásico en él cuando algo le preocupaba. Sabía que estaba siendo algo paranoico, pero aún recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que Hermione estuvo en el ministerio y sentía el miedo correr por sus venas a cada instante. Cada ruido más alto de lo normal hacia que agarrase su varita con fuerza, presto para atacar, y que quisiera aparecerse en el despacho de ella. Pero cuando lo hizo por tercera vez...Hermione le montó una escena que hizo que las orejas se le pusieran del mismo color que su pelo. Tal vez ella tenía razón y el que tenía que aprender a relajarse y tranquilizarse era él.**

 _¿Qué es lo que tenéis todos los hombres que pensáis que sois los únicos cualificados para salvar el mundo?,_ **le había preguntado ella con enojo.**

 **Y Ron había tenido que aceptar, a regañadientes, que, tal vez, se había pasado en su afán de protección. Y por eso mismo ahora paseaba por los pasillos para calmar su ansiedad en vez de estar en el despacho de ella mirando como trabajaba. Esa mañana se había levantado con un mal presentimiento y solo esperaba que terminara el día para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Se cruzó con un par de aurores que lo miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa a partes iguales. Desde que habían encontrado la "entrada" a la antigua mansión Malfoy, su fama se había incrementado, si eso era posible. Los más jóvenes aún comentaban lo valiente que había sido al enfrentarse a dos dementores estando colgado de una cuerda como estaba. Pero Ron ahora pensaba como Harry y entendía a su amigo cuando decía que los actos de valentía parecían mucho más grandes y espectaculares de lo que en realidad eran.**

 **Sus pies lo llevaron de nuevo hasta la galería número 9. Había sido clausurada y estaba vigilada en todo momento por dos compañeros aurores. A muy pocas personas se les permitía la entrada, y el pelirrojo era una de ellas. Lo saludaron con un gesto de cabeza mientras él se acercaba al borde y se agachaba para mirar la oscuridad del interior. El ministro de magia había exigido informes pormenorizados de lo ocurrido la primera vez que bajaron así como de las veces sucesivas y de lo que encontraron en su interior. Ron en ningún momento habló del diario de Elizabeth Malfoy, de momento, eso era algo que solo atañía a Hermione y a él mismo. Continuaba pensando que dentro de la Orden del Fénix había una fisura y que esta venía de los miembros que trabajaban en el ministerio, más en concreto de los aurores que acompañaban a Kingsley Shaklebot a las reuniones. Pero como no había encontrado ninguna evidencia, todavía, no podía abalanzarse sobre ellos.**

 **Sospesó la idea de volver a bajar hasta la antigua mansión y pasear por sus pasillos buscando algo que se le hubiera pasado con anterioridad. Sabía que Hermione estaba rabiosa por no poder bajar, pero que también entendía que en su estado era del todo descabellado. Cualquier fallo en la seguridad podría resultar fatal para ella o para el bebé. Sonrió al pensar en su hijo, del cual todavía no sabían el sexo. Tendría que ser un poco más persuasivo a la hora de convencer a Hermione para que fueran a ese médico muggle y les hiciera una** _economía_ **de esas.**

 **Unos ruidos procedentes del pasillo más cercano lo distrajeron y se puso de pie enseguida. Cuando al ruido le sucedieron gritos y órdenes apresuradas, agarró su varita con fuerza y corrió hacia el origen de todo después de ordenar a los aurores que se quedasen donde estaban y que bajo ningún concepto permitieran la entrada de nadie a la antigua mansión. Ya en el pasillo se encontró con varias personas corriendo, pero ninguno de ellos lo hacía con la varita en ristre preparada para atacar. Ron estaba confuso. ¿a qué venía tanto alboroto si no estaban siendo atacados? Llevado por la corriente de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, se encontró en la sala de los ascensores. Miró confundido hacia su izquierda y después hacia su derecha. A su espalda, nuevos gritos trasladando órdenes se colocaban en sus oídos.**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó a la auror más cercana a él. La mujer lo miró extrañada, sin comprender cómo el jefe del Departamento era ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era una mujer bajita, que llevaba trabajando como auror más de diez años, pero tenía que reconocer que los últimos meses habían sido los más intensos desde el final de la guerra contra Voldemort.**

 **\- Han atacado el Callejón Diagón; se requiere la presencia de tantos aurores como sea posible. -le dijo antes de subirse a uno de los ascensores que prácticamente se llenó en cinco segundos.**

 **Ron se quedó en el centro de la sala paralizado. Los nuevos mortífagos los han pillado de nuevo por sorpresa, y él tenía que haberlo sabido. Habían concentrado todas sus fuerzas en reforzar la seguridad del ministerio de magia y e todos sus trabajadores, pero por el camino habían descuidado el Callejón Diagón. Enseguida pensó en George y en Angelina, que estarían en la tienda de bromas que los gemelos abrieron nada más abandonar Hogwarts. Y el corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente. Hermione estaba en su despacho y, a pesar de que no quería dejarla, tenía que ir hasta el Callejón y asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bien. Se desapareció en el piso superior, utilizando uno de los privilegios que, por ser jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, tenía. Tenía que actuar rápido. Corrió hasta el despacho de Hermione, pensando una vez más que se encontraba en un lugar demasiado apartado. Llegó allí casi sin aliento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella estaba sentada tras su escritorio y revisaba uno de los muchos expedientes que tenía pendientes.**

 **Hermione levantó la cabeza nada más escuchar el estruendo provocado por la llegada de Ron. Abrió la boca para protestar, para decirle que ya se estaba pasando con tanta protección, pero se fijó bien en su semblante aterrado, en la forma en la que agarraba la varita, en que casi se encontraba sin respiración. Se levantó deprisa de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio para reunirse con él en el centro del despacho. Le puso ambas manos en sus mejillas para que bajase la cabeza y la mirase a los ojos.**

 **\- Ron, ¿qué ha pasado?**

 **\- Han atacado el Callejón Diagón; voy para allí.**

 **\- ¿El...el Callejón Diagón? -Hermione se llevó ambas manos a su boca y abrió mucho sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba para la familia.- ¡George! Ron, tu hermano tiene que estar allí en la tienda y... Oh...**

 **\- Lo sé. -se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo y respiró hondo.- Escucha, voy a mandarle un** _patronus_ **a mi padre para que se reúna aquí contigo; tenéis que ir a casa y...mi madre, ella no...no quiero que esté sola si hay que decirle...algo...-se interrumpió, incapaz de seguir hablando más en esos términos.**

 **\- Ron no...seguro que está bien...y Angelina también y...-Hermione intentó tranquilizarlo inútilmente.**

 **\- Eso no lo sabemos, Herm. -se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cabello.- Necesito saber que al menos tú y mis padres, y Ginny, y Harry, estáis bien. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso por mi? Ya sé que te gustaría venir conmigo y créeme, si fueran otras las circunstancias...-apoyó una de sus manos en el vientre de ella-...no te estaría pidiendo esto...**

 **\- Si que lo harías, pero yo me negaría rotundamente y acabaría acompañándote...-sonrió ella con tristeza-...pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Ron...no podemos luchar contra ellos nosotros solo, lo sabes ¿no? Necesitamos más ayuda; cada vez se están volviendo más fuertes y más atrevidos y...ya ningún sitio es seguro. -le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.**

 **\- Lo sé. -terminó aceptando él. Ella tenía razón, como siempre. Habían intentado resolver aquel problema por si solos, tal y como ocho años antes lo habían hecho con Harry para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero hasta en esos momentos, sin que ellos lo supieran, había mucha gente de su lado y ayudándolos. Draco Malfoy y los suyos se les estaban yendo de las manos al ministerio y la población estaba cada vez más aterrada. -volvió a acariciar la mejilla de ella.- Hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva, ¿vale?**

 **Ten mucho cuidado. -contestó Hermione después de asentir y darle un beso.- Te esperamos en casa.**

 **Vio, con el corazón encogido, como Ron se marchaba de su despacho.**

 ** **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****

 **El Callejón Diagón era un caos; hechizos iban y venían a gran velocidad provocando incendios, derrumbes y gritos. Lo que más impresionó a Ron fueron los gritos de la gente. Cercanos a las fiestas navideñas, las tiendas del Callejón se encontraban llenas de magos y brujas buscando los regalos perfectos para las personas a las que querían. Lo que ninguno de ellos había imaginado era que una tranquila tarde de compras se había convertido en una pesadilla. Ron corrió por la calle principal esquivando hechizos y lanzando unos cuantos defensores. Quería llegar cuanto antes hasta la tienda de su hermano y comprobar que estaba bien. Solo entonces podría concentrarse en su trabajo de auror y responder a las maldiciones con la misma fuerza que ellos. Ayudó a un par de brujos a levantarse del suelo y esconderse tras los muros de la tienda más cercana. Los escaparates de la tienda de enfrente saltaron por los aires y la gente que había dentro salió desesperada al exterior. Ron desarmó a uno de los mortífagos y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo antes de continuar su camino.**

 **Pero el destino le tenía guardada una sorpresa cuando dobló una esquina y se encontró frente a Draco Malfoy. A pesar de que llevaba una ridícula máscara tapando su rostro, él sabía que era el rubio. No se lo pensó dos veces y le atacó con una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Le hervía la sangre solo de recordar lo cerca que había estado el maldito de matar a Hermione. Y ese era todo el combustible que necesitaba para enfrentarse a él y ganarle. Malfoy interceptó su hechizo y le mandó uno de vuelta; las paredes de la tienda más cercana volaron por los aires y Ron cayó al suelo. Malfoy dejó escapar una carcajada y se acercó a él pavoneándose mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.**

 **\- Sigues siendo un mago mediocre, pobretón. -le dijo con esa forma tan particular suya de arrastrar la palabras.**

 **\- Te mataré, Malfoy. -Ron se levantó y atacó una vez más, pero nuevamente fue interceptado.**

 **\- Estás rabioso. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ya me enteré que Granger casi la palma; te diría que lo siento, pero...no sería verdad. Esa sangre sucia tiene más vidas que un gato.**

 **\- No te atrevas a nombrarla, maldito.**

 **Ron siguió atacando una y otra y otra vez, pero tenía que reconocer que Malfoy era bastante más diestro que él en el combate. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el que terminaba siempre en el suelo era él. Hasta que hizo algo que nunca pensó que utilizaría. Se levantó con decisión y fijó sus ojos inyectados en sangre hacia ese máscara, como si mirándolo fijamente pudiera traspasar el acero. Malfoy dejó de burlarse de él al instante y se preparó para un nuevo ataque. Había sido divertido hasta el momento, pero ya se estaba cansando. Y le sorprendía que no hubieran acudido más aurores a su llamada.**

 **\- ¡Avada Kedavra! -gritó Ron y vio como los rayos verdes salían de su varita en dirección hacia el rubio.**

 **Malfoy tardó menos de un segundo en reaccionar y enseguida se desapareció dejando la calle desierta. Ron se quedó con su varita aún echando chispas y una sensación de burla en el cuerpo. El maldito hijo de puta de Draco Malfoy le había retado y esta vez había ganado. Pero una nueva explosión a sus espaldas le devolvió a la realidad y le dijo que él no había ido allí para medir a ver cual de los dos era más gallito. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la tienda de su hermano.**

 **Había sufrido grandes desperfectos en la estructura y el interior estaba quemado. De seguro que se había encargado el mismísimo diablo rubio por el simple hecho de que era la tienda de un Weasley. A pesar de la inseguridad del edificio y de que las llamas aún seguían activas, Ron se adentró en la tienda y buscó con la mirada a su hermano, a Angelina o la Verity, la joven dependienta. Los llamó a los tres, tosiendo con cada esfuerzo, se tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su varita. Pero allí dentro no había nadie, o al menos nadie que pudiera contestarle. Ron se tropezó con el cuerpo de una persona desconocida, se agachó para verlo mejor y comprobó que era uno de los mortífagos de Malfoy.**

 **Al salir de la tienda, quiso desaparecerse e irse a su casa con su familia, pero su obligación como auror se lo impidió. Pasó las siguientes horas luchando contra mortífagos, apagando fuegos y trasladando a gente a San Mungo. Cuando los seguidores de Malfoy se cansaron de su juego, ya era más de medianoche y quedaba muy poco del Callejón Diagón en pie. Ron estaba exhausto, había recibido el impacto de múltiples hechizos y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse. Reunió a sus hombres en una improvisada reunión en el centro del Callejón y los mandó a casa. Al día siguiente ya tendrían tiempo de repasar todo lo ocurrido, de redactar sus informes, de hacer balance del resultado final...de que la realidad los tumbara una vez más. Sabía que muchos de ellos tenían familia, y que todos conocían a alguien que regentaba una tienda en el Callejón. Después del golpe sufrido en el ministerio, Ron se había dado cuenta de que cuanto antes los aurores supieran que sus familias estaban bien, mejor trabajaban y con más ahínco.**

 **Él se desapareció y aterrizó en los alrededores de La Madriguera. No había querido aparecerse directamente en el interior pues ignoraba si le esperarían despierto o no y, además, quería adecentarse un poco, cubrir las contusiones y las heridas. Se acercó al arroyo que corría cerca de la casa y se echó agua en la cara y en el cabello, lavando los estragos que había dejado el fuego en sus piel y en parte de su ropa. Aprovechó ese tiempo para pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione, aquello de que no podían hacerlo ellos solos. Tenía razón, necesitaban ayuda, pero... ¿de quién? Él no terminaba de confiar en nadie que no fuera ella o su familia. Sus movimientos, sus planes, habían sido desbaratados con demasiada exactitud. Alguien estaba informando a Malfoy de las medidas de seguridad que tomaba la orden del fénix, de los puntos más débiles de la comunidad, de dónde se concentraban los aurores...**

 **La idea de que existía un traidor dentro de la orden y del ministerio volvió a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza. Pero tal y como les había dicho a sus hombres, volvería a pensar en ello por la mañana. Ahora lo único que quería era ver a Hermione y tumbarse a su lado y dormir abrazado a la calidez de su cuerpo.**

 **En el salón de la casa se encontró a toda su familia y Hermione corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo. La estrechó con fuerza y le dio un beso rápido y tierno en los labios. Se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, ella queriendo comprobar que él estaba bien y él sintiéndose acariciado por el batir de sus pestañas. Cuando desvió la mirada, vio que también estaban allí Charlie, Bill y Fleur. Todos tenían en sus rostros una expresión de alarma que ni él mismo se veía capaz de calmar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy muy feas y tenía la sensación de que aquello era solo el principio. Respiró con alivio al ver a George y Angelina compartir uno de los sillones, estaban tristes y magullados también, pero estaban vivos. La señora Weasley se apoyaba en su esposo y Ginny lo miraba preocupada desde su sitio junto a Charlie.**

 **\- Oh, hijo mío, estás muy paliducho, seguro que no has comido nada desde vete a saber cuando. Te voy a hacer un sandwich y un vaso de leche, no puedes irte a la cama con el estómago vacío. -dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en la cocina mientras murmuraba.- Gracias a Merlín que todos estáis bien.**

 **\- Ron, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Bill con algo de pánico en sus ojos azules; y, por primera vez en su vida, Ron entendía a su hermano mayor. Era el único de ellos que tenía dos hijos de los que preocuparse. Y como futuro padre, el pelirrojo compartía su incertidumbre y su preocupación.- Hemos recibido un** _patronus_ **de papá diciendo que estaban atacando el Callejón Diagón y luego George y Angelina han aparecido aquí como si acabaran de salir de un incendio y...**

 **\- Las noticias también han llegado a Rumanía. -dijo Charlie.- No sé lo que estáis haciendo el ministerio de magia, pero...sea lo que sea no está funcionando. Malfoy cada vez tiene más adeptos por Europa y... Ron, está volviendo a pasar. Están reclutando a los gigantes, a todo tipo de criaturas...incluso los dragones saben que pasa algo.**

 **\- Han destrozado toda la tienda, ¿verdad? -George buscó al confirmación en sus ojos.- Hemos conseguido escapar por los pelos. Verity está en San Mungo siendo tratada de un ataque de nervios severo. Y nosotros...-cogió la mano de Angelina entre las suyas-...nosotros no sabemos de qué vamos a vivir a partir de ahora.**

 **\- Nos repondremos, como hemos hecho siempre. -dijo el señor Weasley.- Lo importante es que toda la familia se encuentra en esta casa y que todos estamos bien. Ahora sugiero que nos vayamos a la cama y que tratemos de descansar. Ya habrá tiempo mañana para responder a todas esas preguntas y decidir que hacemos.**

 **Los hermanos Weasley se miraron entre ellos, como sospesando la posibilidad de no hacer caso de lo que había dicho su padre. Pero bastó esa mirada de unos a otros para darse cuenta de que todos estaban agotados. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina con un plato y un vaso de leche para Ron, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió a su esposo escaleras arriba. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Ron y Hermione. La castaña se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, mientras él comía el sándwich que le había preparado su madre. Se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder traerle a su familia mejores noticias; se suponía que él trabajaba en el ministerio, era el jefe del Departameto de Seguridad Mágica, y que Malfoy y los suyos hubieran vuelto a atacar dentro de la comunidad mágica...era culpa suya.**

 **Fue como si Hermione le hubiera leído la mente, porque tan pronto como pensó eso y compartió con ella una mirada...**

 **\- No pienses ni por un instante que esto es culpa tuya, Ron. Los únicos culpables aquí son Malfoy y la panda de inútiles que le siguen y acatan sus órdenes sin importarles nada. -le cogió la barbilla entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla.- Tú eres mejor persona que eso, Ron. No dejes que...pensamientos tan oscuros invadan tu mente.**

 **\- Pero es cierto. Yo debería de haber previsto un ataque como este en unas fechas tan próximas a la navidad. Malfoy tiene predilección por los sitios llenos de gente, atacando donde más daño puede hacer y...-dejó el plato con el sándwich a medio comer encima de la mesita de centro.**

 **\- Vámonos a la cama, Ron. -le dijo Hermione sabiendo que esa noche no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión y que lo único que podría aportarle era un hombro y un cuerpo al que aferrarse. Pero al día siguiente compartiría con él su idea para buscar más apoyos. Habían estado enfocando esa guerra mal; se habían centrado demasiado en el colgante de Láquesis, en Eliabeth Malfoy, en las moiras, en la leyenda del portador... Y se habían olvidado de lo más importante para derrotar a un enemigo. Se habían olvidado de que tenían numerosos amigos dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por un mundo libre y mejor en el que nadie tuviera que vivir con miedo y en el que no se produjeran ataques como el de aquel día.**

 **Ron la siguió en silencio hacia su habitación y cuando se tumbaron en la cama, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y dejó que lo abrazara y lo acunara como si de un niño se tratara.**


	25. La reunión del ED

**Capítulo 25: La reunión del E.D.**

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te has vuelto loca, Hermione? -preguntó Ron a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno después de que ella explicara su idea. Miró a ambos lado de la mesa, esperando que su familia, que sus hermanos, le apoyasen.

\- No es tan mala idea; de hecho, creo que es excelente. -opinó Charlie que estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Fred y yo siempre supimos que eras la inteligente del grupo, Herm. -dijo George ganándose un capón de su ¿novia? Aún no habían explicado a nadie qué clase de relación mantenían él y Angelina.

\- Yo estoy con Charlie; me extraña que no se os haya ocurrido antes, la verdad. -Bill cogió uno de los bollos de su madre y le dio un gran mordisco mientras miraba el reloj de la pared.- Hacedme saber lo que decidáis; Fleur y yo tenemos que llevar a los niños a la escuela. -dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

\- Hijo... ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea? -preguntó la señora Weasley.

\- No quiero alterar la vida de mis hijos, mamá. Créeme, es lo mejor. -le aseguró antes de salir de la cocina.

\- Papá... ¿tú qué opinas? Hazles entrar en razón a todos esos descerebrados; no podemos pedirles...-Ron se volvió hacia su padre; era su último intento de que alguien en aquella mesa le apoyase.

\- Bueno, hijo, yo opino que no perdéis nada por celebrar esa reunión. Si están dispuestos a venir a escucharos, es porque están dispuestos a pelear. Los que no vengan...-se encogió de hombros-...pues ya sabemos que no podemos contar con ellos. Pero sería bueno poder ampliar el círculo de...confianza.

\- Pero... ¿resucitar el E.D.? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están o a qué se dedican la mayoría de sus miembros; me atrevería a decir que no los vemos desde Hogwarts. Y no es lo mismo saltarse las reglas en el colegio para aprender una serie de hechizos defensores que...que pedirles que arriesguen sus vidas para...para...

\- Para conseguir un mundo mejor. -terminó Ginny por él.- Yo también creo que Hermione tiene razón, por si te interesa saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué os ponéis todos de su parte? -preguntó Ron desesperado; no sabía por qué, pero a él no le parecía tan buena idea.- No sabemos...no... ¿y si uno de ellos fuera un seguidor de Malfoy?

\- Eso es bastante improbable, Ron. -dijo George atacando su bol de cereales. Aún tenía que ir al Callejón Diagón y revisar cómo había quedado su tienda después del ataque.

\- Ron...-Hermione le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y apretó ligeramente.- Tú mismo me dijiste que Malfoy parece tener cada vez más seguidores y que...que nadie dice haber visto u oído nada. Tenemos que ampliar nuestros ojos dentro de la comunidad mágica. Lo siento, pero el ministerio está demostrando ser tan inútil como cuando Voldemort regresó. Y es verdad, no sabemos a qué se dedican ahora nuestros excompañeros, pero...eso puede ser una ventaja. Alguno de ellos puede haber oído una información que no le dio importancia en su momento y que nos dé alguna pista de donde se está escondiendo Malfoy. -le explicó muy suavemente.

\- Eso no significa que me guste tu plan. -carraspeó ligeramente.- ¿Es que no entendéis que no quiero arriesgar más vidas inocentes en este conflicto? Ya bastante tengo con haber puesto a mi familia en...

\- Para, para, para, Ron. -le interrumpió Charlie.- Tú no has puesto a nadie en el punto de mira de esos cabrones. Aquí no se trata de salvar a unos y condenar a otros. Toda la comunidad mágica está amenazada. Y esta vez Malfoy no cometerá el mismo error que Voldemort. Es por eso que necesitamos una resistencia combativa, no pasiva.

\- Ron...-Hermione le puso un mano en la mejilla e hizo que la mirase.- Confía en mi, es un buen plan. Nadie se esperaría un movimiento así. Por que está claro que todos los esfuerzos que se están haciendo hasta ahora no...no han servido de mucho. Y tú ya sospechas que hay un topo dentro de la orden del fénix y del ministerio...no podemos seguir haciendo planes con ellos hasta que no...hasta que no sepamos de quién se trata.

\- Oigo lo que me dices y tiene todo mucho sentido, pero...sigo pensando que arriesgamos demasiado. ¿Y qué hacemos con Harry?

\- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? -se apresuró a preguntar Ginny.

\- Bueno...no me gusta la idea de llenar la casa de personas están él como está arriba en su habitación.

\- Tienes razón. -la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Hermione.- No habíamos pensado en eso.

\- No creo que la reunión tenga que ser aquí. -dijo Charlie.- Sería exponernos demasiado. Habría que buscar otro sitio.

\- Un sitio donde un numeroso grupo de magos y brujas no llame la atención. -apuntó George.

Se quedaron todos callados durante unos segundos hasta que Angelina habló por primera vez esa mañana...

\- ¿Y si nos reunimos donde comenzó todo? Es decir...en la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Es una buena idea. -George miró a sus hermanos en busca de aprobación.

\- ¿Crees que MacGonagall nos dejará hacerlo? -le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

\- No lo sé; aunque hasta el momento no se ha negado a ninguna de mis peticiones...

\- Eso es porque aún eres su alumna favorita. -dijo el pelirrojo formando una sonrisa en su rostro por fin.

\- Eso no es cierto. -contestó Hermione dándole un manotazo en el brazo.- Hablaré con ella antes de irme al ministerio.

\- Sea lo que sea que decidáis, hacérmelo saber. -dijo Charlie levantándose y marchándose a su trabajo.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos. -George y Angelina siguieron el camino de Charlie.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se quedaron a solas en la cocina, ella se levantó y fue a sentarse en el regazo de él. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y apoyó su rostro sobre el pelo pelirrojo. Notó como Ron agarraba con fuerza su cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro apoyaba su mano en su vientre. Compartieron unos momentos en silencio, como si de esa manera pudieran abstraerse de la realidad. Ron se concentró en el suave latir del corazón de ella; ojalá pudieran quedarse así para siempre, pensó. Los dos solos, abrazados, sin preocupaciones...

\- Ron...-dijo Hermione finalmente.- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno oírtelo decir. -atrajo su rostro al de él y la besó.- No quiero que os pase nada, Herm.

\- Lo sé; por eso tenemos que buscar más apoyos. -sus ojos se encontraron con los de él: ámbar y azul.- No puedes derrotar a Malfoy y a los suyos tú solo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Minerva MacGonagall no podía negarle nada a su alumna favorita, así que cuando Hermione contactó con ella, por segunda vez en poco tiempo, para pedirle permiso para utilizar, una vez más, la Sala de los Menesteres no se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Hermione convocó a los ex-miembros del E.D. usando los viejos galeones que habían utilizado cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts y querían evitar que Umbridge los pillase. Estaba segura de que muchos de sus compañeros no acudirían a la cita por desconocimiento, pero no quería arriesgarse a utilizar un método más llamativo. Se trataba de volver a la clandestinidad para conseguir un bien mayor. Ron había aceptado con resignación todos los preparativos, pero había insistido en que nadie más que sus familia supiera de ella; ni siquiera Sirius, Remus o Tonks. Le dolía tener que tomar esas medidas tan restrictivas, pero si querían reunirse sin que nadie se enterase...era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Por expresa petición de Hermione, la Sala de los Menesteres se había convertido en algo muy parecido a una sala de juntas muggle. Había una larga mesa con bastantes sillas a su alrededor, así como un pequeño apartado con refrigerios consistentes en agua y café. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, inquieta. ¿Y si todo aquello salía mal? ¿Y si…como Ron había dicho entre los asistentes se encontrase alguien afín a Malfoy? Ron la observaba sentado en el escalón de entrada. Durante esos meses no se había tomado el tiempo necesario para estudiar el cambio sufrido en la silueta de la castaña. Su barriga de siete meses era muy evidente, así como el aumento en el pecho. Estaba guapa, radiante, a pesar del ceño fruncido. Sabía que esa reunión era importante para ella; que buscaba de alguna forma suplir su imposibilidad de ir al ataque. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella poniéndole ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieta? Acabarás haciendo un agujero en el suelo.

\- Lo siento. –dijo Hermione dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y soltando un suspiro.- ¿Y si no viene nadie? De hecho, es lo más probable. ¿Quién va a seguir prestando atención a un galeón falso de cuando iba al colegio? Tendría que haber pensado otro modo de avisarlos, tendría que…

\- Hermione…ahora ya no es momento para preocuparse por eso. Trabajaremos con las personas que vengan; de cualquier forma, seremos más de los que somos ahora. No importa si se añaden una, dos o veinticuatro personas. Y si no viene nadie, pues no pasa nada. Lo hemos intentado.

\- Sé que a ti no te hace mucha gracia esta reunión y que…-apoyó sus manos sobre las de él, que continuaban en sus hombros.- Lo siento.

\- Deja de decir _lo_ _siento_. –bajó la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.- De alguna forma tenemos que empezar a mover ficha nosotros; estoy harto de ser el último mono y enterarme de las cosas cuando ya han pasado. Estoy harto de ir dos pasos por detrás de los movimientos de Malfoy. –llevó una mano hasta el vientre de ella y añadió.- Y parece que aquí nuestro amiguito también está alerta.

\- Si, últimamente no para de moverse. –sonrió Hermione.

\- Aún tenemos que mirar lo de la _economía_ esa. Me dijiste que a partir de los cinco meses se puede saber qué es ¿no? –Hermione asintió.- Pues vamos con dos meses de retraso.

\- Podemos hacerlo para navidad. –propuso ella.- Hay menos trabajo en el ministerio y se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina…

\- Para navidad entonces. –miró sus labios entreabiertos y no pudo evitar besarla mientras pasaba sus brazos por su espalda en una suave caricia. Hermione se abandonó a esa sensación de seguridad, cariño y protección y llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de él, acariciando su nuca, juntando más sus rostros si era posible.

Un ligero carraspeo los hizo separarse bruscamente.

\- Buscaos una habitación. –dijo Ginny desde la puerta; pero no venía sola. Si Hermione estaba preocupada de que no fuera nadie… Al lado de la pelirroja estaba el E.D. prácticamente al completo.- ¿Empezamos?

\- Eyyy, Ron, ¿qué pasa, tío? –lo saludó Seamus Finnegan con un formal apretón de manos. Estaba más alto, y más fondón, pero le sentaba bien.

\- Ya era hora, Ron. –dijo Dean Thomas señalando con la cabeza a Hermione. Dean continuaba tan flaco como un palillo y se había dejado una frondosa barba.- La de noches que te escuchamos suspirar por ella en sueños…-rió.

\- Callaos. –les pidió Ron, pero a sus labios asomó una sonrisa mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Hermione y la acercaba a él en un abrazo.

\- ¿Un bebé, Hermione? ¡No nos lo habías dicho! –exclamó sorprendida Parvati Patil que llegó acompañada por su hermana Padma.- Esas cosas se comparten, aunque no nos veamos tan a menudo.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que lo estuviéramos ocultando. –repuso Hermione algo cortada; seguía sin gustarle nada ser el centro de atención en las reuniones.- Es solo que…no era el mejor momento para…-dejó la frase a medias.

\- Hola Ginny. –susurró Michael Corner algo azorado cuando se reencontró con su primera novia del colegio.- Te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias, Mike. Tú tampoco has crecido mal. –observó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué tal está Harry?

\- Bien; lo cuidamos lo mejor que podemos.

\- Estoy seguro de que si.

\- Hola, Ginny. –Dean se unió también a la conversación con la pelirroja. Era tan extraño verla en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera La Madriguera al cuidado de Harry que…a todos les despertaba curiosidad.- Has venido; quiero decir que…no sabría si vendrías…dadas las circunstancias…-Dean se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás con los talones.

\- Hola, Dean. –le saludó Ginny que no estaba muy por la labor que prestarle demasiada atención a ninguno de los dos hombres. Ella tenía su pensamiento en La Madriguera, donde había dejado a Harry bajo el cuidado de su madre.

\- Esto parece más una reunión de antiguos amantes de mi hermana pequeña. –le susurró Ron a Hermione de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, lo que provocó la risa de la castaña.- Si, tú ríete…pero es del todo incómodo.

\- No seas infantil, Ronald. –Hermione apoyó parte de su pecho en el cuerpo del pelirrojo y aguzó la vista para ver al resto de asistentes.- Mira, allí están Luna y Neville. Y también han venido Alicia Spinnet, Dennis Creevy, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith… -estaba sorprendida.- Vaya, parece que han venido todos…y algunos más. ¿No es ese McLaggen?

\- ¿Qué hace aquí ese idiota? –Ron enseguida siguió la dirección de la vista de Hermione y se puso a vigilar los pasos del castaño.- No formaba parte del E.D. Me pregunto qué querrá viniendo…

\- Ron, no empieces. –le interrumpió Hermione; no quería reconocerlo ante el pelirrojo, pero a ella le producía la misma animadversión. Aun recordaba su cita para la fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias del profesor Sloughorn y como había tenido que quitárselo de encima.- Se supone que han venido por un tema serio, por algo que a todos nos preocupa y…

\- Habla por ti; ese ha venido a echarte las manos encima otra vez. –dijo Ron con un resquicio de celos en su voz.- No te quita los ojos de encima.

\- Bueno, pero lo que importa es quien decido yo que me ponga las manos encima, ¿no crees? –se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, puso ambas manos en sus caderas y sacó su enorme barriga a pasear.

\- A veces me olvido del miedo que puedes llegar a dar.

\- ¡Ronald! –exclamó ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo.- En fin, creo que ya hemos hablado todos más que suficiente. Habría que ir sentándose y atacar el tema que nos ha traído aquí.

\- Tú eres la organizadora, así que…-Ron movió su mano instándola a que diera un paso al frente y comenzara su discurso.

Tras una mirada cargada de intención, Hermione se alejó de él y se posicionó en la cabecera de la mesa para que todos pudieran verla. Algunos compañeros, los que estaban más cerca, se fueron callando, pero hacia el final quedaban algunos resquicios de conversaciones que llamaron la atención del resto. Tragándose una maldición, Ron fue a reunirse con la castaña e intercambió una nueva mirada. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella cuando vio que McLaggen elegía una silla muy cercana a la cabecera y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione. _El muy gilipollas_ …, pensó.

\- Compañeros y compañeras, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos de la cuestión que nos ha traído aquí. En primer lugar, quiero daros las gracias por acudir a mi llamada. La verdad, pensé que no acudiría ninguno, que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo no le prestaríais atención al galeón ni…

\- A mi me lo dijo Seamus. –dijo Dean.

\- Y a mi Neville. –dijo este.

\- A mi me avisó Ginny. –dijo Luna.- Y yo avisé a unos cuantos…

\- Si, yo se lo dije a Parvati, y ella se lo dijo a Padma y Padma habló con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw y…

\- Bueno, en realidad lo que importa es que habéis venido ¿no? –intervino Ron, si todos se ponían a contar cómo se habían enterado de la reunión o quién se lo había dicho…- Y que todos estamos aquí por una misma razón. Que todos queremos terminar con ese maldito hijo de puta llamado Malfoy

\- ¡Si! –corearon todos.

\- Escuchad, el ministerio…ellos no están haciendo gran cosa…otra vez. –declaró el pelirrojo.- Nos estamos encontrando con numerosas trabas a la hora de recabar información referente a Malfoy y a los suyos. Además, es como si supieran de antemano cuales son nuestros puntos débiles. Es por eso que a Hermione se le ocurrió pediros ayuda. Ya una vez trabajamos juntos y…

\- Pero eso fue diferente. –dijo Zacharias Smith.- Se trataba de saltarse las normas en el colegio, de desautorizar a Umbridge; ahora estamos hablando de enfrentarnos a unos mortífagos nosotros solos.

\- No os estamos pidiendo que os blandáis en combate contra todos los mortífagos que os encontréis por el camino. En realidad, la cosa es mucho más sencilla. No tengo ni idea de a qué os dedicáis muchos de vosotros, pero estoy segura de que oiréis muchas informaciones a lo largo del día. Cosas que puede que no os parezcan importantes, pero que pueden significar una gran diferencia en la lucha. Queremos que seáis nuestros ojos dentro de la comunidad mágica. Que vuestros oídos lleguen más allá de las puertas del ministerio. –explicó Hermione dejándose caer en la silla.- Mirad, si hay alguna forma de atrapar a Malfoy y a los suyos…esa es encontrando donde se esconden.

\- La gente cada vez tiene más miedo y se muestra reacia a hablar. Pero eso no hace más que darle más poder y más libertad de movimiento a Malfoy. Tenemos que…tenemos que cortarles las alas antes de que emprendan el vuelo. –continuó Ron.

\- El ejército de Dumbledore significó algo para todos y cada uno de nosotros…sino no estaríais aquí. –les recordó Hermione.- Ahora estamos delante de una nueva amenaza mucho más grande que cuando éramos unos adolescentes saltándonos las normas del colegio…-miró brevemente a Smith-…se trata de nuestro futuro, de nuestra libertad.

\- Yo me apunto. –dijo Luna mientras miraba hacia el techo.- Preguntaré entre la comunidad de _plumkins_ a ver si ellos han percibido algo raro.

\- Gracias, Luna. –dijo Hermione.- ¿Alguno de vosotros está en desacuerdo? Tengo que saberlo, porque si es así…tendré que borrar de su mente todos los recuerdos referentes a esta reunión. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Malfoy se entere y que todos paséis a ser su objetivo.

Todos guardaron silencio en señal de conformidad.

\- ¿Y no deberíamos de…no sé…entrenar un poco? No sé vosotros, pero yo no soy auror y…hace mucho tiempo que no tengo que enfrentarme a nadie. Me vendría bien refrescar mis conocimientos de hechizos defensivos si vamos a luchar contra Malfoy y los suyos. –declaró Alicia Spinnet cuyo comentario fue apoyado por muchos de los allí presentes.

\- Escuchad, no se trata de que…no queremos que os pongáis en peligro. –repitió Ron.- No os estamos pidiendo que luchéis.

\- Pero nosotros queremos luchar, Weasley. –dijo Anthony Goldstein.- ¿De qué sirve que hayamos venido hasta aquí si no?

\- Deberíamos de poder reunirnos un par de veces a la semana, como hacíamos cuando estudiábamos aquí. –propuso Susan Bones.- ¿Creéis que la profesora MacGonagall nos dejara la sala para practicar?

\- Bueno, ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no crees? –le susurró Hermione al pelirrojo.

\- Si, demasiado bien. –contestó él no muy confiado.- A propósito… ¿qué narices son los _plumkins_?

\- Ni idea. –rió Hermione.- Luna y sus criaturas invisibles. –suspiró.- Ron…creo que va a ser positivo. Que todo esto…-miró a sus compañeros que se habían puesto a hablar entre ellos y ya hacían planes para la siguiente reunión-…merecerá la pena.

\- Bueno, no puede irnos peor que ahora. –aceptó él.- Les daré un voto de confianza.

\- Gracias. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Por cierto, en las próximas semanas no quiero volver a escuchar hablar de Malfoy, del colgante, de la maldición…de nada de eso. Quedan dos semanas para navidad y pretendo disfrutarlas dentro de lo posible. Serán las primeras que pasemos como pareja y…las últimas antes de ser padres.

\- Ron…-dijo Hermione enternecida por el comentario de él.

\- Ah, y tenemos que ir a hacerte la economía esa.

\- Ecografía.

\- Pues eso he dicho. Mierda, bésame. –le pidió escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de ella.- No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí Romilda Vane.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Vas a utilizarme…? –pero no pudo continuar la pregunta porque el pelirrojo había unido sus labios con los suyos en un beso intenso, apasionado, tierno y largo.

\- ¡Eyyy, Weasley, que estamos aún aquí! –observó Seamus divertido.- Quieres restregarnos lo que no hicisteis en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

\- Ay que ver como revoluciona las hormonas el volver a Hogwarts ehh. –rió Lee Jordan.- La de sikkles que podría haberme sacado si hubiera apostado por vosotros…

\- McLaggen también estaba mirando. –le dijo a modo de explicación cuando terminó el beso pero se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.- ¿Qué? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione…vamos a tener un hijo.

\- Serás tonto e infantil. –comentó ella, pero volvió a inclinarse para darle otro beso, lo que despertó más comentarios por parte de sus compañeros.

\- Ohh, vamos, callaos, envidiosos. –dijo Ron atrayendo hacia él el cuerpo de Hermione.


	26. Navidad

**Capítulo 26: Navidad.**

Contentos por cómo había salido la reunión con los miembros del E.D., Ron y Hermione decidieron ir a una consulta muggle dos semanas antes de navidad. El pelirrojo había insistido mucho para saber el sexo del bebé que esperaban y eso había terminado por convencer a Hermione. A ella le daba igual y podía haber esperado hasta el nacimiento, hecho que le tenía más preocupada que otra cosa. Había hablado con la señora Weasley de lo qué esperar durante el parto y también había leído varios libros que explicaban la experiencia con gran detalle. Pero contra más cosas sabía más aprensiva se volvía. No quería reconocerlo delante de Ron, pero tenía miedo a no poder soportar el dolor, o a que algo fuera mal, o a mil cosas diferentes. La señora Weasley se había apresurado a tranquilizarla y a decirle que era un proceso totalmente natural y que no debía de tener miedo.

Fiel a la palabra dada al pelirrojo, durante esa semana Hermione se abstuvo de nombrar el diario de Elizabeth Malfoy y cómo le había hecho sentir. Suponía que el estar embarazada le había hecho más sensible a la forma en que los padres de Elizabeth habían tratado a su hija. En su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que unos padres utilizaran a su hija del modo más vil posible y que luego le volvieran la espalda. Porque lo que podía deducir de su última anotación, era que Elizabeth se había librado del yugo paterno, de alguna forma, y que se había podido reunir con su amado…hasta que lo mató de manera accidental. Esos hechos también le producían un enorme desasosiego. Si tanto ella como Malfoy descendían del hijo que estaba esperando Elizabeth…alguien tenía que saber algo. Una familia tan poderosa como habían sido los Malfoy no habrían pasado desapercibidos para los libros de historia.

Ron miró a Hermione con detenimiento; estaba distraída. Cogió una de sus manos con la suya propia para infundirle ánimo y tratar de traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Estaban sentados en lo que los muggles llamaban consulta médica, a la espera de que una de las enfermeras les llamase por su nombre. A su alrededor había otras mujeres embarazadas que también esperaban su turno. Ron nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa y estaba nervioso. Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió. No tenía intención de decirle lo que había estado pensando en los últimos minutos; no quería discutir con él cuando estaban a punto de vivir uno de los momentos más importantes y especiales de su vida.

\- Parecías estar muy lejos de aquí. –observó Ron.

\- ¡Que va! –se apresuró a contradecir ella.- Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en…algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

\- Como por ejemplo…si vamos a tener una pequeña Iris o un pequeño Sherlock. –Hermione rió ante la cara de asco que puso Ron. Realmente era un nombre que no le gustaba nada, y lo dejaba patente cada vez que lo escuchaba.

\- Ese nombre ya dijimos que estaba vetado; no pienso tener un hijo llamado Sherlock. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que será una niña, así que…me toca a mi elegir el nombre. Y si tu vuelves a poner en la lista Sherlock…no me vas a dejar más opción que traer de nuevo Marigold. Tampoco es un mal nombre; no entiendo por qué te disgusta tanto.

\- Ron, es un nombre horrible. –repuso Hermione descansando su mano libre encima de su vientre.- Me niego a tener una hija que se llame así. Antes le pongo…Artemisa.

\- ¿Arte-…qué? Tú estás zumbada, Hermione. –Ron casi se cae de la silla del susto.- Y luego soy yo el que odia a nuestra hija. –sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras adoptaba una expresión de incomprensión absoluta.

\- Es la diosa griega de la caza, de los animales y de los nacimientos, para que lo sepas.

\- Ya puede ser la diosa del universo entero. Mi hija no se va a llamar Artemisa, Hermione. –Ron le sostuvo la mirada en un intento de parecer más firme en su afirmación, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la castaña se riera de él.

\- Bueno, ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser niña. –dijo Hermione cuando recobró la compostura.- Esperemos a ver qué nos dice el doctor.

\- Ni Sherlock ni Artemisa, Hermione. –repitió el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué clase de padre le pone esos nombres a un bebé?

\- Umm… ¿un padre culto, instruido, que ama la cultura?

\- Ya bueno, pues yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas, muchas gracias. –Ron se cruzó de brazos y miró ceñudo hacia el frente.

\- Que bobo eres. –le dijo Hermione aguantándose las ganas de reír una vez más; había descubierto que le gustaba chincharlo y divertirse con su comportamiento infantil ante tales "afrentas".- De todas formas, lo más seguro es que sea un niño.

\- ¿Quieres apostar algo? –el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? –Hermione decidió dejarse llevar, no sabía si más tarde lo lamentaría, pero ella estaba bastante segura de que su primer hijo iba a ser un niño.

\- Si es niña, como yo creo…serás mi esclava sexual durante una noche.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Hermione mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que ninguna de las mujeres que había a su alrededor había escuchado lo dicho por el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así, Ron?

\- No lo digo en el mal sentido; no voy a atarte ni a azotarte ni nada de eso; a mi eso no me va, ya lo sabes. A lo que me refiero es que me dejarás hacerte el amor cuando y donde yo quiera.

\- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

\- A mi. –dijo Ron abarcando toda su figura.- ¿Te parece poco?

\- Está claro que tú no necesitas abuela. –al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro pecoso, añadió.- Es una expresión muggle. –respiró hondo.- Está bien, acepto. Pero si yo gano y al final es un niño…me dejaras ponerle el nombre que yo quiera, por muy feo que te parezca o a pesar de que no entiendas su significado.

\- Pero no será Sherlock. –le advirtió extendiendo su mano.

\- No será Sherlock. –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.- ¿Trato hecho? –estrechó la mano de Ron.

\- Trato hecho. –dijo él moviendo sus manos suavemente.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, con las sonrisas extendidas y una mirada retadora en sus rostros. Y así los encontró la enfermera muggle cuando salió a llamarlos para que entrasen a la consulta del doctor. Por fin iban a saber cuál era el sexo del bebé que estaban esperando. Hermione se levantó con la ayuda del pelirrojo y de la mano fueron hasta la puerta. Antes de entrar, Ron acercó su rostro al oído de Hermione y susurró:

\- Buena suerte.

\- No la necesito. –dijo ella con suficiencia.- Vas a perder.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

La puerta de la consulta se cerró con ellos dentro y la enfermera intercambió una mirada risueña con la mujer que tenía más cerca. Ambas habían escuchado los últimos comentarios y se habían quedado con las ganas de saber cómo terminaría la apuesta entre aquella joven pareja.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día de Navidad La Madriguera se llenó de familia y amigos; la señora Weasley estaba en su salsa revoloteando de un lado a otro mientras daba los últimos toques a un fabuloso banquete que había empezado a preparar dos días antes. Estaba encantada de tener a todos sus hijos en casa, así como a sus nietos, a los que no veía tanto como desearía. Pero la Navidad era una época de celebración, de risas, de amor, de estar con las personas a las que más quería. Cierto que echaba terriblemente de menos a Fred y a Percy, que murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort, pero su esposo le había enseñado que tenía que seguir viviendo por los hijos que aún estaban vivos y que seguían esperando de ella aquella presencia tranquilizadora y constante. Y más ahora, con la pronta llegada del hijo de Ron y Hermione. Al contrario que mucha gente, la señora Weasley opinaba que ese bebé no podría haber venido en un momento mejor. Estaba encantada con que al fin esos dos se hubieran decidido a decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro desde hacía tantos, tantos años.

El señor Weasley estaba sentado en su sillón, con una copita de anís en la mano, y reía ante las últimas ocurrencias de sus nietos que le estaba contando Bill. El pequeño Arthur, al que llamaban cariñosamente Artie, tenía siete años, y su hermano Sam, cinco. Eran dos terremotos pelirrojos que no paraban de corretear de un lado a otro, contentos por las atenciones que estaban recibiendo por parte de sus tíos. Fleur intentaba convencer a Charlie para que saliera con una amiga suya que decía que era muy guapa, pero el segundo de los Weasley no estaba por la labor de los temas amorosos. Siempre decía que no esperaba encontrar a ninguna mujer a la que le gustasen los dragones tanto como a él y que accediera a vivir en una reserva en Rumanía, para gran disgusto de la señora Weasley. George había aparecido con Angelina, a la que ya presentó como su novia oficialmente. La ex-Gryffindor se había mostrado algo nerviosa al principio, pero ahora ya se movía por la casa con total confianza y reía ante los comentarios del señor Weasley. Ginny también había intentado mantener el buen humor ese día; a pesar de que el estado de Harry seguía siendo el mismo, ya no le dolía tanto ver sus ojos verdes abiertos, y había decidido que aquel era un signo de esperanza más que otra cosa. Estaba poniendo la mesa junto con Ron mientras que Hermione los observaba desde la silla más cercana y de fondo sonaba la emisión de Navidad de la radio mágica y la voz de Celestina Warbeck con su clásico _un caldero lleno de amor caliente y fuerte_.

\- Bueno, ¿pensáis decirnos en algún momento el sexo del bebé o qué? –preguntó Ginny haciendo que todas las conversaciones se detuvieran. Desde que Ron y Hermione habían estado en la consulta muggle la semana anterior que venían preguntándoles y ellos sin soltar prenda.

\- Sí. ¿De qué sirve que lo sepáis vosotros y nosotros no? –dijo George que se ganó un capón de su novia en la cabeza.- Auch. Yo solo digo que si lo supiéramos todos…sería mucho más fácil encontrar un regalo de navidad adecuado.

\- Si no lo quieren decir tendrán sus razones. –intentó razonar con él Angelina.

\- _Nosotgos_ _espegamos_ a que _naciegan_ los dos niños y no pasó nada. ¿Estás _seguga_ de que fue buena idea _hacegte_ esa _pgueba_ , _Hegmione_? –opinó Fleur apartándose su prístino cabello rubio de la cara.- _Quiego_ _decig_ que si _fuega_ tan buena…ya la _tendgiamos_ aquí en el mundo mágico, ¿no es _ciegto_?

\- Dejadlos respirar un poco. A lo mejor están buscando el momento adecuado para decírnoslo y vosotros lo habéis fastidiado todo. –comentó acertadamente Charlie mientras se alejaba de su cuñada francesa y se sentaba al lado de su cuñada castaña.

\- Sois todos unos cotillas. –dijo Ron poniendo el último cubierto encima de la mesa; intercambió una mirada con Hermione y prosiguió.- Para que lo sepáis, habíamos planeado decíroslo después de comer, o durante el postre.

\- ¿Y por qué no puede ser ahora? –pidió Ginny.

\- Si, que sea ahora. –se unió la señora Weasley dando pequeños saltitos y algunas palmas.

\- Está bien. –dijo Hermione dándose por vencida; todo aquello había sido idea de Ron, ella lo habría dicho nada más volver de la consulta del médico. Lo miró directamente a él y añadió.- Dilo tú.

\- Familia…-Ron se puso erguido, lleno de orgullo y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro-… ¡estamos esperando una niña! –gritó emocionado y enseguida fue engullido por los abrazos de su familia.

\- ¡Una niña! –exclamó la señora Weasley llevándose ambas manos al pecho.- Oh, Arthur, nuestra primera nieta. Que contenta estoy; que contenta, que contenta. –se acercó a su esposo a punto de explotar de felicidad y le dio un piquito en los labios.- Hay muchas cosas por preparar aún. Voy a tener que poner a mis agujas a trabajar a destiempo; imagínate como estará con un jersecito rosa, o con un vestidito de flores amarillo o con…

\- Madre mía, menuda has liado, hermanito. –le dijo George después de abrazarlo y darle la enhorabuena.- Prepárate para que tus próximos meses sean una nube llena de cosas rosas. –se volvió hacia Hermione.- Y tú, cuñadita… ¿no estabas tan segura de que iba a ser un niño? ¡Por fin en algo que te equivocaste! ¡Ja!

\- Que bobo eres. –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

\- No le hagas caso; está molesta porque yo gané la apuesta y ahora ella…-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

\- Como termines esa frase Ronald Weasley rompo el trato ahora mismo. –le advirtió Hermione roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué habíais apostado? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Hermione? –la curiosidad de George se había disparado y no iba a parar hasta saber qué habían apostado su hermano y su cuñada.

\- Uyy, cuando Hermione se pone así…-dijo Ginny mirando alternativamente a la castaña y a su hermano-…solo hay una cosa posible.

\- ¡Ginny, no!

\- Sexo. ¡Le has prometido sexo! –rió la pelirroja mientras la señalaba con el dedo.- Ohhhhhh, que malota, Hermione.

\- Ginny, que están tus padres. –Hermione se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, no sabiendo donde meterse.

\- Bien jugado, hermanito. –George estrechó la mano de Ron.

\- Que _inmadugos_ sois todos. –intervino Fleur.- Cuando Bill y yo _espegabamos_ a _nuestgos_ hijos no hicimos ningún tipo de apuesta. –dicho lo cual, se dio la vuelta dramáticamente y se alejó hacia la cocina.

\- Bah, no le hagas ni caso. Está celosa porque tú vas a tener una niña y ella tiene dos niños varones. –comentó Ginny con el asentimiento de sus hermanos.- Todavía me pregunto qué vería Bill en ella…

\- Ey, Ron…Hermione…enhorabuena por la niña. –Bill le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hermano y un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.- No se lo tengáis en cuenta, nosotros…hace tiempo que estamos intentando tener otro hijo, pero de momento…no ha habido resultado.

\- Lo siento, Bill. –dijo Hermione sintiéndose culpable por haberse reído de los comentarios de los hermanos Weasley, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella se había quedado embarazada sin proponérselo.

\- Bueno, ya llegará. –Bill se encogió de hombros y fue al encuentro de su esposa en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no lo sabía. –Ginny se encogió de hombros ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña.- Aun así sigo diciendo que está celosa porque seas tú quién va a tener a nuestra primera sobrina.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos a comer? –propuso el señor Weasley extendiendo su buen humor y sencillez por toda la casa. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y miró complacido como todos sus hijos, sus nueras y sus nietos tomaban también asiento.- Feliz navidad a todos. –dijo alzando su copa.

\- ¡Feliz navidad! –corearon todos.

\- ¿Y ya habéis pensado en algún nombre? -preguntó Charlie mientras se servía una buena ración de patatas y pollo.

\- Bueno...eso será tarea de Ron. -admitió Hermione mirando de reojo a su novio.- Dijimos que quien acertase el sexo le pondría el nombre.

\- ¿Y por qué dijiste tú que sería niño? -quiso saber Ginny.- De seguro que la pobre niña termina con un nombre tonto.

\- Oye, que no soy yo quien quería llamar a la niña Artemisa o si fuera niño Sherlock. -se defendió Ron.- Un poquito más de confianza en mi, por favor. Encontraré un nombre bonito y fuerte para mi niña.

\- Parece que están tranquilas las cosas por el ministerio, ¿no Ron? -preguntó Bill a la vez que ayudaba a su hijo pequeño.

\- Si, eso parece. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen los muggles...la calma que precede a la tempestad. -se encogió de hombros, no queriendo ahondar mucho más en ese momento.- Vivimos el día a día.

\- ¿Y ya habéis decidido donde vais a _vivig_ _Gon_ y tú? -le preguntó Fleur a Hermione.- _Quiego_ _decig_ que con la llegada de _vuestga_ hija, no _podgeis_ _seguig_ viviendo aquí más tiempo, ¿no? Una familia necesita un _hogag._

\- Probablemente tengas razón, Fleur. Pero ahora mismo ni Ron ni yo nos planteamos dejar La Madriguera a corto plazo. -Hermione miró a la señora Weasley, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre sus dos nueras.- Además, este es un hogar cargado de amor y de cariño, de familia, ¿qué más podría desear un bebé? -sonrió cuando la madre de Ron le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

\- Bueno, yo solo decía que una _pageja_ joven como _vosotgos queggía teneg_ más espacio y más intimidad _paga...sus_ cosas.

\- No nos has dicho qué nombres has pensado, Ron. -dijo Angelina, que se había revelado como una constante de sosiego para el nervioso y chistoso George.

\- Pues...la verdad es que me gustaba mucho Marigold, pero Hermione lo ha vetado ¿podéis creerlo? Así que los siguientes en mi lista son Iris, Daisy o Violet.

\- Como veis, la niña va a tener nombre de flor si o si. -intervino Hermione.

\- Son muy bonitos todos, hijo. Pero por favor, no llames a mi nieta Marigold Weasley. -pidió el señor Weasley provocando la risa de todos.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a todos con ese nombre? A mi me sigue pareciendo bonito. -se defendió Ron.

\- Si, si estuviéramos en 1898. -dijo Ginny.

\- ¡Gracias! Eso mismo le dije yo la primera vez que me lo dijo. -comentó Hermione.

\- Bueno, aún os quedan dos meses más, ¿no? -le preguntó Charlie a Hermione.- Sea cual sea el nombre, seguro que es una chica fuerte, como todas las mujeres Weasley...las de sangre y las políticas. -les guiñó un ojo a sus cuñadas.

\- ¿Bill, hijo, os quedareis a dormir esta noche? -preguntó la señora Weasley a su hijo mayor.

\- Pues no, mamá. Esta tarde cogeremos un traslador hasta Francia y cenaremos con los padres y la hermana de Fleur, así pasamos el día de navidad con las dos partes. -miró el reloj que había en el aparador.- Hemos de salir de aquí a las cinco.

\- Oh. -dijo la señora Weasley apenada porque su hijo se fuera tan pronto, pero enseguida se recuperó y mostró una sonrisa.- Pues id comiendo, que luego toca desenvolver los regalos.

\- Mamá, yo me quedo un par de días más. -informó Charlie.- Si hay sitio, claro.

\- ¡Pues claro que hay sitio, Charlie Weasley! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -la señora Weasley miró sorprendida a su hijo.- Estaremos más apretujados, pero ya nos las apañaremos. George, ¿tú y Angelina...? -no terminó la frase cuando vio que este asentía.- Bien, os quedareis en tu antigua habitación; Ron y Hermione tienen la suya; Ginny también tiene la suya...y tú te quedaras en la que compartías con Bill cuando aún vivíais aquí. -juntó ambas manos contenta.- ¿Veis que fácil? Todo arreglado.

\- Perfecto.

\- Muchas gracias por hacer de estas navidades algo especial. -siguió diciendo la señora Weasley.

\- Hablando de especial...-comenzó a decir el señor Weasley-...Hermione me estuvo enseñando el otro día de unos artefactos muggles llamados _ovideos._ Son unas películas que se ven en una cosa llamada televisión. Ingeniosos estos muggles. -rió.

\- No empieces con tus trastos muggles, Arthur.

\- Pero si va a ser muy divertido, Molly. Hermione tiene una _pinicula..._ -miró a la castaña en busca de apoyo-...que podemos ver más tarde, mientras reposamos la comida.

\- Eres un hombre extraño, Arthur Weasley. No sé por qué me casé contigo.

\- Porque aun así me quieres mucho, flancito mío. -dijo el señor Weasley atrayendo el cuerpo regordete de su esposa y dándole un beso en la boca.

\- Eyyy, que hay niños delante. -George le tapó los ojos a Ron; Charlie se los tapó a Ginny; Bill se los tapó a George; y el resto prorrumpió en carcajadas.

Con una charla animada continuaron la comida dando cuenta, gustosos, de los numerosos platos cocinados por la señora Weasley. Los hermanos también se pelearon por ver quién recibía una ración más grande del postre y terminaron los cinco con la cara manchada del glaseado de la tarta. Cuando terminaron, todos ayudaron a vaciar la mesa y limpiar los cacharros pese a las protestas de la señora Weasley. Haciendo uso de sus varitas, todo quedó recogido en menos de cinco minutos. Se sentaron en el salón, delante de la chimenea, para abrir sus regalos navideños. Y siguiendo la tradición, todos los miembros de la familia recibieron un jersey con su inicial; aunque lo que más emocionó, sobretodo a Hermione, fue encontrar un jersecito amarillo para bebé. No tenía inicial, porque aun no sabían el nombre. Los nietos Weasley también recbieron algunos juguetes de parte de sus tíos.

Para cuando Bill y su familia partieron, todos estaban satisfechos de como se había desarrollado aquel día. Incluso Ginny tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado bien, que había reído y que había sido feliz. Aunque su mente siempre tornase tarde o temprano al cuerpo inerte de Harry que la esperaba arriba en su habitación.

La película de la que Hermione le había hablado al señor Weasley era una comedia navideña con infinidad de situaciones en las que todos no dejaron de reír y de comentar lo extraños que eran los muggles. Estaban todos repartidos por el sofá, los sillones e incluso el suelo. El fuego de la chimenea ardía fuerte y los mantenía a todos calientes. Ron y Hermione estaban en un lado del sofá, ella sentada casi encima de él, ambos con los ojos cerrados, habiendo sucumbido al cansancio y las emociones de todo el día. Ginny fue la primera en cansarse y declarar que se iba a la cama, seguida muy de cerca por George y Angelina. Cuando terminó la película, Charlie y los señores Weasley se levantaron también para irse a la cama. Después de tan opípara comida y algún que otro picoteo durante la primera hora de la película, ninguno de ellos tenía más hambre. Discutieron brevemente si debían despertar a Ron y Hermione, pero los vieron dormidos tan profundamente que prefirieron dejarlos donde estaban y subir a sus habitaciones.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione fue la primera de los dos que se despertó; o más bien, la primera que se despertó fue su hija, que no paró de dar pataditas hasta que ella abrió los ojos y cambió la postura. Se fijó en que estaban solos en el salón, que ningún miembro de la familia los acompañaba ya y que la película hacía ya mucho tiempo que había terminado. Ahogó un bostezo y miró el reloj que había encima de la chimenea; eran las tres y media de la madrugada. A su lado, Ron seguía durmiendo como un tronzo, lanzando un pequeño ronquidito de cuando en cuando. Hermione se tomo su tiempo para observarlo largo y tendido. Vio como lucía su cara cuando estaba relajado, como su cabello, algo más largo de lo normal, caía despreocupadamente sobre el cojín, como sus labios entreabiertos le invitaban a besarlo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios muy, muy suavemente, como si no quisiera despertarlo después de todo. Pero Ron tenía otros planes y enseguida se despertó. Abrió sus ojos azules y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione pegado al suyo. Envolvió el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo, todo lo cerca que la barriga de ella les permitía. El beso se intensificó notablemente y Ron buscó adentrarse en su boca mientras bajaba sus manos por su espalda. Hermione ahogó un gemido y se apartó de él en busca de aire. Ron aprovechó para besar su cuello y ella enterró sus manos en el cabello pelirrojo. Pasados unos momentos de caricias y tocamientos mutuos, el pelirrojo le quitó el jersey que le había regalado la señora Weasley, pese a las protestas de Hermione, dejándola solamente con el sujetador.

\- Ron...para. -dijo Hermione en un atisbo de cordura.- Subamos a la habitación. -intentó apartarse de él, pero Ron la sostuvo con fuerza y acalló sus protestas con un nuevo beso.

\- Están todos durmiendo. Somos los únicos que nos hemos quedado dormidos viendo la maldita película. -le dijo cuando cortó el beso. Bajó una de sus manos hasta las caderas de ella, acarició su vientre redondeado, y volvio a bajar hacia el contorno de sus muslos. Todo ello sin dejar de besarla; mostrándose hambriento por su contacto.

\- Ron, no podemos hacer esto aquí. ¿Y si baja alguien? -protestó Hermione una vez más, aunque cuando él bajó la cabeza para besar el valle de su pechos apretó su rostro contra su piel.

\- Están todos dormidos. Ven aquí, anda. -Ron intentó que ella se sentara a horcajadas encima suyo.

\- Ron…

\- No va a bajar nadie. -le aseguró.

\- Como baje tu madre o tu padre me muero. -dijo Hermione poniéndose colorada de solo pensarlo.

\- Bueno, tampoco esperarán que te hayas quedado embarazada por darte un beso en los labios o un abrazo.

\- ¡Ron! -le dio un manotazo en el hombro.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Deja de pensar tanto, Hermione, y súbete encima de mío de una vez.

\- Maldita apuesta, Ronald Weasley. -rezongó Hermione mientras se sentaba encima de él y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

\- Estás rabiosa porque yo gané y vas a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera toda la noche. –movió su cuerpo para que sintiera su excitación y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, otro en la mejilla, otro muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y cuando vio que ella lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, la besó en los labios.- Y quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora. -le dijo cuando sus labios se separaron la primera vez.


	27. El regreso de Viktor Krum

**Capítulo 27: El regreso de Víktor Krum.**

Pasadas las fiestas de Navidad y a punto de entrar en su octavo mes de embarazo, Hermione se sentía más pesada que nunca. No hacía caso a los intentos de Ron por subirle el ánimo a base de cumplidos y gestos. Prefería volver a centrarse en sus investigaciones y en la búsqueda de las páginas extraviadas del diario de Elizabeth Malfoy. Por eso pasaba todo el tiempo posible en la mansión de los Black, repasando estanterías, encontrando grietas donde podrían haber escondido el montón de páginas. Pero cada día se sentía más frustrada. Sentía que se había vuelto a estancar; ni siquiera saber que su idea de reunir a los antiguos miembros del E.D. estaba comenzando a dar sus resultados. Ron llegaba emocionado todas las noches contándole como les había llegado información de aquí y allá sobre los movimientos de Malfoy y sus seguidores. Nunca antes lo habían tenido tan controlado. Estaba contenta por Ron y por toda la comunidad mágica, si fuera necesario, pero ella necesitaba hacer algo más.

Durante la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix ni siquiera había abierto la boca y eso que todos habían intentado involucrarla y sacarle información. No en vano, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, era el cerebro pensante. Tampoco su trabajo en el ministerio le reportaba grandes satisfacciones. Se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros la miraban como si fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. ¿Tan extraño les parecía que fuera a tener un bebé? Bueno, si se lo hubieran dicho a ella un año antes habría pensado que la otra persona estaba loca de remate, perturbada, majareta. Y menos aún con Ron; porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, aún no se explicaba como habían terminado juntos en una relación en la que se comportaban como si llevaran años. Aunque si hacía caso a Ginny, como no se cansaba de repetirle, todos sabían lo que existía entre ellos dos...menos ellos dos.

Tal vez por eso, porque se sentía más sensible de lo normal, porque estaba enfadada, porque no conseguía sacar nada en claro, Hermione se puso hecha un basilisco cuando recibió un howler oficial del ministerio de magia diciéndole que ya podía comenzar lo que los muggles llamaban baja maternal. El muchacho que había traído el mensaje se había marchado con las orejas rojas y una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Su ayudante Dennis había creído conveniente mantenerse lo más alejado de su vista posible, y sus colegas adjuntos no podían evitar mirarla de reojo de cuando en cuando. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos había cometido la imprudencia de avisar a Ron.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez aquel día mientras se dejaba caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Le molestaba la ropa, que evidenciaba demasiado su estado, le dolían los pies y, a pesar de que estaban en enero a 2 grados bajo cero, ella tenía calor. Cerró el expediente que estaba repasando y lo puso en la pila que había a su derecha. Se recostó en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sabía que estaba muy gruñona, pero no podía evitarlo. Ninguno de los libros que había consultado conseguía reflejar como realmente se sentía una mujer que se encontraba en la fase final de fabricación de un ser humano. Cuando llamaron a la puerta suavemente, con los nudillos, Hermione respiró hondo y se tragó una maldición. ¿Qué demonios querrían ahora?, se preguntó.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su visitante, se llevó una grata sorpresa. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa genuina y se levantó como pudo de la silla para recibir con un abrazo a su viejo amigo.

\- ¡Viktor! -exclamó caminando hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenía una reunión con el jefe del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos y decidí pasarme a hacerte una visita. -le cogió las manos con las suyas y observó su figura.- Mírate, estás estupenda.

\- ¡Que va! Si parezco una ballena a punto de explotar. -dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- A mi me pareces muy hermosa. Ya me enteré de que estás esperando una hija con Ron. -balanceó su gorro de piel de zorro entre sus manos.- Ya era hora.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

\- Era más que evidente. -sonrió Viktor.

\- Ya me doy cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tal están las cosas por aquí?

\- Un poco revueltas.

\- Si; ya me enteré de los múltiples ataques por parte de Malfoy. En Bulgaria hay personas que también se están poniendo nerviosas. Así que cuando me encontré con Charlie Weasley en un mercado de dragones...me acordé de algo que tal vez a ti te sirva de ayuda. Siempre fuiste una chica muy inteligente.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Viktor? -preguntó Hermione obviando, una vez más, el cumplido, puesto que sentía más curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, ya sabes, para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, nuestro director Karkarov le entregó a vuestro director unos documentos de gran valor. Supongo que también sabes que Dumbledore era amigo de Grindewald, un mago oscuro muy conocido en mi país. Esos documentos estaban anteriormente en poder de Grindewald. Y recuerdo que Dumbledore le dijo a Karkarov que si alguna vez esos papeles caían en las manos equivocadas...se desataría una guerra sin precedentes en el mundo mágico. En su momento pensé que se trataba de Voldemort, pero...a la vista de los acontecimientos no creo que estuvieran hablando de él.

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas a mi todo esto, Viktor? -le preguntó cautamente.

\- Hermione, no soy tan tonto como crees. Sé que ocurre algo en el ministerio, sé que Malfoy está consiguiendo cada vez más adeptos. -Viktor carraspeó y miró a ambos lados del despacho.- Te conozco un poco, Hermione. Y sé que no te estás quedando de brazos cruzados...-señaló hacia su vientre-...incluso si estás muy embarazada. No sé que estás buscando exactamente, que clase de información recoges, pero sé que no despreciarás mi aportación.

\- Gracias, Viktor.

\- No te voy a preguntar nada, porque también sé que no me lo vas a decir, pero...cuídate mucho, ¿vale? -Viktor se puso de pie y le dio un largo abrazo.

\- Lo haré. -le aseguró ella devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño.

Y así fue como los encontró Ron, que efectivamente se había enterado del exabrupto de Hermione y había subido para ver cómo estaba y tratar de tranquilizarla un poco. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse allí con el búlgaro y menos en esa postura. Fue como si le dieran una bofetada en la cara, en su cara más infantil, pero aún así... Carraspeó sonoramente para que los dos se separasen y enseguida se puso al lado de Hermione mientras se pasaba un brazo posesivo por la cintura. Nunca le gustó ese tipo, pensó. Seguro que había venido para algo más que lo que fuera que le había dicho. Pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar; no quería provocar la ira de la castaña y terminar durmiendo en el sofá.

\- Krum, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -decidió ser adulto y extendió su mano para estrechársela muy masculinamente.

\- Solo estoy de visita, Weasley. De hecho, ya me iba. -se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Escríbeme de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

\- Lo haré. -contestó ella apoyando parte de su peso en el cuerpo de Ron.

\- Hazme saber de su nacimiento. -añadió Viktor señalando su vientre.

\- Te mantendremos informados. -rió Hermione, y cuando el jugador de Quiddicth ya estaba en la puerta, añadió.- Viktor... gracias por todo.

Viktor Krum asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, con la mente ya puesta en su próximo mundial de Quidditch y sin saber que acababa de darle las claves para resolver una de las incógnitas que atormentaban la mente de Hermione desde hacia más de tres meses. Él solo había usado un recuerdo como excusa para volver a verla; pero hasta un tonto se habría dado cuenta de que todo seguía igual, de que ella continuaba teniendo ojos solo para el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué quería Vicky? -preguntó Ron abandonando ya su pose madura.

\- Nada; pasar a saludar. -respondió Hermione mientras intentaba alejarse de él, pero Ron tenía otros planes ahora que la tenía tan cerca, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Bajó su cabeza y la besó apasionadamente durante un par de minutos en los que Hermione se tuvo que agarrar a sus hombros para no caer.- ¿Enserio, Ronald? -observó cuando separaron sus bocas.

\- ¿Qué, acaso no puedo besar a mi chica? -se defendió él.

\- Ya has dejado bien claro que soy tu chica, ¿no? -dijo Hermione _apuntándolo_ con su barriga.

\- Eyy, que no estaba yo solo. -en su rostro apareció una sonrisa pícara.- Además, no te he oído quejare nunca mientras que...

\- Como termines esa frase, esta noche vas a tener que terminar también tú solo otras cosas. -le advirtió Hermione poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Ron se llevó una mano a sus labios y simuló una cremallera.

\- En fin, de todas formas, tengo que ir primero a ver a Dumbledore. -continuó diciendo la castaña.

\- ¿A Dumbledore? ¿Para qué? Te das cuenta de que ahora tan solo existe en un cuadro, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé, Ronald Weasley! Estoy embarazada, no estoy tonta de remate. -se dio la vuelta para coger su bolso, su abrigo y su varita y salió del despacho.

\- ¿Ahora quieres ir? -Ron corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla antes de que torciese el primer pasillo.

\- Si, ahora. ¿Algún problema? -inquirió ella en un tono de voz que no admitía contemplaciones.

\- No, claro que no. -Ron entrelazó una mano con la suya.- Si quieres ir a Hogwarts a hablar con un cuadro...pues a Hogwarts vamos.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el tono condescendiente del pelirrojo, pero no dijo nada más hasta que salieron del Ministerio de Magia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a una velocidad sin precedentes. Repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Viktor como si fuera posible hacer otra interpretación diferente, como si pudiera llegar a otra conclusión aparte de la que ya sabía. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, siempre terminaba en el mismo punto. Obviamente, Viktor no podía saber de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Sería posible que aquellos papeles fueran los que había estado buscando con tanto ahínco? Nuevamente la respuesta se hallaba en Hogwarts y, una vez más, Hermione se encontró pidiendo permiso a la profesora MacGonagall para poder hablar con el cuadro del antiguo director. Sorprendida por aquella nueva pedida de ayuda, la directora accedió, no sin antes hacerle prometer que más adelante se lo explicaría todo. Ron observó el intercambio entre las dos mujeres con bastante aprensión. Él tampoco sabía de qué iba todo aquello...y le tenía preocupado.

Él pensaba que se iba a encontrar a una Hermione sacando sapos por la boca, malhumorada y rabiosa después de recibir el mensaje de ministerio. Pero en su lugar había aparecido una Hermione que era todo sonrisas para con _Vicky_ y que había recuperado el color en sus mejillas. Y para colmo, ese viajecito hasta el viejo castillo para que ella hablase con un cuadro.

\- Ron...-Hermione se detuvo en el primer escalón que subía hacia el despacho del director de Hogwarts.- Creo que es mejor si hablo yo sola con él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Es un cuadro, Hermione. -apuntó una vez más, completamente ciego a las razones de ella para rechazar su compañía.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, Ron, ni contigo. -alzó una mano y la puso en la mejilla de él.- Pero siento que tengo que hacer esto yo sola. Hay ciertas cosas que necesito consultar y... Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien, pero ten cuidado. -Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Desde esa posición, no se tenía que agachar tanto, aunque tampoco es que le importase hacerlo.

\- Es solo un cuadro, ¿recuerdas? -sonrió ella contra sus labios.- No me va a pasar nada.

En el tercer escalón, la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho hizo girar la escalera y Hermione desapareció de la vista de Ron y de la profesora MacGonagall. El pelirrojo respiró hondo y se sentó en el banco de piedra más cercano. Hermione, por su parte, se encontró en el centro del despacho de la directora sin saber muy bien qué era lo que seguía. Miró a su alrededor; las paredes estaban adornadas con los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Recordó lo ocurrido con Phineas Nigelus mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes con Harry, cómo le habían tapado los ojos para que no supiera donde estaba y no pudiera avisar a Snape. Y pensó que tal vez podía hacer lo mismo con todos ellos para evitar que alguno, si era simpatizante de los Malfoy, se trasladase a otro de sus retratos y le contase todo al rubio. Así que lo primero que hizo fue agitar su varita y dejar momentáneamente vacíos todos los retratos menos el de Dumbledore. También realizó un par de hechizos para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo allí hablado ni para que pudieran aparecerse.

\- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? -se acercó ligeramente hacia el cuadro del anciano mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.- ¿Profesor?

\- Señorita Granger, qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? -dijo Dumbledore, luego señaló la barriga de ella y añadió.- Déjeme felicitarla por su pronta maternidad, y al señor Weasley también. Opino que ya era hora ¿no cree?

\- ¿Usted también, profesor? -dijo Hermione ignorando el tono rojizo que estaba tomando su rostro.

\- Siempre fueron muy obvios.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que si. Profesor...no sé cuanto de lo que sabe la profesora MacGonagall habrá compartido con usted...

\- Lo sé todo, señorita Granger. -dijo Dumbledore después de una pausa que no hizo más que añadir tensión al cuerpo de Hermione.- Minerva y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido del asunto. Me ha dicho que usted ya sabe que su antepasada fue una Malfoy de hace 500 años. Y que hasta la fecha la búsqueda de su origen no ha estado exenta de...emociones. Además de los altercados que está produciendo el señor Malfoy.

\- Yo no llamaría _altercados_ a los ataques perpetrados por Malfoy, ha muerto personas inocentes, profesor.

\- Tiene razón; disculpe mi falta de sensibilidad. -la miró con sus ojos azules y después de cruzar los brazos en su regazo, añadió.- De hecho, hacía semanas que esperaba su visita.

\- Siento haber tardado un poco más. -tosió ligeramente antes de continuar.- Deduzco que ya sabe lo que quiero preguntarle, entonces.

\- Si, pero sería mucho más fácil si me lo preguntara de viva voz.

\- Profesor... ¿es cierto que usted tiene las hojas que faltan del diario de Elizabeth Malfoy? -mientras esperaba la respuesta, Hermione arrastró una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio y la puso en el centro de cara al retrato del anciano. Volvía a dolerle la espalda sobremanera y no estaba segura de poder aguantar de pie durante toda la conversación.

\- Es cierto...a medias, pues las tuve, pero ya no se encuentran en mi poder.

\- ¿Quiere decir que las extravió, o se las dio a alguien? -preguntó Hermione extrañada. No podia creer que se encontrase de nuevo ante un punto muerto.- Viktor Krum me ha dicho que Igor Karkarov se las entregó a usted cuando vinieron para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y que anteriormente estaban en manos de un mago oscuro de su país, Gindewald. Sé que fueron amigos en su juventud.

\- No sabía que siguiera en contacto con el señor Krum. -Dumbledore se removió incómodo en su sillón.-Verá, cuando llegaron a mis manos vivíamos tiempos muy difíciles y encontré su lectura la mar de perturbadora. Aquellas páginas interpretadas erróneamente por la persona equivocada hubieran causado aún más destrozos y más muertes...-chasqueó la lengua-...así que decidí quemarlas.

\- ¿Qué hizo qué? -Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos castaños.

\- Ha oído bien. El simple hecho de traerlas hasta aquí fue una imprudencia por parte del señor Karkarov. Y ahora veo que no fue todo lo discreto que debería de haber sido. Tuvimos suerte de que el señor Krum nunca mostrase curiosidad por Voldemort y los suyos. -respiró hondo.- De todas maneras, aún recuerdo perfectamente qué decían. Puede preguntarme si quiere.

\- Profesor...tengo la impresión de que esas páginas contenían la clave para resolver la crisis a la que nos enfrentamos ahora.

\- No creo que...

\- ¿Qué clase de poder escondía Elizabeth Malfoy, profesor? -se movió hasta el borde de la silla.- ¿Hay alguna forma de... vencerlo?

\- No se trata de ningún poder especial, señorita Granger. –dijo el anciano desde su retrato.- Nunca se trató de eso.

\- Pues no entiendo nada, profesor. ¿De dónde provenía el poder de Elizabeth Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que persigue Malfoy?

\- El poder de Elizabeth no era más que magia estancada en su interior. Verá, cuando era pequeña ya demostró ser mucho más poderosa que sus padres y sus abuelos, y eso les provocó un miedo insano y atroz. No se cómo, encontraron a un brujo dispuesto a encerrar los poderes de Elizabeth…en una piedra.

\- El colgante. –susurró Hermione llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

\- Exacto. Guardaron todo su poder en el ámbar y le dieron el nombre de una diosa griega.

\- Pero… ella recuperó de alguna forma todo su poder, ¿no?

\- Si y no. Conforme se fue haciendo mayor, la magia reprimida comenzó a salir a borbotones de su cuerpo. Tenga en cuenta que Elizabeth nunca estudió en Hogwarts, nunca nadie le enseñó a canalizar la magia. Así que…su cuerpo y su mente tuvieron que idear una forma…totalmente nueva.

\- Pero eso es terrible.

\- Cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría…ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había forma de controlar los poderes de Elizabeth. Así que…siendo quienes eran…intentaron usarlos en su beneficio. Debe comprender que la comunidad mágica de hace 500 años no es lo grande que puede ser ahora. Eran un grupo de familias muy reducido. Y de allí provienen todas las familias de sangre limpia que han perdurado hasta nuestros días, incluida la del señor Weasley. El miedo a lo desconocido a menudo nos hace cometer…las peores fechorías.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Elizabeth? –se llevó una mano a su enorme vientre.- ¿Y con su hijo? –a Hermione le dolía el corazón; ella no se imaginaba tener que criar a su hija sola, sin Ron, ni mucho menos se veía renunciando a ella. Elizabeth había sido una niña condenada desde el mismo momento en que demostró que era una bruja.

\- Me temo que su historia no es nada…bonita. Después de realizar esa última anotación, Elizabeth abandonó su hogar, a su familia…y a su tesoro más preciado hasta el momento: a su hijo.

\- ¿Tenía otro hijo? –preguntó atónita.

\- Un niño…antepasado del señor Malfoy. El bebé que estaba esperando durante su escrito…debo decir que era su antepasada. Y como usted se habrá encargado de averiguar…hasta llegar al día de su nacimiento no hubo ninguna bruja más en su árbol genealógico. Eso es porque Elizabeth encontró la forma de anular los poderes de su sangre y de la de su hija.

\- ¿Có-cómo?

\- Llevando a cabo el sacrificio más grande que puede llegar a hacer una madre.

\- Dio su vida por la de su hija. –dijo Hermione acordándose de la madre de Harry; varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Desde el principio había enfocado aquella historia erróneamente.- Entonces… ¿la leyenda del portador…?

\- No se refiere a un poder capaz de aniquilar la humanidad. Si no al portador del gen de la magia. Elizabeth fue capaz de anular la magia de su hija y de los descendientes de esta durante casi 500 años…hasta que nació usted.

\- Me siento sumamente estúpida, profesor. Yo pensé…-se levantó con dificultad y se paseó de un lado a otro en el pequeño despacho de la directora de Hogwarts-…pensé que mi hija nacería con ese poder inimaginable, esa maldición, yo…

\- A veces el amor nos nubla la razón. Pero no se fustigue usted, señorita Granger. Lo está haciendo muy bien, según me cuentan. Es gracias a usted que el señor Weasley está cada vez más pronto a encontrar al señor Malfoy.

\- Malfoy… ¿él sabe todo esto?

\- Me temo que no. El señor Malfoy sigue creyendo lo que quiere creer: que existe una forma de ser todopoderoso, como debieron de haber sido los Malfoy desde hace 500 años. Y casi lo consiguieron, déjeme decirle. Pero siempre hubo alguien que se lo impidió: el azar, el destino…o el fantasma de Elizabeth.

\- ¿Y Harry…dónde queda en todo esto? ¿Él…él lo sabía?

\- No todo, no todo. Pero si lo suficiente como para deducir que el colgante le pertenecía a usted, y que usted sería tan perseverante como lo ha sido y que averiguaría toda la historia.

\- ¿Entonces…mi hija será una niña normal?

\- Tan normal que incluso le darán un hermano o dos.

\- ¡Profesor! No me refería a eso. –exclamó Hermione, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía mucho más ligera que cuando había entrado en el despacho.- Pero le agradezco que haya hablado conmigo y que haya compartido sus recuerdos. Hubiera preferido poder ver las páginas por mi misma...-reconoció con frustración-...pero su palabra me sirve igual.

\- Mi querida niña, celebro que me tenga en gran consideración.

\- Nunca pensé que volveríamos a pasar por una nueva guerra y que volveríamos a estar solos.

\- No están solos; siempre han contado con el arma más poderosa de todas: el amor.

\- No estoy segura de que el amor nos está ayudando mucho últimamente. -bajó la mirada con tristeza.- Ni siquiera todo el amor del mundo puede curar a Harry. Y créame, está rodeado siempre por personas que le quieren por encima de todas las cosas. -suspiró cansada.

\- No se dé por vencida aún.

\- Gracias por todo, profesor. -Hermione se levantó para marcharse, pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se volvió.- Profesor, ¿qué fue de los hijos de Elizabeth?

\- Ah, esperaba que me lo preguntase. Destrian Malfoy fue criado por sus abuelos y nunca llegó a saber quién fue su madre ni mucho menos que su padre fue un simple _muggle._ Como todos los Malfoy, creció adorando el poder, abogando por la pureza de la sangre y...causando más problemas que otra cosa. Letholdus y Cedany Malfoy se encargaron de que toda la comunidad mágica olvidase a su hija y todo lo ocurrido, y créame, ocurrieron muchas cosas. Como compensación por los desperfectos, dieron el terrero de su casa para construir el nuevo ministerio. Pero todos los intentos por destruir la vieja mansión fueron en vano y tuvieron que construir encima.

\- Elizabeth quemó el antiguo ministerio con todos los miembros nombrados por su padre, ¿verdad? Lo quemó hasta las cenizas.

\- Así es. En aquellos momentos era una fuente de poder imparable. Pero como sabe, los Malfoy se repusieron y llegaron a ser una de las familias sangre pura más importantes de la comunidad mágica...hasta nuestros días.

\- ¿Y...mi antepasada?

\- Matilda fue criada por una buena familia _muggle_ y no fue hasta el día de su muerte que conoció su verdadero origen. Elizabeth dejó una parte de ella misma en el colgante que en otro tiempo guardó sus poderes.

\- ¿Quiere decir como un horrocrux?

\- No. Más bien como un mensaje o un recuerdo. Por eso ese colgante fue pasando de generación en generación en su familia. Y también el retrato de Matilda, que era la viva imagen de su madre con unos intensos ojos azules.

\- Cuando me embarqué en esta búsqueda, nunca pensé que me encontraría con una historia tan triste. Elizabeth...ella mató al hombre al que amaba, ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero fue un accidente. Si le hubieran dejado controlar su magia desde el principio...nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Pero tuvieron miedo...y en su arrogancia lo perdieron todo.

\- No estoy muy segura de qué hacer ahora con tanta información.

\- Compártala con el señor Weasley, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo habrá aprendido a escucharla...entre otras cosas.

\- Es usted incorregible, profesor. -dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.


	28. ¿Algo de verdad?

**Capítulo 28: ¿Algo de verdad?**

Hermione salió del despacho de la directora de Hogwarts con la cabeza gacha y pensativa. No podía creer que todo su trabajo, toda su obsesión durante los últimos seis meses, tan solo encerrase una trágica historia humana. En el transcurso de sus investigaciones, ella había llegado a pensar que realmente Elizabeth escondía algún tipo de poder sobrenatural, algo que hizo que su nombre fuera borrado de la historia. Sin embargo, tenía que pensar que la perspectiva del tiempo que tenía ella, no la tenían las gentes del siglo XV. De seguro que ver como una chiquilla exhibía un poder más grande que el del mago más experimentado…les había provocado pánico.

Sin embargo, algo en el interior más remoto de su mente, el pensamiento más pequeño que pudiera imaginar, le decía a gritos que toda aquella historia era mentira y que el anciano ex director de Hogwarts le había mentido. Pero hizo oídos sordos a ese canto, a esa plegaria que tardaría algún tiempo en volverse a hacer oír y entonces...tal vez...sería demasiado tarde.

Encontró a Ron sentando en el banco de piedra donde lo había dejado y su semblante se enterneció al verlo. Estaba apoyado contra la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados; en su rostro había tal grado de relajación que Hermione estaba segura de que estaba dormido. Después de todos lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, estaba dispuesta a dejar la búsqueda atrás y a centrarse en su creciente familia. Reconocía que, sobretodo en los últimos días, había tenido bastante olvidado al pelirrojo, y ahora se arrepentía. Ron era su roca, era a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, y no se imaginaba ni un solo segundo de su vida sin estar a su lado.

\- ¿Ha encontrado las respuestas que quería, querida? –le preguntó la profesora MacGonagall, que también estaba allí.

\- Así es, profesora. Me temo que he estado persiguiendo una quimera todo este tiempo. Cuando lo más importante lo tenía delante. –contestó ella sin apartar sus ojos de Ron.- Pero es difícil, ¿sabe? Dejarse llevar hacia lo desconocido.

\- Creo recordar esa sensación. –dijo la anciana con indulgencia.

\- Aún quedan muchas incógnitas, no se crea. –se llevó una mano a la espalda y se estiró ligeramente.- Pero es la imposibilidad de saber dónde se esconde Draco Malfoy la que está terminando con la paciencia de Ron. –se encogió de hombros.- En fin…no la voy a molestar más, profesora.

\- No me molesta; sabe que esta siempre ha sido su casa y siempre lo será. –la profesora MacGonagall pasó por delante de ella y se metió en el hueco de la gárgola.- Es bueno verte tan serena, Hermione. –le dijo tras dedicarle una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

Hermione respiró hondo y retornó su atención en el pelirrojo. No quería pensar demasiado en todo lo que había escuchado ese día, ni analizar lo que realmente significaba para ellos. Acarició ligeramente su vientre y se sentó en el banco de piedra. Podría pasarse horas contemplándolo dormir, pero antes tenían que volver a casa. Le sonrió a un grupito de niños que pasó por su lado y se los quedó mirando. Le parecía tan lejano cuando ella misma había paseado por aquellos pasillos... El tiempo había pasado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Su mirada se ensombreció un poco al pensar en Harry en los momentos compartidos en el castillo. _Aquí comenzó todo_ , pensó con un nuevo suspiro.

\- Ron...-lo sacudió ligeramente para que no se sobresaltara al despertar.- Ron...

\- ¿Qué pasa? No estaba dormido. -dijo enseguida el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos y sentándose erguido de golpe. Miró a su novia como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, pero trató de disimularlo.- Has bajado pronto. -observó ahogando un bostezo.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?

\- Muchas cosas, pero preferiría discutirlas en casa. -contestó Hermione decidiendo que era mejor ignorar el hecho de que se había quedado dormido y ella lo sabía. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie.- Es muy tarde ya; tu madre debe de estar preocupada. -añadió pensando que, efectivamente, la señora Weasley se habría puesto nerviosa al ver que no habían regresado del ministerio a la hora convenida.

\- No te preocupes, Hermione. -dijo Ron entremedias de un bostezo que no pudo contener.- Sabe que si estás conmigo nada malo te puede suceder.

\- Tú no necesitas abuela, ¿eh? -comentó ella risueña. Verdaderamente su conversación con Dumbledore la había dejado mucho más relajada y ya no veía el futuro tan negro.

\- Hombre, no entiendo para qué necesitaría a la abuela Prewett; además, la pobrecilla ya hace muchos años que murió. No recuerdo si llegamos a conocerla Ginny y yo. -se llevó una mano pensativa al mentón.- No; definitivamente no me acuerdo de ella. ¿Para qué la necesito?

\- Es una forma de hablar, Ronald. Significa que te bastas tu solito para subirte el ánimo y halagarte. -le aclaró Hermione después de reírse durante un buen rato.

\- ¿Y se supone que mi abuela me tiene que halagar? -sacudió la cabeza.- Eso es porque no has oído hablar de ella. Según contaba Bill, la abuela Prewett era igual de desagradable que la tía Muriel. Y ya sabes que esta última muy dada a los cumplidos no era; así que si necesito a mi abuela para que me halague...estamos apañados.

\- Ron...-Hermione iba a contestarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y terminó diciendo.- No importa, déjalo. Vayámonos a casa.

Ron se levantó y entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, atravesando pasillos hasta llegar al aula que la profesora MacGonagall les había prestado para aparecerse y desaparecerse del castillo. Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Ron se acercó a Hermione, abrazándola estrechamente, y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. La notaba distinta, más ligera, menos obtusa. Fuera lo que fuera que había hablado con Dumbledore, había servido para que se tomara las cosas con más calma. Lo cual le recordó que aún no sabía qué era lo que le había contado el viejo profesor. Cuando terminó el beso con Hermione, se la quedó mirando con sus ojos azules concentrados en todas y cada una de las pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz. Alzó una mano y acarició con el pulgar el contorno de sus labios, a lo que ella cerró los ojos. Volvió a besarla, esta vez más pausada y brevemente.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? -preguntó Hermione volviendo a abrir los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

\- Porque me apetecía. -bajó su mano por toda la extensión de su espalda.- ¿Te das cuenta de que este es el primer beso que nos damos en Hogwarts?

\- Bueno, no seria por culpa mía. Fuiste tú el que se estuvo morreando con otra por todas partes. -le recordó Hermione, y se sorprendió al comprobar que aquel recuerdo aún le dolía. Que la inocente adolescente enamorada de su mejor amigo que aun vivía en su interior se removió incómoda.

\- Eyy, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. -dijo Ron, aunque no podía contradecir las palabras de la castaña.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Dumbledore? -le preguntó por segunda vez y vio como Hermione dejaba escapar un suspiro, se apartaba de él e iba a sentarse en uno de los pupitres, o al menos lo intentó. Porque su enorme barriga de embarazada le impedía sentarse correctamente, así que lo hizo de lado.

\- Si te soy sincera, no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que me ha contado. -admitió finalmente.- Me ha contado la historia de Elizabeth y...parece que hemos estado persiguiendo una quimera todo este tiempo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Según Dumbledore, o su retrato, el colgante de Láquesis no existe, la teoría de las moiras tampoco y la leyenda del portador tan solo se refiere a que Elizabeth hizo un hechizo tan potente para su hija nonata que se extendió a todas las mujeres de mi familia que deberían haber sido brujas y no lo fueron...hasta llegar a mi. Se refiere al portador, o en este caso portadora, del gen de la magia. Es decir yo.

\- No lo entiendo. Pero si todo es mentira... ¿por qué tantas molestias para ocultar la existencia de Elizabeth? ¿Por qué tantas trabas a la hora de encontrar información de la antigua mansión Malfoy? ¿Por qué el maldito Malfoy tiene tanto interés en conseguir el colgante si no sirve para nada?

\- Eso mismo me he preguntado yo. -suspiró nuevamente.- No te mentiré, cuando me ha dicho todo eso, una parte de mi ha respirado aliviada, sobretodo cuando me ha confirmado que nuestra hija va a ser una niña normal y que no forma parte de ninguna profecía conspiratoria.

\- ¿Profecía conspiratoria? -Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo, se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.- Cielo, si pensabas que la niña podría... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque ya había demasiados frentes abiertos, Ron. Y además...el hecho de que tu y yo seamos los únicos que hayamos desafiado a Voldemort siete veces y que sigamos vivos...-encogió de hombros-...no sé, no me hagas caso. Todo este asunto me ha dado mucho que pensar.

\- Pero entonces... ¿no has creído nada de lo que te ha dicho Dumbledore?

\- No, no todo. Estoy segura de que había muchas partes verdaderas; la historia de Elizabeth y como se sacrificó por sus hijos puede que sea cierta, pero nadie toma tantas medidas por una leyenda tonta sobre miedo y aprensión hacia una niña que era demasiado poderosa y no le enseñaron a controlar sus poderes.

\- La verdad es que dicho así...parece una historia muy simple.

\- Si; suerte que yo siempre voy un paso por delante de los demás...cuando puedo. -notó que Ron la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Después de tantos años, no irás a cuestionar mi inteligencia, ¿verdad?

\- No, claro que no. -sonrió él.- Pero ahora la que no necesita abuela eres tú.

\- Tonto. -le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.- Lo que si creo es que algo se nos escapa. Si la leyenda, o la historia de Elizabeth está montada alrededor del mito de las tres moiras muggles...eso es porque aparte del colgate de Láquesis tiene que haber otros dos objetos pertenecientes a Átropos y Cloto.

\- ¿Te refieres a una triada de objetos mágicos como ya ocurrió con las reliquias de la muerte? -inquirió Ron veloz y pensativo.

\- Exacto. Si tan solo supiera por donde empezar a buscar...-se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano darás con el lugar... Siempre lo haces. -afirmó Ron levantándose y cogiéndola de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse también. Cuando estuvieron los dos, de nuevo, frente a frente, bajó la cabeza y la volvió a besar. - Nunca nada ha escapado al análisis de tu mente.

\- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? -Hermione puso cara como de enfurruñada; quería disfrutar de esos momentos simples y divertidos junto a Ron antes de meterse de lleno, de nuevo, en la búsqueda de información.

\- Por supuesto. -dijo Ron complaciente.- ¿No crees que deberíamos estudia el colgante de tu familia? De hecho, es extraño que la orden no se haya pronunciado todavía. Si no recuerdo mal...lo dejaste allí ya hace varios meses, ¿no? Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que lo recuperes y...

\- Como he dicho...-lo interrumpió ella sonriendo nuevamente-...cuando puedo voy a un paso por delante. Y cuando expresaste tus dudas sobre la lealtad dentro de la orden y del ministerio...yo lo recuperé. Está en casa.

\- Pero qué lista es mi chica. -Ron se acercó otra vez a ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.- Vámonos a casa.

\- Si, estoy algo cansada. -admitió Hermione apoyando casi todo su peso en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

\- Lo que me recuerda que Kingsley te ha dado ya tu baja por maternidad, ¿no?

Hermione murmuró algo que Ron no llego a entender, pero captó perfectamente que ella no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Hermione...-la llamó cuando ella se apartó de su lado-...no te pongas así, tenemos que hablarlo. Cielo, estás embarazada de ocho meses, por lo que yo sé...cualquier día la niña va a decidir salir y... no querrás que te pille en el ministerio, ¿verdad? -le dijo poniendo en palabras lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza.- Hermione...

Pero la castaña había optado por desaparecerse y dejarlo allí solo en medio del aula. Ron se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, lo presentía. A la porra sus planes de pasar un rato íntimo y romántico. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y entonces él también se desapareció.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Minerva MacGonagall entró en su despacho con el semblante serio y los labios apretados en una fina línea recta. Ella ya se temía que pasaría algo así. Se plantó delante del retrato de Dumbledore, con las manos en su cintura y lo miró directamente. Había convivido lo suficiente con el retrato como para saber cuándo el anciano estaba dormido de verdad y cuando estaba fingiendo…y en esos momentos fingía.

\- Albus… ¿por qué no le has explicado la verdad? –le preguntó sin más preámbulos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no…? –Dumbledore abrió primero un ojo y después el otro.

\- Porque salía demasiado tranquila. Si le hubieras contado que realmente el colgante de Láquesis esconde un poder sin igual… ¿Estás seguro de que has hecho bien? Quiero decir que… ¿y si alguien da con esta historia alguna vez? No podemos cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado.

\- Dejémosla tener una vida normal. Se lo ha ganado, ¿no crees? ¿De qué serviría que supiera que tiene en su poder un objeto que guarda la magia de todas sus antepasadas a las que se les negó conocer su origen? No haría más que aumentar su angustia y su desasosiego.

\- Sabes que no se quedará así, ¿verdad? En algún momento, en el futuro, ella querrá seguir averiguando cosas de la historia de su familia. Y descubrirá que le has mentido.

\- Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. Si la señorita Granger supiera la verdad y si cayera en manos del señor Malfoy todos nosotros estaríamos perdidos. Y ese es un riesgo que si que no estoy dispuesto a correr.

\- Espero que no tengamos que lamentarnos de tu decisión, Albus.

\- ¿Dónde está el colgante?

MacGonagall fue hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo abrió. Enseguida regresó al lado del anciano con el colgante fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos. De él se desprendían rayos dorados y anaranjados. Le había costado mucho tiempo y trabajo sustraerlo de casa de los Black, pero tras escuchar la verdadera historia de los labios de Dumbledore…se había convencido de que era necesario deshacerse de tan poderoso objeto.

\- Dámelo. –su mano abandonó momentáneamente el lienzo para hacerse corpórea al otro lado; cogió el colgante y volvió a su postura habitual. MacGonagall observó con sus ojos de gata como el viejo profesor lo guardaba entre los pliegues de su capa.- Nadie, excepto tú, sabrá nunca que está aquí conmigo. Desearía poder destruirlo, pero todavía no ha nacido la persona capaz de hacerlo. Aunque sospecho que está pronta a hacer su entrada en este mundo.

\- La niña es especial. –afirmó la mujer sin necesidad de que Dumbledore se lo corroborase.

\- Ya ha hecho grandes cambios desde el interior de su madre, según he oído. El señor Potter es un buen reflejo de ello.

\- Albus, no me siento bien mintiéndoles.

\- Mi querida Minerva…no está en nuestras manos intervenir en el destino. Lo que tenga que suceder sucederá.

\- Tus palabras no me sirven de consuelo. Porque negándoles la verdad…ya estamos interviniendo en el destino.

\- No es del todo cierto. Simplemente, estamos dando un rodeo para llegar a un mismo final.

\- A veces odio cuando te pones así de misterioso.

\- El amor maternal que sientes por esa chica te ciega, Minerva. –sentenció Dumbledore y no obtuvo respuesta de la profesora MacGonagall.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron se apareció en el salón de La Madriguera, como tenía costumbre. A esas horas de la noche, su padre dormitaba en su sillón mientras que su madre escuchaba la radio y tejía una chaquetita rosa. Cuando lo vio, levantó la cabeza levemente y clavó sus ojos oscuros en él. Ron conocía esa mirada y no estaba preparado para escuchar más reproches. Suficiente tenía con lo que le esperaba cuando encontrase a Hermione. Tosió ligeramente, desviando la mirada y escudriñando la noche oscura a través de la ventana.

\- Mamá... ¿tú sabes donde está Hermione? -le preguntó con el tono de voz más neutro y suave que fue capaz.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho esta vez? -la señora Weasley ignoró su pregunta y se levantó mientras las agujas seguían tejiendo solas. Caminó hacia la cocina y enseguida se atareó en buscar una bandeja, algo de pan, queso, fruta, una botella de zumo de calabaza y una generosa porción de tarta de melaza.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. -respondió Ron. Se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.- Pero no puede dejarme con la palabra en la boca cada vez que le digo algo que no le gusta. Yo no tengo la culpa de que en el ministerio hayan decidido prescindir de sus servicios ahora que ya se acerca el nacimiento de nuestra hija.

\- Ah, así que es eso. -la señora Weasley lo miró, ya más tranquila y menos amenazadora.- Hijo, tienes que entender que Hermione ahora está muy sensible con todo lo referente a ella. Créeme, no es fácil andar por ahí con una barriga como esa, con un ser humano moviéndose en tu interior, con el dolor de espalda constante, con la sensación de que vas a explotar en cualquier momento... Y Hermione no es una mujer a la que le guste estarse quieta.

\- Lo sé, mamá. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada. -Ron entró en la cocina y se sentó en una silla.- Sabes que si pudiera cambiarme por ella yo gustoso lo haría. Pero la naturaleza decidió que fuerais las mujeres las que...pasarais por eso.

\- No seas insensible, Ronald Weasley. -le reprochó su madre.- Hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer por ella.

\- ¿Ah si, como qué? -le preguntó ahogando un bostezo.

\- Como por ejemplo...llevarle esa bandeja con algo de comida. -apuntó su varita hacia la bandeja que alzó el vuelo hasta el regazo del pelirrojo.- El resto de cosas...tendrás que averiguarlas por ti mismo.

Y con eso dicho, la señora Weasley salió de la cocina y arengó al señor Weasley para que se fueran a dormir.

Ron se quedó pensativo en la cocina durante unos minutos más. Odiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero en los ocho meses anteriores no había pensado en cómo se sentiría Hermione llevando a su hija en su interior todo el tiempo. Ella estaba de buen humor casi todo el tiempo, y no se quejaba de que le doliera nada. ¿Cómo diablos iba él a saber que...? Se interrumpió cuando una voz en su cabeza le gritó que debería de haberlo...adivinado. Se levantó de la silla, apagó las luces de la cocina y apuntó a la bandeja para que le siguiera levitando.

\- Hermione, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes desaparecerte y dejarme con la palabra en la boca. -dijo Ron cuando entró en la habitación que desde hacia varios meses compartían. Hermione seguía ignorándolo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía el pijama en su lugar. Dejó la bandeja encima de la cómoda y se acercó a ella por detrás. Aún no le había dado tiempo a ponerse la camiseta y notó como la piel de ella se estremecía.- Hermione...-le repitió más dulcemente esta vez-...cuéntame qué te pasa.

\- Estoy tan gorda como una vaca, Ron. ¿Es que no lo ves? -ella intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero él la tenía bien sujeta.- Suéltame, Ronald. -forcejeó nuevamente.- Mi trabajo en el ministerio es lo único que me queda de mi vieja vida. El resto ha cambiado. Nosotros hemos cambiado; mi casa ya no es mi casa; voy a tener un bebé; Malfoy ha intentado matarme dos veces...

\- Hermione...-le dio la vuelta lentamente para poder mirar su rostro. Y esta vez, ella se dejó hacer, aunque mantuvo la cabeza gacha de manera que él no pudiera ver la expresión aterrada de sus ojos.- Hermione, mírame. -cogió su barbilla con dos dedos y la fue subiendo.- Habla conmigo, amor.

\- Son demasiados cambios, Ron. -admitió la castaña.- Y no se si estoy preparada para se madre... ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿O y si Malfoy gana y tenemos que vivir en un mundo donde seremos perseguidos y...?

\- Eso no va a ocurrir, Hermione. -le dijo Ron rápidamente. Buscó leer su mirada con sus ojos azules y efectivamente lo único que vio fue miedo.- Hay muchas cosas que no te puedo asegurar, es cierto. Pero si hay algo que sé de verdad es que vas a ser una madre maravillosa.

\- Mmm...

\- No, no hagas eso. No murmures cuando te digo una cosa bonita. -la llevó hasta el borde de la cama e hizo que se sentara mientras él se arrodillaba delante suyo.- Nunca has sido consciente de lo increíble que eres. Entiendo que estés asustada; yo también lo estoy. Todo va a ser nuevo para nosotros. Pero eso no es excusa para que no aceptes las cosas tal y como vienen. -alzó una mano para acariciarle el cabello castaño que le caía por debajo de los hombros.- Tienes que empezar a tomarte las cosas con más calma. Era verdad lo que te he dicho antes: nuestra hija puede nacer en cualquier momento a partir de ahora.

\- Lo siento, Ron. -dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella.- Se que me estoy comportando como una tonta...

\- Creía que habíamos dejado claro que eras muy inteligente. -le recordó él buscando provocarle una sonrisa. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y el pasaba un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia su lado.- Enserio, Hermione, todo va a salir bien. Pero si tienes dudas, si algo te preocupa...dímelo. Habla conmigo.

\- Supongo que es cierto que estoy de baja ¿no? -aceptó ella con resignación.

\- Piensa que así podrás concentrate mejor en buscar la información referida a los colgantes de Átropos y Cloto.

\- No sabemos si son colgantes también.

\- Bueno, pero de alguna forma habrá que llamarlos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro.

\- Ron...gracias. -Hermione levantó la cabeza para perderse en esos ojos azules que la miraba con extremo amor.- Me he comportado de un modo bastante irracional, o como dicen los muggles, se me ha ido la pinza.

\- ¿Una pinza? Tu no llevas ninguna pinza, Herm. -dijo Ron confundido.

\- Es una forma de hablar; significa que me he vuelto un poco loca.

\- Bueno, no importa. -se acordó de lo que le había dicho su madre en la cocina y añadió.- A mi también me resultaría confuso todo lo que está ocurriendo en tu cuerpo y notar como poco a poco tienes que dejar de hacer cosas que hasta hace bien poco te encantaban y las hacías con los ojos cerrados. -bajó una mano hasta el vientre de ella.- Pero merecerá la pena.

\- Lo sé. -Hermione colocó su mano encima de la de él.- ¿De verdad piensas que seremos buenos padres?

\- Ya lo somos. -Ron levantó la cabeza para volver a mirarla.- Estamos luchando por que venga a un mundo libre y mejor, ¿no?

\- Si. -convino Hermione y se inclinó para besarlo. Y estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que sus tripas rugieron. Se apartó de él algo avergonzada y con el rostro colorado.- Parece que nuestra niña tiene hambre.

\- ¿La niña o la madre? -Ron la miró divertido mientras con su varita acercaba la bandeja y la dejaba sobre la cama entre los dos. Hermione aprovechó esos segundos para ponerse, por fin, la camiseta de Ron que utilizaba para dormir.

\- Las dos. -reconoció agarrando un trozo de queso.

Ron se la quedó mirando y pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa y él nunca se había sentido tan enamorado como en aquel momento. Aunque hubieran nubes negras a su alrededor, aunque el futuro fuera incierto y lleno de baches, sabía que su amor se mantendría siempre fiel y puro. Y por esa noche, esa certeza le bastaba para respirar tranquilo.


End file.
